Naruto Fanfiction (Various Naruto X Reader)
by 00EnderLink00
Summary: Y/N has a fairly avrage life living alone, going to school, and watching/reading anime/manga. She watches Naruto and feels she can relate to the world and she didn't expect to be able to go into it. She is told she will be there forever. She's not a massive fan girl but wishes to save people. Everyone to be exact. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto just my OC! A/N: This is my first
1. To The Naruto World!

Y/N's POV

Hello I'm Y/N and my life consists of school, anime, manga, and some other activities. Before you ask yes I am an otaku/weeaboo as everyone calls me. Well anyone who acknowledged me. Honestly I'm not one to care too much about what other think so I spend every moment of free time watching anime or reading manga. But lately I've been watching the anime known as Naruto and recently started Naruto Shippuden. Yet there are thing I would do to change the deaths that happen but still keep it on the plot. If only I could. Yeah I know it's not possible but still my routine can get rather erm boring. How do I have so much time? Well you see I had parents but they died when I was five or as the reporters say are 'missing'. Yeah right I also don't have friends because everyone seems to think I don't belong. So I live alone and to say the least it's well lonely. Anyways I can relate to some of the characters in Naruto.

Yeah really wish I could go into Naruto. It would be so cool. Well looks like it's time to go to be-, huh? *Crash*

"Hello?" I say timidly. Never has anyone wanted to have anything to do with me so what's going on? It's probably nothing or just some dumb prank.

" _Hello, I am a demon and it's time to send you away. Forever~."_ A creepy voice comes. It sounds raspy like it isn't used often but why is it here? Surely I'm just hearing things.

" _Oh child keep think that what was that Naruto hmm? Well then let's see if you can change anything or if you're too weak."_ He, I'm sure it's a he, says and I respond angrily "Child, I'm practically-" I pause, wait seriously Naruto, "Seriously? WAIT! WEAK?!" The voice laughs evilly and says, " _It's time Y/N L/N let's see what you can do. Remember your imagination and creativity can save and change your life."_ With that he began to count down, _"Three."_ Huh wait, " _Two."_ Oh gosh this is actually happening, " _One."_ I see a black vortex appear in front of me. A force pushes me in and I black out.

I wake up on a dirt path not my bed for one. Two I feel light headed. Three is just a question. What in the absolute crap just happened?! Ok think Y/N. Oh yeah demon, portal an- WAIT! I scream mentally and look down. My clothing has changed somewhat to something that I can move around in easily and my shoes are the ninja shoes from Naruto. Well that happened. Let's see what I can change er no what time period it's in. Hmm..

"Gah, this is frustrating an-"

"Hey, who are you and what's yo-. Hey are you ok?" I look up and see the gates to Konoha and face palm. Then look at the person who was talking. Guess what it was Izumo. And Kotetsu was next to him. The fricken guards from Naruto. Let's just say they're lucky I'm NOT one of those fan girls that would act differently, weirdly, or just run up and hug them because heh yeah. I can understand them but I don't speak japanese well I guess that was just include huh? I think zoning out until, "Oi, are you going to answer us or are we going to have to take this up with the Hokage?" Kotetsu asks impatiently. This is actually happening! I feel oh I should probably answer, "W-well er y-you s-see I erm- *sigh*" Great intro let's start over, " I'm Y/N. I would actually like to talk with the Hokage about s-staying here." I curse myself for stuttering. I need to work on my social skills.

"And why is that?" Kotetsu inquires, rather harshly might I add. Jeez, well I guess he is the guard of the village, "Well, I'm terribly sorry but I don't know where else to go! Honestly I just woke up here and don't have anywhere else to go!" Wow, don't know where that came from.

I just realized my voice was a tad different when Izumo looks over and says, "Ok, we'll let you see the Hokage but first how old are you? You seem young to be traveling on your own. Where's your family?" I think for a bit on how to respond. Then think about my age in this er world? Realm? Dimension.

Finally I reply, "One, thank you. Two, I'm not so sure. Three, as far as I'm aware they died." I finish more confident than when I first woke up and get a look of pity. I hate those looks. Those stupid looks that say, 'I'm sorry for you' I mean how could they have fixed anything. Kotetsu glances at Izumo, "Ok, fine you can see Lord Hokage. BUT," He turns full to look at Izumo, "You're taking her got it?" Izumo rolls his eyes, "Yeah, Yeah. Come on squirt let's go."

He stands up and starts walking. He turns and gestures for me to follow him. I nod my thanks to Kotetsu and follow Izumo while trying to figure out my age not to mention, time period and how I'm going to fare in the ninja world. I was thinking so hard I didn't realize we were there. Izumo then guides me up the stairs to the Hokage's room. I suddenly realize how crazy I might sound and get nervous. Izumo seems to notice my nervousness and smiles lightly in reinsurance. I put on a small smile and wait as he knocks on the door. I hear a, "Come in," and Izumo opens the door. I was looking at the floor, I slowly rise my head and see it is indeed the third Hokage.

I take a deep breath, "H-hello m-my name is Y-Y/N. And I would like to stay here and p-possibly become a ninja of the leaf village." I state trying to calm my nerves.

"Hello, child. There is no need to be so nervous. Unless you intend to harm this village." I gulp and quickly respond, "No. I mean no harm to this village." Actually the exact opposite I think in my head. He nods approving with my response. Then I realize Izumo's whom I was just standing there awkwardly just shifted from one foot to another.

"Well that's good. Then I see no harm in letting you stay in the village. However I must ask you a few questions first." I respond immediately, "Of course. Except I uh would r-rather tell you the whole story without anyone else. NOT saying I don't trust a-anyone else it's just rather… complicated" I explain miserably, but Lord Sarutobi seems to understand and tells Izumo and some others that were there to give us privacy.

"Ok, child. Ready for the questions?" He asks seriously. I nod nervous on what he would ask.

"What's your last name?" I deadpan for being worried.

"L/N"

"How old are you?" I take that back.

"I'm … not sure. How old do I look?"

"Around 12 years old. Why don't you know may I ask?" I was tempted to respond with 'no you may not ask' but decided against it and instead responded with, "That's what's complicated, well part of it, heh." I rub the back of my neck. Just a habit I picked up after watching Naruto.

"Could you explain?"

"I-I *sigh* Yes." He waited, "You see I may know some parts of the future depending and I-I well I wanted to be able to save lives without messing up the major events that happen. That's why I don't exactly know everything about myself. I also know of thing in the past, but I swear not to tell what shall not be told." He looked skeptical, but I mean who wouldn't a girl shows up and says she knows the future and past, yeah that's normal. After awhile he asks, "What do you know of the past?" He pauses and thinks, "And can you use chakra?" (There will be spoilers if you're not careful)

"Well for starters, I know the truth of the- the Uchiha Massacre. I know of Minato and Kushina's kid and of Obito and Rin. Also I don't know if I can use chakra" The Hokage looks shocked, "I see… Very well I will put you in the academy tomorrow. I trust that anything that was said in here will not leave this room right?" It was more a demand than question but I nod anyways. "Good, a few more things, Who are your parents?" I look him in the eyes, "I believe they are dead." He doesn't give me a sympathetic look probably because he know some people hate that look.

He then says the words that changed my life. Forever. Welll besides the being warped inside a different dimension. But anyways he looks at me and smiles softly, "I welcome you to Kohona, your new home."


	2. Introduction to the Class

Y/N's POV

I wake up in my new room. I get up to get something to eat and realize, "I don't have mone-" I stop talking when I spot the table in my living room with some stuff and a note,

 _Dear Y/N L/N,_

 _To start I, Hiruzen Sarutobi, welcome you to Kohona. Considering our talk yesterday I came to realize you don't have anything to go off of. Of course after you get jobs as a genin you will be paid after completion but hopefully this can get your through for now, if not please don't hesitate to come and ask._

I look up from the note and look at the stack of money that again I could understand the amount even if in japanese. Let's just say it's a lot. I then continue reading.

 _Taking into mind you didn't know if you had chakra I am telling you now, you most certainly DO. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but it didn't occur to me that if you didn't know how much chakra you had or that you had any at all, you don't know how to do jutsu. The graduation is in 3 days so I hope that book can help you. With this I hope you can adapt to your new life and home quickly._

 _-Hiruzen Sarutobi_

I quickly pick up the book and skim it. Then I just stand up to practice jutsus I saw used in the show. First, I try shadow clone jutsu. A smile lights up my face as I see at least ten clones. That smile soon fade into pure horror at the realization I have to go to scho- no the academy today. Crap. Well I hope Iruka-Sensei isn't too harsh on my first day. I focus chakra into my feet and run super fast then realize if I could do the shadow clone jutsu, could I do teleportation jutsu? Meh worth a shot I make the hand signs and shut my eyes. Slowly I open my left eye to see the academy in front of me. YES! I did it! I walk in and head to the classroom. Frowning I see that I don't know where it is. I ask for direction and somehow end up at the classroom door.

I take a deep breath and knock timidly. The door slides open revealing Iruka-Sensei, who looks down at me and smiles, "You must be Y/N Lord Hokage told me you'd be joining today. I'm your new sensei Iruka. Come on in." I nervously step in and everyone looks at me. I shy away behind Iruka-Sensei who says, "Ok class this is the new student Y/N." I wave shyly. Iruka-Sensei steps out of the way so the class can see me better. I hear a few gasps and wonder why.

"H-hi, I'm Y/N. I would like to make friends as w-well."

"Ok since there are probably few questions for Y/N here I will allow a bit of time for questions." As he finishes speaking Hands shoot up. I almost called out Sakura by her name but remembered I'm not supposed to know so instead I call out, "Uh, y-you with the pink hair."

"Ok. I'm Sakura" I know I wanted to say but anyways, "I was wondering if you had a crush on anyone in this class?" I know immediately knew what she was getting at and respond, "Uh, no I mean I don't really know any of you so-" I was cut off as she said, "But if you had to go off of looking what would you say." I considered my responses, "I don't see how this has to do with the school. But I have to say judging by just looking," I pause and she looks at me eagerly as do the other Sasuke fangirls and I continue a smirk coming on my lips, "Well just by reading the personality off of some of the guys in here I'll tell you what I think." I state. She nods gesturing impatiently for me to continue.

I point at Kiba and ask, "What's your name?"

"Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba." He responds confidently with a slight blush on his face but I being me didn't notice. Even if I did I would have been oblivious.

"Ok, I think you are someone who would be funny, confident, and headstrong. Probably someone who likes or works with dog considering you have a dog with you. Also Loyal to your friends. Did I get that right?" I ask innocently even Iruka-Sensei looks shocked. All he could do was nod as I thought that's just the surface of what I know. Then another hand shoots in the air I know this certain blonde to b-, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Believe it!"

"Uhh, alright would you like me to try you?" He nods his head vigorously, "Er, ok uh Naruto, I think that you have a harder past than others. Yet you smile so bright because you have a dream to achieve, but no one really gets to know you for you. I think you have potential when you really try." Iruka-Sensei look at me and said, "You really can read people huh?" I think then nod. I see Ino raise her hand and I nod at her, "What about Sasuke-kun?" I mental face palm and glance around the room, "Which one's that?"

"Me," a voice responds not particularly interested. I nod and say, "He also probably has a hard past or an event that happened that changed his life, he is arrogant, and egoistic. Most likely the top of the class and wants to get stronger. Also looks to have a few fangirls in the class." I state he rolls his eyes probably thinking I'm another one. I see a shy hand go up and point to her.

"I-I'm H-hinata." She stutters. I nod to her telling her she can continue, "W-where did y-you come f-from?" She gets a few head nods and murmurs agreeing. I look up and say, "I can't really explain it was quite lonly though." I say telling the part truth. She tries to apologize but I tell her it's ok.

"Ok, I think that's enough of time in class after all you have a few days till graduation. So Y/N take a seat next to Hinata over there alright?" I nod and walk over to her, "Hey wanna be friends?" She looks shocked and then nods slightly. Iruka-sensei goes over things like chakra and how to use it just as review and I tuned out until, "Ok class dismissed."

I was about to leave when Iruka-sensei grabbed my shoulder, "Would you like some help on a few jutsus? I-I mean since you're new and all." I nod and thank him for his help. He teaches me a few jutsus like transformation and normal clone jutsu even though I probably could have gotten them down anyways. Before I left I decided to put one of the teleportation marks outside of the door just incase.


	3. Testing New Abilities

Y/N's POV

As I lay on my bed I reply what's happened in the past two days. I think back and remember only 2 more days until graduation so only a few until Naruto paints Hokage Rock and on that same day he does his… oh I deadpan remembering the episode. Well that should be.. Interesting. I think I'll befriend others tomorrow. I lay still waiting for sleep to hit me and think back to that demon his words ' _Remember your imagination and creativity can save and change your life.'_ So because I could imagine doing shadow clone jutsu I was able to do it? So if I believe I can host and talk to the past Hokage's I can?

Well I have nothing better to do and I don't seem to be getting tired yet so why not try? I get up and sit on my floor. I shut my eyes and imagine the First, Second and Fourth Hokages in front of me. When I open them I see them. I was surprised when Lord Fourth spoke up, "Uh, not to be rude but, how did I get here and why am I alive?"

"Well you see I-" Minato interrupted and said, "Nevermind I just figured it out when I sealed my soul it was put into a host a very powerful one." The others noded then looked at me. This time Lord First spoke up, "So your a past Hokage? Your kinda young." Minato laughed nervously and I stepped in, "Yes, he was the fourth Hokage and died getting rid of the Nine-Tailed beast." This caught all of their attention. Then Hashirama asked incredulously, "YOU'RE OUR HOST?!" I scoot away a bit and then reply, "I-I'm ugh I'm Y/N and yes I suppose I am your 'host'. Ok" Tobirama finally decides to join the conversation, "So who's the fifth Hokage?"

"There is none it's Lord Third stil-"

"Oh, look you're the host for half of the 11 and 12 tails too." Minato states. Ok my turn I incredulously look at him and say, "What? No wait… WHY DID YOU INTERRUPT!?" I shake my head to calm myself. "I didn't know a 11 and 12 tails existed." I state calmly. They all look at me as Tobirama sighs and says, "Yeah there are it's an 11 tailed wolf and a 12 tailed dragon." I would have probably overreacted but I yawn and glance at the time. It's 11:37pm opps.

"Hey guys can you go back into my head and just explain later or in my dreams. Something else than in my living room?" They nod then poof and I get up and into my bed. I feel myself drifting off and when I get into my 'dream' they're there.

"Ok what's this thing about being a 'host' for the past Hokages?" I ask. Hashirama was about to speak then was cut off by Tobirama, "Well, you being powerful enough can talk and 'host' anything really but the Hokage's would have a stronger… force. But only one person can do this and it happens to be you." I sigh and look at Minato and ask, "Would I be able to have Kushina and Rin here?" Minato looked shocked and the past Hashirama gets to say something this time, "Depending on your will and our," He gestures to the other two, "Acceptance yes." Suddenly I see the tailed beast Minato was talking about earlier I immediately recognized the dragon to look similar to the dragons in the anime Fairy Tail. The wolf just looked like the 9 tailed fox just well with 11 tails and well a wolf.

Tobirama looked over and asked, "OI! Are you sure it's only half of them?!"

"Well," Minato rubs his neck, "No." I sweat drop. Ok let's see, "Hey my name is Y/N and I'm your host." I say to the beasts. They look over and say something I didn't expect from a tailed beast, "Very well Hime-sama." Yeah, to say the least I was shocked which was visible with my jaw-drop.

"It seems we will talk later and know you do have any jutsu. BUT your Kekkei Genkai is one that can copy any ability be it taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu, or even another Kekkei Genkai. People will want your power if they learn this." I nod at the warning given to me by the 12 tails when I asked, "What are your names?"

The 12 tails responded, "Sivath, and this is Adolphus." I nod and thank the tailed beasts and Hokages, but just before I left I imagined Rin and Kushina standing by Minato. When they appeared I look Minato in the eye, "Take care and please explain to them." He nods. I give a satisfied sigh knowing I can and will change this world for the better even if it means learning a resurrection jutsu. But before that I still have to save... well you'll see. But let's take it slow, right?


	4. I'm Slowly Making it Past the Walls

Y/N's POV  
I woke up and thought of how I forgot to buy food yesterday oops. So I sent out a shadow clone to get stuff after setting a teleportation mark to use. Few minutes later the clone appears with the stuff I needed and and I make a quick breakfast.

Today I plan to make friends with Naruto at least that's my goal. If I can make more I'll try for Sakura, Ino, Shino, Sasuke, and a few others. Considering Hinata is already my friend I think I'll hang out with her.

I get ready and head out. It's still a little early so I think I will look for Hinata before we go to the academy. So I'm walking around an- OH there she is!

"Hinata!" She looks at me and waves. I run up and smile, "Do you want to walk to the academy together?" I ask and she just nods. As we walk I learn more about her, well that I didn't know yet.

Hinata's POV

"Hinata!" I hear someone call. When I look over it's Y/N I wave as she runs up. She seems really friendly. We talk as we walk to the academy learning about each other. I remembered yesterday asking her about where she came from and felt bad. She must of noticed and asked if I was alright I just nod. I can tell she doesn't believe me so I say, "I-I j-just feel b-bad for y-yesterday." I stutter she smiles at me and says, "Don't worry about it I'm just glad you're my first friend." My eyes widen in shock. She really has no friends? But she's so kind. We reach the academy and walk up together. When we reach our seat I see some of the guys look at her. I look shyly at Naruto and Y/N sees me.

Y/N's POV

Oh yeah, she has a crush on Naruto. Well I'm going to help her get there. I look over at her and smile. I may not know much about relationships no wait. I know nothing about MY relationships but I CAN be helpful.

"Hey, Hinata?" She looks over. "Do you like Naruto?" I ask even though I know. She nods shyly, "Y-yeah b-but h-he l-likes Sakura-chan. S-so I-I don't r-really have a-a chance." She stutters. I shake my head, "Trust me he'll come around." I smile softly. Man, she really needs more confidence, sheesh. I sigh as Iruka-sensei walks in and starts class. Let's see I pull out the ninjutsu book and start to read it.

I have already memorized the hand signs and patterns for various jutsus by the end of class. As people start to walk out I see Naruto sitting at his desk alone and walk over. He must of thought I was there to tease him or something because he said, "Go away." I just stay there until he looks up at me. I smile kindly, "No." He looks at me and asks, "Why? I'm always alone." I frown, "I won't leave because I want to be your friend." He looks shocked at me, "But everyone hates me, and I don-" I cut him off, "You don't know why? So same I was always someone who didn't belong either and Hinata is my first friend. I want to be your first as well. Ok?" He nods in awe.

Naruto's POV

"You don't know why? So same I was always someone who didn't belong either and Hinata is my first friend. I want to be your first as well. Ok?" I nod slowly wondering why she was being so nice. I mean yesterday she nailed pretty much anyone who she called out, like me. She nods in approval and I wonder why she never had friends. Well I'll ask later. I see her reach her hand out to me and I take it. She smiles, "Hey Naruto want to hang out?" I return the smile, "Of course I do, Believe it!" She giggles and pulls me along.

"So where do you want to go?"

"I well *grumble*" I'm cut off by my stomach and she laughs.

"Wanna get something to eat then?" I nod and ask, "How about Ichiraku's?" She looks at me and asks, "Are you paying?" I don't know what to say I start to get really nervous. I don't want to lose my first friend.

"Nah, nevermind I'll pay if I can invite Hinata." She states, laughing. I nod and she says she'll be right back. I stand there and wait for a few minutes when she comes back.

Y/N's POV

I get back with Hinata and as expected when she saw Naruto she blushed madly. I suppress a laugh and settle with a small smile as we all walk to the ramen stand. I pull out some money, "Ok, Naruto try not to drain me out of money alright?" He just laughs and orders 2 bowls of ramen. Hinata and I both order one bowl. When I get my ramen I take one bite and realize why Naruto likes it so much in the anime. After we finish Hinata excuses herself to go home so I walk with Naruto till he went off to his home. As I walk alone I feel like I'm being watched.

Hokage's POV

Y/N looks around. She must have really good sensory abilities. She then lands her eyes looking directly at me as if she could see the crystal ball. Weird. She does a closed eyed smile, waves and mouths, "Hello Lord Hokage." She then turns back and walks to her home. Wow, there is just no surprising that girl. IF she truly knows the things she says she does I have to be careful. But I feel like I can trust her, I don't know why, it's just an instinct. I hope she feels the same. I turn off the Telescope Technique and go back to doing paperwork.


	5. Duck-butt Got to be Rude

Y/N's POV

My one goal today is: become a certain duck-butt haired emo boy's friend.

Why? Because maybe I can't change the fact he gets a curse mark or he goes off with a certain human- snake-man, but I can change his attitude for a bit. Maybe. And that is a big maybe. *sigh* I get to class using my marker and after I used that jutsu I got asked by a certain blond Hokage how I could do it. I just told him and I quote, 'because I can.' Yup that's it.

When I got there I was the second person. Take a guess who the first was. It was a raven haired arrogant boy. Yup Sasuke. The one and only Sasuke Uchiha. I'm going to be honest I didn't really like him to much when it came to favorite anime characters but it's worth a shot. Well here goes nothing, "Hey."

Sasuke's POV

Great another fangirl just what I needed. But, she somehow seems different.

"Hey." She says to me. I look at her briefly, "Hn." Well not like I say much anyways. I see her give a deadpan look and I say harshly, "Well, what do you want?" She does something that surprises me, looks me in the eye and. Smiles. I look at her still not showing emotion when she replies, "I-I want to be your friend." See? Just another fangirl to deal with. I just roll my eyes, "And why would I be yours," I retort. She frowns and says, "I think we can get along. And before you put me in a category with those inhuman things know as fangirls, let me tell you right now. I. Am. In. NO. WAY. like those creatures. GOT IT?!" I smirk, she's interesting. Inhuman things, huh? Sound about right, "Hn."

"Oi, duck-but" I nearly choke. DUCK-BUTT?! She smiles, "Just kidding Uchiha." I keep my cool, "Hn."

Y/N's POV

So he shows no emotion except that slight thing when I said duck-butt. HE may think I didn't see it but oh how wrong that is. I wasn't really lying when I said I could read people well. With the exception of myself, of course.

"Friends, huh?" He mutters. Probably not meaning for me to hear. When he speaks again I'm taken off guard, "Fine we can be 'friends'. But don't bother me to much alright?" I nod slightly as others start to fill the room. Including a certain bubble gum headed girl along with a blonde headed one. Sakura and Ino look at me with slight glares. I just shake my head indicating that nothing happened. They both nod and walk to their seats. Of course not without a few names like 'Ino-pig' and 'Billboard Brow'.

That's 3 friends already well 2 and ½ honestly. I glance around the room. Hmm who next? I know!

"Hey, your name was Kiba right?" I ask waking up to his desk. He nods, "This is Akamaru and I'm Kiba." I smile, "Cool want to be friends?" He looks at me, "Sure. Uh how'd you know so much about our personalities?" Ok that worked. Oh right, "I knew by just glancing at you guys. I can usually tell who's going to be bad or good in the long run." He nods and Iruka-sensei walks in.

"Has anyone seen Naruto?"

3rd POV

Iruka goes out and finds Naruto. He then drags him back to class tied up. Iruka then lectures Naruto on failing the graduation tests and not goofing off. He responds by looking away making Iruka say, "We will have a re-test on the Transformation Jutsu. Even those who passed will retake it!" The entire class yells, "WHAT!" well minus Y/N because she saw this coming. Y/N think for a bit when she hears her name called. She steps up and transforms into the fourth Hokage. Impressing Iruka and getting Minato to hug her mentally.

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Alright!" Y/N look away gaining sudden interest in her ninja shoes. Sasuke look at her as does Shikamaru and Kiba in curiosity. She looks at them and mouths 'you'll see.' They shrug as Naruto transforms using his sexy jutsu and their mouths form an 'o' shape.

Iruka's POV

I get Naruto to clean off the Hokage's faces when I see someone following us. It's the new student, Y/N. I look at her, "Why are you following us?" She shrugs and says, "I've got nothing better to do and I want to help my friend." I look at Naruto and back at Y/N then shrug.

"Y/N-chan you don't have to help me…" Naruto says. "I'm sure you have family waiting for you at home." I nod in agreement. She shakes her head, "I don't have family they died when I was 5. Plus I want to help my friend." I look at her 5 i lost mine around the age of 11. But she didn't look sad at all. I kept think as we walked in a somehow comfortable silence.

When we reached the Hokage's faces she gave small encouragement to Naruto. When I offered Naruto and Y/N ramen after they finished Naruto went double time and Y/N… well she went fast almost lightning flash fast. I smiled as I watched them finish up.

When we got to the ramen stands I question Naruto on why he vandalized the faces and if he knew who they were. He replied, "Of course I know who they were! They were the most amazing ninjas right?!" I nod and ask, "If you know then why did you do it?" He opened his mouth to respond but Y/N said, "Remember yesterday when I told you I could read people? I think he wanted to show that he will become an even better Hokage than them." Naruto nods agreeing with what she said. When she spoke up again she really surprised me, "Ya know, we all don't have parents but we have each other. Right?" It seemed more of a thought than question. Y/N excused herself to go home but as she left she said, "Don't worry Naruto you'll do fine."


	6. Graduation

Y/N's POV

Graduation day! I'm really excited I think I'll mess with Mizuki as well. I grin, "Let's see meh to excited to eat breakfast today. LET GO!"

I arrive and see Sasuke. I just nod at him he nods back. Yup that's all there is to that. I just wait for a few and eventually everyone's here. Iruka starts explaining the process of the graduation and I zone him out until I hear, "Y/N. I nod and stand up. I walk over to the graduation room.

"Alright I need you to make 3 clones in order to pass." Iruka states I nod and make 5 shadow clones. Oops. He nods and tells me to get a head band. I grab one and 'accidentally' hit Mizuki when turning around to leave. I 'apologize' giving a glare and calling in Naruto. I wish him luck and he leaves.

I see everyone leaving to find their parents. Then I hear the two women from the anime bad mouthing Naruto, "Stop talking about Naruto like that how would YOU feel if it was your child, HUH?" I yell at them than walk over to Naruto. He looks at me, "You didn't have to do that ya know?" I shrug, "I wanted to. Plus I'm sure you'll pass tonight." I smile and ruffle his hair. As I'm leaving I watch Mizuki talk to Naruto and form my plan for tonight.

3rd POV

Iruka thinks about the talk he had with the Hokage earlier until Mizuki come knocking frantically at his door. He tells Iruka that Naruto stole the scroll of sealing.

Meanwhile a certain H/C haired E/C eyed girl was watching Naruto make shadow clones in the forest. She was masking her chakra waiting for Mizuki and Iruka to show up. She thinks about the hits she is going to take. She decided on letting Iruka take the kunai and shuriken, sadly but taking on the giant shuriken. She decided to test her medical ninjutsu. It worked really well.

A few minutes later Iruka showed up and he said seething, "Hey you, Naruto!" Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled, "You found me and I've only master one jutsu." He laughs and Iruka thinks 'He's been practicing the Jutsu… until he's become this exhausted?' The H/C haired girl watching and waiting patiently for her part.

"Listen, listen! I'm gonna show you this amazing Jutsu! You're gonna let me graduate if I can do it!" Y/N just shook her head and thought 'if only you knew, Naruto' He continued, "Isn't it true that I can graduate if I can do one of the Jutsu written here?"

"Who told you that?" Iruka questioned shocked and was even more shocked and angry at Mizuki. He then heard the shuriken and kunai being thrown and pushed Naruto out of the way. The H/C haired girl winced from just watching and prepared to jump. Mizuki told Naruto to give him the scroll and Naruto was confused. Iruka explained what the scroll was. While the girl sensed the telescope jutsu coming into play. She shook her head as she watched Mizuki tell Naruto that the 9 tails was sealed inside of him.

Mizuki throws the giant shuriken at Naruto and Iruka was about to take the hit. 'Shoot' Y/N thought 'I couldn't move it but… I can take the hit' She then jumps in front of the shuriken taking it to the back. She coughed up blood as Iruka and Naruto look at her in horror, awe, and worry. She shut her E/C eyes and shook her head and said, "It's hard to be lonely and it hurts to suffer. Please keep going." Naruto heard Mizuki shout about Iruka and burst into a run. She pulled the shuriken out and glared at Mizuki as he ran after Naruto. Iruka also went running after the girl practically shouted at him to do so, "IRUKA GO! I'll be fine! Just SAVE MY FRIEND!"

The forth inside of the girl and the current Hokage both had the same thought, "MIZUKI HAS A BIG MOUTH!" Y/N winced at the volume of his voice and smiled at the 3rd Hokage. He watched the girl for a little bit more and went to find Naruto.

Iruka and Mizuki both were having a glare off. Mizuki spoke, "You know you shouldn't have left that girl alone. Who knows? She might just die now and it will be your fault." Naruto gasped when Iruka spoke, "She's strong and she wanted her friend to be safe no matter what." Mizuki then asked the point in protecting the one who killed his family and telling him that the 9 tails would take advantage of the power. Iruka agreed IF he was the 9 tails. Then a new voice from the trees came one they all recognized. Y/N.

"Yeah, you are right but I'm not one to abandon my comrades. Naruto is human, he knows suffering no one should. Ever. Because it seems that no one accepts him." Iruka finishes for her, "Naruto is not the Demon Fox Spirit. He's Naruto Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in Leaves!" Y/N nods in agreement. Mizuki just pulls out some kunai and his last shuriken he throws the shuriken at Iruka and the kunai at Y/N. Y/N smirks and easily blocks the kunai with sharingan on but hidden. As she does that Naruto jumps out and knees Mizuki in the face making the shuriken miss and catching Iruka off guard.

"IF you ever lay a hand on Iruka-sensei or Y/N-chan, I'll kill you!" Naruto shouts, "Shut up I can take a brat like you down with one blow!" Mizuki retorts. Y/N snorts and Naruto says, "Why don't you try then? I'll strike you back a thousand-fold!" He makes 1,000 shadow clones and attacks Mizuki. Y/N tends to Iruka's wounds with her medical ninjutsu. He looks at her surprised she just puts her finger on her lips, "Shh." and gestures to Naruto beating the crap out of Mizuki.

Iruka's POV

I look at Naruto and see Mizuki getting beat senseless by Naruto's clones. I smile slightly when I see Y/N walk up to me. She then starts performing medical ninjutsu which shocks me and she tells me to be quiet and gestured to Naruto beating Mizuki. I nod my thanks and think 'Naruto's really something.' I figure the Hokage has already figured it out and look at Y/N. She nods at me and points to my leaf headband. I smile kindly at her and ruffle her hair. She smirks as I tell Naruto to come over.

Y/N's POV

I smile as Iruka-sensei takes off his headband and gives it to Naruto.

"Come on Iruka-sensei how much longer?" I giggle, "Ok you may open your eyes now." Iruka-sensei informs him.

"Congratulations on your graduation." Iruka and I say in sync. He then offers ramen and Naruto glomps us. I laugh as we go off to get ramen.


	7. YEAH!

Y/N's POV

Ok, we get our teams today. I plan on getting team 7. Cause ya know. I have a few lives to save. Hehe. But anyways I'm so ready. Yesterday I worked on barrier jutsu so far I have Fire, Water, and Wind. I can make half of an earth wall and I didn't try lightning yet. I had the First Hokage to come out and help me with the Wood style. Also I dropped by the flower shop and became friends with Ino, even if I didn't like her all too much during the anime. This was all during Naruto's time with Konohamaru. I'm going to walk today. Maybe walk with Shikamaru. Speak of the devil.

"Hey uh," I'm not supposed to know his name, "Shikamaru," He says to me. I nod my head, "I uh was wondering if you wanted to be friends?" He shrugs, "You don't seem so troublesome, so why not?" I smile as we head towards the academy. We talked aimlessly until reaching the classroom. He sits down at his spot and sees Naruto walk in.

"Hey why are you here? Today is for graduates only." Naruto explains as he points to his headband, "As of today, I'm a ninja, too!" I nod and spot Hinata, "Hey Hinata what do ya think, huh?" She looks at me taken off guard, "I-it's g-great he w-was able to g-graduate." I nod and say, "I know right. Sorry if I surprised you. I normally don't have much of a presence though so it's normal." She shook her head and we smiled at each other. I take a seat next to Naruto as everyone hears and sees Ino and Sakura come in and yell, "GOAL!" Ino and Sakura then bicker about who one the soon gets every fangirl involved after Sakura tries to ask Sasuke to sit next to him.

3rd POV

Y/N just facepalms then senses the telescope jutsu being used. While all the guys hold back a laugh at the H/C haired girl's reaction to all the fangirls.

The jounin watching the class through the telescope jutsu just stared. Some suppress a smile at Y/N's reaction. When they look back at her she's looking directly at them and mouths, 'Hi Asuma-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei' and goes on listing all of the sensei's until she reaches the Hokage. When she finishes she smiles and turns back.

Sasuke just feels relieved that she truly isn't one of them. Naruto gets up and glares at Sasuke. Y/N looks over and puts her head down smirking. Everyone watching wondered why she was smirking until the guy behind Naruto hit him and they ended up lip locking. Y/N just shook her head when Naruto felt rage.

He turned to see the fangirls glaring. When Sakura goes to punch him she is stopped by a wall of Wind. Sakura looks over to see Y/N who says, "Lay a hand on Naruto and I'll pay you back ten fold!" The Jounin look at the H/C haired girl in shock and then sweat drop at her next statement, "Oh and Sakura wanna be friends?" The other fangirls look at her only to be met by her glare minus Ino. Sakura looked at her and asked nervously, "Uh.. Why?" Y/N replied, "You seem nice, well when you're not threatening my friend or fangirling. It'd be cool to be friends." Sakura nods and goes to sit between Sasuke and Y/N who just shrugs. Y/N turns to the other fangirls and notice Ino already sat down too. She smiles and says, "THE REST OF YOU! GET TO YOUR SEATS!" They nod and the rest of the class sweatdrop.

Then Iruka comes into the classroom, "As of today, you all have become full-fledged Ninjas. However, you're still a genin. The tough part's still to come! The squads will be made of 3 ninja and one squad of 4. Sakura and Ino are both going on about who's on Sasuke's team. Sasuke believes his team will only slow him down. Naruto hopes it's Sakura and Y/N

"Group 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and L/N Y/N." Naruto and Sakura were both fine with Y/N on their team so was Sasuke. Hinata thought sadly, 'I won't be on Y/N or Naruto's team'. Naruto rants about being on Sasuke's team and stuff but Y/N blocks it out while Sakura gets mad. Iruka explains balance of the teams.

Y/N's POV

"Hey Sakura, before you go off to find Sasuke I wanted to know if we were actually friends?" Sakura looks at me and nods, "Of course we have to get along if were in the same group too, right?" She smiles and I return it and walk away.

Sakura's POV

I was surprised that Y/N wanted to be my friend but assumed she didn't mean it in class. But when she came out nervous about it I was even more surprised. She's pretty nice and doesn't seem interested in MY Sasuke-kun.

I keep looking for Sasuke after she walked away. I wonder where he went when that annoying Naruto came up and asked to eat lunch with me. I just yelled at him and told him he was annoying. I felt a twinge of guilt by the look on his face and the fact that I insulted him after becoming true friends with Y/N. But I continued looking for Sasuke anyways.

3rd POV

Shikamaru spots Naruto sneaking up on Sasuke and then Naruto attacks Sasuke. Ino, Shikamaru and Choji watch in anticipation on what happened. When they see 'Sasuke' come out they assumed that Sasuke won. But a certain H/C headed girl knew better as she watched 'Sasuke' walk up to Sakura. She knows what happens so she decides to go check up on the real duck-butt haired boy. She found him and quickly undid the bonds and took the gag off of him. He nodded his thanks and ran off to find Naruto. Y/N just smirked and walked to the academy shaking her head.

~*~

Y/N pulled out a book that she had gotten to read because she knew Kakashi-Sensei would be late. She knew how late and just sent out a shadow clone to train for her. Remember, anything the Shadow Clone does the real has gets the memory! She had it practice with the Hokages and train on channeling the tailed beast's power. When the clone got back she just smirked slightly.

Naruto putting up the eraser in the door and Sasuke said, "A jonin wouldn't get caught in such a weak trap."

"I beg to differ Sasuke." The E/C eyed girl said not looking up from her book. Naruto agreed as the door opened and the eraser dropped on Kakashi's head. Naruto pointed and laughed, "I got him!" Y/N rolled her eyes and slowly put her book away.

"How can I put this? As for my first impression of you guys…? Well, I hate you.


	8. The Test

PREVIOUSLY  
Y/N pulled out a book that she had gotten to read because she knew Kakashi-Sensei would be late. She knew how late and just sent out a shadow clone to train for her. Remember, anything the Shadow Clone does the real has gets the memory! She had it practice with the Hokages and train on channeling the tailed beast's power. When the clone got back she just smirked slightly.

Naruto putting up the eraser in the door and Sasuke said, "A jonin wouldn't get caught in such a weak trap."

"I beg to differ Sasuke." The E/C eyed girl said not looking up from her book. Naruto agreed as the door opened and the eraser dropped on Kakashi's head. Naruto pointed and laughed, "I got him!" Y/N rolled her eyes and slowly put her book away.

"How can I put this? As for my first impression of you guys…? Well, I hate you. 

Y/N's POV

"Alright, meet me on the roof." Kakashi-Sensei said and poofed away. Instantly I heard Minato practically scream, "You got on the team with my past student and son!?" I sigh and just wait for the others to go ahead and teleport to Kakashi-Sensei. He looks surprised but masks it well as the others make their way up.

"How'd you get her so fast?!" Naruto yells at me. I sigh and mutter, "Jeez just like your father." Then I speak up, "I just did." He looks at me and I glance at Kakashi-Sensei and can tell he heard me. Oops.  
"First off, let me have you guys introduce yourselves." Kakashi-Sensei says.  
"Introduce ourselves? What should we say?" I roll my eyes knowing his 'intro'.  
"Well your likes, dislikes, future dream, hobbies, and stuff like that." Naruto says, "Hey! Before that, please tell us about yourself." I stifle a laugh and nod.

"Me? My name's Kakashi Hatake. I don't feel like telling you guys my likes or dislikes, I have a lot of hobbies, and my dream for the future? I never really thought about it." I laugh while the others deadpan.

They all look at me and I smile, "Ne, Y/N-Chan can you read this guy like you can us?" I nod, "Kakashi Hatake, user of a certain kekkai genkai. Reads perverted books as a hobbie. He doesn't like losing his comrades. And he cares deeply about his comrades." I smile not giving too much away he glances at me and looks away. He looks at Naruto, "Ok you start."

Kakashi's POV

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki! I like instant ramen but what I like even more is the ramen from Ichiraku's that Iruka or Y/N treat me to. I like my first friend Y/N. Things I dislike is the there minutes after pouring the hot water in the instant ramen. My hobby is eating and comparing ramen! And my future dream is to surpass the Hokage! And so I'm going to get the entire village to acknowledge my existence!" Naruto says and I think 'I see this kid's grown up in an interesting way.' I look over at Y/N she just sweatdropped and sighed. I look over at Sakura, "Okay, Next"

"I'm Sakura Haruno, What I like… I mean, who I like is… And my hobby is, I mean… My future dream is… *Squeal*" I look over at Y/N quickly and she shakes her head so instead I say, "And? What about your dislikes?" She gains an angry look and says, "Naruto!" I see Y/N twitch and Naruto start to cry. I think 'Girls at her age are probably more interested in love than being a ninja. Excusing a few'.

"And you?"

"My name's… Sasuke Uchiha. I have lots of dislikes, but no likes in particular. And… I don't feel like summing up my ambition as just a dream but I do have an ambition. It's to restore my clan and without fail kill a certain man." He states deadly serious. 'Naruto looks paranoid, Sakura is in awe and Y/N is… READING! Since when? Well that's just what I thought.' "Alright, last one?"

"Me? I'm Y/N L/N. I like my friends and comrades. My dislikes being helpless and being used. But most of all being alone. My hobbies reading hanging out and training. My dream? I guess protecting and helping everyone I can. Saving the people I like and clear misunderstandings." I look at her and nod then turn to the others, "The four of you are very distinctive and interesting." I pause, "We'll have a mission tomorrow!" Naruto asks me what mission and I explain I see that Y/N goes back to reading. As I explain I see her slip the book into her weapons pouch and roll her eyes.

"We will meet at 5 in the morning. Also don't eat breakfast you'll puke." I then hear Y/N say, "Yeah, right." And she starts to walk away.

3rd POV

On the training fields Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are gathered. Naruto ended up falling asleep. Y/N despite the warning ate breakfast, created a plan, and showed up late. Sakura and Naruto both shouted at her for being late to which she responded, "I don't see sensei here. Therefore I'm not late." She sat and smiled.

"Hi,, folks. Good morning!"

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"Well, a black cat crossed my path, you see." At this the H/C haired girl rolled her eyes as Kakashi's sensei stated that his excuses are worse than Obito's. She smiled at Minato's comment and came back to the conversation at Kakashi explaining the assignment.

"But sensei there's only 3 bells and four of us." He responded, "at least one of you will have to be tied to the logs." Y/N spoke up, "Then we can get the bells together but one will still have to go without lunch?" She asked even though she knows the purpose of the exercise. He nodded and continued, "You won't be able to take the bells from me without the intent to kill."

"But that's dangerous!" Sakura protested. "Begin when I say go!" He almost gets attacked by Naruto but is prevented by Y/N, "Naruto don't let him provoke you. You'll lose focus and damage the team!" She stated. Kakashi looked at her, "Plus I haven't said go yet." Y/N smiles and says, "Yeah you have. Twice actually." He ignores her and shouts, "GO!"

Kakashi looks around, 'so they've all hidden themselves well.' He looks in front of him, 'except one…' Meanwhile the Hokage's are watching from Y/N's view and they just deadpan. She just shakes her head and starts to work on her traps. Kakashi just pulled out his book and done 'Thousand Years of Pain' on Naruto. When Sasuke throws the shrunken Kakashi catches them. Then Naruto comes out of the water and pulls Shadow Clone Jutsu. Kakashi looks at him, "You're going to need more than that to defeat me! Huh!?" He says as one clone comes up behind him and grabs him. He uses substitution jutsu and gets out.

Once Naruto released the jutsu he spots a bell and goes to pick it up. He was almost there when a kunai hits in front of his foot and Y/N appears, "Don't it's a trap." That made Naruto freeze up even more Kakashi was waiting for Naruto to spring the trap but since he didn't… Kakashi just waked up, "You're lucky Naruto. Y/N was able to see through deception but you weren't." He taunted. Suddenly there was a brief breeze that made the bells ring. Naruto then ran at Kakashi only to be stopped by Y/N who shook her head and poofed away. 'It was a shadow clone?!' They thought. 'She's smarter than I thought.' Sasuke and Kakashi thought. Sakura and Naruto just stared in awe.

Y/N was setting up a counter jutsu for when Kakashi set up a Genjutsu for Sakura. She realized her clone got released and immediately ran to where Naruto would probably be tied up. Sure enough when she got there he was hanging by his ankle upside-down.

"Hey, want help there?" He nodded. After she got him down she smiled, "Let's tea-"

"I mean thanks for the help and all but I want to work alone Ok? Bye!" Well there was no point in going after him she sighed. A few moments later she heard Sakura scream, and ran to release the genjutsu. Once she got there and shook Sakura awake she offered to team just like Naruto but Sakura said, "Nope sorry. We're friends and all but I have to find Sasuke." The H/C haired girl looked about to give up but then an idea came, "I'll help you find him!" Sakura nodded reluctantly wanting to get to Sasuke as quick as possible. Once they found him Sakura almost fell on the ground when Y/N caught her.

"Want help?" Sasuke reluctantly accepted her help. She raised her fist and slammed it into the ground releasing chakra successfully cracking the ground and allowing Sasuke to get out. He nodded and ran off before she could offer help. Sakura saw him run off and chased after him. The H/C headed girl sighed, "Well there goes teamwork." She then smiled remembering the 2 clones she sent out one to help Naruto and the other...

Kakashi was beyond disappointed in them. They just abandoned their comrade when she helped them. He shook his head about to go face her and then the alarm went off.

Y/N POV

We all gathered and I saw Naruto tied to the post. I sighed again. I got the bells and used a jutsu to make fake one on Kakashi-Sensei when I sent the clone to stop Naruto. They all looked hungry and Kakashi-Sensei teased them about it. When they looked accomplished I just face palmed, "Wait for him to finish his sentence would you!" I said rather coldly. They all looked at me shocked, "Ne, are you alright Y/N? Is it because I ditched you?" I look Naruto in the eye, "Partly and the other part is because you didn't see the point of the exercise!"

Kakashi-Sensei glanced at me and noded, "That's right the three of you must quit being ninja!" I looked up, "Three? If you're leaving me out of that then let me say this, if they fail so do I! We're a team! I won't abandon my comrades!" My team looked at me and Sakura said, "You can't be serious!" Kakashi-Sensei, "Oh?" I look him dead in the eye then flash my sharingan and as quickly as it was there it was gone. His eye(s) widen for a second then go back to normal. I smirk, "Also they get to eat." He looks at me, "And why's that?" I pulled all three bells out and set it on their heads making the ones he had disappear. They all gasp.

"When did you-?" Sakura couldn't finish. I say, "Remember that clone?" They nod, "There were two. I didn't mean for it to disappear though. Sorry Naruto."

"I take it you knew from the beginning the meaning of the exercise? Y/N?" I nod, "I was hopping they could figure it out apparently not." I hesitate, "Teamwork, right?" This time he nods, "Sakura, you were concerned with Sasuke even when Naruto and Y/N were right in front of your eyes when you didn't even know where Sasuke was! Then you only worked with Y/N to benefit yourself." She looks down, "Naruto, you only run solo even when your friend asked to help you." He gives an apologetic look to me and I nod, "Sasuke, you labeled the other two as a burden and acted on your own. Then you ran off when Y/N wanted to help you!" He just looks away, "Y/N, good job on figuring out the objective. I noticed you hinting at it earlier."

"Look at this stone and the many names engraved on it. On it are all ninjas who are called heroes in the village." Naruto goes on about wanting to be on that stone, "Naruto, I swear I will do everything to keep you off of that stone." Sakura nods agreeing, "It's the KIA stone." Naruto says, "That sounds cool how do you get on it?" I look down, "Go die and we'll talk. K.I.A. Killed In Action." Everyone becomes quiet. And Naruto tries not to cry.

"Ok, I'll give you one more chance. But you can't give any to Naruto." Kakashi-Sensei states and walks away. I just look at Naruto's ropes and pull out a kunai. He looks at me and begins to frantically apologize for earlier when I cut the ropes. He looks about to say something when I say, "We need you at full strength anyways." Sakura adds, "He's not here anyways." He picks up one of the lunches and I take the kunai previously used to cut him free and focus chakra into it. When I feel enough I run up the short post, back flip and throw it to the tree Kakashi-Sensei standing behind. When he comes out from the tree that's now cut in half he gives me a slightly scared look to which I smile.

"Y/N! You could've warned us! You scared me!"

"Sorry Naruto I just felt like it. Plus the point of this whole 'don't feed Naruto' thing was to feed you!" Kakashi-Sensei walks up and says, "Good job on deciphering this one too. As to the rest of you!" They look nervous and I just smirk, "You. Pass." One simultaneous, "HUH?!" Came and I laughed. Kakashi-Sensei, "I said you pass. Those who break the rules are scum. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum!" A soft smile works its way on my face and Naruto says, "He's.. He's kinda cool."

As we walk away I smile, "This is where I belong. They were right I didn't belong there I belong here."


	9. Protecting the Bridge Builder

Kakashi's POV

Y/N is interesting and resourceful. Naruto is unpredictable. Sakura is smart. Sasuke powerful. That's my team, huh? Time to start the day.

Y/N POV

UGH! Today's the day with the bridge builder… I don't know and the cat. *Sigh*

Actually we're walking back with the cat now. Naruto pretty much busted our ear drums though. We final got to the Hokage's office and the cat got squished, "Stupid cat deserves it," and, "No wonder it ran away," both could be heard from Naruto and Sakura. I stifle a laugh when the Hokage speaks, "The next mission for Kakashi's squad is and errand to the neighboring town, to baby-sit the chief councilor's boy, Helping dig potat-" He's cut off by a loud, "NOOOOO!" From a certain blonde boy, "I want to do an exciting mission. Give us something else!"

"You fool! You're still a rookie!" Iruka-Sensei reprimands. Naruto starts to rant and Kakashi-sensei was about to hit him on the head when I caught his hand. He looked at me and I just shrug, "I know we all agree plus," I turn toward Kakashi-Sensei, "Like I said before don't touch my friend." I say referring to the day they used the telescope jutsu to watch the class. He just looks at me then the Hokage starts to lecture us and I zone out until, "HEY LISTEN!..." I tune out for a bit, "Very well I'll give you a C-Rank mission. You'll be bodyguards for someone."

"Really? Who? Who? A feudal lord? Or a princess?" As he said princess a memory came to me, _They look over and say something I didn't expect from a tailed beast, "Very well Hime-sama." Yeah, to say the least I was shocked which was visible with my jaw-drop._ 'Huh I wonder why they called me princess.' I realized that the bridge builder walked in and said, "What's this? It's just a bunch of kids!" I face palm and watch as he drinks from the bottle he had.

"Particularly you, the shortest one with the idiotic face. Are you really a ninja?" Naruto looks up and we line up, Sasuke, Sakura then me and Naruto at the same height. "Ah… Which one me or him?" He looks between us and says, "both for that matter." I just shrugged it off but Naruto tried to attack him but got held back by both me and Kakashi-sensei, "Naruto stop. We can't kill the client." Kakashi-Sensei explains as I just deadpan.

"I'm Tazuna, veteran bridge builder. You'll be risking life and limb to guard me. Until I return to my land and complete my bridge!" I facepalm again knowing what this mission was supposed to be ranked. After they all left to get ready I stayed for a bit. The Hokage looked at me.

Hokage's POV

Hmm I wonder why she stayed. Probably has to do with her 'ability'. She looks at me, "I would like you to raise this to A-Rank for future reference, here's the rest of the cost. Don't worry we all make it out alive. I'm sure you'll understand when Kakashi-Sensei tells you about the mission but until then please take my word." With that she turned and left. I see Iruka give me a look and I just wave him off. 'Perhaps.'

3rd POV

"What were you doing Y/N?" Said girl looked at her sensei, "You'll find out by the end of the mission Kakashi-Sensei."

"Yahoo!" Naruto exclaims and Sakura asked, "What're you so excited about?!" He explains never leaving the village before and Tazuna asks about being ok with Naruto. The girl give a glare to Tazuna, "I believe you'll be fine. Under the circumstance that it IS a C-Rank mission AND there is a Jonin here." Kakashi nods in agreement. While Naruto rants in his mind about him being the worst client ever. Naruto then goes on about becoming the Hokage and Tazuna tells him, "The day you become Hokage that girl over there will grow wings and fly!" Y/N smirks 'I can make that happen on the day Naruto becomes Hokage, because he will!' She thinks.

Y/N gasps sensing 2 chakras and remembering the ninja brothers that were sent to assassinate Tazuna. Kakashi shoots her a worried glance she just waves it off and says, "I sense someone else." This put the group on guard. They just kept walking like nothing happened. Then Sakura brings other ninjas and Kakashi explains the different, lands nations and traditions. The others doubted the Hokage and Kakashi noted it. They frantically shook their heads denying it and kept walking.

Everything was normal until Y/N spotted a puddle and poked Kakashi. He nodded when suddenly the two ninjas she sensed earlier came out and wrapped chains around Kakashi, shredding him to bits. Sakura and Naruto both gasped in horror as the ninja went after Naruto who was frozen in fear. Suddenly Y/N was standing blocking Naruto and the chains were pinned by her and Sasuke's kunai. They smirked and they kicked both ninja. They both broke free and went for Sakura and Tazuna Sasuke covered Sakura when Kakashi put them both into a headlock, "Naruto, sorry I didn't help you sooner. I got you hurt. I didn't think you would freeze up like that."

"Puddles. Beware the puddles." The H/C haired girl said creepily. The others looked at her weirdly. She just smiled nervously and rubbed her neck. 'I was saved somehow.' Tazuna thought, "Anyways good job Sasuke. You too, Sakura." Naruto looks up realizing he didn't do anything to help, "Are you ok? Scaredy cat?" Naruto looks at Sasuke, angrily, "Naruto these guys have poison on their claws. We need to get the poison out quickly."

"How could you sense us?" The ninjas asked, "A puddle. When there hasn't been rain especially on a clear day like this." Y/N added, "I sensed chakra from it."

"Why'd you leave the fighting to the kids?"

"I needed to see who they were after, You or Us. This mission is to protect you from thieves, gangs, and stuff like that. This mission is B-Rank or Higher. This mission was back up protection. There appears to be a good reason for this, but lying for a mission won't do."

"This is a B-Rank mission it's to hard for us, let's give up. Plus we need to get Naruto treated right away."

"Hm. It is a burden, since we need to treat that wound shall we go back?"

"Oi, Naruto give me your hand." Y/N demanded instead He pulled out a kunai and stabbed the wound to get the poison out. He prepared for it to hurt… but it didn't. He noticed Y/N standing next to him, her hand glowing green.

'Medical Ninjutsu at her age?' Kakashi thought as he went over to wrap the cut in bandages. Both, Y/N and Kakashi noticed the 9 tails healing it and just stared at it. Naruto got really nervous, "Uh, am I going to be alright you both have a really serious look on your face…" Y/N smiled and patted his head and walked away, while Kakashi wrapped his hand and to him he'd be fine.

Y/N suddenly got a vision one from when she was watching the anime...

3rd POV (In the Vision)

"Did you say you failed?! I paid lots of money to hire you guys because you said you were exceptional ninja!"

"Stop your darned grumbling!" Pulls huge sword out and points at shorty, "Next time, I'll kill him with this!"

"I-It's really ok, right?! It seems that the enemy has hired good Ninjas. On top of that, a tightened guard on account of the Demon Brothers' failure means that it won't be ea-"

Y/N's POV (Outside of vision)

"-/N! Y/N!" Naruto was shouting at me. I realize I'm going to be in the battle with Zabuza Momochi… Wait I'm so messing with him… But I will save him and Haku!

"Hey are you alright?" Kakashi-Sensei asks. I nod and we keep walking till we get on a boat.

Y/N's POV

We're waiting to reach the land and me? I'm planning. I suck at planning. Don't let me do it. Oh! What I'm planning for is 's attack so far I have, don't die. Help Kakashi-Sensei, Don't reveal my Kekkei Genkei. Plan 2 is how to save Haku and Zabuza for that I have the chidori on or 2. Try a peace tactic. See? Sucky plans. Summoning would cause explaining and more problems.

"Wooow! It's HUGE!" Naruto yells, "H-Hey keep it down. I took this boat out under cover of fog. And cut the engine to row by hand. If they find us we'll be in deep trouble." They all give Naruto a look while he covers his mouth, "Yeah I figured he'd do that so I put up a wind barrier to stop the sound from leaving." I say shaking my head.

"Mr. Tazuna, I want to ask you something before we arrive. The identity of your assailants, and the reason why they are after you. If we don't find out we may have to leave."

"It appears I have to tell you. As you said this is beyond the scope of your missi-" I cut him off, "It's Gato isn't it" Kakashi-Sensei asks, "Gato of the Gato Company? One of the world's richest men?" I zone out as they talk. Ok I only took one spanish class but as far as I'm aware 'gato' means 'cat'...

"... ruthlessly taking over nations and enterprises. It was about one year ago…" I zone out again knowing what he talks about. Kakashi-Sensei looks unamused. Hmm.. I know 'Hey Minato how you guys doing' Minato and Kushina show up, 'We're fine why?' 'Don't know, just board I guess' They deadpan, 'Ne Kushina could you help me with chakra control?' 'Sure' so we go off to the training field in my mind I pretty much have it down but it needs polishing.

I keep training till we arrive considering that we're still here they ended up agreeing to stay, "Kakashi-Sensei?" He looks at me, "Are you ok?" He replies, "Yeah why?" 'Well I know you're worried' I think, "You look worried" He gives a closed-eyed smile and keeps walking. Naruto starts throwing kunai everywhere, "Quit trying to show off! There was nothing there in the first place!" I stifle a laugh

"He's not wrong, there is someone following us just not there." I mutter under my breath. As Naruto get's scolded. Then Sakura hits Naruto on the back of the head. I gain a dark aura around me, "Sakura, did you just hit Naruto?" I ask deadly calm. She shakes her head frantically, "S-someone's really been targeting us the whole time!" When Kakashi-Sensei walk over to see it was a winter rabbit, "Kakashi-Sensei, is that…?" I ask and he nods and yells, "GET DOWN!" As a giant sword comes over our heads. Naturally I did the exact opposite, jumped up and over the blade.

"Well, Well. If it isn't the Rouge Ninja of the Hidden Mist, Zabuza Momochi!" I pretend to clean my ear, "Sorry, I heard that wrong." No seriously the first time I heard it I heard Zabuza Moo-moo-child namely from hanging out and doing an anime marathon but still he wears cow print stuff as well. I see no problem with it.

They just ignore me and Naruto runs at him but Kakashi-Sensei stops him, "He's on a totally different level from the others." He puts his hand on his head band and gets ready to pull it up, "I assume you are Kakashi the Sharingan user. Sorry, but I'll have you give the old man up to me." I shake my head, "No can do Mr. Moo Moo Child." He just gives me the, 'are you nuts' look and I smile. ' _Think ok. If I can get one teleportation marker on his sword and… OH! I can summon my katana as well. Let's see what happens…'_

We get into formation and I pull out my scroll and yell, "SUMMONING JUTSU!" They all look at me, surprised, "Yeah right, a brat like you? Doing summoning jutsu?" I nod and say, "Not a creature." As my katana poofs into my hand _though I probably could summon a creature after using Rinnegan._ Kakashi-Sensei nods as fog starts to come in "The fogs starting to get thicker!" Naruto panics.

"Eight points." Zabuza starts, "Larynx, spine, lungs, liver-" I pick up, "The jugular and subclavian veins. Kidneys and the heart. Did I get that right?" Zabuza replies, "Hehe, she knows her stuff, so which spot should I use?" There's just tense silence.

I see Sasuke shaking and pull the kunai towards his stomach. I quickly reach his hand, "There's no way I'll let any of my friends get hurt. That's my one hate." He nods and Kakashi-Sensei says, "Don't worry I'll protect you with my life. I will not allow my comrades to get killed." He relaxes, "I wonder about that." Zabuza states appearing behind us. I quickly put a teleportation mark on his sword when blocking and cutting through the water clone, "Sensei behind you!" Naruto yells, and Kakashi-Sensei turns to water… _Knew it!_ He was a water clone and the real appeared behind Zabuza. _Wait, Kakashi-Sensei get… KICKED INTO THE WATER NOW!_ I remember from the episode as it happens, "Schist. The water prison jutsu!" I yell, "You're caught. It's a special prison that makes it impossible to escape! It makes things harder having you able to act. I'll have to settle things with you later. And you girl," He looks at me, "Unmask your chakra I already know you're here." I smirk and nod. Once I release the guard I only let out ⅛ of my chakra because anymore would reveal I'm a jinchuuriki.

He creates a water clone, "You're acting big, wearing a headband like a ninja, but a real ninja is one who has hovered between life and death many times." Naruto gets kneed in the face and his headband falls off. I use the same jutsu, Water Clone Jutsu as I go to help Kakashi-Sensei. Using the earlier teleportation mark I get on top of Zabuza's sword and kick him in the face, "That's for Kakashi-Sensei," I land a blow to the solar plexus, "And that's for Naruto!" Sakura gives me a look of awe, Kakashi-Sensei gives me a questioning look, Sasuke shows a little bit saying he's impressed, and Naruto get's his headband back. "Kakashi-Sensei I take it you have this?" I ask, he nods.

Kakashi's POV

I watch as Y/N appears and kicks Zabuza and says, "That's for Kakashi-Sensei,"I then she lands a blow to his solar plexus and yells, "And that's for Naruto!" _I wonder where she learned that jutsu I have to ask later._

"Kakashi-Sensei I take it you have this?" She asks me and I nod. Zabuza goes to hit her with his sword and I block it with my hand as she runs over to the group helping Naruto up. She then makes her clone go to the water clone and slashes through it making both turn back into water. _I'll have a few questions for her after this._

"I got distracted and broke my Water Prison Jutsu." Y/N snorts, "That's not it, YOU didn't break it, you were forced to! I'll tell you now, the same Jutsu won't work on me twice. So what will you do?" I ask Zabuza looking him in the eyes. He starts to push harder with the sword and I force it away. We jump back and I copy his movements exactly using sharingan. "Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu!" We start fighting sword to kunai and I can see confusion in Zabuza's eye. I see Y/N tense and look somewhere in the forest but I can't look away right now.

Zabuza's eyes widen in shock as we do the same movements and I hear my team talking about it.

"Reading them." I say knowing what he's thinking, "giving me that barren, evil eye… right?" I question pretending to read his mind again, "Hah! You're just copying… You're a pale imitation!" "You won't be able to beat me! You" We state at the same time. I use genjutsu to make it look like he's behind me and in that brief moment, "Water Style! Giant Vortex Jutsu!" I say as a giant water vortex washes him away and my comrades getting in the crossfire. He lands up against a tree and I through 4 kunai hitting him.

3rd POV

"Why? Are you able to see the future?" Kakashi replies, "Yeah, You're going to die!" At that moment a H/C haired girl is thinking _Not if I can help it he won't die! And as far as I'm aware only I can see the future!_ Just then 2 sebon hit Zabuza in the neck. Thrown by a ninja in the trees, "You're right, he did die." He states, _Yeah like heck he did Haku!_ Y/N thinks as the others look at Zabuza's body on the ground in shock. Naruto get out of the water and Kakashi jumps down to check Zabuza's pulse. The team watches in anticipation. He confirms he is indeed 'dead'.

"I thank you. I have been waiting for a chance to kill Zabuza."

"By the looks of that mask, you're a tracker from the Village Hidden in the Mist."

"Impressive. You're very knowledgeable." He says when a blonde headed ninja comes in, "Tracker Ninja?" Sakura looks at him, "You don't know what a Tracker Ninja is? We learned it in the academy. Tracker Ninja pursue guys like Zabuza who turn against the village where they were born and raised. And when they break away from the village, Tracker Ninja go after these Rogue Ninja and assassinate them. In order to avoid having the secrets of the village being leaked. That's common knowledge! You should study more!" Sakura shouts at the end.

"That's right. I'm a member of Hidden Mist VIllage's Tracking Unit. whose mission is to hunt rogue ninja." Y/N's thoughts? _Tracker Ninja my BUTT!_ Kakashi's thoughts however were slightly different, _From his height and voice, he's not all that different from Naruto. A Tracker Ninja? He's not just an ordinary kid._ Naruto runs and looks at Haku, "What are you?!" The others gasp as Naruto points breathing heavily.

"Hey you!"

"Don't worry, Naruto. He's not an enemy." _I beg to differ_ the H/C haired girl thought.

"That's not what I'm asking! I! I mean that Zabuza… That zabuza was killed! That guy who was so strong. He was killed so easily.. By a kid who's no different from me! We're pathetic!" Naruto rants as Kakashi walks over to him, "I understand your disbelief, but this, too, is reality." Kakashi puts his hand on Naruto and Y/N starts to walk over to Kakashi, ready to catch him, "In this world, there are kids who are younger than you and stronger than me." The Tracker Ninja, Haku, appears next to Zabuza and puts him over his shoulder, Your battle is over for now. I must get rid of this corpse because it contains many secrets." Y/N then shouts, "Then dispose of it! Here and NOW! That's the job of a tracker!" Kakashi looks shocked but nods. Haku then just vanishes and Y/N just said, "Let's discuss this later."

Kakashi then pulls his headband back down and Naruto starts punching the ground and ranting, "Our mission hasn't ended yet we must protect Tazuna until the bridge is finished." Kakashi then starts to walk and Y/N just held out her arms as he fell forward into them. She shook her head, "He just collapsed from exhaustion don't worry. Let's go I can carry him for now." They all nod and head off. _Your battle is over… for now…._


	10. Your Training is Climbing Trees

3rd POV

At Tazuna's house Kakashi wakes up, _It seems I've overused my Sharingan._ "Are you alright, Sensei?" Tazuna's daughter asks, "Not really… It will be hard just to move for about a week…" Y/N just facepalms from the corner of the room, "It would be better if you didn't move for a while." He nods and Y/N walks over to preform a little medical ninjutsu to remove some of the stress as everyone else comes in.

"Jeez, sensei your sharingan is amazing and all, but don't overuse it."

"S-Sorry…"

"But you know he did take down a real powerful ninja like that. We probably don't need to worry for a while." Tazuna said.

"I'm not so sure about that," Y/N says, "I mean like I said he should've gotten rid of the body right then and there bu-" Naruto looks about to argue when a man with gravity defying hair speaks up, "Y/N's right. Instead he carried away the body even after Y/N said to get rid of it there. Plus what weapon did he use?" Sasuke's eyes widen in realization, "Senbon Needles!?" Kakashi nods, "Yes, those are only fatal when hit in a vital organ." Naruto, Tazuna, and Sakura gasp in realization and horror, "You- You mean that-?!" Y/N nods, "Yes Naruto Zabuza is most likely still alive."

"But you checked for pulse!" Tazuna says and points at Kakashi who nods, "He did but it was a temporary death state…" Y/N's vision starts to fade _, Oh it's another vision_

3rd POV(Inside Vision)

"First I'll cut the mouth cloth and have him spit up blood,*Gasp*" Haku moves to cut the cloth and Zabuza's hand comes up and stops him quickly as he opens his eyes. Zabuza pulls it down, "It's fine, I'll do it.. Myself."

"What? You've already come back to life…" Zabuza sits up and pulls out the senbon needles, "Darn, you really are rough."

"You as well, Zabuza. Please don't pull them out so violently or you really will die."

"How long do you plan on keeping that shady-looking mask on?! Take it off!"

"It's a relic from the past, and it's been handy for trickery. But if I hadn't rescued you, you certainly would have been killed.

"If you were going to put me into a state of apparent death, you didn't need to ame for the secret opening on my neck. You're really a nasty one." Haku smiles, "It couldn't be helped, besides I didn't want to mark up that immaculate body of yours. Plus I can aim more accurately on the point on the neck where there's not much layer or muscle." Zabuza tries to stand up, "You'll be numb for about a week and won't be able to move. But since you're Zabuza, perhaps you'll be able to move in half the time."

You're so innocent, smart, and untainted. That's why I like you."

Y/N's POV

 _So we have around a week, huh? Weird those visions feel like they take that much time but it only takes around 1-2 seconds. I think because Kakashi sensei is still talking._

"Aren't you over thinking this?" Tazuna asks, "No, If something seems fishy, make preparations before it's too late. That's also an ironclad rule of the Shinobi!" Kakashi-Sensei says and Naruto starts shaking happy to get another chance at proving himself.

"Sensei, what do we do to make preparations before it's too late? You won't even be able to move for a while." He chuckles, "I can still assign you training!"

"W-wait a minute! Even with training, we're not gonna be that strong! Our opponent is a Ninja whom even with you, with the Sharingan, had a tough fight with!" I smile at her comment _Even if she totally forgot about me, she's right WE need to get stronger, though I need different training._ "Sakura, Who was it that saved me during my difficult battle? It's because you've all grown... especially Naruto! You've grown the most!" Naruto smiles happy to get recognized I walk over and pat his head, "So you noticed, Kakashi-Sensei! Now it's getting interesting! Believe it!" I smile at his enthusiasm.

"I don't believe it, nothing's going to be ok!" That kid, what's his name OH! Inari says, "Who the heck are you?!" Naruto demands.

"Hey, Inari! Where've you been?!" Tazuna says and Inari runs over to give him a hug, "Welcome back Grandpa!" Tazuna's daughter comes over, "Inari, what sort of greeting was that?! These are the ninja who escorted your grandpa!" She scolds, "It's ok, it's ok. Right Inari?" Everyone just stares with somewhat questioning looks, "Mom, these guys will die. There's no way they can oppose Gato and win, "What did you say? You little brat!?" Naruto and I say at the same time well he said little brat and I didn't though…. I was thinking it, "Listen up! I'm a superhero who's gonna become an awesome ninja. I'm going to be Hokage. I don't know if it's Gato or Chocolat or whatever, I'm not worried about those guys, at all!" _Good you shouldn't be I'm more worried about the akatsuki to come.. And how to save them..._ _Oh I spaced out again._

"Huh, a hero. That's ridiculous! There's no such thing!" Naruto gets even more angry at this, "W-What did you say?!" I grab the back of his jacket preventing him from beating the bra- er no sorry young child to a bloody pulp, "If you don't want to die, you'd better hurry up and go home." Inari says as he walks away, "Inari, where're you going?" He opens the doors, "The sea, I'll be looking at the sea," Naruto follows him and I remember what happened it's kinda sad ok really sad.

3rd POV

"So now the training begins! So.. before that, let me again explain Chakra power for a Ninja, from the basics." At this point a certain H/C haired girl is pulling out her book and reading more on saving someone from near death with medical ninjutsu.

"Of course we know about that! Chatora, right?" Y/N was reading and listening and nearly laughs, "It's chakra… Yes, Sakura?"

"Are you listening Naruto? It's tiresome, so I'll explain it simply! Chakra is energy that a ninja needs when he uses a jutsu! It's made up of two energies: Physical energy: it's gathered together from each and every cell in the body and Spiritual energy accumulated based on numerous trainings and experiences!" _Gods is it over yet? Oh looks like it._ Y/N thinks she then decides she wasn't going to wait any more and just walks up the tree without anyone watching. She then hangs upside-down and starts to read again.

"No! All of you still haven't used chakra efficiently. Hold on and listen As Sakura explained earlier, combining Chakra means picking up both the physical and spiritual energies" _sometimes nature chakra is useful maybe I should use that._ ".. mixing Within the body." _Ack someone needs Hibiki's Archive magic to replace stupid lectures_ Y/N thinks _Can I use other anime's stuff?_ She shrugs and goes back to reading.

"If you use too much or too less and it's not balanced it'll just come out as a joke!" _Ya mean like Naruto's normal clones Kakashi-Sensei?_ " These are some of the weaknesses that can occur."

"W-What should we do?"

"You need to learn to control the Chakra with you body! It's difficult training that requires you to put you life on the line to master!" Kakashi states, "W-What will we do?"

"Hm? Tree-Climbi-" Kakashi gets cut off.

"Tree Climbing?!" He sighs, "Would you guy let him finish, try without your hands!" They all deadpan, "You're kidding right?" Kakashi shakes his head, "Y/N's correc- Wait where is she?!" They all start to look around, "UP HERE!" She smiles and starts to walk back down the tree, Sakura and Naruto jawdrop, "Focus the Chakra on the bottoms of your feet and make them stick to the tree trunk. If you use Chakra well, you can do things like this." Y/N explains, "Wait a minute! How does something like that make you strong?" Sakura asks, "It's the ONLY way to fight him. The aim of this trainin is to accumulate the required amount of combined Chakra to the required spot This is surprisingly difficult even for an expert ninja. The amount of Chakra used for tree-climbing is very subtle." _But you can also use chakra control for breaking things!_ Y/N thinks as she focus chakra into her fist and releases it once it hit the ground making a mini crater. They all look at the H/C haired girl, "What, this is also a type of chakra control. As is my medical ninjutsu. Medical Ninjutsu is hard to master though."

"Y/N is right but for medical ninjutsu you must learn to contain it so it needs to be a second nature to maintain it for any ninja. I could go on talking all day but you won't get any stronger. Use the Kunai to put a mark at the spot where you can climb up to under your own strength now. Next make an effort to put a mark further from it. You aren't good enough to walk up from the start, so run using your momentum. Got it?! Good start!" Kakashi looks as they all start. The H/C haired girl starts to walk up the tree effortlessly, "Everyone keep working on it, except you, Y/N"

"Hey this isn't that hard" They all look up to see Sakura in the tree, "I know right it fun isn't it?!" Y/N asks and she nods, "Well it looks like the ones with the best control is Sakura and Y/N.. The girls. Well done. There the closest to being the next Hokage and the Uchiha clan isn't so great after all." Kakashi taunts and turns back to Y/N "let's go talk about a different training for you." Y/N turns to see Inari behind a tree, "Even if they do that, it's just a waste."

Y/N's POV

"Ok Y/N try doing the same on water." I nod, I actually completed this before tree climbing, and start, "Right good job. How abo- hey! Are you ok!? Weird I only space out I never black out for a vision…

Y/N's POV (In the vision)

 _Wait this is the bridge... during the battle… With ME there!_ I think as I watch what happens. _It looks like The Chidori moment! I could probab- HUH?!_ I watch as the me from the vision jumps in front of Haku but I use… a wind barrier? _Well that's better than taking it to the chest huh? Guess I should work on my Wind Barrier Jutsu. The visions switching what?_

"Unbelievable, Even you got beaten and had to come back? The Ninja from the Hidden MIst Village look like total weaklings! You can't even clean up after your subordinate-"

Y/N's POV (Outside of Vision)

"Hold on Kakashi-Sensei I'll be right back," I say running to a safe distance and use the marker I put on Haku to teleport to them. I put it on him when he picked up Zabuza, remember I can move really fast. I get there as Haku stands up and the swordsmen get ready to draw their swords, "Hold on wait. There's no need to stay silent!" I walk over and hit the pressure point on the swordsman's necks and they pass out. Haku, Gato, and Zabuza look over at me as I smirk, "Yo!" Gato starts to go for Zabuza's mask when Haku grabs his hand, "I don't know why she's here but don't touch Zabuza with your dirty hands!" He starts to squeeze, "I-It's gonna break."

"Haku stop," I say then cover my mouth. Not supposed to know their names… Oops. *sweatdrop* I wake the men up and tell them to get out to talk to Zabuza and Haku. Haku uses puts his guard up, "How'd you know my name?" I shrug, "I know things. Like how Gato's going to betray you guys on the bridge next time we battle just please can we not fight? It would be so much easier!" Haku shakes his head, "I'm sorry but there's no way we can trust your word for this until I see it." I sigh, "Well I tried, can we at least say this didn't happen?" He nods I bow and teleport back to where I was and check up on my team.

Sakura's on the ground and out of energy, Naruto's holding his head, and Sasuke is just sitting, emotionless. Naruto walks over to Sakura and asks for tips. I walk over and heal them both a little giving some of my chakra to Sakura and getting rid of some fatigue. I walk over and do the same to Sasuke. As Kakashi-Sensei walks over I look at him, "Wind beats lightning right?" He nods and looks at the rest of the team, "Why'd you want to know?" I shrug _because I have to beat your chidori._


	11. The Past

3rd POV

On the bridge the workers.. Er the workers that are still there are… well working on the bridge. On the bridge sitting there are two girls the two girls from team 7. They had completed the training yesterday. Sakura, the bubble gum drama princess, yawns while Y/N pulls out her book and starts working on new remedies for *cough* curse marks*cough* she can only come up with things that rid the pain and seals that prevent it from spreading.

"It looks like you've got some time to kill, you always this lazy? What happened to the blond boy and that stuck-up boy?" Y/N slips her book into her pouch, "They're in the middle of training."

"What to hard for you?"

"No we're the best!"

"Really?" Sakura gets angry at this, "What?!" Y/N puts a hand on her shoulder to prevent her from pulverizing him and she calms down. Then a worker walks over to Tazuna, "You got a minute, Tazuna?"

"Huh? What's up, Giichi?"

"I gave it a lot of thinking on building this bridge will you let me quit?" At this Y/N gets a little ticked, "Why so suddenly?! You too?!"

"Tazuna, I've had a bound with you you from the old days. I'd like to cooperate, but if we push it too far, Gato will set his sights on us, too. Also if you get killed, everything will be lost! Why don't you just stop building the bridge?" Y/N walks by and says, "Wimp," Giichi looks at the girl and so does Tazuna and Sakura as she starts to help out building. Tazuna then looks back at Giichi, "Not a chance. This is our bridge. This is the bridge that everyone in town has built believing that it would generate distribution and transportation for this poor Land of Waves that has few resources."

"But if it goes so far as to take our liv-."

"It's already afternoon. Let's call it a day." Y/N walks back up after helping a little and mutters, "coward," and walks back over to Sakura. Sakura stands up as Tazuna and Giichi finish their little quarrel, "And don't bother coming back!"

3rd POV

"Dang it! What the heck is up with this?!" Naruto yells to no one in particular. As both, he and Sasuke, look at their progress. They look at eachother determined, _I won't lose to you!_ Naruto thinks as Sasuke just looks at him. They both start trying again.

Elsewhere

"Say, where are we going?" Sakura asks Tazuna, "I was asked to get some ingredients for dinner on the way home, you wanna eat right?" Tazuna responds. They all watch and look around at the poor state of the village, _What's wrong with these people_ Sakura thinks. Y/N pulls out one of her summoning scrolls labeled medicine. _Chances are I'm allergic to something her because… sheesh I'm starting to sneeze more._

 _"_ We're here.." They walk in and the shopkeeper welcomes them. Sakura looks around as Y/N pulls out her book… again but says, "The poor state of the town…. That's why I helped a little." Sakura nods in understanding as the H/C hair colored girl goes back to reading. Tazuna picks up a few things as Sakura thinks _There's hardly anything here._ A man walks by and sees Sakura's bag and reaches for it. Sakura kicks him away and yelled, "You Pervert!" Y/N claps, "Nice kick"

"Man I was really surprised earlier."

"What's going on with this town?!" Another person grabs her skirt, _Again!?_ But when she turns around it's just a kid, "Please can I have some," she asks holding out her hands. She reaches into her bag and gives her some candy, "This is how it's been ever since Gato showed up. Here, all the adults have turned into cowards. So that's why now that bridge is necessary. It's a symbol of bravery in order to restore their spirit, so they don't keep running away. If we can just… complete that bridge. This town will return to how it once was and everyone will come back." Tazuna says determined, _Sasuke… Naruto…_

Back to the forest

Sasuke and Naruto are still running up the trees. Naruto gets up and starts to fall, _Are you telling me that Sasuke's still climbing?!_ Naruto thinks. _Darn it He's gradually catching up._ Sasuke thinks, _Darn it! No! NO! If I let myself get distracted by Sasuke, my concentration will be disturbed!_ He remembers back to when he asked Sakura for advice. He concentrated on getting the chakra to his feet and starts at the tree until, "Hey Naruto!" Sasuke calls and Naruto faceplants into the ground.

"Jeez, what the heck's wrong with you!? Don't interfere while I'm trying to concentrate!"

"U...Uh...Well…?"

"What is it?" _I'm not used to him speaking to me first..._

"Y-You asked Sakura to give you some tips before… What did she say to you?" Sasuke asks blushing slightly and looking away. Naruto goes eyes wide and starts to grin, "I'm not telling?" He states and Sasuke looks at him, ticked off, then they have a stare off.

Y/N's POV

"This is fun. It's been a long time since we've had a meal with this many people!" Everyone was sitting and eating. Naruto was shoveling everything in and Sasuke was eating equal as fast, "Seconds Please!" They ask as I scoot away from them as they throw up.

"If you're going to throw up then what's the point of eating so much?!"

No I have to get strong as quickly as possible, so.." Kakashi nods, "Yes, yes! But vomiting is different." I nods and gets up to change into something a little more comfortable. I come back in 3 minutes to find sakura asking about the photo, to which I ended up facepalming.

"It's my husband…" Tsunami says, "He's a man who was onced called a hero of this town." Inari gets up and goes outside, "Father, I'm always telling you not to talk about that person in front of Inari!"

"What're you saying happened with Inari?" Sakura asks, "It appears there's some kind of good reason. Is there a story?"

"Inari had a father not related by blood, It was like they were a real father and son who got along really well. Back then, Inari was a child…" I start to zone out because one it makes me somewhat sad and I already know the story. I get up and start to leave, "Hey Y/N where are you going?" Kakashi-Sensei asks, "The roof." I smile softly as I walk away.

Sakura's POV

"What're you doing, Naruto?" I ask as he falls out of his seat, "You've had enough training for today. You've built up to much chakra. You'll die if you move any more than that. " Kakashi-Sensei says, "I'll prove it."

"Prove what?" I ask as he stands up, "That there are heroes." He states this and suddenly we hear… singing? We all get up to go check it out and look around. I look up and see Y/N on the roof, "Kakashi-Sensei, look." I point towards Y/N as she makes the background music come in somehow.

 _(She was half way done with it.)  
I tried so hard!_

 _Then I see your face  
I know I'm finally yours  
I find everything I thought I lost before  
You call my name  
I come to you in pieces  
So you can make me whole  
So you can make me whole_

_Is anybody there?  
Does anybody care  
What I'm feeling?  
I wanna disappear  
So nobody can hear  
Me when I'm screamin'_

 _'Cause I could use a hand sometimes  
Yeah, I could use a hand sometimes_

 _They say pain is an illusion  
This is just a bruise  
And you are just confused  
But I am only human  
I could use a hand sometimes  
I am only human [3x]_

 _The night is bitter cold  
I wonder if you know  
That I'm sleepless  
Waitin' like a ghost  
When I need you the most  
I go unnoticed_

 _'Cause I could use a hand sometimes  
Yeah, I could use a hand sometimes_

 _They say pain is an illusion  
This is just a bruise  
And you are just confused  
But I am only human  
I could use a hand sometimes  
I am only human [2x]_

 _The weight of the world is pullin' me down  
(Where are you now, where are you now?)  
Every breath feels like I'm gonna drown  
(Where are you now, where are you now?)  
I'm the only one left alone on this Earth  
Singin' this song but can't find the words_

 _'Cause I could use a hand sometimes  
Yeah, I could use a hand sometimes_

 _They say pain is an illusion  
This is just a bruise  
And you are just confused  
But I am only human_

 _I could use a hand sometimes  
I am only human_

We were about to clap when she started singing again.

 _Tell me that it's gonna be okay  
Tell me that You'll help me find my way  
Tell me You can see the light of dawn is breaking  
Tell me that it's gonna be alright  
Tell me that You'll help me fight this fight  
Tell me that You won't leave me alone in this_

 _'Cause I need, I need a hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding over slow  
'Cause I need, I need Your hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding past  
Hold on to me_

 _Tell me I can make it through this day  
I don't even have the words to pray  
You have been the only One who never left me  
Help me find the way through all my fears  
Help me see the light through all my tears  
Help me see that I am not alone in this _

When she finishes and she looks down at us. She has one tear coming down out of her right eye. _I wonder what happened._ She does a front flip off the roof, "Come on guy, let's go inside it's time to go to bed." She states and walks inside like nothing happened.

Y/N's POV

 _How'd I not know they were there!? I guess when I sing I just let it all out, I didn't even notice I was crying._ Kakashi-Sensei comes in, "Can we talk?" He asks and I nod.

"What was that about? What happened?" I shrug, "Nothing harder than what Sasuke or Naruto have been though. Nor you. Just my parents were killed and I never felt like I belonged…" Kakashi-Sensei nods then tenses, "You know about my past?" I nod, "Yeah, I know everyone's past pretty much, I get visions, it's kinda weird."

"Have you told anyone?" I shake my head, "No ones cared enough to ask." _Even my teachers..._ "You're the first to actually care or worry about me, besides maybe the Hokage and I'm pretty sure Naruto wanted to know." I start to feel tired and lay down on the futon, "Night, Kakashi-Sensei." He walks out and I slip into darkness.


	12. I have Nightmares But Since When?

Music

3rd POV(Dream)

A 5 year old H/C haired girl is running home from the park only to find her home surrounded by police, an ambulance, and a fire truck. She is suddenly picked up by an officer, "Hey you shouldn't be her it's not safe go home." The man states she looks up at him, "This is my home. What's going on?" The little girl asks timidly. The man gasps and hits a point on her neck so she passes out. He whispers, "I'm sorry." The little girl had given into the darkness but a little before she had said, "But why?" That little girl's name was Y/N L/N.

The next day her parents were reported missing. She wasn't stupid she knows what she saw, and it was to real to be fake. She was smart for her age and she saw blood. Lots of it. Everywhere. But why? Why'd it have to happen to her? That day a day she knows all too well. She was given a foster family that didn't give her a second glance at the age of 7 she was put on her own. She had and older brother in that home. He hated her.

Y/N L/N was abandon at the age of 7. No. 5. But she tried her hardest to make it

Ok but would it ever get better?

Age 10 she had the knowledge of a 8th grader and survival skills like no ever. She was indeed a survivor because had she been there that night, something much worse would have happened. But the worst thing is, that day, that night, is something that will always be there.

 _Her Birthday_

Y/N's POV (Outside of dream)

I shot up sweating and… crying. I remember that day pretty well. It's not because of what happened or anything it's, I have a photographic memory. I thought I moved on but apparently not. Sadly though, that day will come again. Soon. I look over to see Sakura sleeping soundlessly. I stand up and go clean up, "It's been ten years, huh?" Yeah in my world I would be 15 years old but oh well.

"What's been *yawn* ten years?" Sakura asks walking in, "Oh, uh, don't worry about it?" It came out as more of a question than statement. I space out until Sakura says, "Hey why are you… crying?" I look into the mirror, "Oh, I guess I am, huh?" I watch as the tears hit the floor as Sakura comes over, "Wanna talk about it?"

I nod silently then say, "Let's get Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi-Sensei. You guy deserve to know my past." _Especially since I know theirs._ She nods and runs off to grab them.

Kakashi's POV

"HEY! GET UP!" _Oh joy to wake up to your student yelling in the middle of the night,_ "Y/N's gonna tells us about something!" _Huh? That seems to have worked on the others I suppose I'll get up now._ "Ok Sakura we're coming just wait a few." I say she leaves only to come back and what she tells us got us to get ready double time, "You should know she woke up crying." She then ran back out, _This might have to do with last night then._

"OI, Y/N why were you crying?!" Naruto comes in and yells at the poor girl. I see everyone sweatdrop at him, "Well you know when I was singing?" We nod, "Well when I sing I tend to let my emotions take over and it just comes out. And well like some people I lost my family, I would say friends but I never had any. I was always was ignored." I look around and she continues, "I lost my family when they were killed." Naruto looks at her, "You were five right?" She nods, "Yeah." I watch her carefully, "What day was it?" She tenses, "In about 10 days it will have happened t-seven years ago. I guess. "

"Ok but why were you crying?"

"I had a nightmare of that night, it was strange though. I don't remember anything before that. One more thing…" We wait _I wonder what it is. What else is there to say?_ , "I trust you enough to not tell anyone.. I-I g-get visions. Some of the future and some of elsewhere."

"THE FUTURE!?" Naruto and Sakura yell, she just nods in response, "Well guys I think that's enough of that for now. We should get back to bed." I say. We get up to leave Sakura and Y/N to go back to sleep. As we get to the bedroom Naruto goes out to train again and I sigh. _We'll probably have forgotten by morning._

Music2

3rd POV

"Where's Naruto?" Y/N asks, already knowing, "He got up to do more training after we went to bed." Kakashi tells her. She stands up and goes to look for him, "I'll go find him." The rest of the group nods. Y/N walked out the door to find Haku and Naruto talking she watched and then spotted Sasuke walking up and Haku started to leave. Sasuke and Haku pass each other as Naruto sits in wonder, _That was a boy?! He was prettier than Sakura-Chan._ Y/N walks over to Haku and says, "Are you sure?" Haku looks startled at first and nods. Y/N sighs, "I tried." She says as Haku kept going.

"Sasuke?!" He turns to face Y/N as he realized he hit Naruto _Crap did she see?_ She smiles, "So this is where he was, huh?" Naruto grins when Sasuke says, "Idiot did you forget about mealtime?" Y/N giggles.

"What in the world is Naruto doing? And Sasuke hasn't come back from his walk either. Is Y/N still looking?" Sakura asks looking around, while Kakashi is looking up at the trees. Suddenly a kunai comes down and Sakura looks up to see Naruto on a branch.

"No way… Naruto can climb that high now? Wow!"

"How 'bout that,?! As for me, I can climb this high now!" He gets up, he then 'slips', "Oh no/This is bad!" And naruto stick to the tree as Sakura screams, "Gotcha!" _He's really grown, huh?_ Kakashi thinks. *Pop*He then really falls and Sasuke runs up and catches him, "You fool." And then Sakura fangirls… of course.

"Where's Y/N?" Kakashi asks. Sakura starts to look around as well. Then they both notice Sasuke and Naruto falling…. Slowly towards the ground. Kakashi looks behind them and sees Y/N _Wind nature? That's a different use._ Y/N laughs, "I've been working on my jutsus! I also mastered…" Everyone looks curious then they all hear a ding, "HUH!?" Naruto asks and Y/N speaks through their minds, _"Telepathy and Mind Reading!"_ She then disconnects it and Sakura gasps, Naruto just yells, Kakashi and Sasuke don't really react, "It can help with team planning," She explains out loud and smiles, _These kids really are growing._

3rd POV

"Let's go back"

"OK!" Naruto replies to Sasuke from the top of the trees.

"They're late. Not just Naruto but Sasuke too." Y/N looks at her, "No really Sherlock?! Of course they're lat- oh! Speak of the Devil." Y/N states as Sasuke and Naruto come in Sasuke supporting Naruto, "What happened to you guys? You're really muddy and really wiped out." Tazuna says to them and Y/N thinks _Oh look Captain obvious is here too._ "We both… climbed up to the top." Y/N smiles and Kakashi nods, "Good! Naruto, Sasuke, you'll also start guarding Tazuna next time!" _Oh crap that's tomorrow now I need to go train. My wind barriers good but not enough to stop Chidori._ The H/C haired girl thinks and stands up as Naruto and Sasuke fall back.

"You idiot!" They all laugh as Y/N starts out the door, "Y/N where are you goi-"

"To train." She states leaving, "I'll be back later, ok?" Kakashi sighs.

"In just a teeny little bit, the bridge will be complete. It's thanks to you guys." Tsunami comes over, "Even so, don't let your guard down."

"I've really wanted to ask you for a long time now. But why are you still here even though I lied about the mission?" Tazuna asks, "To see what is right without doing it bespeaks an absence of courage. Like master, like man. It's a teaching of the late Hokage." Kakashi replies. Inari looks over at the sleeping Naruto and remembers his father. He starts crying, "Why…?" Naruto wakes up, "What is it?"

"Why do you desperately work so hard until you get like that?! There's no way you'd be a match for Gato's men even if you train! No matter what cool things you say or how much effort you make… the weak always lose out… against the truly strong!" Inari yells. Y/N was sitting on the roof practicing when she heard that she came back inside, "Shut up. I'm not like you." Naruto states tiredly, "Shut up! Looking at you makes me sick! Sticking your nose in even though you know nothing of this land! I'm not like you who's always acting frivolous, not knowing one thing about pain!" Y/N and Naruto both get a dark look.

"So you're just gonna cry all day like the lead in a tragedy? An idiot like you can just cry forever! You crybaby!" Naruto state's, "Naruto! That's a bit harsh!" Sakura says. Y/N shakes her head, "No he's right. Moving on is hard but it needs to be done or you can't live to the fullest." Naruto looks at her and she smiles sadly and sits down. Inari just sits there crying he then stands up and goes outside. Sakura looks at Y/N and says, "Have you forgotten yet?"

"Forgotten? Ha. Never. But moving on is different, I have accepted what happened and I'm going to keep living. That's movin on." She states coldly then asks, "Do you want to hear a song?" Sakura nods, "Then come to the roof with me." Sakura follows the H/C haired girl and sits. Y/N summons a guitar and starts

embed/cd8e2ECUHL4

Once she finished she looked down to see Kakashi and Inari looking at them. She smiles lightly and pulls out a jouranl and writes,

The moments I thought

of Giving up

I thought of

The reasons I hung on

For so long

Because

The worst type of

Pain is when your

Smiling only to

Keep the tears from falling

You shouldn't it hold back

Did you think that

A fake smile

Can hurt more

Than just yourself

Because it's lying

And deceiving others

And yet

Pain tells you many things.

When your aching,

When you've been injured,

But one of the best things,

It tells you you're not dead yet.

So keep going.

They all go back inside and go to sleep,

 _It is only seven letters and one_

 _word but has many meanings, Bravery._


	13. Guess Who's BACKK

Y/N's POV

"Ok, then! We leave naruto in your hands. Because he's used his body to the limit I don't think he'll be able to move today." Kakashi-Sensei states as we get ready to go to the bridge. _Aren't we leaving you in Naruto's hands technically because he save them but… oh nevermind. And he has HIGH stamina and endurance, he'll be able to move soon. Anyways, today is the day. Note to self: don't let Naruto drag you into ice mirrors._ "Mr. Kakashi, are you feeling alright?" Tsunami asks, "Yes, somehow" _Well I may or may not of used medical ninjutsu…_ "We'll be going!" Tazuna says as we all walk away. _Oh, another vision I should be fine_

Y/N's POV (In vision)

Gato is on his bloody radio, "What are you guys doing, I didn't hire you guys for charity work. Oi, are you listening, Zabuza!? Hey!" _Yeah, smash it!_ I think as Zabuza steps on the radio, "Let's go." Haku answers, "Right" As they sail under the bridge.

Elsewhere Naruto just woke up, "I overslept! Hey hey! Where is everyone?"

"Naruto. Your Sensei wanted you to rest and relax today" He dashes back and changes his clothes, "I knew it. They left me behind. I'll be back." He said running out the door. I smile _you'll be back sooner than you thought, Naruto. But man I could get by if I could control these visions._

Y/N's POV (Outside of vision)

"What the heck is this?!" I look around after we arrive. We see the workers laying on the ground. I walk over and start to heal them, "What is going on? What's happened?" Mist starts to surround us, "It's started," I mutter not loud enough for anyone to hear, "It can't be. The mist! Sasuke! Sakura! Y/N! They're coming!" They all pull out kunai and I summon my sword that has a compartment… for senbon I use to teleport with.

"I knew he was still alive. Making an appearance so soon, eh…" I roll my eyes, "Say, Kakashi-Sensei. This is his… Hidden Mist Jutsu, right?!" _No Sakura it's Tazuna's. Of course it's Zabuza!_ "Sorry to have kept you waiting, Kakashi. I see you've got those brats with you as always. He's still trembling. Poor thing." Zabuza says as 7 water clones appear and Sasuke smirks, "I'm trembling with… Excitement." I decide to mess with the one in front of me and flash Sharingan as Sasuke cuts through all of them. No one but the clone saw and I smirk, "Well-well. So he could see the Water clones, eh. That brat's grown quite a bit."

 _"No really Captain Obvious."_ I use telepathy to reach him. He looks at me and I pretend nothing happened and watch as both Haku and Zabuza both show themselves. _"Oh, Are you positive we can just call it here?"_ I speak into his mind again but fail to hid my smirk this time. He just gives a small nod noticeable to just me and I shrug.

"This means you have a rival, Haku."

"So it seems. Can I take on the girl too?" I shrug and Zabuza stays silent, "Naruto," I say and Kakashi-Sensei looks at me, "He's defending Tsunami and Inari right now." They don't question how I know and Kakashi-Sensei just nods and they continue.

"Well, well… It seems my prediction was right on the money *cough* oh and Y/N." I gain a tick mark, "Prediction?" Haku questions, "That little mask…" Sakura's jaw drops in shock, "I knew it," Sasuke says, "So the Elite Shinobi of the Hidden Mist thing was a bald-faced lie!" Tazuna states.

"No matter how you look at him, he's gotta be a comrade of Zabuza. Standing with him and all." I just stare at Kakashi-Sensei _And I knew from the beginning and you didn't get the hint, oh smart one._ "How dare he show up like that after what he did!" Sakura says, "I hate brats who think they're so cool."

"He's better than you, Kakashi-Sensei." _Like heck he is! Ok maybe a little, but how would you know!?_ "Oh… really?"

"I'll do it. With his bad accting. I hate brats who think they're so cool!" _Like you're one to talk! You just repeated what Kakashi-Sensei said, brat_ "Sakura! It's not the time, fangirl afterwards!" I yell then I pat Kakashi-Sensei on the back, "Don't worry you're cool, Haku just has a Kekkei Genkei that's hard to beat." I mutter the last part under my breath, "He's an impressive youth." _NO! We haven't met Guy-Sensei yet I don't need to be hearing about youth yet!_ I smile inwardly at my own thought, Oh wait what's happening?

"Sakura, surround Tazuna and don't move away from me. Let Sasuke handle him!" Kakashi-Sensei orders as Sasuke and Haku duel Senbon to kunai, "Sensei! What about me?" I ask, "Uh... " I deadpan and sigh, "I'll just be preparing my jutsu over there," I point to an out of the way spot and walk over before anyone can do anything. That spot happens to be where Zabuza and Haku end up with Kakashi-Sensei. I used a mini version of the mist jutsu to hide my self and starts setting up the hand signs for the wind barrier. I make a shadow clones one to start on medical ninjutsu and the other to watch the battles.

Y/N's Clone's POV

"I don't want to have to kill you. I'd like for you to back down." _Yeah well I wanted the same but noooo._ "Nonsense"

"I knew it. But you won't be able to keep up with my speed. Also, I've already made two preemptive moves." _One I beg to differ, two I need to learn how to make one handed signs!_ "Two preemptive moves?" _What? Were you not listening duck-butt?_ "The first one is the scattered water. And the second was blocking one of your hands. Therefore you'll just be able to defend my attack. A Thousand Needles of Death!" I make a few hand signs, "Earth Style: Earth Barrier!" I yell as I slam my hands into the ground block all the water needles, "So… You did just forget about me huh?"

Kakashi-Sensei rubbed the back of his head as I shake mine. I go back to watching. Sasuke jumped up and threw shuriken at Haku but missed, "You're surprisingly stupid. From here on you'll only defend my attack!" _Wrong!_ I think.

"It seems that I'm faster than you." _For now_ , "I can't have you mocking our team, calling them brats. He may not look it, but Sasuke is the number one rookie of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Sakura is our sharpest. Y/N is our strong unpredictable kunoichi. And the other one Naruto is the number one hyperactive, knucklehead NInja."

"Whom just saved Inari and Tsunami." Tazuna looks at me and I shrug, "Projection jutsu!" A screen of mist appears and Tazuna watches it as his mouth forms an 'o' shape. I smile and make it disappear.

"Haku, you realize at this rate, we'll be defeated by our intended victim."

"Yes," Haku starts building up chakra, "It's unfortunate." _Nah not really_ "Is this cold air?" Sasuke asks as the ice mirrors start and I start to watch and copy his jutsu, "Hidden Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors!" Haku does the jutsu and walks into it, "Kakashi-Sensei! It's a Kekkei Genkei!" He nods at me _Haku can move faster now, but I bet I could beat him._ I think of the teleportation plus the Sharingan, _"I'm faster, Haku!"_ I think into his mind and then leave. Kakashi-Sensei tries to run into the mirrors but is blocked by Zabuza, "I'm your opponent, aren't I? Since that Jutsu has appeared, he's done for." I pull a senbon from my sword and throw it into the mirrors, "I beg to differ Zabuza Moo-Mo- er Momochi." I say and teleport to the outside of the mirrors. " _I'll tell you later Kakashi-Sensei"_

He nods and I hit the mirror once with a kunai. It does nothing. I then focus my wind chakra into it and hit it again. It cracks but fixes itself quickly, No I'm not really trying but it was worth a shot.

"Now then… I'll start. I shall show you… my true speed!" Haku states and starts throwing Senbon needles, "Remember what the girl said, It's a Kekkei Genkei! He can't beat it!" Needles keep being thrown and Sasuke screams in agony, "Sasuke, after this is over I'll heal you, just hang on!"

"If you make a move, I'll kill those two!" I then throw a senbon over to Sakura and Tazuna and teleport to it, "I won't let you!" I say deadly calm, "Everything was already taken from me! I fight for and with my comrades!" _Come on Naruto, It seems to take longer since I'm actually here!_ Sakura walks over and throws the Kunai at the mirrors. Haku catches it and looks at Sasuke, "He caught it?!" Suddenly a shuriken hits Haku in the … mask cracking it, _Finally he actually showed_ , "What?" Haku sits up as a giant smoke cloud appears, "Who is it?!"

"The number one hyperactive, knucklehead Ninja…"

"Naruto Uzumaki, is finally here!" He smiles and I nod and mutter, "It's just the beginning of the hard journey huh?"


	14. I Made it I Guess

Y/N's Clone's POV

"It's just the beginning of the hard journey, huh?" I look over at where the real me is and use Rinnegan _Only 40% ready? That's cutting really close there. I can make it, barely but do able._ I smile and remember _Don't get pulled into the Ice Mirrors by Naruto, It's fine if you do just don't use your Kekkei Genkai or summon anyone and try to hold out as long as possible._ I take a glance at the medical clone it has 85% complete.

"Now that I've come, you're all right!" Naruto states enthusiastically. This perks up the hopes of Tazuna and Sakura and I'm just relieve that he showed up when he did, "The hero of a story generally appears in this kind of situation and takes out the enemy in no time!" _Oh really what would happen if I did just that_ I think and smile, "Heh… That brat, eh.."

"All right, here I go! Shadow Clone Jutsu…" Naruto yells _Why yell the name of the thing you're going to do?_ Suddenly Zabuza throws shuriken and Haku throws senbon to block them. I smirk, _He really doesn't want us to die huh?_ "What?!"

Naruto gasps, "To think the enemy attacks would cancel each other out. That was super lucky." Tazuna says, "Hey! What're you doing, Naruto?!" Sakura scolds, "Hey! What kind of idiot would attempt to cast a Jutsu directly in front of an opponent?!" _Oh Oh I have a better question! Why are we still talking, oh wait what are we talking about again? "_ You deceive your opponent. Even casting one jutsu, you avoid the eyes of your opponents, catch them off balance and outsmar-"

"Alright Kakashi-Sensei but before we continue… CAN WE GET THE LECTURE OH I DON'T KNOW,... NOT IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE!?" I yell and everyone else sweat drops but says nothing. Once they shake out of it Zabuza turns to Haku, "Haku… What's the idea?" Haku stands up, "Zabuza, leave this kid to me. Please let me fight this battle my way." _Naruto is going to end up pulling me in, huh?_ "What did you say?" Naruto asks. "So you mean no interfering… Haku? You're naive as usual." Zabuza says and Haku apologizes, "I'm sorry."

"Is that so? As for me, I'll take you out first, so!" _"It's impossible. It's too much for Naruto!"_ Kakashi-Sensei thinks and I think, _It's not it's difficult but not impossible, especially with that will of his_ , "Hey don't get any ideas. If you move, you know what'll happen to that old man, right?" _Like heck you'd be able to!_ "How about it? Let's just see how those young guys fight against each other." Zabuza offers. _It's like I'm not here hm.._ I throw a Senbon Needle at Haku and he just dodges it and I facepalm. _Nevermind_ , "That mask. You were Zabuza's comrade, after all, weren't you! You've got nerve to deceive us!" Haku looks down, "I'm sorry. But, your teacher and that girl also said it, didn't they? Things like deceiving and catching one off gard is a Shinobi's duty. Please don't take it personally." Sasuke takes out a kunai and throws it as Haku also dodges it. Sasuke gasps, "I haven't forgotten about you. I would rather you had just gone down quietly. But it looks like it won't work that way. Fine I'll put an end to it first." Naruto prepares to run inside to help Sasuke as he gets nailed by senbons.

Naruto grabs MY hand and pulls me into the mirrors and we all deadpan, _I knew it. Now do I use teleportation or let… well me get 'killed'_ I consider my options _Let's mess with Haku_ I decide and make a few handsigns until there's one left, What good will it do you to catch your allies off guard?" Kakashi-Sensei questioned, "Y-You idiot!" Sasuke and I both say, "IF you're a Shinobi, you'll move more cautiously!" Sasuke scolds, "What's with you?!" _No whats with the talking?_ "I came to the rescue, you know!"

"If you also come inside…. Dang it! I've had it, you fool!"

"Fool? What do you mean by fool?!" I facepalm, "I think we can all be under that category for all this chat." I mutter. "Since it's come to this, all that is left is to smash the mirrors!" Sasuke stands up and says. I get up and say, "Fine, I'll leave this you guy! I need to help Kakashi-Sensei and back up Sakura just in case!" Sasuke does the fire ball jutsu and it failed… miserably, "It's not working at all!" Naruto fumes.

"They won't melt with that level of firepower." "Darn it! Where'd he attack from?! Is it the clones?" Ironically I learned a jutsu right then and there, "Magnet Release Secret Technique: Force Push," I mutter and all the senbon from the next attack are forced back away from me. Haku looked at me, "What was that?!"

"Haku's needles were forced away?!" Zabuza asks, "Y/N what was that?!" Kakashi-Sensei asks me, "I-I don't know, we'll talk later!" I yell as Naruto starts making shadow clones and they all disappear. _How did I see his movement?_ , "There's no way to destroy that jutsu and It can't be copied!" _Ano, I can do both, but what ever._ "Darn it. So what!? I can't die here yet. Cause I have a dream that I must turn into reality. The dream to have my strenght recognized by everyone in the village and become the Hokage!"

"For me being a shinobi is totally different. If I can, I don't want to kill you guys. And I don't want to get killed by you guys. But if you guys are going to come at me. I'll kill my feelings with sword and completely become a shinobi. This bridge is the battleground that connects each of us to our dreams. I, for the sake of my dream. And you, for the sake of your dreams. Please don't hold it against me. I want to protect the person dear to me. I work for the sake of that person, I fight for that person, and I want to make that person's dream a reality. That's my dream. For the sake of the dream, I will completely become a Shinobi and kill you guys!" Sasuke and Naruto smile, "I will kill for my dream as well…" I mutter.

 _I sense another chakra an enemy_ I look towards the forest at the edge of the bridge, "You can handle him right?" I look at Naruto and Sasuke and they nod. I smirk, "Good I'll need to take care of something real quick." They nod again and Haku says, "You can't escape" I tilt my head and say, "Oh? Really? Then," I teleport outside, "What just happened? And shouldn't you focus on your battle?" With that I watch as another ninja shows up and my eyes narrow, _There isn't supposed to be another one,_ "What is your business?" I ask he looks at me and smirks, "I'm helping take care of the bridge builder, of course." He said as if it was the most obvious thing ever, "You'll have to get through me first!" I glance at the medical clone 95% the real one 55%.

"Very well, Fire Style: Giant Fire-Ball Jutsu!" He yells I deadpan and mutter, "Water Style:Water Dragon," And cancel out his fire jutsu, "ah thanks for that Zabuza!" He looks at me questioning what I was on about, "For doing that jutsu I was able to learn it!" I explain. Then my opponent starts to build up chakra and says, "Dark Release:Judgement," he holds up his palm, "Y/N! Get out of there that's powerful!"

"Thanks Sherlock! Didn't know that. Crap at this point I'll be beaten!" I sigh, "Fine! I have to use that!" Kakashi-Sensei looks at me, "You can't beat that you're still a genin!" I shake my head, "He's not the only one with a Kekkei Genkai!" Kakashi-Sensei looks at me as does, Sakura, Tazuna, Zabuza and even the ones in the ice mirrors.

"Ready? Rinnegan!" I yell and my eyes change, I hear Kakashi-Sensei gasp and I smirk, "Let's do this! Preta Path!" I absorb the stream of blue flames. He comes in for a hand to hand battle and I raise my katana. He takes out two kunai and attacks. I slip on senbon needle out and block one of the kunai. Then I look at him in they eyes but he quickly shuts them and back flips before I can cast a genjutsu.

"Is that all you have little girl?" He taunts, "No i'm just playing, hope you don't mind!" I smile _no seriously i'm not using a lot of chakra because I need it for the other two Justus._ He pulls out an explosive tag and kunai. As he throws it I use the almighty push and force it back, "It's time to end this!" I say and appear behind the man, he gasps and I hit his chakra points and let him drop. I take him and teleport his body elsewhere.

As I deactivate the Rinnegan I erase any memory of me having it from my team. They don't need to know yet. I look over at Naruto and Sasuke, Sasuke just got his Sharingan and Naruto is on the ground. With my last effort I heal Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke a bit and disappear.

Y/N's POV

 _So that's what's happened so far, huh?_ I think as I focus on the wind barrier. Yes it shouldn't take this long, but I'm using it to heal as well it's 85% done. _Really close call here._ _Kakashi-Sensei please don't rush into it._ I open my eyes and see Sasuke fall, 89%. The 9 tails chakra started seeping through and Kakashi-Sensei sensed it, 92%. Kakashi-Sensei summons the ninja dogs and the take hold of Zabuza, 94%. Kakashi-Sensei starts to build up his Chidori and is talking to Zabuza, 96%. Naruto is charging at Haku, 98%. Kakashi-Sensei is charging toward Zabuza and I release the mist hiding me,99%. Haku appears in front of Kakashi-Sensei, 100%. I run in front of Haku and both his and Kakashi-Sensei's eyes grow wider, "Wind Release: Healing Wind Wall!" I yell and block his attack until it completely vanishes.

I look over at Sasuke and Naruto and back at Kakashi-Sensei, "Ouch." I look down to see a little Chidori came through and hit me, "I-I'll b-be fine. Just," I look at Zabuza and Haku, "Could we hold off for like 5 minutes and if Gato doesn't come then we can go back to fighting." _It probably won't work bu-,_ "Man you're consistent, huh? Fine brat." _Eh? It actually worked?! I'll take it!_ "Ok! Kakashi-Sensei, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna all sweat drop and anime fall as I laugh, "Kakashi-Sensei are you ok with that?" He just nods meekly. I let the healing Jutsu release as everyone started to heal.

"Kid, you're really trusting." I smile at Zabuza, "That's because I know the future." I state and wink. This leaves everyone dumbfounded and suddenly Gato shows up with his men, "Told ya so!" Haku looks at me, "It's not possible to see the future, Y/N I know that, so did you just predict it?" I shrug, "Yeah, uh sure I know what Gato's like soo…"

"What is the meaning of this, Gato!?" The pipsqueak size man laughs, "Well, you're too much of a payroll so I was going to get rid of you." _Hahahaha! I TOLD YOU SO! But guess who didn't listen, huh?_ Ok that's my immature side. "But it looks like you betrayed me after all. And that brat almost broke my arm!" I point at him, "You deserved it weaselman!" _What? I like nicknames_. "The girl was right, Haku. What'd you say?" He looks at me. A senbon needle hits Gato in the neck. I smile, "Wanna help us?" Haku asks me and I shake my head, "I'm at my limit…" I collapse next to Kakashi-Sensei _I know you have this guys…._

3rd POV

"I'm at my limit…" Y/N says then collapses next to Kakashi _"I know you have this guys…"_ She thinks telepathically to them, "But we're done in as well, I'm out of chakra…" Kakashi states and Zabuza nods, "She has amazing healing abilities but it didn't give us enough chakra to do much and my arms are still being repaired." Haku throws a senbon at Gato and it kills him instantly.

Sasuke wakes up and sees Sakura, "Sakura? You're heavy." Sakura looks over to see Y/N collapsed, _She healed him, huh? So it was her I heard as well…_ "Naruto! Sasuke's alright" Sakura yells at Naruto. Sasuke sits up and waves. As he pulls the needles out they heal, _So Y/N can use her healing like that as well? Amazing._

Gato's men yell, "You killed our payroll! So we just have to raid the village!" Kakashi's cuts started to heal as well, _Y/N…_ "Guys we can't let Y/N's abilities go to waste we have to try!" Naruto yells. The all nod in agreement, weakly. Then all of the villagers Inari gathered up shows up and said, "Enemies who come any closer to the island…With all the might of all the island's people will not be allowed to live!" The villagers all cheer in agreement, "Heroes always arrive on the scene late!" Inari says. Tazuna looks at them, Inari… You guys…" then all of the enemies look terrified, _Ok, I'm gonna help out, too!_ Naruto think and makes 5 shadow clones. Kakashi makes a lot of clones. 5 Y/N clones appear and say, "FIGHT ME!" Sasuke cracks a smirk as they all think, _Of course she would…._ "So are you ready to fight?" The Kakashi clones ask. All of Gato's men run off yelling, "No we're not!" They all watch as the men run away, "We've done it!" Everyone cheers.

Haku walks over to Y/N, "Hey, thanks." Y/N start to stand up and the others come over, "A-are y-you… D-did W-We win?" Kakashi smiles at her and nods. She grins, "And I didn't do anything…." They all just look at her and yell, "LIKE HECK YOU DID NOTHING!" She laughs, "Hey glad you're alive, Haku, Zabuza." They both nod as she thinks, _I can change things for the better_. She lets out a green light and it heals everyone to the point of new.

"So what are you going to do?" The H/C haired girl asks Haku and Zabuza. They shrug, "Well try starting over maybe leave things behind on that hill," She points to the area where, in the anime their graves would be, "And leave anew." They nod and walk up there. Zabuza sets his sword down, "I won't be needing this anymore." He states and starts to walk away with Haku following, "Don't die now!" Y/N yells.

"Kakashi-Sensei… I wonder if the way a Ninja should be is really as these two were saying." Sakura says. Kakashi replies, "Shinobi should not seek the reason for their own existence." _You should tell that to Garra_ Y/N thinks, "What's important is to exist merely as tools. That's the same in the Land of Leaves.

"I wonder if that's what it really means to become a real Ninja. I guess… I guess! I don't like that!" Y/N smiles at Naruto, "Do you think so, too?" Sasuke asks, "Well That's why all Ninja live trying to figure that out without realizing… Like Zabuza and that kid."

"I've decided! I'm going to pursue my own Way of Ninja! I'm gonna sprint straight ahead and pursue a way that I absolutely won't regret!" Y/N grins at this, "That's sounds like a great idea!"

Y/N's POV

"Thanks to you the bridge was safely completed, but we will miss you very much. Take care." Tazuna says, "Thank you for everything!" Kakashi-Sensei says. "Now, now! We'll come back for a visit again, Tazuna!" Naruto says. "For sure?" Inari asks, "Inari… you're gonna miss us, aren't you? It's alright to cry. Go ahead and cry!" I shake my head, "I won't cry! It's all right if you cry, Naruto!" Inari says, "Oh, is that so?" They both are trying so hard not to cry and I giggle, "See ya!" Naruto says turning around and crying. Sakura deadpans and I laugh. "Ok! I'll get back soon and have Iruka Sensei treat me to Ramen as the mission completion celebration! And! And! I'll tell Konohamaru tales of my heroic exploits!" Naruto states, _Good for you Naruto. When I get back I think I'll go with Kakashi-Sensei to talk about the mission._ "Then… I. Hey Sasuke, do you want to go on a date when we get back to the village?" Sakura asks hopefully. "No, I don't think so."

"Just like that?"

"You know! You know! I'll go with you!" Naruto says. Sakura grabs him and I hit her on the head. "Don't shake him like that!" We all laugh and go home.


	15. Explaing More Than Just the Mission

A/N: This chapter can be pretty sad so becarful it goes into her past and her parents.

Kakashi's POV

As we got back from the mission I sent the others to go so I could go talk with the Hokage but… Y/N stayed. "Kakashi-Sensei I would like to go with you to the Hokage's office. There is things to be discussed plus I believe you, as my sensei, need to know of my abilities." She told me. I sigh in defeat and gesture for her to come with me.

Once we arrive at the Hokage's office I knock and see Y/N get nervous. I put my hand on her head, she looks at me and I smile. She relaxes a little and I hear, "Come in." from the Hokage. We walk in and the Hokage smiles at us, "Ah, you're back now? And You're all fine I assume?" Y/N nods and I reply, "Yes Lord Hokage."

"Y/N I did as you asked and made the mission a B-Rank now could you tell me the story?" _She knew it would be a B-Rank!?_ "Ah, you came with Kakashi so you want to tell him? Are you sure?" She nods and smiles softly, "Yes, he's my sensei and I trust him. As for the mission would you like to just watch?" She asks. _Watch…?_ Lord Hokage nods and she mutters, "Memory jutsu: Projection!" We watch as a screen pops up with a gold lining and mist screen. She then makes it replay everything that happened. I watch as it reveals that she had been preparing the wind barrier for a while _She did it instantly in the classroom though…_ "It wasn't isntat because of the amount of chakra used to block the attack and heal everyone. Chidori is really strong Kakashi-Sensei."

She speaks like reading my mind. She gasps and I tense as her hand shoots up to her head and she grabs it in pain, "I-I need t-to tell y-you..! I-I'm a-" She passes out from the pain and I catch her before she hits the ground. Suddenly a clone shows up and transforms into…. "LORD FIRST!?" The Hokage and I both yell in shock.

"AH! Oh hello Hiruzen." He greets. We just stand there dumbfounded, "Ah right uh Y/N here sent me to explain." He states and we wait for him to continue, "I CAN'T DO THIS!" He says and starts to change into, "Minato-Sensei?!" I ask. He looks at me and smiles, "Hello Kakashi. Ok since Hashirama panicked I'll try to explain to the best of my ability." We just nod still dumbfounded, "Right first Hiruzen have you done _that_ jutsu?" Lord Third just nods, "Good. Well you see where do I start… Y/N is a Jinchuriki host for the 11 and 12 tails." I just sit there still thinking, _why is Minato-Sensei here?_ "As for why I'm here is because she is the host for any past Hokage." He states. Lord Third just stares and finally says, "So all of you…?" Minato-Sensei nods, "Yes she is… unique."  
I finally speak, "Minato-Sensei… What about the 11 and 12 tails? Are you the reason she can do the teleporting jutsu?" He thinks for a second, "The 11 tailed wolf Sivath, Adolphus and the 12 tailed dragon Sivath. And no she knew about that jutsu before she knew about us. When I asked she said, 'because I can.' And left it at that." I sweatdrop _that is something she would do, huh?_

"Next she wants me to tell you, her Kekkei Genkai." _She has one?!_ "Yes Kakashi she has one… It's the ability to copy any other jutsu, Kekkei Genkai, or other. She has mastered, Rinnegan, Mangekyo Sharingan, Sharingan, Ice release, Wood style, Dark Release and a little bit of the Tenseigan. To add to that she has almost completely mastered the Tailed Beast Chakra." Minato tells them and I look down at her and ask, "Why'd she pass out from pain?" Minato looks at me, "She's been in pain since she did the three clones to help you guys but this should get rid of it completely." I nod.

"Thank you Minato. Can you look after the child?" Lord Third asks and Y/N starts to stir, "Oh she wants to show you something when she's fully awake." Minato-Sensei smiles softly. She stands up from my arms, "Yeah he's right I do. Summoning Jutsu: Those Who Still Remain!" She says and the air around her started to glow. Suddenly the rest of the past Hokages appear, and the tailed beasts in a smaller form. I gasp in amazement, "Are you going to tell anyone else?" I ask she nods, "Probably Naruto, Sakura, and a few of my other friends that seem trustworthy."

"What about Sasuke?" She shakes her head, "He's too… Mysterious." The Second Hokage adds, "And he's an Uchiha." I just look at him and sigh, "Lord Hokage what are we going to do?" I ask meaning the Third, but they all reply… sort of. "Which one?"

"Probably the current one guys…" Y/N points at Lord Third who's just starring. I nod and wave my hand in front of his face. He quickly regains his demeanor, "Kakashi. You are to talk to NO ONE about this. Unless Y/N says it's ok, understood?" I nod completely understanding the reasoning, "Thank you Kakashi-Sensei." Y/N says, "For what?" I ask. "Everything, being there, caring, understanding, making me feel needed. I could say the same to anyone who accepted me for me. I thank you as well Lord Hokage… All of you for that matter…" I look at her, "Your past…?" She nods meekly, "I-I" She looks up, crying, she then starts singing.

Hymn For the Missing Nightcore

Switching POV s

Lord Third, Hiruzen: She sings her feelings…

Lord Fourth, Minato: She could make a jutsu for singing…

Lord Second, Tobirama: She's strong and can change the world for the better… or worse

Lord First, Hashirama: Nice song…

Kakashi: Man… Wait!

Suddenly the room's surrounded with visions

Minato: It's already a jutsu….

Kakashi: We have to pick on one…?

Hiruzen walks over to one vision and touches it, it instantly shows bigger. A little 6 year old H/C hair colored girl is sitting in a room curled up in a ball, crying, as she looks at a picture of two people. Her parents.

Hashirama : Aw…

Tobirama: Great there goes my brother…

Kakashi looks around and clicks another, this one was labeled; That Night. He hesitates and hits it.

A 5 year old H/E eyed girl is running home only to find her home surrounded. She is suddenly picked up by a man, "Hey you shouldn't be her it's not safe go home." The man states she looks up at him, "This is my home. What's going on?" The little girl asks timidly. "I'm sorry." The little girl had given into the darkness but a little before she had said, "But why?" It shuts off.

Tobirama looks over at Hashirama and sees him crying. "Fine I guess I'll pick one."

He walks over to one, labeled; The Family.

When it opens it shows a 7 year old girl being given to a family. She gets to their home and the brother looks at her and says, "You're a just brat." And then he walks away. The parents turned a blind eye to this the vision said, "3 years later." It shows a now 10 year old Y/N being kicked out of the house. She gets $1000 and is set off on her own.

Minato: Such a young age…

The girl looks around and sighs. She takes herself and goes to find a job, school, and new home. The job she found was washing dishes. At her school, the brother that teased her was there and turned everyone against her. She found an apartment and started her new life.

Kakashi looks at the real one who was still sing her heart out, "Why…? Why show us this…?" He asks. She nods her head at a different vision and Minato walks up to it, "It says; Before I can remember." He says, Hiroshima walks over and sighs, "Should we..?" They all nod even Y/N does while thinking, _Why am I doing this?_ He hits it and it starts.

"Here." A doctor says handing a E/C eyed baby to a woman. The woman smiles weakly, "Thank you…" A man walks in and says, "Well? What's her name?" He smiles sadly, "Y/N." She states as she starts to shut her eyes. "Y/N L/N, huh?" She nods and just… dies…

Kakashi: Her mother died at birth? Wait when she said her parents were killed..?

The man looks at her sadly and says, "Y/N M/N(Mothers or middle name you decide.) L/N." He looks at his wife and starts to sing…. It matches what Y/N is singing.

(His daughter nightcore)

"Everything's gonna be alright."  
She whispers to herself.  
She was only 6 years old that night.  
As she hid behind that shelf.  
Cause daddy had a little too much to drink.  
And mama didn't want her to feel the pain she felt.  
But she still felt the pain...

Well 10 years they came and went,  
And dad was gone.  
So she looked for love in other men.  
And tried to act strong.  
Oh, broken hearts and Scars in only places she could see.  
Cause she just wanted, she just wanted to feel something.

And as she sat there on her bed,  
Thinking bout what those girls said,  
Tears streamed from her eyes.  
She cried...

"If there's a God out there  
Please hear my prayer.  
I'm lost and I'm scared,  
And I've got nowhere else to go.  
I've come a long, long way.  
But I'm not sure I can make it much farther...  
So if you're listening, could you give a helping hand.  
To your daughter."

Well her path started to change.  
She reached out and grabbed God's grace.  
And finally, she saw a light.  
Until that night...  
Where she decided one drink was alright,  
And one thing led to another.  
Next thing you know, 9 months go by,  
She's a mother.

And as she laid there in that bed.  
Stroking that small angel's head.  
Tears streamed from her eyes.  
She cried...

"If there's a God out there.  
Please hear my prayer.  
I'm lost and I'm scared,  
And I've got nowhere else to run.  
I've come a long, long way.  
But I'm not sure I can be the best mother...  
So if you're listening, could you give a helping hand.  
To your daughter."

Well that baby grew into a boy.  
Who became her pride and joy.  
He loved her like no man could.  
And her heart felt peace, cause she finally understood.  
God's love.

So as she laid there in that bed,  
99 years old.  
She grabbed her son's hand and said.  
"There's something you must know..."

"There is a God up there.  
Who heard my prayer.  
I was lost and afraid.  
And I had nowhere else to go.  
I had no clue, what to do  
And then He sent me you."

So if you're lost and afraid,  
And you feel so alone,  
Don't worry child,  
Cause there's a Father who will love you as His own.  
Just like he loved his daughter.  
Like he loved His daughter.

(For the love of his daughter nightcore)

As the song ends the vision skips 3 years. The same H/C haired girl laughs playing with her father. She looks at some photos and finds one of her mother and innocently asks, "Who's this daddy? She looks kinda like me" She was correct the girl looked like her mother but had her father's eyes and hair. He smiles sadly at the girl, "It's your mother. She… Found another world and life…" He said a tear came down his face. "Why are you crying father?" For her age she was very smart and empathetic. He looks at her and says, "Don't worry little angle, you'll meet your mother one day." She nods happily, "Mm!"

Suddenly it went back to a 9 year old girl, reading a note, 'idiot, brat, teachers pet, devil, demon, monster. You don't belong!' She read and muttered, "You're wrong. I belong somewhere and I won't give up till I find it. I'm not the idiot, the idiot is the one who hurts others… I'll find where I belong, I'll find my true family!"

It ends and everyone looks at the H/C Haired girl and smiles softly. She looks at them and says, "I found my family." Kakashi looked at his student, "Y-you said your past WASN'T as hard as mine, Naruto's, or Sasuke's!" He says. Minato says, "You're right you have found your family. At last." Everyone smiles and she looks up as the visions all disappear. "I know. Thank you." She whispers and falls asleep. The past Hokages look around and say, "It's time to go good-bye, Kakashi, Hiruzen." They nod and the tailed beasts vanish as well. "Kakashi, don't tell anyone unless it's ok bye her, of course." He looks up, "I know. Trust me I know." He picks up the girl and walks back out.

 _Why? Because they are worth it._

 _Time is not something you can get back,_

 _So use it to your advantage._

 _Everything doesn't have to be decided_

 _By life and death,_

 _Think about the future a little._

 _The loneliest are the kindest_

 _The saddest are the happiest_

 _The most damaged are the wisest_

 _All because they don't want_

 _Anyone to suffer the same way_

 _Fear is not evil._

 _It shows you your weakness._

 _Everyone has one,_

 _But once you know yours_

 _You can and will become_

 _Stronger and kinder_


	16. The Day Off!

A/N: This is more or less because the author-chan's brain needs time to cool down and wanted to do a random chapter… not necessary.

Y/N's POV

 _Ya know after what happened, I feel great! Like a giant weight was lifted off my chest!_ I woke up in a hospital. I look around to find Ino, Kiba, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Hinata, and Kakashi-Sensei. That wasn't surprising but seeing, Shino, Choji, Asuma-Sensei, and Kurenai-Sensei was. Almost all were half asleep until I spoke, "Hey guys. How long was I out?" They all look up and Naruto hugs me, "Y/N! Your ok!" I laugh and say, "Of course I am but seriously, how long was I out?" I look at Kakashi-Sensei, "Only one day." I nod, "How long have you all been there?"

Naruto rubs the back of his head, "Uh… the whole time after I found out along with Kakashi-Sensei Sakura and Hinata. Shikamaru, Kiba and Sasuke showed up a little after left and came back. The sensei's have been in and out. Uh…" I look at them in shock, "Really, uh Naruto *Sweatdrop* You forgot Shino, Choji, and Ino." Ino looks annoyed, "I came here with Sakura, being worried about you and all we called a truce. Only for now!" I look at Shikamaru, "How many times have they fought over Sasuke?" He looks at me, "Only every 10 minutes. It's a pain. You know so are you worrying us like that. So troublesome."

I giggle and the boys blush slightly but again, I don't notice, but a certain blonde drama queen, Bubblegum princess, and a red eyed sensei noticed and smirked. "What happened anyways?" Kiba asked, "I uh I don't remember." I say _"Kakashi-Sensei you didn't tell them right?"_ He speaks back, " _No that's up to you it is no decision for me."_ I smile lightly, "Idiot probably hit her head and forgot." A onyx eyed boy said from the corner. I look at him, "Whatever… Duckbutt," I say. He looks at me incredulously and everyone else laughs. _The Chunin exams are coming…_ I look at Asuma-Sensei and Kurenai-Sensei, "I don't think we met properly. I'm Y/N L/N."

They smile slightly, "I'm Kurenai Yuhi." Kurenai-Sensei says, "And I'm Asuma Sarutobi." I smile brightly, "The loneliest are the kindest, The saddest are the happiest, The most damaged are the wisest, All because they don't want, Anyone to suffer the same way," I say randomly. They all look at me and I rub the back of my neck, "Anyways let's hang out together!" Everyone nods but Asuma-Sensei and Kurenai-Sensei excuse themselves but give their teams time to spend with me.

3rd POV

The big group of genin walked around and ended up at the training grounds. "Why'd we come here Y/N?" Naruto asks. She looks around and smiles, "Let's train! In teams!" They all look at her, "Really? What a drag. I suppose it should be fine."

"Ok, what are the teams?" She grins mischievously, "Ino, Hinata, Sakura, and me! Kiba, Naruto, Shino! Shikamaru, Sasuke, Choji!" Everyone looks at the H/C haired girl and yells, "WHAT!?" Except Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Hinata, and Sasuke. "Well it's not fair if either Sakura or Ino get with Sasuke because then it will just fail. Shikamaru works well with Choji and Sasuke is strong. The only team that was off was Shino's." Shikamaru looks at her, "Well we get to switch at some point?" She nods and everyone relaxes.

"Hmm… What should we do?" They all deadpan, "Can we fight each other?" She nods, "Team battles, just don't… kill each other. Ok?" They all get ready, "Who fights who?" Sasuke asks. "Shino's team and Sasuke's team!" The nod and Naruto asks, "Why is it Shino's team!?" Y/N walks over to him, "Because I said so… Is there a problem?" He shakes his head as everyone else deadpans. She laughs and says, "Are you guys ready? Good, START!"

Sasuke and Shikamaru both get into a stance and Choji glances at Shikamaru. As Shino just stands there, Naruto starts at Sasuke and Kiba goes after Shikamaru. Y/N just shakes her head at Naruto, _Somethings don't change, huh?_ Naruto and Sasuke both start fighting well…. Sasuke is just dodging as Shikamaru thinks of a strategy while Kiba keeps going at him. Shino's just standing there being well… Shino. Choji defends Shikamaru from Kiba and waits for him to use his shadow possession jutsu. _This is a good time to get new jutsus… I wonder..?_ Sasuke starts to fight back and Naruto is on the defensive. Suddenly 5 shadow clones come and 2 go after Shikamaru and Choji the rest go after Sasuke.

Sasuke easily takes out the clones with kunai and just punches the real Naruto away. Y/N watches, _This is one sided isn't it?_ She sighs, "Ok guys!" They all keep fighting she sighs again, "GUYS!" This time they all look over, "Let's change this up! Shikamaru choose 4 people!" He nods, "Choji, Y/N, Hinata, and Shino." Y/N nods, "Ok! Naruto you're the other captain with, Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, Kiba… oh dear…" She looks between Ino and Sakura then between Kiba, Sasuke and Naruto and rubs the back of her neck, "Try… TRY to work as a team…. We're doing capture the flag! It's easy you use strategy, teamwork and your wits to get the other team's flag!" They all nod reluctantly letting some glares at each other, "What are we using as the flag?" Y/N pulls out 2 scrolls and tosses one to Naruto, "These." They all nod and go off to plan.

Hinata's POV

 _Well at least I'm on Y/N's team._ "Ok guys. They'll probably lose at teamwork but we still can't underestimate them. Got it?" Y/N asks. We all nod and then she says, "Good, Sakura, isn't that strong when it comes to a fight but she definitely has smarts. Ino… I don't know. Kiba and Sasuke are arrogant and confidant. Naruto is easy to anger, if you know what to say." I blush at Naruto's name.

"Y/N's right. We can't underestimate them, as much of a knucklehead some are they can be strong. We should go in pairs, Y/N and Hinata *nods* Choji and me. Shino, can you work on your own?" Shino nods and we get into pairs, "I'll take on Sasuke if you think that's ok?" Shikamaru nods at Y/N, "You're probably our strongest member and Sasuke is their strongest, probably. Hinata's Byakugan and Sasuke has Sharingan that should help balance out." We nod, "S-Shino s-should take o-on Kiba o-or N-Naruto, r-right?" Shino looks at me, "I could do both you know?" I just look at him and nod.

"Shikamaru what if they work in teams? It would probably be hectic." He nods, "None of the pairs would work well though. But I'll take on Naruto. Shino take on Kiba and if possible stall the girls we just need to get the scroll right?" Y/N nods, "Choji. Can you get the scroll or… Should I?" Silence… "Stall Sasuke and get the scroll would be the best but we need to guard ours as well. Hmm…" I look at everyone _I wish I could be more helpful… It would work better if we could talk to each other from far away though._ I think and suddenly Y/N smirks. _"Guys we can communicate telepathically. Hinata, you're a frickin genius."_ Y/N speaks into our minds, " _This could work"_ Shikamaru thinks to us _, "are we ready?_ " We nod at Y/N.

"Hey! Are you guys ready?" She yells to Naruto's team, "YEAH, BELIEVE IT!" She shakes her head, "OK START!" We all get ready. "Hinata use Byakugan to see where they are." Y/N says to me and I nod. "Byakugan!" I look around and see Ino guarding the scroll and Sasuke scouting. Sakura's guarding from the back. Naruto's also guarding but further forward. Leaving Kiba to…. Well he's fighting Shino, _"Shino you work fast."_ I hear and then tell everyone what was going on. Y/N then speaks to us, _"I'm going after Sasuke now, then Shikamaru can go after Naruto, ok?_ " They all respond yes.

Y/N goes out and appears behind Sasuke, "Hey duck-butt!" My team snickers telepathically at the nick name and Sasuke spins around activating his Sharingan. Y/N smirks and says _"Shikamaru go!"_ I watch as he goes around both battles and shows up in front of Sakura, she pulls out a kunai and was about to throw it to activate a trap. She suddenly freezes and I see Shikamaru using shadow possession. He then makes her bump into Ino and goes to look for Naruto. I look back to Shino and Kiba, they were well fighting. Choji looks as both Sakura and Ino start to get back up and goes to occupy them, _"Y-Y/N go n-now"_ She nods and goes around Sasuke who started throwing kunai and shuriken at her. She dodges like it's nothing and grabs the scroll.

 _"Guys I got it! Cover me!"_ Shikamaru speaks first, _"I have to keep Naruto off you Hinata try and stall Sasuke, Choji how you doing?_ I go off and land in front of Sasuke. I still don't see why he has so many fangirls. He looks at me and I timidly get ready to fight. "Y/N would kill me if I hurt you, you know?" He mutters but I still heard him. Suddenly we hear, "GOAL!" And we all knew that Y/N had gotten back with the scroll. We all gather around and Y/N hugs everyone and thanks us for being there for her. We all go home. _I wonder how Neji would like Y/N. I know that Ino, Sakura and I have noticed the other guys that seem to like her but she hasn't. Oh well._ _I wonder what the future holds._


	17. Garra! Oh and the Others

Y/N's POV

 _Hehehehehehehe… I'm going to become Gaara's friend today! Ok I really didn't need that caffeine today._ It's been a while so… I summon the people in my head.

"Hey, Rin, what would you think of me er… reviving you?" She looks at me, "Uh not to be rude but why?" I shrug and answer, "It could help with…. Stopping something. Heh." I rub the back of my head. "Sure, how old will I be?" She asks and I smile, "Whatever age you would be, had you uh lived. It's going to take some time like a weak maybe?"

"That's fine what should I do to ya know stay away from Kakashi?" I look at her, "Transformation jutsu?" She nods. I smile brightly, "Ready? *nods* Light and Dark Style: Astrals of Resurrection!" A bright light starts to glow throughout my house and suddenly a girl around Kakashi-Sensei's age is laying on my couch and Rin's voice says, "Thank you, Y/N." I nod and think _There's no reason to thank me…_ I run out my door remembering that we have to meet Kakashi-Sensei today. Then I remember that he is probably going to be late and begin walk.

When I got there Naruto and Sakura yell at me, "YOU'RE LAE!" Only to straight afterward see the unpleasant glare being shared between Sasuke and Naruto and sigh. "Sakura, how long…?" She sighs and says, "10 minutes." I shake my head as Kakashi-Sensei shows up, "YOU'RE LATE!" He does a closed-eyed smile, "Today I got lost." I shake my head at him this time. _I blame this on Obito…_ "Hey, hey… Kakashi-Sensei!" Kakashi-Sensei puts his hands up, "Our Group Seven always has the easy missions lately! Aren't there more exciting missions where I can be more active, where I can use my Way of the Ninja and my soul… you know?" Naruto gets flames in his eyes and around him with enthusiasm and I put a hand on Naruto's shoulder as Kakashi-Sensei backs up, "I basically understand what you're trying to say."

Naruto then turns around to face Sasuke as he starts thinking that he'll beat him for sure today. I walk over to Kakashi-Sensei, "Let's see, Weed picking; he'll pull up everything, Picking up trash; he'll fall, Dog walking; he'll get pulled and walked by the dogs. What do you think Kakashi-Sensei?" He looks at me, "All of the above. Y/N how are you feeling today?" Kakashi-Sensei asks me getting the attention of the ever so arrogant duck-butt, the blonde knucklehead, and the bubblegum princess. I just sigh, "I'm fine… for now everyone is." I mutter the last part. He nods and we get started to our first destination. "Hey! What're you doing, Naruto? We're going on our mission!"

Naruto looks over at Sasuke pulling weeds and starts to pull the crops out. "Called it." I mutter. "Hey you!" Our client comes over, "Oh, Mrs! I've gotten rid of all the weeds!" I walk over and say, "You also pulle-"

"Those….. Those aren't weeds. They were the herbs I grew in my garden!" I place a hand on her shoulder before she can touch Naruto, "*sigh* let me fix that. Plant Style: Plant Evolution!" The herbs grow back and she thanks me as we walk away.

I get out of the water of the river and sit by Kakashi-Sensei, "Shouldn't you be helping?" I look at him, "Should you really be reading those books around us, Sensei?" I look over in time to see Naruto falling down the river. Suddenly Sasuke grabs him by the ankle. "Called that one too." I walk over as the string Sasuke's using as it snaps, _That didn't happen in the anime!_ I use chakra control to catch them both. Sasuke looks at me, "Hn." I glance at Naruto using my free hand I make hand signs, "Earth Style technique!" A small ledge comes and allows Naruto to get off on it. _So I am changing the plot a bit, huh?_

Walking dogs. Minefield. Competitive Naruto. Biggest dogs. Prepare the Earth Wall Jutsu. I watch as Naruto gets pulled by the dog and sigh. "That's the third one, huh? Called it." I walk over to him and place my hand on the ground, "Earth Style: Earth Wall." It closes off the fence to the minefield and I shake my head, "Let's go." My team nods and we head back.

"If you act up any more, I'll finish you!" I look at her, "You wouldn't." Then Kakashi-Sensei sighs, "Mmm… Teamwork hasn't been good lately." I nod, "Yeah thanks, couldn't see that."

"That's right, that's right! Sasuke, you're to blame for the poor teamwork! You're always attracting attention!" I look up at the sky and see the bird summoning the jonin. "Kakashi-Sensei shouldn't you be going?" I nod towards the bird he sighs and poofs away. "Why don't we work on improving our teamwork together?" Sakura asks Sasuke. Sasuke looks at her, "You're just like Naruto. If you have time to spend on me, why don't you practice a Jutsu! To tell you frankly, your abilities are less than Naruto's!" He then walks away to do who knows what.

"Hey Sakura if you ever need training I'm free." I offer. She nods, "Sakura, Y/N! Let's practice together!" I shrug as a 'rock' approaches Naruto. He starts running and it chases him, "There's no such thing as a perfectly square rock with perfect holes! It's totally obvious!" Naruto yells at the 'rock'. I shake my head, "Hey Konohamaru."

"Just what you'd expect from the man I respect! Oh, hi Y/N." I laugh as they make the 'rock' disappear, "Hey! That's too much gunpowder!" Naruto deadpans, "I knew it was Konohamaru and friends. Huh? Why are you all wearing goggles?" Konohamaru reaches up and says, "We're just copying what you used to do, bro! What's with the oh? Your reactions have been pretty cold these days!" I start blocking them out. _I wonder…? Can I…?_ I look over to see Sakura chasing Naruto, Konohamaru and his friends. _Gaara… Temari…. Kankaro…_ _We're almost there, huh?_ "Hahahaha!" They all get hit in the head, "Are you ok?" They both stand up, "I don't think she's human did you see the size of her forehead?" Sakura freezes and turns back around and chases them.

3rd POV

"Is Naruto getting along with the others? " Iruka asks, "Well he… gets along with Y/N. Yeah he's doing ok." Kakashi responds, "I've been so busy, I haven't had a chance to see him even once since his return. I'm a little concerned…" Iruka says. "As you know Iruka-Sensei, Sasuke is also in our squad, and Naruto sees him as a rival, which is a little straining. But it makes Naruto improve. Uh… has Y/N talked to you about…?" Iruka nods, "I see. And… yes…" They smile.

Kurnai is training with Kiba, Shino, and Hinata then see the bird. _I wonder what it's about?_ She thinks then leaves her students. Asuma also looks up, _Shoot, Right now?_ He thinks as his team is sitting around.

Konohamaru bumps into a man. _Kankaro._ Y/N thinks as he squeezes Konohamaru. "Stop that. You'll get yelled at later!" Y/N teleports behind him out of sight. "I'm sorry. I was fooling around." Sakura says _what are these two?_ "Let go of him!" Naruto yells. _So these are Leaf Village's Genin… "_ Let's play with them befor the strict one comes around." Y/N holds a kunai to his neck, "Yeah you're right. Let's play…" Temari looks at the H/C haired girl, _H-How?_ She laughs, "I'm just quick." She says looking at Temari. Temari gasps _C-Can she…?_ "Read your mind? Yes…" A rock then hit Kankuro's hand making him drop Konohamaru. Y/N grabs Konohamaru and says, "Stay with them." She points at Naruto and Sakura.

"Puppeteers, Wind users, and Sand manipulators, huh?" Sasuke looks at Y/N, "Already read these people, huh?" Temari looks at Sasuke, _He's pretty cute._ "Another little punk to tick me off!" Sasuke crushes the other rock in his hand, "Get lost." Y/N zones out and says, "Shukaku's chakra…Gaara." She mutters then looks to see Gaara, "Kankuro, stop that." Everyone gasps and looks at Gaara, "You're an embarrassment to our village." _How did he get there, without a sound. It's stealthy footsteps on the level of Kakashi._ Sasuke thinks as Gaara looks at him.

Y/N hides herself and makes a shadow clone to go mess with the jonin because why not? The clone teleports to the corner. "There is no other reason to summon you here other than. As I assume you already understand, based on the faces you can see around." _So soon I thought we had more time_ "The other lands have already been notified right? I've seen them here and there in the village." _I've done more than see them…_ "And when will it be?" Kurenai asks, "In a week." The Hokage replies. "That's very sudden." Kakashi says as the Hokage breathes out smoke from his pipe. _Heh, I have an idea…._ The H/C haired girl thinks from her corner.

"Now… I will make the formal announcement. Seven days from today, on the first day of July, the Chunin Exam will begin!" Y/N smiles _I wonder…_

3rd POV

"Why do you think we came all the way here to Leaf Village?" Gaara questions. "P-Please listen to me, Gaara. T-They lashed out first…" Y/N looks at him, "Bullcrap." And Gaara says, "Shut up," at the same time. "I'll kill you." Gaara finishes. "U-Understood, I was wrong. I-I'm sorry… I'm really sorry." Y/N looks at the sand siblings, "I'm sorry about that." Gaara apologizes. _This guy has a nasty look…_ Sasuke thinks. _He stopped Kankuro with a pebble and she has great speed and powerful chakra. They're good._ Gaara thinks as he turns to sand and appears with his siblings. Sasuke jumps down as Gaara says, "Let's go. We didn't come here to play." Kankuro stutters, "I k-know."

"Hold on!" Sakura calls and Y/N stops her from saying anything else, "They're here for the Chunin Exams. Don't worr- *gasps*" Y/N sensed a familiar chakra. An enemy she thought she took care of. "Hold that thought." She says as the same man jumps out, "You… I'll kill you!" Everyone looks at him as he charges at Y/N. As he gets close enough she says, "Ah…. Earth Style: Hardening Technique!" He hits her with a kunai and it… shatters. The sand siblings, Kankuro and Temari gasp. _Kind of like…_ "Sand armor?" She questions as she mutters, "Earth Style: Aggravated Rock Technique." He tries to hit her again and…. Turns to stone. Her team gasps, "Relax it's only for a few minutes, he's a rogue ninja from the mist village. He attacked during Zabuza's attack as well. Earth Style: Earth Clone! Ok take him to… yeah the Hokage." She turns back around.

"Well at least she knows about the Chunin Exams." They say like nothing happened. _"Don't worry I just erased their memory a bit don't need anyone knowing my abilities that isn't my ally" yet._ She thinks the last part to herself. Her teammates nod. "Naruto the Chunin Exam is the exam you take to become a Chunin from a Genin." She smiles as the sand siblings start to walk away. "Hey you there, What's your name?" Y/N facepalms, "Couldn't you hear them talking to each other?" She muttered. Temari turns around, "Huh? M-Me?" She asks and Y/N bangs her head into the fence. "No! The gourd next to you!" The others turn around, "My name is Gaara of the desert. I have an interest in you and that girl as well. What's your name?" Y/N looks up at him and Sasuke smirks, "Sasuke Uchiha." He looks at Y/N. "Y/N. Nice to meet you!" Sakura and Naruto anime fall as Sasuke deadpans. Silence. "Say Say I bet you want to know my name as well right?" Naruto breaks the tension. "Not interested." Gaara states and jumps away.

Y/N looks in the direction of 3 sound ninja and mouths, 'Don't you DARE touch my friends. Or I'll kill you!'

Y/N's POV

"Guys I got to go see you later!" I wave and teleport to my clone. I make her vanish, "Now then, in conjunction with the beginning the Chunin Exam, let us first have those in charge of the rookie Genin come forward." Kakashi-Sensei, Kurenai-Sensei, and Asuma-Sensei stepped forward, "Kakashi and Kurenai and Asuma… So? Are there any Genin from your squads you wish to recommend for these exams? It goes without saying, but if it's a Genin who has carried out eight or more formal missions, you can recommend them for the exams if you wish. Well as a general rule, having carried out more than twice that amount of missions is appropriate. Then, you first, Kakashi." I smile slyly, "The Kakashi-led Group Seven… Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura Haruno. Y/N L/N. I, Kakashi Hatake, recommend these four for the Chunin Exam."

 _Has my clone dropped by yet?_ I wonder. Iruka-Sensei gasps at Kakashi-Sensei's statement, "The Kurenai-led Group Eight… Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame. These three, I, Kurenai Yuhi, recommend the same." Kurenai-Sensei states. Asuma-Sensei speaks up, "The Asuma-led Group Ten… Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi. These tree, I, Asuma Sarutobi, recommend the same."

"All three recommended. To think rookies will be in the exam… Hasn't it been five years since that's happened?" People start muttering, _The jonin and Hokage still haven't noticed I'm here? My clones on it's way…_ "Wait a minute!"

"What is it, Iruka?" The Hokage asks. "Lord Hokage, please let me say one thing. This may be presumptuous, but as for the nine names that were given. I was in charge of them at the Academy. Admittedly, they were all students with ability, but it's too soon! They should be tested after having gained more experience!" Iruka protests. "I became a Chunin when I was six years younger than Naruto is now." Kakashi-Sensei spoke, "Naruto is different from you! Is it your intent to crush Naruto?!" Iruka pushes. "They always do nothing but complain about important missions… Teaching them a lesson once would be fun. Trying to crush them would be interesting, too." Iruka looks at him, "W-What did you say?!" I laugh silently, "Well joking aside, Iruka-Sensei I understand what you want to say. It's aggravating, I know. However…" Kurenai looks at him, "Kakashi don't do it." He ignores her, "Stay out of this! They're not your students anymore! Now they're my subordinates!" Kakashi-Sensei states and Iruka looks at him angrily. "B-But the Chunin Exam is also known as…" He's cut off, "Iruka, I understand your point. Therefore, I have decided to conduct a special preliminary exam for these rookie Genins. _Maybe now…?_ "P-Preliminary exam?!" Iruka-Sensei asks.

I quickly get the man and make my clone go away. I teleport back in and say, "Hey! Now looks like a good time!" They all look at me in shock, "This guy tried to attack my team and some sand Genin so I erm… though you should get to…" Iruka-Sensei looks at me, "Oh and can I have passed the Preliminary?" I smile then jump on Kakashi-Sensei, "Thanks for the recommendation Sensei!" The Hokage chuckles, "How long have you been here child?" Iruka-Sensei looks at me questioningly as does Kakashi-Sensei, "Oh just since the Hokage said, 'There is no other reason to summon you here other than.' And nobody noticed!" I laugh at the shocked looks that I got from my sensei's.

"T-That… Y-You brat!" I look over, "Oh.. it broke." I walk over to him, "Jutsu or no jutsu…?" I wonder, "Meh no jutsu. Y/N Chop!" I hit him in the neck and he passes out. "Soooo…" I look at the Hokage, "What'd you want to do with him? He's a rogue ninja from the mist village. Actually I thought he was gone when we faced Zabuza but…. Apparently not." Kakashi-Sensei looks at me, "When…?" _Oh right I erased their memories…. I use that too often._ "Ah… Memory Style: Trusted." Kakashi-Sensei gasps in surprise and nods at me, "Later. We will talk L.A.T.E.R. OK?" I ask he nods again. "Well then I shall be going. Oh and Iruka-Sensei, feel free to test me but… Be careful ok?" I smile and teleport away. _That went well._

3rd POV

"Did she just…?" Iruka asked. The Hokage noded, "Well can we watch her with the telescope jutsu?" A man with a bandana asks. Kakashi shakes his head, "No. She can sense it… Somehow." _Y/N L/N_ The Hokage thinks.

3rd POV

Team 7 was waiting on the bridge, "Say, Say, Say! Why is it that he's the one who always calls us out, and then makes us wait?!" _Obito_ Y/N thinks _"Hey Rin? How ya doing?"_ I'm fine and getting better everyday. Y/N nods. "What's he going to do about the feelings of a maiden who accidentally overslept and resigned herself to no blow drying?!" Sakura asks, _Really? That's what you're worried about?_ "I overslept, so I haven't washed my face and didn't brush my teeth." Naruto says. "Y-You… _That's dirty._ " Y/N and Sakura say at the same time. _Why're these guys so hyper first thing in the morning?!_ Sasuke asks mentally.

Kakashi appears, "Hey, good morning, folks! Today I got a bit lost on the path of life…" Y/N and Rin laugh mentally. "Right! That's a lie!" He jumps down, "This is sudden but I recommended you guys for the Chunin Exam so… Here, these are your applications." They all stare at Kakashi, "That being said, the recommendations are not compulsory. You guys are free to decide weather you take the Exam or not." _But if one of you doesn't take it the others can't either_ Y/N completed in her head. "All right! I love you, Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto says and hugs Kakashi. Y/N smirks, "Hey, cut it out. Get away already.." He sets Naruto down, "Only those who want to take the Exam, sign that application and come to room 301 of the Academy at 3:00 p.m. five days from now… That's it!" Naruto starts going on about the Chunin Exams as they walk.

They all imagine who they would fight. Well minus Sakura, who was thinking _I don't want to… Here I can't keep up with Sasuke, or Y/N and not even with Naruto...The Chunin Exam no way…_ Y/N sets a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry look at it as a chance to improve rather than a task." She smiles and keeps walking.

3rd POV

Naruto's walking and sees Konohamaru and his friends. They ask him to play and he agrees. Suddenly a man appears and takes Moegi. "What're you going to do with Moegi?!" Konohamaru yells. "Hey, you! Let Moegi go!" Naruto yells. The man narrows his eyes then turns and runs, "Darn! Let's follow them, Konohamaru!" The run after him.

"Chunin Exams, eh…" Sakura says. Sasuke looks up at her, "Yo." She turns, "S-Sasuke, what's up?" She asks. "How about we go for a little walk?" He asks. Sakura blushes, "No way! For real?!"

"Well well… So you can keep up at this speed, eh?" The man says. "Wait for me! Moegi!" Naruto says but he lost Konohamaru and Udon. "No, let me go!" Moegi says. "Even the strongly fortified Village Hidden in the Leaf is mine if I slip in the middle of the Chunin Exam's ruckus." Naruto appeared behind him. "That was fast…"

"Hey! You fat old man! What're you going to do with Moegi?" Naruto yells. "What am I going to do, you ask?" He takes a kunai and puts it to her throat. "Don't move! If you do, the brat's dead meat!" The man says. "Y-You. Why're you doing this?!"

"I want the first Hokage's Scroll of Sealing! If you bring it to me, I'll return the brat!" Y/N was sitting in a tree, invisible and watching silently. "Scroll of Sealing…"

"Umm… Sasuke… What's up, all of a sudden?" Sakura asks. "Sakura… Give up on the Chunin Exam… It's too early for you." Sasuke says. "Is it…?" Sakura asks looking down, "I thought so."

"The Chunin Exam is a gathering of top dogs… You might die if you're not careful." Y/N's clone is watching, _there's your mistake Iruka-Sensei_ she smiles knowingly. "Sasuke… So you're worried about me, right?" Sakura asked looking hopeful. "Yeah… kind of…" A man appears behind Sasuke. "What a display of affection, eh?" Sasuke's eyes shift to the side, "Get lost! If you don't want to die."

"Don't talk as if you know everything!" The man says throwing shuriken at Sasuke who blocks them all. "Don't make me angry!" He runs at the man. The man throws an umbrella and Sasuke hits it with a kunai. It hits but the umbrella turns into more kunai pelting him into the ground. Sakura runs toward him saying his name.

"What are you doing? Hurry up and bring me the Scroll of Sealing!" The man says while Y/N scoffs _Again? Yeah right. Do better Iruka_. "What'll happen if I say, heck no?" Naruto asks. "You don't care what happens to this brat?" The man asks. "Heh, I'm fine with whatever happens to that bunch of straw, I say." Naruto states. The man looks, "Wha-?! When did he do that?!" He looks up and sees Naruto with Moegi, "I've taken Moegi back from you, thank you!" Naruto says grinning. "As expected great leader! Moegi respects you." She says and Y/N claps silently. "Darn it! The clone jutsu, huh?"

"You don't know when to give up!" The clone says throwing a net on him, "Hey! You're late, Konohamaru!" Naruto says. "Konohamaru, I was scared." Moegi runs over to Konohamaru. "As you can see I caught him… HUH! Oh it's the substitution jutsu!" Y/N claps from the tree revealing herself "Nice Naruto. I was about to help too." She pulls out a kunai and fills it with wind chakra. She throws it at 'the man' and speaks into his mind, _"I thought I told you to be careful Iruka-Sensei. I shall go watch Sakura now."_ She thinks as she teleports to her other clone.

The man walks over, "If you don't want to turn out like this, you'll give up on the Chunin Exam, too." Sakura cries over 'Sasuke' then sit up, "Big mistake if you think I'd say that. I was aware of this Genjutsu right from the start!" Y/N laughs in her mind to Iruka. _Hahahahaha!_ "What?!" Sakura stands up, "The real Sasuke wouldn't do something like ask me to go for a walk! Don't make me say such frustrating things! That kind of elementary Genjutsu won't work on me!" Sakura states. "Did you say elementary?"

"That's right. Incidentally, I've seen through that you're also an illusion and aren't really here!" She says and he laughs. "I don't know about that!" He yells and throws the umbrella. It passes through her, "See?" She asks. "Just what I'd expect of Kakashi's subordinate. However, this will become reality in the Chunin Exam! I wonder if you can endure that...?" He says and vanishes. "I'm not scared! I'll take them on anytime! The Chunin Exam isn't…! I'm still not sure if I can do it." Y/N smiles and comes out, "Of course you can." Sakura looks at her, "Really?" Y/N nods, "You could see through the Genjutsu. You've grown. You will grow more as well." She smiles softly _I know you will._

Sasuke just kicks the man, "That was a stupid thing to do…" Y/N laughs watching from a screen using the telescope jutsu.

On a roof Kakashi sit there, waiting. The 'man' shows up, "How was it?" Kakashi asks, "We went to the trouble of having a special preliminary exam, but all nine rookies passed." The 'man' turns into Iruka and Y/N appears behind him, "Just… Nine?" She asks innocently. Both look at her as she sits down. "You had already passed. And showing up after each person passed was….. Interesting. But As you say, it appears their skills have definitely improved." Iruka says. "Well the actual Chunin Exam won't just end at this, but…" Y/N lays down and looks at the sky then says, "Can we talk about earlier?" Both nod and Iruka sits down next to her as she starts explaining.

"Have you heard? Rookies are going to be in the Chunin Exam for the first time in five years." A boy says.

"No way. It's probably just a Jonin battle of wills or something anyway." A girl says spinning a kunai. "No. The story is that four among them are that Kakashi's unit." Lee says. "That's interesting…" The Hyuuga boy says. "Well, be that as it may…" Tenten says, "That's a sad story…" Neji states. Y/N was watching from a tree and throws a kunai at the target, breaking one of the other kunai. All of the members look up to see a H/C haired girl, "I look forward to it." She says then teleports away.

"Sakura, you're late!" She nods at her group, "Yeah sorry…" Y/N watches and sees she's still hesitant, "Sakura! I'm glad you came!" _Something's off about Sakura_ Sasuke thinks.

"So, are you sure you're going to attempt taking the Chunin Exams?" A boy asks. "May it'd be best if you runts quit." The other one says, "You're green-assed brats, after all." The first boy says. "Please just let us through." Tenten says. She gets hit then caught by… Y/N. She had gone ahead of her team. She smiles warmly at Tenten, Neji, and Lee. _S-She's that girl from yesterday!_ Neji thought. "That's rude, don't you think…. " Y/N smirks. "What did you say?! Listen we're being nice to you! The Chunin Exam is a high hurdle." Kotetsu states smiling. "Many times have we seen people quit Shinobi as well as people who were disabled for life just because they took this Exam." Izumo says. Y/N looks to see her team walking up. "Also, a Chunin is at the level of a unit leader. Mission failures, death of subordinates, it's all part of the responsibilities of a leader! A brat such as this a Chunin?" Kotetsu asks. "What's so bad about weeding out those who won't pass anyway?!" Y/N helps Lee and Tenten up as Sasuke walks over, "A just argument. However, you will let me through. And could you also undo this barrier created with Genjutsu? I have business on the third floor." Sasuke says. Y/N nods, "Oh, so you noticed it?" The guards say. "Sakura I'm sure you noticed right?" Y/N asks. Sasuke adds, "Yeah, you've improved the most in Genjutsu." Sakura looks confused at first then says, "Yeah of course. I realized it ages ago! You see, this is the second floor!" Naruto nods and the genjutsu releases. "Well, not bad… But all you've done is to catch on." Kotetsu says, "Yeah and while you do that…" They look at Y/N, "Release you transformation as well… Kotetsu…. Izumo… I'd recognize your chakra anywhere." She says and Izumo looks at her shocked as she smiles at him.

Kotetsu goes to kick Sasuke and Sasuke does the same. Lee runs and block both kicks as Y/N pokes Neji and points at Lee. _He's fast_ Sakura thinks. "He's fast… but can he beat me…?" Y/N mutters. _He's a different person from when he was getting punched before!_ Sakura thinks. _He stopped my kick…. What's with that chakra in his arm?_ "Hey, this isn't what you promised. You were the one who said you didn't want to carelessly attract attention and be watched." Neji says. "But.." Lee says and looks at Y/N and Sakura. Y/N facepalms, "Hey now…"

"Oh boy, not this again," Tenten mutters. _This guy. The marks where he was hit are disappearing. Was he faking?_ Sasuke thinks. "My name's rock Lee. Your name's Sakura, right?"

Y/N's POV

 _Oh dear…_ "Please go out with me! I'll protect you until I die!" He winks and gives a thumbs up. I shake my head. Sakura deadpans, "Absolutely… not. You're too intense." He looks down and looks at me, "Nope. I would like to be friends though." He nods and I sigh.

"Hey, you there. Identify yourself." Neji states and Naruto looks at them angrily. I chuckle. "When asking someone his name, give your own first." Sasuke states. "You're a rookie, right? How old are you?" Neji tries. "I'm not obliged to answer." I walks over and sigh. "What..?" As Sasuke walks back Sakura says, "Now then! Sasuke, Naruto, Y/N, let's go!" I look back, "Uh… I'll catch up give me a few." They nod reculently but leave.

"So those are Kakashi's and Guy's treasured brats." Izumo says and I look over to see them hiding, "Well, for the time being, their applications will pass." They transform back, "I KNEW IT!" I say but then look back.

Neji looks at me, "What about you?" I say, "I'm Y/N. and you?" He nods and says, "Neji. Neji Hyuuga." I nod and smile, "Well I'll see you!" I run off to find my team.


	18. The Start

Y/N's POV

 _Written Exam should be interesting_ I think as I go to see my team. As I walk in Naruto flies by into a wall. _Ah so they started fighting already?_ I thought walking over to Sakura and using my Sharingan. I hide it but still watch carefully.

Sasuke goes to hit Lee but he disappears and appears behind him, "Leaf Hurricanes!" Sasuke tries to guard but Lee makes a quick hand sign and the kick hits Sasuke in the face. Sasuke falls to the ground,"What's going on… He got around my guard. What is it Ninjutsu? Or is is Genjutsu?" Sasuke mutters, "Taijutsu…" I mutter. "If that's the case, this is a good opportunity to get used to THAT. I'll do it." He looks up and had Sharingan in his eyes. "But it's Taijutsu…not Ninjutsu nor Genjutsu." I say. _I can copy it not see it._

Sasuke runs at Lee, I look over to see Sakura fangirling mentally. Lee kicks upward and hits Sasuke in the chin and Sakura gasps next to me. "That's right, My technique is neither Ninjutsu nor Genjutsu." Sasuke stumble back from a blow to the stomach. "My technique is mere Taijutsu Sasuke." Lee says then appears behind him, 'You may not be able to believe it just like that, but," Sasuke tries to hit him and Lee jumps back, "It's said that the Sharingan has the ability to spot all Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and no mistake, the Sharingan reads Ninjutsu and Genjutsu that require the principle of building up Chakra and weaving Signs, and can most surely handle such a jutsu. However, only Taijutsu is a little bit different." Lee states. "W-What do you mean?!" I look closer at Sasuke, _His Sharingan… is…_ "Incomplete." Sakura, Lee and Sasuke looks at me. I raise my hands, "Continue don't mind me." They hesitate then go back to what they were doing.

"As I was saying, even if you can spot my movements with the Sharingan, your body is not equipped with the speed to respond to my Taijutsu. In other words, even if you understand with your eyes, there's nothing you can do if your body can't keep up. Do you know? There are two types of strong people, genius-types and effort-types." _then there's me_ I think, "If your Sharingan is a genius-type drawing Uchiha ability. I'm an effort-type who has patiently mastered only Taijutsu." Sasuke runs at him and tries to punch him. He dodges and keeps talking, "Your Sharingan and my ultimate Taijutsu have the worst compatibility…" Lee kicks Sasuke again. Then he appears behind him. "Dancing Leaf Shadow." I feel it's enough and jump up, "That's enough we need to get to the exams, Ok?" Both ignore me and keep going.

Suddenly a giant turtle appears, "That's enough, Lee." Sasuke start falling and Sakura catches him. She helps him up as Lee bows in front of the Turtle. "Are you ok?! Sasuke." I look back to Lee, "Y-You were watching.." _What? Can't sense your own sensei?_ "Lee! That technique jus tnow is prohibited, you know!" _"He's talking to a turtle and it's talking back"_ I look at Naruto as Lee keeps talking. He walks over to us. "Hey Guys! That's a turtle right? Right? Can a turtle become a ninja teacher?" He asks and points." I shake my head, "Fool! You think such subterfuge will work?! You should know very well that what it means for a Shinobi to give away his technique!" The turtle scolds. "I...I know."

Sasuke looks up at Lee and wipes the mark away, "That… wasn't his fastest either, huh?" I mutter. "Have you prepared yourself?"

"Y-Yes sir."

"All right, if you will, Guy Sensei!" Suddenly a poof of smoke appears and Guy-Sensei is standing there, "Man! Life treating you good, huh?" _*does spit take in head*_ "It's so much weirder in person, what the crap?!" I yell and judging from my teammates reactions, they were wondering something similar. _The jaw drop is real._ "Whoaaaa! An even more intense guy has appeared!" Naruto yells. "Yo, Lee."

"Super intense. The extreme bowl cut…" Sakura states and I laugh. "T-Those are some incredibly raging brows… I've never seen anything like that in my life." Lee gets a tick mark and turns around, "H-Hey! You guys! Don't mock Guy Sensei!" He yells. "Shut up! Excuse me for not noticing his greatness I was too busy watching him come out from under the turtle." Naruto retorts also yelling. I rub my ear and move away from them. _I would be laughing my head off right now, but my eardrum hurts too much_ "What?!"

"Hey, Lee! Drop it!" Guy-Sensei commands. He then punches Lee n da face, "Idiot!" This time I do laugh at my teammates faces, but they don't notice. _Probably too busy watching Lee fly through the air._ He falls and Guy-Sensei walks over, "Lee, you… you." I facepalm _finish your sentence would you!?_ "Sensei.." They both have anime tears running down their faces _Dang that look funny in the anime but, here it's 10 times as funny. It looks like a frickin waterfall!_ "Enough, Lee! Don't say anything!" Lee runs toward his sensei. _W-Where'd the background come from?!_ "That sort of tone's kind of nice, too." Naruto says, "

"Idiot! That's dangerous! Very dangerous!" Sakura and I say. They keep talking about youth and I start to zone out. Then about rivals and stuff. I just block it out until Sakura says, "Coming Y/N?" I nod and head after them.

Y/N's POV

We arrived at room 301 to be met by Kakashi-Sensei. "I see. Sakura, you've come, too. Now you can formally register for the Chunin Exam."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asks. "Actually, from the start, only three or four man squads could apply and take the exams." Kakashi-Sensei explains as they continue to talk I think _Kabuto, Oro, Sound, Grass, Sand. Gaara. Shukaku. Lee. Hinata. Neji. Curse Mark… I see now. I'll probably be fighting Kabuto or something…_ "But you guys came here on you own will. Sakura! Naruto! Y/N! And, Sasuke! I'm glad you came. You're a team I'm proud of. Now then, go on!" I smile as I walk by, "Thank you." I say quietly.

When we walk in we see a lot, a lot of people, "W-What's with this? There's so many! Could it be that they're all applicants?" I put a hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Don't worry too much… Alright?" She nods and I smile. Then we hear, "Sasuke, you're late! I thought I'd be able to see you for the first time in awhile, so I was waiting in excitement." I walk over to Ino and say, "Hey Ino! It's been a while, huh?" She gets off of Sasuke and nods, "Good to see you as well!"Sakura points at her, "Stay away would you?!" She yells.

"Oh, my. It's Sakura. Your Billboard Brow hasn't changed, eh Ugly!" I sigh _I will say it again, fangirls can be and are inhuman._ Ino pulls down her eyelid and sticks her tongue out. I laugh as Shikamaru and Choji come over. "Are you guys going to take this bothersome Exam, too? It's going to be a drag." I giggle, "Hey Pineap- er Shikamaru!" I say as Naruto says, "Oh, it's the idiot trio."

"Quit calling us that! Man this is a freaking bother...Oh, hey Y/N. How are you?" I nod. And look back to the conversation about duck-bu- er Sasuke…. "Sasuke is mine. Bleagh!" Ino says as Dog-bo-Kiba, Bug-b-Shino and Hinata come over. "My, my everyone's here." I walk over to Hinata, "Hey!" Naruto looks over at Hinata and she looks down blushing.

Sakura's POV

 _Jeez is Y/N blind? She's really strong and smart but seriously can she not see how almost all the boys have at least a small crush on her?_ I look at the rest of our rookie group _Yup everyone except Naruto and MY Sasuke show an interest in her. I think she and Naruto are more or less like siblings, could be wrong._

Hinata's POV

Y/N walks over to me and pats my back, "I promise he'll come around." She says and I'm sure my blush darkened if possible. She laughs and walks off somewhere. _Can't she see the other guys?_

3rd POV

 _"Rin you transformed?"_ Y/N thinks Rin responds _"Yes, and your jutsu is working like a miracle to hide me."_ Y/N starts walking towards where Gaara was in the crowd while the rest of the Genin rookies talk. " _Rin I want you to explain to Jiraiya. I'm pretty sure he'll be here soon. Tell him the main points for me ok?" "Understood and thank you.~"_ Rin leaves the chat and Y/N goes back to walking.

"You guys, too?! Man." Shikamaru complains, "Ha! I see. This means all ten Genin rookies are taking the Exam, eh! Now then, how far can we go? Eh… Sasuke?" Kiba asks. "You're mighty confident. Kiba." Sasuke says smirking. "We've trained a great deal, so.. We won't lose to you guys!" Kiba says, in a cocky manner. "Shut up! What do you think we've been doing? I don't know about Sasuke, but I sure won't lose to the likes of you!" Naruto says resentfully. "I'm sorry. Naruto… Kiba didn't mean it like that…" Hinata says quietly. Naruto didn't hear but Kiba looked at her.

 _Akamaru has gotten more tasty looking…_ Choji thinks and he starts to walk forwards until Shino stops him. Choji looks at him, "What? What's wrong?" They both look down and see a bug pass by, "Don't step on it." Choji looks at him, "I said don't step on it" Shino repeated, "You're... gonna eat that?"

Y/N reaches the sand siblings, "Hey." They look over, "You're one of those punks from the other day!" Kankaro says. She sighs, "I wanted to talk to Gaara." Said boy looks at her, "What?" He says coldly. "We're the same, you hold…. Shukaku right?" His eyes widen for a millisecond, "So what?" He spat, "I hold another… one. I know what it feels like. Please consider being my friend." He looks at her and then nods slowly. She smile and walks back over to her other friends to find… glasses-nerd saying, "Hey, you guys! You should be a little quieter. I mean no offense but you are the rookie nine." Y/N clears her throat, "Ah rookie ten… fresh out of the academy, right. Carrying on like that with cute faces… Man. This isn't a field trip."

"Who're you? Acting all haughty!" Ino asks. "I'm Kabuto Yakushi. Anyway, take a good look around you. You've made quite an impression." Y/N looks at everyone, _I'll play along Ka-butt-o. I'll go along with your little I'm on your side act… for now._ She thinks as the others look around. "Behind you… They're from the Rain Village. They're hot-tempered. Everyone's tense before the Exam. I thought I'd warn you guys before you get your butts whipped…But how could you know, you're rookies after all." Y/N looks at him, "Hey Yakusushi- er Kabuto. Right?" He nods, "How many times did you take this exam 5 or 6…"

"Close but it's my 7th how'd you guess?" Y/N shrugs, "You look older. You're a leaf ninja. There's an exam 2 times every year. I did math."

"That means you know a lot about these exams?! Right?" Sakura asks, "Kind of." He replies, "No kidding. Kabuto, you're pretty awesome, huh?" _Naruto you really shouldn't be so trusting…_ Y/N thinks. "But you  Haven't passed." Y/N and Shikamaru state at the same time. "Yeah, well, that is the case, yes…" Y/N laughs a little, "Is the Chunin Exam that high a hurdle?" _Yeah everyone except you fails this one of the Genin rookies Shika._ "Man, this is utterly bothersome."

"Then, maybe I'll give a bit of information to my cute juniors." He pulls out his ninja info card. "Ninja Info Cards…?" Sakura asks, "To put it simply they're cards that have information burned into them and coded with Chakra. I spent four years gathering information for this Exam. There are close to two hundred of these cards. They are pure white to the eye… To open the data on these cards."

Y/N's POV

He starts spinning the card with…. His middle finger…. Yeah. "What are you doing?" _He's flipping off the card.. Duh!_ "You see the only way to do this is to use my chakra to reveal what they say. For example…" He takes the card and it puffs smoke and a map appears with graphs. "Whoa, awesome! What information is this?" Sakura says. "The number of test-takers and participating nations, and number of applicants from each respective village is individually displayed. Why do you think that the Chunin Exam is jointly conducted in the first place? It's said it's done to deepen friendship among nations first and to boost the Shinobi levels, second." _If I had water I would have done a spit take there…_

"'It's said?'" Sasuke asks. "Yeah, the real aim is in the checking of Shinobi levels of neighboring nations and keeping power balance equal." Kabuto explains, _No, to replace the wars._ "Why such bothersome things?" Shikamaru asks as Kabuto makes the information go away. "If that's not done, the weak nations will be invaded by the strong nations in no time at all and may end up being controlled unilaterally. There's a point to mutual supervision. Probably."

"Of those cards, are there ones with detailed individual information?" Sasuke asks. "Yes, there are, anyone in mind?" He responds, "I have one as well." I put in and he nods. "Yes there are!" Sasuke replies. "The information for the applicants this time around is not perfect, but is burned in and saved. Including you guys of course. So which ones do you have in mind. I need a description or anything and I'll retrieve it for you."

"Gaara of the Sand Village, and Rock Lee of the Leaf Village." Sasuke says. Kabuto looks at me, "Y/N L/N." I state _I need to see if he has ANYTHING on me._ He nods, "Oh, you even know names. That's no fun it makes it easy." He swipes his hand across the cards and Sasuke watches intensly. Kabuto hold out 3 cards, "Here they are!"

"Please show me." Sasuke says, "Well then, first is Rock Lee. He's one year older than you guys. His mission experience, 20 D-ranks and 11 c-ranks. His squad leader is Guy. In just this year, his Taijutsu has drastically improved, but.. His other skills are not good at all. Last year, he'd attracted attention as a Genin rookie with his ability, but didn't participate in the Chunin Exam. This is his first time taking the exams, same as you guys… His teammates are Tenten and Neji Hyuga." I glance at Hinata and smile softly. _"It's ok"_ I tell her mentally she nods slightly. "Next is Gaara of the Desert. His mission experience, eight C-ranks. B-ranks… Wow, one B-rank as a Genin," _Oi what's wrong with that, huh?_ "He's a Shinobi from a different land and is a rookie, so there is no further detailed information. But… It seems he has returned from all of his missions uninjured." _Uh so have I! I think…_ "B-rank as a Genin but uninjured?!" Shikamaru exclaims in shock. "What is this guy?" Naruto asks.

"Ok last one, Y/N L/N." All my friends look at me including Gaara. I spot Neji and his team silently listening. "Y/N L/N has done 15 of D-Rank missions and…. What?!" Everyone looks at him and I realize there no picture. "1… 1 A-Rank mission!" Everyone looks at the card to see there was indeed an A-rank on there, "Also… uninjured. Squad leader is Kakashi and the members are…. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. She is highly skilled in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. Genjutsu is pretty high as well. She has a Kekkei Genkai as well. How'd you know about her?" He looks at me. I smirk and walk over, "Let me show you a picture." He nods and I put my hands up under my chin, tilt my head and smile. "Y/N you were uninjured after our mission in the land of waves?!" Naruto asks and I nod. All the rookies look at me and I smirk, "My Kekkei Genkai, huh? It's basically Sasuke's" I state half lying. They all look at me, "Y-Y/N h-how were you unharmed?" Sakura asks me.

"Remember I have medical ninjutsu? Yeah I used that but I also have great evading abilities. Oh! And since I gave you something about me I want to check something, Kabuto." He nods and I say, "Wizard Style: Archive!" _What? I can do what I think is needed._ "Kabuto Yakushi, highly skilled in medical ninjutsu. Isn't all that meets the eye, has the level of at least a chunin if not jonin. Quit the exam 6 times." I say to my friends. Kabuto looks at me, shocked. "Ok anything else to show us?" I ask like nothing happened as he slowly nods and I hear him think, _Does she know about Lord Orochimaru?_ I watch as he pulls out another card.

"Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, Sound… There are lots of exceptional Genins from those villages who have come to take the Exam this year as well. As far as the Village Hidden in Sound goes, it's a village of a small nation that just sprang up in recent years. So there isn't much information." He puts the card back and I start to work on a jutsu. "At any rate, they're all Hidden Villages with nothing but crackerjacks." I snort, "That kind of makes you lose your confidence." Hinata says, and I pat her on the back encouragingly, "Why are you saying that now?" Ino says. "You mean all of the applicants who have gathered here… Is it going to be harder this time?" Sakura asks.

"Oh yeah. Not just Lee and Gaara, but they're all choice top elite Genin from each nation." I nod. _I can go all out!_ I sense Kakashi-Sensei still out there. "This isn't going to be easy." Kabuto says. " _I said that, nevertheless… I wonder if even the fearless ones are frightened just this time around."_ I laugh in the room and get a few glares, " _Really Kakashi-Sensei have some faith in us would you?"_ I think to him as Naruto yells, "My name's Naruto Uzumaki!*facepalm* I won't lose to any of you! Got it?! Believe it!" I laugh as Kakashi-Sensei chuckles. Kabuto smiles even Sasuke smirks, "Say! What's with him?! Is he trying to get us killed?!" Ino yells, "Tell your boyfriend to keep his big mouth shut!" She finishes, "Who's boyfriend?! Sakura yells back, "Oh I forgot you couldn't get one!" I walk over to them and hit them both on the head, "I like you both and all but… Don't yell to much more ok?" I look around at the glares and spot some discussions going on. I enhance my hearing a bit.

"Isn't that the guy from before?" Kankuro asks, "The dog's bark is bigger than it's bite." Temari states.

"Is he an idiot?" Tenten states, "He's mighty high-spirited." Neji states. "He's hot-headed, eh." Lee says. "Lee, maybe you didn't bully him enough." Neji says. I smirk and I think he noticed. Oops.

"Could you say that a little louder? I don't think I caught it." Kiba says smirking. "That idiot… In no time at all, he's made enemies of his surroundings." I look at Shikamaru, "It wouldn't be the Naruto we know if he didn't do something like that." I smile and he shrugs, "What a drag."

"What're you talking big for?! You!" Sakura yells strangling Naruto from behind. I walk over to her, "Sakura…" She immediately lets go and apologizes. Then she apologizes to the rest of the Genin. "E-Everyone, that was a joke. This guy's quite an idiot. He's idiotic, spazzy, scatterbrained…" Sakura glances at me and smiles nervously. I shake my head and get ready.

Suddenly the sound ninja move. As Sakura scolds Naruto I watch and get ready. They throw kunai and I pin them to a wall as Kabuto scoots back. Then another one, mummy-man, goes to punch Kabuto I appear in front of him, _Water Style: Invisible Water Barrier!_ I watch as the vibrations make a tiny crack in Kabuto's glasses but… nothing else happens. "Are you ok, Kabuto?" He nods, "Yes, thank you." I nod back, "Vibrations, huh?" The sound ninja look at me, "How are you unharmed?" I smirk, "Release!" The water barrier appears and falls to the ground, "Sound doesn't travel well through water."

Then smoke appears and everyone looks toward the front of the room, "Silence! Degenerates! Listen! Sorry to keep you waiting, I'm Ibiki Morino, proctor for the first test of the Chunin Exam." He states and I grin, "YOSH!"


	19. Test One: Written Exam!

Y/N's POV

"First you from the hidden sound! No doing as you please before the Exam! You want to be failed at the get go?!" Ibiki asks. "Sorry. It's our first time taking the Exams, so we flipped out… despite ourselves." Bandages says. "Hmph. This is a good opportunity, so I'll say this. There will be no battles, competitions and the like without the permission of the proctors! And even with permission any actions that could lead to death will not be permitted. Anyone who thinks of messing with me will be immediately disqualified. Got it?!" _Dang it…_

"This Exam looks to be easy!" I hold in a laugh. _Yes Easy…. Very easy. If easy means Legendary Sanin and invasions then yes easy._ "Now we will start the first test of the Chunin Exam! Hand over your paperwork and take one of these number card in exchange. Then sit in the matching seat number! After that, we will hand out the paper for the written test!" I smirk then glance at Naruto. _I could use telepathy but… I think i'll let this happen the way it does…_ "Did he say… paper?" Kotetsu holds out the papers, "A paper test?! No way!" Naruto yells.

I see Naruto panicking already. Sakura's watching smugly but I smirk knowingly. Then I look at the people next to me, Gaara and some other dude.

"There are several important rules to this first test. I won't answer questions so you better listen." Ibiki says, "First off is the first rule! _Really?! I didn't know that!_ You are given ten points each from the start! The written test has ten problems in all! Each problem is one point. And the test is a point deduction system. You are deducted one point for each problem you get wrong! If you miss three you'll have 7 points! Rule 2. Pass or Failure will be determined by the total points of the teams." I hold back my laughter, barly. "W-Wait a minute! What do you mean… total points of the teams?" Sakura yells after facedesking. "Shut up! There's a perfectly good reason for this! So shut up and listen! Rule 3. Those who are deemed by the sentinels as having committed an act of cheating or something like that will have 2 points deducted for each act. Be warned there may be those who will be dismissed during this test without waiting for the test grading. Know that those who commit awkward cheating will bring ruin upon yourselves." _So… Cheating is fine. Just do it properly and don't get caught._

"If you aspire to become a Chunin at all, know that Shinobi should act like exemplary Shinobi. And one more thing, should anyone in a team get a 0 then the entire team will fail! By the way the last problem will be given forty-five minutes after the start of the test! The time is one hour. Begin!" He finishes.

 _I'm gonna see what happens if i just… don't….. I know I'll draw!_ I pick up my pencil and start. First I end up drawing Itachi, Sasuke, and Shisui. Next to them I draw Kakashi-Sensei, Rin, and Obito with Minato. I then draw Minato, Kushina and Naruto. I smile then go to the side with questions. _Maybe I'll write something in here..._ I look over at Gaara and decide _I'm going to talk to Kurama and Shukaku. Let's see…_ I shut my eyes and think of Shukaku first. He shows up in my head, "Who are you and what do you want?" He asks, "I'm Y/N an-" The 11 and 12 Tails show up, "Shukaku how would you feel transferring half of yourself to this child?" I choke, "Eh?!" To my surprise Shukaku nods. "Ok, I know I'm repeating myself here but, EH?!" The tailed beasts look toward me, "You can host half of the 1, 3, 8, and 9 tails. Actually we're asking them right now." The 12 tailed dragon says casually. I give him a look, "Ah… Then can I go now…?" They nod and I just go back to reality.

I look over to see Gaara finishing the 7th question. I go back to drawing, this time I draw Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru with lord third. By the time I finish it's almost time for the 10th question.

Ibiki's POV

I scan the room and see that most have either figured out the meaning or already failed. There are a few interesting ones though. I look at the blonde one. _He looks like he's been troubled._ I see the girl next to Naruto offer him answers . He goes to look and a kunai fly past him to the guy behind. I hear someone hold back a laugh. When I look over it's… that girl… Y/N from the other day. _She's on his team right? I wonder if she finished…_

She looks back at her test and it's… blank. _Why?_ I wonder. She see's me looking and smiles. I watch as she flips the test over and began to draw. I go back to surveying the rest of them. _That brat… He coolly proceeds though this ruckus without moving an eyelash. Very well done considering he's new._

3rd POV

 _All there is to do is bet on the last question, Believe it!_ Naruto thinks. Y/N looks over at him, _You got this Naru_.

 _I think we almost finished shaking off the losers. It's been 45 minutes, so I'll start._ "All right! Here's the tenth question!" Ibiki says. Naruto tenses, _Here it comes! I have to put everything on the line for this question! Believe it!_ Naruto thinks. _Hmph! Making such a big deal_ Sasuke thinks. _This is the final obstacle_ Sakura thinks. _Hurry up Kankuro, come back already! If he starts the tenth question your cheat sheet has no meaning!_ Temari thinks.

"But before that, I'm going to add more rules for the last question." Ibiki says and Y/N facedesks. Gaara looks at her and she waves him off. Kankuro comes back, "Aren't you lucky? Back just in time. It looks like playing with the dolls wasn't a waste, after all?" Ibiki says. _He's figured out crow_ Kankuro inwardly panics, "Anyway, sit down." Kankuro walks to his seat and drops the answers to Temari on the way.

"Let me explain these unique rules. Listen and try not to get frightened…"

3rd POV

"Well, anyhow. It's quiet without them. There's nothing to do when the subordinates are gone, huh?" Kakashi says. "Well don't worry. It'll get busy soon enough." Asuma says. "Why?"

"This year's first proctor, I hear is that Ibiki Morino." Asuma explains. _Well then, passing the first exam already seems iffy._ Kakashi thinks, _"Sensei! We'll pass! Got that?!"_ Y/N thinks to him because well she's board. _"Y/N?! Heh… Yeah alright…_ " She laughs mentally and lets the jutsu drop. "Kakashi what's with that face?" Kurenai asks, "Oh! Hey… Y/N was telepathically listening to us… But anyways of all the people, that sadist." Kakashi says.

"Sadist?" Kurenai asks. Asuma chuckles, "Kurenai, you're a new Jounin, so you wouldn't know." Asuma says. "So I'm ignorant. Who is this person?" She asks, "He is a pro, a professional." Kakashi replies. "Professional? Of what?" The red eyed woman asks. "Torture and interrogation." The man with black hair responds. "Well, there maybe no physical torture in the exam itself, but he's sure to use his skills as an interrogator to torment them psychologically. That is… Leaf Village Anbu Torture and Interrogation Unit Marshall, Ibiki Morino!" _"You got that right Asuma-Sensei"_ Y/N thinks to all of them laughs then goes back to focus on Ibiki.

3rd POV

 _"Hopeless rule?! Then what's the question like?"_ Naruto gulps. "First, you guys will have to choose whether or not you will take this 10th question!" _Choose whether or not to take the exam?_ Sasuke thinks. "What, choose?! What happens if you choose not to take it?" Temari yell asks. "If you choose not to take it then your score will be zero. In other words you fail. And of course, the same goes for your team." Muttering goes around the room, "Of course, everyone is going to choose to take it!"

"Well! You should listen for a catch, ya know!" A certain H/C haired girl says. Ibiki nods, "Yes, one more rule… If you choose to take it and are unable to answer it correctly, then you will not only fail you will relinquish your right of taking the Chunin Exam forever." Ibiki states, "What kind of ridiculous rule is that, huh?! Besides, there are plenty of people here who have taken thee Chunin Exam many times!" Kiba yells and points. Ibiki laughs sinisterly, "I guess you're just unlucky. I make the rule this year. But I did give you the option to back out! If you're not confident you CAN choose not to take it and take the exam next year or the year after that." He laughs and Y/N leans back placing her hands behind her head.

 _"Rin what was it like for you, Kakashi-Sensei and Obito?"_ Rin shrugs mentally, somehow… _"Obito was in the same state as Naruto…_ " Y/N laughs out loud on accident. "Oops, sorry carry on…" she waves everyone off. _If one out of the three chooses not to take the exam, then all will fail! If you do choose to take it, but get th-_ Sakura gets cut off of her own thought _"Don't stress it so much it's not what you think it is. You're smart Sakura. A ninja must see through deception._ " Y/N speaks to her and she looks back. Y/N smiles and looks back to the front.

"Then, let's begin. The 10th and final question… Those who will not take the question please raise your hands. Once I confirm your number, I'll ask you to leave!" People stay silent and think. _What kind of a question is it going to be..? Darn If I get it wrong, I'll be a Genin for the rest of my life. I don't want that! But if I choose not to take it then I'll fail Sasuke, Y/N and Sakura, too! I don't want that either!_ Naruto debates in his head. _I won't raise my hand! I'm confident that I can answer it correctly. But Naruto! You're different! He should retreat this time even if it means to ignore us and think of your next chance to take the Exam!_ Sakura thinks while Y/N… yawns… Hands start to go up and people start to leave.

"Tch!" Y/N lets out. Gaara looks at her curiously, "They're fools. All of them!" She mutters. _Why don't you raise your hand, Naruto?_ Sakura think remembering, _"I am the super elite ninja who will be carrying the name of the Hokage! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, remember it!"_ And _"Shut up! I'm prepared to do anything to become a Hokage! No matter what!"_ Also _"I will surpass all the Hokage and I will make all of the people in the village acknowledge my presence!"_ She looks at him _He has a one track mind. Saying Hokage, Hokage all the time like a fool. I'm sorry, Naruto._ She starts to raise her hand when Naruto's hand goes up. Y/N smirks.

3rd POV

"See Ibiki completely understands how the human psyche works. And the most horrifying part is that by comering people psychologically he controls their psyche and reveals the fundamental weakness of a human.

3rd POV

Y/N's smirk turns to a grin as Naruto slams his hand on the desk, "Don't underestimate me! I won't run! You can act tough all you want, I'll take it! But even if I'm stuck being a Genin forever, I will become a Hokage no matter what it takes! I'm not scared!" He yells and sits back down with his arms crossed and Hinata smiles at him. _That guy, he wasn't even thinking of us at all such audacity!_ Sasuke thinks. _That's right… That's exactly the kind of fool you are!_ Sakura thinks. _Ibiki may know human psychology like the back of his hand but… He doesn't know Naruto's psychology… obviously._ Y/N thinks. I'll ask again _Why?_ It's a choice that will alter your life. So if you want to quit now is your last chance!"

"I'm not going to take back my words! That is my Way of Ninja!" Naruto states and Y/N smiles full on. _Huh What a funny kid. He completely brushed away those kids' anxieties. 79, huh? Much more left than I expected. It's going to be the same. No matter how much more I push it._ The proctors all nod, smiling and he nods back. "I like your determination! Then for those who are still here the first exam…. You have all passed it!" Naruto blinks as Ibiki states this. Y/N gets up slowly so only Gaara noticed.

"H-Hey, what does that mean? All of a sudden you're telling us that we've passed! Where's the 10th question?!" Sakura asks. Y/N speaks up, "That was it, Sakura." Everyone looks at the H/C haired girl, "It was a test of on weather or not you would stay." Temari stands up, "Wait does that mean that the last 9 questions were for nothing?" Y/N shakes her head, "No it was to test your ability to gather information under pressure." Ibiki looks at her impressed, "So when did you figure all this out?" She looks at him still walking around the room, "I had to look for every possible thing and trick. After all it IS you." He laughs at Y/N's response and watches as she stops next to Naruto and Hinata.

"It also tested teamwork. To see how you handled the pressure." Naruto nods, "I see, I see. I kind of felt that was the point of this test!" He says. Y/N ruffles his hair and Sakura thinks, _Yeah right._ Hinata giggles and Y/N pats her head. "It would have been hard with no one to cheat from so I had two Chunin in the group who knew the answers." They raised their hands and Naruto screams at himself in his head, "It was so obvious! There's something wrong with you if you didn't notice! Right Hinata?!" Naruto says. Sasuke sweatdrops, _he didn't realize it…_ "However anyone who were caught failed."

He takes off his headband revealing scars all over his head. Sasuke looks and says, "Horrible burn marks, nail punctures and scratches…Those are signs of torture." _I thought it was bad in the anime! It's SO much worse in person!_ Y/N thinks. "When information is gathered and the enemy or a third party finds out about it, that information is no longer guaranteed to be correct. Remember this; to be given the wrong information can bring catastrophic blows to your friends and town. So that's why, out of necessity, we forced you guys to cheat in order to test you ability to collect information. That's why those who couldn't do that were filtered out." Ibiki states.

"The tenth questi-" Y/N speaks up, "Basically the tenth question was whether or not you would fail your team or take on the question. It was a hard question either way. For example:" Y/N points to Ibiki, "For example you have to steal a scroll from an enemy stronghold and there could be traps. You don't know how heavily armed they are or their ability. Will you take it or not? Your comrades will be put in danger, can you get away from dangerous missions? The answer is-"

"No! There are missions you can't avoid no matter how risky or dangerous it may be!" Y/N picks up, "Showing courage to your teammates in a tight spot, and the ability to get through the hardships."

"Those are the qualities that a Chunin troop leader needs! In a pinch, there are those who cannot risk their own fate, and those who waver and give up because they think they will have another chance. I believe that such fools who don't have strong determination have no right to become a Chunin! For those who chose to take the question, you can say that you have successfully answered the difficult 10th question!" Y/N starts a countdown on how long it will take Anko to show up… early.

"You shall be able to take on the adversity that may lie in your way. You have passed! This part of the Exam is over! I wish you well!" Y/N quickly writes something down on her paper then held up 3 fingers as Naruto starts cheering. "3" everyone looks at her, "2" Ibiki glances at the window, "1." She finishes as the window breaks. "Is this part of the test?!" Naruto asks in shock as Y/N looks at Anko, "This isn't the time to be celebrating! I'm the proctor for the second exam! Anko Mitarashi!" She exclaims, "Let's move onto the next stage! Follow me!" She says as Naruto deadpans. "Read the atmosphere, you're early again." Ibiki says from behind and she blushes in embarrassment.

 _This proctor… Is kind of like Naruto._ Sakura thinks, "Sakura wait till later you'll see she is different in many ways… sort of." Y/N says as everyone looks at her, "Did I say that out loud?" She sighs, "Can't be helped." She shrugs.

"79?! Ibiki! You let 26 teams slide by? I guess, the first exam this time around was too easy." Anko says changing the topic. "It seems like this time, there are a lot of excellent candidates." Ibiki responds. "Huh! Well, all right… I'll drop more than half of them in the second exam!" _Shoot the second exam! The curse mark! I can only seal it!_ "M-More than half?" Sakura asks.

"I'm getting excited. I'll give you the details tomorrow. We'll be changing locations, so get information from your Jounin about the location and the time! Dismissed."

Ibiki's POV

I walk around the room picking up the pages and think back to that H/C haired girl, _She's Kakashi's right?_ I wonder. As I get to a blank test and smile, "I didn't think that there would be a guy that would pass with a blank sheet. Naruto Uzumaki… He really is a funny guy."

I get to another test. It was that girl's, "Y/N L/N what's this… Question 1: 'I know the purpose and I don't feel like answering this because I hate tests.' Question 2: 'Moo.' Question 3: '3 Jinchuriki's are here.' Question 4: 'Two Sannin' Question 5: 'Twilight comes and shadows light the light can overcome darkness.' Question 6: 'Meow' Question 7: If you want to know how I knew what you were going to say' Question 8: 'I read your mind' Question 9: 'The back of this paper' Question 10: 'Check it'" I finish reading, "Well go on flip it over." I hear and turn. Y/N was standing there. Hesitantly I flip it over. _These drawings… are so accurate. I have to show this to Kakashi._ I smile at her, "Why'd you come back?"

"Things are going to change. Soon. I can't change the future but I can affect it. Courage is shown. Wisdom is heard and seen. Power and revenge corrupts." She walks away then stops at the door, "I will change this for the better. I swear. Because… THAT is MY Ninja Way." She walks out.

Kakashi's POV

 _Well they passed. That's good._ I look up to see Ibiki walking towards me with a paper. "Hello, Ibiki, what brings you here?" I greet. He walks over to me and says, "You have and interesting group Kakashi. One gets away without answering any of the questions and the other…" _None of the questions… Naruto._ "Well here." He hands me the paper. It's Y/N's test. I look it over and sweatdrop at some of the answers as he chuckles. I flip the page over as it said and gasp.

"H-How? S-She… with such detail…" He nods and starts to walk away. "You know she said something before leaving Kakashi. She said 'Things are going to change. Soon. I can't change the future but I can affect it. Courage is shown. Wisdom is heard and seen. Power and revenge corrupts. I will change this for the better. I swear. Because… THAT is MY Ninja Way. ' And walked out the door." He said as he left me to think on that. I slowly smile and turn to go home, _I need to talk to her later about this._ I think as I hold up the test.


	20. Test Two: The Forest of DeathEr Nope

Y/N's POV

"W-What is this place?!" Naruto asks looking at all the signs and locks. "This is the location for the second exam, the 44th training field. Also known as the Forest of Death." Anko says. There's a silence as the wind blows, "Forest of Death?!" Naruto asks.

I spot a 'rock' moving towards us again and nudge Naruto. He looks and glares for a bit. He starts to walk and it follows him. He starts to run faster and faster as everyone just stares. Naruto turns around and points at it, "Hey, Konohamaru! What is it that you want?! There is no such thing as a perfectly square rock!" Naruto yells.

"Just what I expect from the man I respect! Good job on figuring it out!" They make it disappear again and start coughing, "Where have I seen this before…?" Y/N wonders as they stand up.

"I'm Moegi of the senior class Kunoichi preschool!"

"I love factoring! Call me Udon!"

"And I'm the most brilliant Ninja in the village! Konohamaru! And the three of us are the Konohamaru Gang!" They all introduce themselves. "Yeah I knew it was you guys. What do you want? I'm getting ready to take the second Chunin Exam. I can't play with you guys right now." Naruto states, "We didn't come to play around! We're on a mission." Konohamaru says. "Yeah, we came here for an interview!" Moegi says.

"Yeah, we were put in charge to write the feature article for the Chunin Exam, for the academy newspaper." Konohamaru explains. "So that's why we came to do and exclusive interview with you. Please cooperate with us." Moegi pleads. "Hey! Over there! What are you doing at the exams?" Anko comes over and asks. "Konohamaru here is asking abo0ut an interview for the class newspaper…" Naruto tells her. She gasps, "Oh, I forgot that Lord Hokage was mentioning something like that." She rubs the back of her head.

"All right, take a 10-minute break starting now!" She announces as I facepalm, "For those who are scheduled to be interviewed, resign yourselves and be coureous." She finishes. "Hey, hey… What's this all about? I thought I was the only one being interviewed."

"Big brother Naruto! I'm depending on you. You are the most important." Naruto smiles at Konohamaru, "In that case, I'll just show you how attractive I am." I facepalm multiple times in a row and shake my head.

Y/N's POV

"Alright, first introduce yourself." Konohamaru tells Naruto and I go up to a tree. I watch from there until I spot Gaara. I jump down next to him. He looks a little surprised. "Hey, Gaara." I greet. He nods, "Did you need something?" He inquires. I shake my head, "We're friends right?" His eyes widen and he asks, "Why? Why are you being so nice I could kill you." I shake my head, "Nah, I want to be your friend because everyone needs a shoulder to lean on every once in awhile. Plus I host the other half of the one tails." He look shocked at this point.

"I guess…" He says, "But I'm still a monster, why would you be friends with a monster I kill people for the fun of it." He states. "I know, but that's not really you is it? I know people by looking into their eyes. YOU are NOT a BAD person." I retort. If possible he looks more surprised when I hold my hand out, "Friends?" He nods slowly and I smile brightly, "Then it's official!"

Gaara's POV

She holds her hand out to me and I'm pretty sure my face held surprise and shock. "Friends?" She asks me. I nod slowly and take her hand. She then smile brightly at me, "Then it's official!" She states. _She's the first person since_ him _to be nice to me. But… she doesn't seem like she will betray me… Great my one friend and I might lose her after…_ "Hey are you ok?" I look up and realize I was just staring off, "Yeah." I say somewhat bitterly. "Don't worry." I look at her, "Don't worry you won't lose me. That's what a friend is, right?" I let a ghost of a smile appear. I haven't done that in ages. _Y/N you are and interesting person._

Y/N's POV

 _I got it! I'm officially friends with Gaara, it took a bit but I got it._ I say bye to him and go to check in on Naruto. He just finished going over Sakura. "Y/N is the other girl in our squad. She's smart and strong. She's like a sister to me. Plus she's pretty." Naruto says and I smile softly, "and our team can complete any mission no matter how dangerous."

"I don't think this is good material for the article." Konohamaru says. "Fine, then you show me how to do it." Naruto retorts. "Fine! My name is Konohamaru the grandson of the Hokage. Grandfather is the most important figure in the Leaf Village and is the 3rd Hokage." _Yeah so what Naruto's going to be Hokage._ I think then I hear, _"You mean my son is? Is he really?_ Minato asks and I nod. _And the 5th Hokage is your granddaughter Lord First._ I tell him and he goes into an emo corner in my mind, _Will the village be in one piece_ I laugh, _Yes. Well… mostly._ I say.

I focus back on the conversation, "The fourth was the greatest Hokage this village has ever known!" _Really? I'm known?_ Minato asks, _You stopped the 9 tails fox._ And go back to focus on the interview again. "That Naruto! I bet he's just making up stuff as he pleases.." Sakura states. I walk over and sit down.

"Now Sakura Haruno, who is my senior as a Kunoichi, teach us about Ninja art." Moegi says. "Yes, I am the beautiful Kunoichi, Sakura Haruno." Sakura starts going over Naruto and I space out, _"Rin? What are you up to?_ " I ask, " _I'm helping at the hospital with my medical Ninjutsu. I haven't found Master Jariyah yet though._ She responds, _Ok that's fine Naruto will find him sooner or later._ With the I cut off the conversation.

When I get back Sakura is talking about Sasuke… Of course. "He not only graduated at the top of the class. He's also the most popular. He can even hold his own against Kakashi-Sensei." She starts fangirling again and I look at her strangely. She _finally_ move on. "Y/N she's pretty strong I guess. She doesn't notice it but I think all the guys have a crush on her. Well except MY Sasuke." She starts going on about our team and I walk away.

"Hey Shino." He looks at me, "Hey." He replies. I walk over to him, "What do you think the second exam will be like?" I ask. He just shrugs, "Well nice talking to ya. Bye" I wave and he waves back. I walk over as Sakura finished talking about Kakashi-Sensei. _I think I'm going to take a nap._

Y/N's POV

 _Oh! It's over._ Naruto's stares at the forest, "There's something kind of creepy about this place." Sakura says. Anko smiles, "This place is called the Forest of Death, you'll soon realize why." Naruto snorts, places his hands on his hips and imitates Anko. I laugh as everyone else deadpans. "That kind of threat won't work on me one bit! I'm not scared!" Naruto yells.

"You've got a lot of energy." Anko says. She then pulls out a kunai and throws it at him. It cuts him on the cheek. _She's lucky that comes in handy later or she would if or it…_ I look over and see, _Orochimaru… In disguise nonetheless but Ick._ She appears behind Naruto, "A kid like you dies at the very beginning, dappled with the red blood I like." She then turns and grabs a kunai. She holds it defensively as a young hands back her other one, "I'm returning your kunai knife." The 'lady says while Naruto looks terrified. "Thank you for taking the trouble.*stare* but don't stand behind me, thirsty for blood. Unless you want to risk a premature death." She grabs the kunai, "Well, it's my nature to act up at the sight of red blood. And my hair was cut, so I got excited." 'She' said smiling creepily.

Naruto starts sticking his tongue out trying to get it to be as long as 'hers' as 'she' walks away. "Evidently, we've got a lot of hot-blooded kids this time. This will be fun." She says smiling. Naruto looks at her holding his cheek and shutting one eye.  
"Well, before we start the second exam, I have to pass this out to you!" She hands out… wavers. "Before the test all of you will have to read and sign this." She states.

"What for?"Naruto asks. "Some of you won't come back from this test and I have to get your permission for that risk. Otherwise it will be my responsibility." She smiles at us and laughs, "Well, I'm going to start the explanation for the second exam. In a word the limits of your survival will be challenged. First I'll give you step-by-step instruction on the terrain of this Training Field." _Training Field my butt! Maybe try… Lost woods or Skeleton Forest! Maybe even one of the Hunger Games fields._ I think and focus back on her saying, "This is a anything goes battle for these scrolls."

"Both?" Sasuke asks, "Yes, I want you to fight for two scrolls, the Heaven Scroll and the Earth Scroll. All together 26 teams got through the first test. At least half will be eliminated." She explains, "Ok, how do we pass?" Sasuke asks. "Your team has to bring both the Heaven and Earth Scrolls to the tower in the center." She replies.

"That means that of the 13 teams half will fail for sure." Sakura says. "Except it has to be in time. For the second exam, the time limit is 120 hours. Do it in exactly five days!"

"Five days?!" Ino yells, "What do we do about food?" Choji asks. "Be self-sufficient! It's a treasure trove in the wilderness. There's more than enough for food." Anko says.

"However… It's teeming with fierce people-eating animals, poisonous bugs, weeds and much more." Kabutt _oh sorry, Kabuto_ says. "No way…" Choji sulks. "Quiet down. That's why it's called survival!" Ino says.

"Besides, it's improbable that 40 people, 13 teams will pass." Neji says, "The interval for activity gets longer with passing each day, while the time for the recovery gets shorter… Seems pretty grueling!" Lee says, smiling. "On top of that, you're surrounded by nothing but enemies, you won't have time to fall asleep." Sasuke susses out.

"And, besides those injured during attempts to capture scrolls… there will definitely be people that are unable to endure the rigors of the course." Anko states. "So can you quit in the middle of it?" Shikamaru asks. "Of course not according to the rules you can't give up in the middle! I want you to spend five days in the forest." Anko replies smiling. "Just like I thought. This is going to be a drag." _… Everything's a drag to you… but- no, just no comment._ "Moving on, conditions of disqualification."

"1 if all members of the tea-" I cut her off, "If your team can't make it to the tower you're out. Losing members is also disqualification. Lastly you can't pass without both scrolls and do not. Under any circumstance. Open that scroll before you have both at the tower." I sigh, "It's bad if you do, so don't." Anko looks at me, "Yeah… What she said. But anyways, There are times when a Chunin must deal with super-secret text. This is to test your reliability. That's all. I'll exchange your consent forms for the scrolls in that hut over there." She points at the other ninja sitting there. "After that, pick your entrance, and all the gates will open simultaneously!"

Everyone looks and she sighs, "One more word of advice. Don't die!" She exclaims. Everyone gives a determined look and starts to get their scrolls. We got a Heaven Scroll after turning in our forms. We take gate #12, "We won't lose! Believe it. I'll bring down whoever comes near me." Naruto rambles on. _At least I know how to release the 5 fingered seal but… I'll wait for a bit. Oro, huh? I wonder what will happen…_ I think.


	21. Test Two: The Forest of Death 4 Real

A/N: Don't judge my drawings! These are the different eye designs for Y/N's Kekkei Genkai. It looks like that unless she chooses a specific one.

3rd POV

"We now start the second test of the Chunin Exam!" Anko yells. Everyone is let through the gates and starts off into the forest.

"Look for the brats!" The snake 'lady orders, "Those three, right?" 'Her' teammate states.

"All right! Let's go!" Naruto yells as he and his team walks in through the gates.

"Ok! First, we search for that thing. Can you do that Hinata?" Kiba asks and Hinata nods, "Byakugan!"

"Slow down, Lee! We just started." Neji tells Lee. He replies, "I know, but… I can't stay still. Who knows what kind of powerful foe is waiting for us." Neji smirks and says, "Hot-blooded fool."

"As you understand we have only one goal. So stay focused." The sound ninja with bandages says.

"You're kidding me right?! What are you doing Choji?!" Ino yells. "Just a little break I'm already tired, and hungry." Choji replies sitting down and opening a bag of chips. "We haven't even been out here for five minutes!" Ino scolds. "Yeah com'on Choji. We have a job to do." Shikamaru says to him. Choji turns around, "But I can't help it. I'm hungry…" Choji says. "You! If you were able to bring snacks, you should have been able to bring one kunai knife!" Ino scolds again. "Guys! Hide!" Shikamaru says as they run into some bushes.

3 ninja jump down and look around. Shikamaru sees some of Choji's chips _Uh-oh_ He thinks shutting his eyes. The ninja then move on not spotting the chips and Ino sighs. _This kind of thing continuing for five days…?_ Shikamaru thinks.

"Anyway, the tower is the goal for everyone, right?" Three ninja spot Hinata, Shino, and Kiba's group talking. "So it would be clever for us to make a trap in the vicinity of the tower. Ok… wasting no time, huh?" Kiba says after Akamaru smells the ninja.

"Heh… kids. It's like begging to be found standing in that conspicuous place." One of the ninja says. "They sensed us, but evidently they haven't grasped where we are." Another one says. "What happened? You're pale." One of the ninja asks their comrade as he turns pale and his shirt starts to move a bit. "W-What is that?!" Another one asks as they look at their team member as more start to fall. "Looks like the leeches found them." Kiba states, "The flying leeches of leaf village sense body temperature and perspiration, then in mass, swoop down on their prey. If they suck your blood for five minutes you go to the other world. Using this behavior, we'd set a trap on the path enemies would use to escape." Kiba explains as the ninja weakly stand up, "Get off me…" He mutters. Then he moves his hand and hits a trap that sends him and his team into a net. "That's one team gone!" Kiba says smirking.

Anko smirks, "It sounds like they've already started." She says to no one as she listens to the screaming, "Yeah, sounds like the fun has begun!" She states.

"Wasn't that someone screaming just now?" Sakura asks. Y/N nods in agreement. As birds fly from the trees, "I-I'm kinda getting nervous." Sakura says warily. Y/N walks over, "Don't worry we'll make it out alive." Sakura nods, "It was nothing Sakura. Believe it!" Naruto says nervously, then turns around, "I-I have to pee…" Naruto starts. Sakura jumps up to hit Naruto and Y/N lets her. _Ok, this time I'll allow it…_ Y/N thinks as Sakura hits Naruto on the back of the head, "Yeah right, you fool! What are you doing in front of a lady! Go find somewhere else!" Sakura scolds and points. 'Naruto' comes back, "Aaah, that was a lot! I'm refreshed." Y/N and Sasuke share a look and Sasuke hit him. Y/N comes behind him and kicks him toward the ground.

Sakura gasps and looks at them, "Y/N, Sasuke. No matter what, you don't have to go that far." They ignore her, "W-What was that for?" Y/N and Sasuke keep attacking Naruto as he dodges and gets hit to the ground, "I don't know what your problem is! What are you doing all of a sudden?! Sakura they've gone crazy?" 'Naruto' asks. "Yeah You wish! We just attacked before you could." They say in unison. "It can't be helped!" 'Naruto' yells and they start attacking each other. Naruto dodges or block all of the attacks. "Sasuke, Y/N, please stop!" Sakura says. "Look closely! Where's the real Naruto!" They both shout. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" He says, "Then what happened to the scratch on your face?" 'Naruto' and Sakura gasp, "I'm asking what happened to the scratch the Proctor gave him! Guess you didn't know the real Naruto got cut!" Sasuke states, "Yeah and Naruto's right handed! And as skilled as he can be he can't dodge like that for our attacks. Your worse at transformation than the real Naruto, you phony!" Y/N says, "Who are you?!" The ninja undoes the transformation into the.. _Ugh! I hated these guys in that one episode! I just want to agh!_ Y/N thinks to herself.

"Unlucky! You got me. In that case… Now hand over the scroll!" He demands, Sakura pulls out a kunai and Y/N and Sasuke get even more prepared. "If you listen to me obediently, I'll spare your lives. So which one has it?" He challenges. No one replies, "I see! Then I'll resort to force!" He dashes towards them and they get ready.

Sasuke does hand signs _Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!_ He thinks the spits out fire. They meet with kuani and Y/N grazes his shoulder as he passes Sasuke. "Hey! Get me out, Sasuke!" The real Naruto yells, _Idiot!_ Sasuke thinks and throws a kunai that cuts the rope. "All right!"

"I caught you off guard! Lucky!" The ninja says, "Not quite. Sasuke!" Y/N says and kicks him toward Sasuke. He nods and jumps up hitting the ninja in the stomach with his a kunai, "Don't just stand there Sakura! No guarantee this guy's alone!" Sasuke says, "If you let your guard down you'll really get killed." Y/N finishes. "It's unlucky! I came on my own to conceal my presence, but that became my enemy." The enemy ninja says flying backwards and flees.

"Alright. Just in case that happens again, we need to come up with some way of knowing we are eachother. Not just some imposter using a transformation jutsu to get close to us." Sasuke explains, "So what do we do?" Sakura asks.

"We need a password." Y/N says, "If the password is incorrect no matter what they look like, presume their an enemy!" Y/N finishes. Sasuke picks up, "I'll only say it once, so listen closely. You ask, Ninja song, 'Ninja Chance.' and the answer is: 'The chance to sneak up when a large number of enemies are making a scene. The quiet place has on secret hideout. It is important for a Shinobi to know the right time. The time when an enemy is tired and drops his guard.' Got it?" Sasuke asks. Y/N and Sakura nod while Naruto stares blankly at him and Y/N laughs internally.

"Eh… Could you repeat that? Or make a shorter one?" Naruto asks, "No Naruto that's it. "Could it be that you couldn't memorize it?!" Sakura scolds/asks. "Uh, No! I got it right away! I-I memorized it perfectly! No problem. I thought just in case, I'd listen one more time… Isn't it supposed to be a password not pass-speech." Naruto mutters. Sasuke stands up, "I'll carry the scroll!" _OH yeah!? Are you going to keep it or try and give it away, huh?_ Y/N thinks to herself. "Hey wait… What was that?" Naruto looks over in the forest when wind suddenly comes rushing forward.

"A new enemy?!" Sasuke questions. When the dust clears it reveals… _Oro…_ "You guys go play around… I'll go alone…." 'She' orders her… aquanticens? Meanwhile Sasuke was hiding under a bush. He turns around to see, "Sakura! Don't come closer! First the password… Ninja song, 'Ninja Chance'!" Sasuke demands, "Ah… The chance to sneak up where a large number of enemies are making a scene. The quiet place has no secret hideout. It is important for a Shinobi to know the right time. The time when an enemy is tired and drops his guard." Sakura recites and Sasuke nods.

Y/N's POV

"Ugg… Stupid Oro." I look around and see Sasuke and Sakura. I jump down to them, "Stop! The password!" Sasuke and Sakura demand. I nod, "The chance ot sneak up where a large number of enemies are making a scene. The quiet place has no secret hideout. It is important for a Shinobi to know the right time. The tim-*gasps* Naruto!" I realize he's getting attacked by a humongous flippen snake, "It's her alright only she has senses like that." Sakura says. Then they turn to 'Naruto' walking over to us, "Hey everyone, are you okay?" 'Naruto asks. "Wait! Don't come any closer, the password." 'Naruto' smiles, "Sure, no problem Ah… The chance to sneak up where a large number of enemies are making a scene. The quiet place has no secret hideout. It is important for a Shinobi to know the right time. The time when an enemy is tired and drops his guard." He repeats. Sakura breaths out in relief while Sasuke and I through our kunai at him. Naruto dodges, "What are you doing?!" 'Naruto asks us. "This time it's someone who can dodge, huh?" Sasuke says, "What are you saying, Sasuke? He said it properly." Sakura says.

"Exactly. Naruto would have said, 'oh sorry I forgot or something." I explain. Sakura gasps in surprise and realization. "Either way you saw how this guy avoided our attack. It's different than Naruto's!" Sasuke and Y/N explain. "Show your true face already!" Sasuke demands. Oro smiles and licks his lips, "Aren't we the clever ones." He asks in a femin voice and I was tempted to call _And the other face you have over your monstrous face._ I didn't say it but I did smile slightly. As 'she' he thingy _Ya know what I'm just going to call him a her for now while he has that face,_ transforms back into 'her' 'true' form, "But if you knew he would forget it, why didn't you make the password shorter?" 'She' asks, "You see I knew someone might try eavesdropping on our conversation so I- We made a trap and you fell right into it." Sasuke explains smiling smugly.

'She' takes off 'her' hat, "Oh really. So you're not tired or letting your guard down. This will be more fun that I thought." 'She' says as I hear Sakura think, _And where's Naruto?_ I look at Oro like I didn't hear anything. _He'll be fine… For the most part._ I think. 'She' pulls out her Earth Scroll, "You want our Earth Scroll, don't you? It would go so nice with your Heaven Scroll." Oro says as he brings it up to 'her' mouth. And swallows it. Sakura steps back and I look at 'her', "That's..unorthodox. Oh and grotesque." I state.

"Well, let's begin.. The battle for the Scrolls. _Ick!_ And the battle of Life or Death!" _Count me out, please_ 'She' pulls at 'her' eyelid.

We see visions of our graphic, horrifying death. With audio and blood include! Sasuke and Sakura gasp and fall to the ground with a jaw drop. While I drop down and just well… toss one's cookies or do the technicolor yawn. Sasuke did as well… _I haven't seen so much blood since that night!_ "Well those are some interesting eyes you have there girly." 'She' comments. _W-What?! Must show when I'm panicked or something…_

"Y../N? Sa...kura?" He looks at us paralyzed. Sakura's crying as well as shaking and I try to reach to her, but… collapse. He looks at me and I hear him think, " _Y-Y/N h-ho-, Your eyes!"_ I slowly sit up, "She's craving blood. D-Death... N-Need to snap out…"

"Can't move already? Paralyzed with fear?" 'she' laughs menacingly. I grab a kunai but it falls next to Sasuke. He picks it up hand shaking as much as mine. He stands up slowly, "What do you intend to do?" 'she inquires and starts walking toward us, "Don't worry. I'll end this in a second," 'She pulls out some kunai, "You won't even have time to feel the pain." 'She keeps walking towards us the stops to throw them, "I wanted you to entertain me more. How disappointing." 'She' states and throws them. Sasuke then takes his and jabs himself in the leg.

Sasuke grabs Sakura and I and jumps away with us to the forest. "Sasuke." Sakura gasps and looks at him. _I-I don't understand do I have… different eyes?_ I think to myself. _"Yes you do, Y/N and it changes each time you use them. Sometimes only in your right eye._ (She's in the 5th eye design) _"_ Lord Second speaks to me. I nod slightly, _"Thanks"_ I look at Sasuke, "Sorry and thank you, Sasuke." He pulls the kunai out and I reach over and heal most of it, "It's too deep, I don't have enough time!" I mutter. I watch as he shakes and share a worried glance with Sakura.

A snake appears behind us and Sakura looks over and freaks out. It tries to attack and Sakura and Sasuke both jump out of the way. I quickly teleported to Sasuke. "Unbelievable! I was so shaken up I didn't notice the snake." The snake starts coming after Sasuke, "Stay away!" He yells as he throws shuriken at it. It hits and the snake slams into a tree and bleeds. Then it starts to crack and Oro comes out, "Don't lower your guard, not even for a moment… A prey must always stay tense and try to flee desperately… in the presence of a predator." 'She' says creepily and sticks her tongue out. 'She' then wraps around a tree, there's like a thousand but… still…. 'She' goes after Sasuke and suddenly shuriken hit in front of 'her'.

"Looks like I made it just in time." A voice says, "Naruto!" Both Sakura and I say, "And by the way, the password… I forgot it!" He says and I smile, "You wouldn't be the Naruto we know if you didn't." I say. "Ok, ok. I don't know what's going on here but evidently you've been bullying my friends! Now that I'm here, I'm going to wipe the floor with you!" Naruto yells. Oro looks at Naruto amused. I glance at Sasuke as he deactivates his Sharingan "Wait, you can have it!" He pulls out the scroll. "No Sasuke he's not only after our scroll… he's after blood, death… and power." I whisper the last part, "Who are you! You're not the real Sasuke!" Naruto shouts, "Shut up and stay out of it!" Sasuke retorts.

"I see… You're sensible. The only thing the prey can hope for from the predator is realize that their only hope is to distract the predator with something more precious." 'she' says to him, "But there's the other who knows the only goal that the predator wants." Oro says and looks at me. "Take it." Sasuke says throwing the scroll. Naruto runs and grabs it, "Don't interfere!" Sasuke yells. Naruto turns around and punches Sasuke, "What are you doing all of a sudden?!" Sasuke yells at Naruto, who was panting hard, "I may not remember the password.. But I know who I am. Yet I'm not sure about you! You're a fake aren't you?!" Naruto says, "W-What are you trying to start?!" Sakura asks, "Loser! I'm the real me!" Sasuke shouts, "Liar. This coward isn't the Sasuke I know!" I shout.

"She's right, you look and sound the part but Sasuke is not a coward. I don't know how strong she is but, are you sure, absolutely sure she'll let us go if we hand over the scroll?" Naruto questions, "You're the one who's choked and doesn't understand the situation!" Naruto yells, "That's correct. It doesn't matter about the scroll, I could just kill you and seize it." _Screw it he… HE!_ He bites his thumb and draws a line of blood down his arm. " Summoning Jutsu!" He summons a enormous flippin snake and I summon my blade. The wind blows Naruto away and the snake tries to attack him. He dodges.

 _"Without a doubt, this is his jutsu. That man's… Why is he here at the exam?"_ I hear in my head and gasp, "Y/N are you ok?" Sakura asks me I shake my head, "He's not the original exam taker. Anko just found their body's." Sakura gasps and Oro looks at me, "Who am I then child?" He questions me, "Heh, Orochimaru! Right? The snake sannin?" The others gasp while he gives and amused look.

They all turn back to Oro, "You're such a cute prey." Oro tells Naruto as the snake hits him upward into a tree. He starts to fall, "For the time being, eat him." Oro says. The snake reaches his tongue out too snatch Naruto and I catch him, "NO WAY! That's not happening! I don't care how strong you are, you won't kill nor eat my friends!" I growl lowly.

Naruto opens his eyes and their red, " _Kuruma?!"_ I think at the tailed beast, ' _Yes, I'm seeping out from him. His anger is letting some of my chakra seep through."_ He explains. I sigh and Naruto punches the snake in the face, "There's no way that he…" Oro says as Naruto keeps punching the snake, "Naruto's lost control…" _You know usually I would make a smart remark but in real life in the face of death this is kinda terrifying._ I think to myself, "But… how is he so strong?!" Sakura wonders. Oro smirks and blows fire at Naruto. "Those eyes… There's no mistake." Oro states, "That's Naruto?!" Sasuke asks himself with his eyes wide, _again usually a smart remark_ "Next up… The H/C haired girl and Sasuke. Let's see how well you do." She starts approaching him while I think, _why me?_

Oro rides his snake towards a frozen Sasuke as he just stands there. I can't get to him in time and I don't want to reveal my teleportation jutsu to that… thing… yes thing. Sakura shouts his name as Naruto jumps up. Before he can make contact with Sasuke Naruto jumps in the way and stops the dreadful creature… and the snake, yeah, he stabbed the snake. "Hey are you hurt? Scaredy cat?" Naruto mocks.

I start to walk over to Sasuke and Naruto, _Smart right? Walk right over to the evil beast oh yeah and the snake. Great choice right?_ "This stupid coward is absolutely not the Sasuke we know!" Naruto shouts. Then a tongue wraps around Naruto, _Kurama brace yourself!_ I think he grunts in response. Naruto gets pulled up and Oro pulls his shirt up, "Let me go!" He yells, "Crap!" I yell, _Sharingan!_ I think as I see, "Five-Pronged… Sealing!" Naruto gasps and falls unconscious. Oro takes out the scroll and throws Naruto.

I throw a kunai and it catches him against a tree as Sakura yells, "Sasuke what's wrong with you?! Naruto's certainly different from you, Sasuke. He gets in the way and is a klutz. But at least he's not a coward!" Sakura yells, "Isn't that right?" She yells as tears come out. "NO!" He yells activating his Sharingan and looking up.

I start walking over to Naruto instead of toward the evil butt. I take him down and put him by Sakura. I reach out and start to heal him. His cuts start to fade but it's hard. _Oh… Right I activated the Sharingan earlier…_ It leaves my eyes or rather eye just my right one. I only needed to copy the jutsu even if I know it I got to see it in action. _Ah what's happening?_

Sasuke takes his kunai in his mouth and runs at Oro. He throws the kunai at him after avoiding a shock wave put off by Oro. He starts to throw kicks and punches at Oro then backflips away. Oro runs at him they keep up a taijutsu battle until Oro starts going faster but Sasuke follows him with his eyes and blows fire. Oro gets out unharmed and swipes at Sasuke. "You can see my movements can't you?" Oro asks. He hits the tree branch and it shatters. Sasuke tackles him and slams his head into the branch below.

At least that's what it looked like. He jumps back and he turns into mud. Swiftly needles are thrown at Sasuke. He jumps off and uses his string? No wires. To swing around in an instant. Oro lands a few hits to Sasuke.

He walks over to him, "Hmph, you're too easy. The Uchiha name is crying. I'll just take my time and play with you before I kill you. Then I'll go after that girl…" _Here, I know I'm repeating myself but… why me?_ In the spur of the moment he stopped talking a few bombs went off that were stuck behind him. Sasuke then got up and threw a bunch of shuriken that had wires tied to them. He pulls them tight and Oro gets pulled into a tree. He does Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu and blast Oro who lets out a screech. Sakura runs down to him, "It's over now." I start to walk over too but in an instant I was grabbed and yanked over. My mouth was covered and Oro holds me in place.

Oro makes Sasuke and Sakura freeze, "I didn't expect that you could use Sharingan this much at your age. You are truly a member of the Uchiha clan." They both look up and see me. Sakura gasps, "Y/N!" Oro laughs, "I do want you, after all." He says then in my ear says, "And you just in case…" He then speaks up, "You're definitely his brother. Your eyes hide more ability than that Itachi." Oro says and Sasuke gasps, "Who are you and what do you want!?" Sasuke yells. Oro pulls out the scroll, "As earlier, this one mentioned," He tightened his embrace on me, "My name is Orochimaru. If you think you want to meet me again, desperately run to the top of this test." He burns the scroll and I feel the heat against my face. He traces my jawline with his fingers and laughs as I shiver.

"First you have to defeat the three sound ninja under my control." He says calmly, "You're not making sense!" Sakura states, "We don't ever want to see you again, got it?!" She yells, "We will meet again….but first," He states he pulls out a kunai and stabs my side and I scream. He then bites my neck and I gasp. He finally lets go of me and bites Sasuke as well. He pulls away and brings back his neck to normal length. The curse mark forms on both of us Sasuke grabs his neck in pain and I just feel immense burning. It keeps getting worse so I grab it and fall to my knees.

"What did you do to them?" Sakura asks, "I just gave them a parting gift. Sasuke will come looking for me, looking for power." He says and I start to see shadows dancing in my view. "What about Y/N what did you do to her?!" Sakura yells, "Just incase…" He says, "I enjoyed seeing your various powers." He laughs and vanishes. Sasuke yells out in agony and I weakly work my way over to Sakura. I grab Naruto and walk over to Sakura and Sasuke. "Will… y-you p-please watch over u-us?" I ask faintly. Sakura nods and looks watches helplessly. Eventually I let out a bloodcurdling scream. She looks at us and sees the mark on our necks.

She tries to comfort Sasuke as he passes out from pain. I feel myself falling into darkness, "It'll be ok… Sa...kura." I mutter weakly, _I will help you… I will wake up…. I'm so sorry…_


	22. Test Two: The Sound Ninja

3rd POV

"We've secured food and water after spending half a day and now most teams have halted activity. As we planned, this is the time that we will attack. We split up into three and go scouting. However, whether we find other teams or not, we return to this place. Got it?" Neji explains, "Ok/Roger." Tenten and Lee agree. "Scatter!" Neji calls and the spread out.

Sasuke winces in his slumber, "At least their breathing is getting better. But the fever is still high for Sasuke. Y/N's almost back to normal though." Sakura said to herself. _I have to protect them._ She thinks.

Anko wraps her hand. _I have to communicate this to Lord Hokage right away._ She thinks and starts to walk. She stops and a tiger comes out of a bush, "Cripes! I don't have time for this!" Anko says then another tiger comes behind her and a third. They start to approach her and her curse mark starts to burn and she grabs it. One of the tiger's roar and fall over the others freeze, "T-This is Paralysis Jutsu." Anko says.

"So there you are, Anko." A man states. She turns around to face two Anbu. They jump down to her, "You're pretty late for Anbu Black Ops." Anko tells them, "Well don't say that." One says. Anko grabs the mark and falls to her knees in agony. "Are you ok, hey? Huh? T-This is! The curse mark has appeared. Don't tell me… Is it Orochimaru?" One of them asks, "What, really?"

"Now that it's come to this we'll take you to Lord Hokage-" The first one starts, NO!No, take me to the tower." Anko demands, "What are you saying?" The second one asks. "The moment Orochimaru comes to this village, a strict alert is issued. It's more urgent than continuing the Exam." He explains, "I know. Anyway I'll tell the whole story later, so please call for Lord Hokage." Anko pleads.

Sakura doses off and 3 sound ninja appear in the trees, "Found you. As Orochimaru ordered, we'll wait for daybreak to do it. Remember the H/C haired girl and Sasuke Uchiha are our targets. Not the other two." Mummy reviews, "If they come in the way, it's ok to kill the other two, right?" Mister arms crossed asks.

Sakura 'wakes up' to find it day with birds chirping. She takes some wet washcloths and sets it on Y/N's and Sasuke's foreheads. She falls asleep again and tries to shake it off, _I need to protect them._ She falls into darkness. Y/N wakes up as she falls asleep. _It's still really sore but…. I should be fine._

Naruto wakes up and so does Sakura and Sasuke. "Did you take care of us this whole time?" Sasuke asks, "Thank you, Sakura! We're totally better because of you." Naruto thanks, "That's good.." She gasps and turns to see Oro, "A prey must always stay tense and flee desperately in front of the predator!" He starts coming after her, "-kura! Sakura! Wake up!" She hears.

She snaps awake to find Y/N shaking her shoulder, "Sakura it's ok, it was just a dream…" Y/N tells her. She nods, "Are you ok?" Y/N nods, "I should be just a little sore. I put myself on guard when he grabbed me so the effect did less on me." Y/N explains and Sakura nods in an understanding. _It's already daybreak?!_ Sakura thinks. She hears the bushes rustle, _Oh, no!_ She pulls out a kunai and Y/N gets in front of the boys even though she know what it is. Sakura turns around shaking to find a squirrel and deadpans. _A squirrel?_ She thinks comically. It starts running, "Ah, man. Don't surprise us like that!" She says and then throws her kunai at the squirrel. It freezes and turns around. _That was too close._ Sakura thinks. "Do you think she noticed? Did she notice the paper bomb we put on the squirrel?" One of the sound ninja asks.

"No, that's not it. Though I think the other one did." Sound ninja #2 responds. "Huh? Then what? What was it?" #1 asks, "We'll probably find out if we get closer. So *Moves bush* We should get going now." #2 says.

Lee's running through the trees. He sees leaves falling, _If I can catch all twenty of these leaves before they hit the ground then maybe Sakura will start to like me. IF I can't catch even one of the leaves It'll be an unanswered love forever. Or rather… 'You're eyebrows are too bushy!' That's what she'll say._ He jumps after the leaves, _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19_ He hits a branch, "One more!" He jumps after it. He hears something and looks to see a squirrel with a paper bomb about to go off. He grabs it and pulls the bomb off. "That was close. This paper bomb explodes after sometime. Who did such and awful thing?" Lee asks himself.

"Stop hiding and come out." Neji demands. "Shoot! We scrambled to hide, you know?!" Ino whisper yells. "Man, what a drag, we've been discovered!" Shikamaru complains, "Strategy One, 'hide and let it pass,' was a failure! So we carry out Strategy Two!" Ino explains, "Are you serious?" Choji asks, "What? You have a problem with that?" Ino asks, "Trust me this plan can't fail." Ino says, "Well, I guess it's all right but.." Shikamaru says.

"Wow! To meet last year's Number One rookie, Neji Hyuga, in a place like this!" Ino says, fangirling, "Can I have your autograph?" Shikamaru asks. "So it's just you guys?" Neji asks. _Take that! Strategy Two, 'head over heels infatuation with my sex appeal'!_ Ino thinks, "I'd been wanting to meet you for some time, you know?" Ino asks letting down her hair, "Get lost." Neji says and walks away. _Why? Why doesn't my sexiness work?! Shoot, it ticks me off, darn!_ Ino thinks, "Did you just raise your fists to me, and does that mean you want to fight?" Neji asks not turning around. Ino freezes and panics, "N-No… Of course not." Ino stutters, "Then get lost. Stealing a scroll from cowardly wimps like you would only make me the laughing stock of the village." Neji spits out. "Y-Yes!" They all jump away, "Really just like cockroaches." Neji states.

 _Just as I though, a fellow like that wouldn't take a scroll away from wimps like us unless we attacked first._ Shikamaru thinks. "All right! Let's go find some wimps!" Ino says and laughs nervously still paranoid. "Like I've been saying there's no one wimpier than us…" Shikamaru tells her, but she's not listening.

"Sakura." Y/N says. Sakura turns to her, "Let me heal you a bit." Y/N states and Sakura nods. "Some lookout." both girls turn to see the sound ninja.

Y/N's POV

"But it's not necessary anymore. Wake Sasuke up. We want to battle you and him." Dosu says looking at me. Sakura stands up, "What do you want here? What is it you're really after? I know the one called Orochimaru is calling the shots from the shadows!" They all widen their eyes in shock, "What's that strange bruise on the back of their necks?! You did this too and now you want to fight them?!" She yells. I stand up with a dark expression.

"However, I can't stay quiet after hearing that." Zaku says, "First I'll kill this girl. I'll also kill the Sasuke character." He says. _What do I not exist anymore?!_ "Oh and the other girl." _Darn… jinxed._ "Wait, Zaku." Dosu says, "What is it?" Zaku asks. Dosu starts walking forwards, "It's so cliche. It's the color of dirt that's been dug up. This grass, it doesn't grow in a place like this, does it?" Dosu says examining the trap Sakura set.

"You know, with a trap… there's no point unless it goes undiscovered." He lifts up the grass, "Huh, how ridiculous! So that kunai knife was so the squirrel wouldn't be caught in the trap?" Zaku asks, "Well that… and it had a paper bomb on it." I say making Sakura look at me, "See? She did notice." Dosu says, "We kill that one now!" They all jump at us mainly to get Sakura and I jump in front of her ready. She cuts a string for the trap above. Dosu just brakes it and they keep coming.

"Clearly you have no talent. Someone like you needs to make more of an effort or else. I prepare myself, "Leaf Hurricanes!" Lee yells out and kicks them all, "What?! This guy." Sakura says and I smirk. "Then you also should… make an effort!" Lee tell the sound ninja. I wince in pain when I feel the mark sting. No one noticed lucky.

"Who are you?" Dosu asks, "I'm the beautiful blue beast of the Leaf Village, Rock Lee!" Lee states, "Why are you here?" Sakura asks. "I will always appear… whenever you're in trouble!" Lee tells her, "Or should I say, it was really because of you, now run along." Lee tells the squirrel. I walk over to Naruto and Sasuke, "But right now, I'm also your enemy!" Sakura advises him. "I did say this before didn't I? I will protect you till I die." Lee informs her, "Yes, thank you, Lee." Sakura says. Dosu holds out their earth scroll, "I guess it can't be helped… Zaku I'll give you Sasuke and the H/C haired girl. I will kill them!" Dosu declares throwing the scroll to Zaku.

"That Bushy-Brow guy is pretty proficient in Taijutsu… Looks like I can have some fun!" Dosu says running at us. Sakura throws a kunai that misses. Lee drives his hand into the ground and pulls out a guard, "There is a trick to your attack, right?" Lee asks, "So I won't just avoid it. You showed me your jutsu before." Lee speaks to him.

The trees rustle and see Choji, Shikamaru, and Ino using byakugan in my right eye. "There's no one at all that seems wimpy!" I hear faintly from Ino, Well, the only team that's weaker than us it the Naruto team." Shikamaru says, "Take that back!" Ino yells, "What do you mean?" Shika asks, "No question Naruto, Sakura and Y/N are lame! But that team has Sasuke!" Ino explains, "Well Y/N isn't that weak though. But in a battle that genius might easily be beaten." Shika says. I was tempted to teleport to him and hug him but… that could be bad. "All right, all right, I apologize for irritating you." Shika says to Ino gaining a sweatdrop.

"There is no way Sasuke could be taken down! And Y/N is a good friend but isn't that strong! Not even close to Sasuke! Sakura is a different matter as well!" Ino yells. Choji looks closer at us, "Hey! Sasuke has collapsed… and Sakura and Y/N are fighting." Choji reveals. I wave at him smiling, "What did you say?" Ino asks jumping up with Shika to join Choji. She looks and gasps.

Lee starts unwrapping his bandages. Dosu runs at him, "When protecting a precious person!" Lee says. He disappears and kick Dosu in the chin. He pushes off the ground with his hand, "Not yet!" He yells and appears behind Dosu. Lee's bandages wrap around Dosu and they start toward the ground, "There's no way he can break his fall!" Zaku says, "Primary Lotus!" Lee calls. Zaku slams his hands into the ground breaking Dosu's fall. Lee jumps away. "What?! That's impossible!" Lee exclaims.

"That is a frightening Jutsu. It did this much even though I fell on the spongy dirt." Dosu states. Lee stands up panting, "It's my turn now!" Dosu says and swipes at Lee. The vibrations hit Lee and he can't see. _Crap I know what's next!_ I get ready to grab Lee. Dosu starts talking and explaining that sound travels faster. He goes after Lee I make a substitution and pull Lee out of there just in time. I teleport by Sasuke and Naruto, "Welcome to Y/N's infirmary." I mutter as I lay him down and begin to heal him.

 _When are Ino, Shika, and Choji gonna help us?!_ I think to myself _Oh right after Sakura cuts her hair._ I sense Lee's eyes getting better. I start to sing to boost my Chakra without releasing my bigger chakra.

I put up a barrier so my voice wouldn't leave the barrier and… send out a clone to watch the battle… of course.

Y/N's Clone's POV

"Do you know what sound is all about in the first place?" Dosu asks Sakura, "Vibration?" Sakura says, "Correct. In other words hearing sound means, that the eardrum is catching vibrating air. And the human eardrum breaks with sounds over 150 Mhz. Moreover by assaulting the semicircular canal which is located even deep-" He's cut off… by me.

"Ahh! I'm so done with lectures! Their boring! Can we just skip this?" I ask hysterically. Everyone sweatdropped at me and I shrug, "Magic Style: Archive!" I just transfer the information to everyone and they pause for a moment. Zaku then goes on to release air from his palms to show off. Dosu then goes after Sakura and I take the blow.

"Y/N!" Sakura yells. I just smile and fall, "Time to end this." Dosu says looking down at me, "That's what you think!" Sakura says and throws 3 kunai at him, "oh, well." Dosu looks at her. I hear Shika, Ino, and Choji in the bushes then I poof away.

I reappear… well a different clone but still… I show up by Shika, "Yo." They all turn to me, "Please! You'll know when it's _shortly_ after an event. Help then. _Shortly_." I plead with them and go back to help Sakura. I attack Kin and she pushes me back into Zaku by accident. Zaku stumbles but Kin catches Sakura by her hair. Zaku then catches me with a kunai to my neck, "Don't move!" He tells me being me I poke him, "Poke… Oops I moved…" I smirk at the agitated look he got. _The real me is… running a bit low to keep me going here…_ I look at Sakura, "I'm sorry…" I speak and disappear.

Y/N's POV

 _Shoot! I can't release_ that _chakra or else I'll risk bad things but…_ I look up from my healing to find Sakura pulling out a kunai, _shortly-shorter hair._ That's a pretty smart tip actually. "That won't do anything to me." Kin states, Sakura looks at her and smirks, "What are you saying? It's not for you." She brings the kunai back and cuts her hair causing Kin to fly back and her headband to slip off.

I feel a warm liquid drip down my face, I wipe it away and smile saddly. I feel the barrier slip and Sakura looks at me, "You've grown, Sakura." I say and I start to give into the darkness and the searing pain of the curse mark, "It'll be alright…" I mutter and fall on the ground. The last thing I remember was seeing Sakura stand up confidently and a small smile forming on my face.

Sakura's POV

 _Y/N… Thank you I'll keep protecting you… after all it is my turn._ I think, determined. _Now you guys get to watch me from behind!_

Ino's POV

 _Sakura…._ I look over to see Y/N and Lee become visible, "You've grown, Sakura." _She's been helping all this time and here I am, cowering in the bushes. My comrades are fighting these people and I'm having a hard time trying to help them! My rival and friend?!_

Shikamaru's POV

Shortly… _Nice tip off. Y/N. We're going to help you guys… What a drag._

Choji's POV

 _Guess we're fighting now, huh?_

3rd POV

"Kin! Kill her!" Zaku orders. Sakura makes hand signs, _I know that hand sign_ Zaku thinks. Kin goes to hit her and Sakura turns into a log, "Substitution jutsu!" Kin states. Zaku smirks, _On the right, huh? You think I'm a fool? With such basic ninjutsu you think you can come at me?_ He thinks smugly as Sakura runs with kunai knives, "Kin get out of the way!" He shouts as Sakura throws the kunai. "Pathetic, Air pressure 100%, ultrasonic waves 0%, output…" Zaku starts, _again is that all you can do?_ "Slicing sound waves!" He calls and Sakura uses substitution jutsu again, "You're easy to spot. You're above!" He states, "I've said it two or three time that that won't work!" He tells her. He pulls out kunai and throws them expecting a substitution jutsu and looks around for her. He feels blood drip on him and looks up to see Sakura coming at him with kunai, _This time it's really her!_ He thinks as she bites him and stabs him.

Everyone watching gasps, "Hey get off of me!" He starts punching her head. In an instant his hand is grabbed. Everyone looks to find a pissed off Y/N, "One. More. Time. I. Flippen. Dare you!" She shouts in his ear. They all look over to see a H/C haired girl lying unconscious on the ground by Sasuke and Naruto, "H-How…?" Zaku asks, "Oh… I can't tell you who I really am but I can tell you that she," the person points at the real Y/N, "Is more than livid." They finish, "Can I at least have your name or a name?" He asks, "M/N." M/N smirks _Y/N will kill me if I can't protect her friends…_

"Sakura I know you've got this, just look after Y/N for me? She's going to change this world." M/N says and throws Zakus arm back. "She wanted me to tell you; You've transformed and matured from when you first met. You are strong, especially with your comrades feelings on your side." M/N smiles as she looks at Ino's team in the bushes, "I leave this to you. Y/N entrusts this to you." M/N disappears and Zaku goes to attack Sakura again, "Good now that they're gone I can deal with you."

 _It's up to me now!_ Sakura thinks. Suddenly Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji come out in front of Sakura. Everyone looks at them, "Huh! More strange ones. Is this the second string?" Zaku says, "Ino…" Sakura says, "Sakura! I promised I wouldn't lose to you, didn't I?!" Ino says smiling. She then looks at the sound ninja seriously getting ready.

Sasuke's POV

"Who's this?" I ask looking at a small figure. "Me… from long ago?" I wonder. When he/me speaks, "Father and Mother didn't need to die!" He says crying and images of my father and mother come into my mind. "Everyone was killed. Because I wasn't strong enough. The enter clan has been destroyed." He says to me.

3rd POV

Sasuke starts radiating purple chakra. Y/N winces in her sleep. Naruto just lays there and Lee's there barely conscious. Choji looks terrified, "Are you two crazy?! What are you thinking?!" Choji ask Shikamaru and Ino, "They're bad news!" Choji continues. "Don't look at me! It's a drag, but it can't be helped! It was Ino's idea, but what are we supposed to do? Sit back and let a girl do all of the fighting?!" Shikamaru asks, "Hehehehe, sorry for getting you involved. But we are a three-man squad, after all. We're all in this together, aren't we?" Ino speaks.

"This ain't teamwork! I call this suicide!" Choji tells them paranoid and tries to run away but Shikamaru keeps a hold of his scarf. "It's ok for you to drop out, fatso." Zaku tells him. Choji twitches, _Did I hear him correctly? What did that guy just say?_ Choji thinks to himself. Zaku looks confused while Shikamaru's eyebrows twitch, _That word is taboo to Choji._ Shikamaru thinks.

"Try saying that again…" Choji says deadly calm, "I said if you have a problem pull out, fatso." Zaku repeats. Choji hears fatso repeat over and over, "I'm not fat, I'm just big-boned! Blast it!" He yells and starts producing chakra, "Hurray for big-boned!" He shouts. Sakura gives a confused look, "All right! You understand this, right?! It's a battle to the death between Leaf and Sound!" Choji demands. _Lucky! He's lost it!_ Ino thinks, "No way, this looks like it's going to be a pain in the butt." Shikamaru tells him.

"That's my line." Zaku tells him, _I was told to get Sasuke and the other girl, if possible, by the end of the test…_ Zaku thinks. "Sakura… Those behind you…. Take care of them." Ino orders, "Well then, Team Ino, let's go full throttle!" Ino says, "Right" They both respond, "Formation Ino!", "Shika!", "Cho!" They says in order, "I'm counting on you Choji." Ino tells him.

"My pleasure. Expansion Jutsu!" He expands his body, "Next, Leaf Style Taijutsu!" He calls out, "Human Boulder jutsu!" He yells. "Isn't it just a fat guy rolling?" Zaku questions, "Slicing Sound Wave!" He shouts trying to keep Choji away. Everyone watched intently, _He jumped?! The pressure won't work against that rotation. Even if I do the Super Sound Wave, if I'm touched by something like that my bones will be ripped off!_ Zaku thinks and just stands there. Dosu runs after him, _Oh no you don't! You're the most annoying so…_ "Ninja art: Shadow possession Jutsu!" Shikamaru says. Dosu freezes and looks at him. Shikamaru smirks as Choji barely misses Zaku.

"Dosu?!" Kin asks looking at him making a weird pose, "What are you doing?! Especially at a time like this!" She questions then looks at Shikamaru, "Shadow Paralysis Jutsu?" Dosu asks as Shikamaru makes another pose, "Ino next it's just the ladies." He tells her. "Ok, Shikamaru, look after my body." Ino tells him, "Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Ino shouts and falls. Choji comes back at Zaku, "Kin!" He hollers at her, "What happened?" Dosu asks, "This is the end of it." Ino inside of Kin pulls out a kunai and Dosu and Zaku's eyes widen, "You guys! If you make one move, this girl named Kin is dead meat! So let's end it right here. Leave your scroll and walk away!" Ino demands _What are they grinning about?_ "This isn't good!" Sakura says as Zaku brings his hand up and pulses wind out to hit Ino.

"This is bad!" Shikamaru says, "I'm dizzy." Choji says standing up, "W-What kind of monster… hurts their own comrades?" Ino asks looking up. "Apparently monsters like us." Zaku says, "You see we don't play this game by your rules. We're not after the scrolls or even passing this test." Dosu explains and Choji and Shikamaru gasp, "What?" Ino asks him, "It's Sasuke and that girl… I think her name was Y/N?" He informs them.

Shikamaru's jutsu releases, _I hate it when it does that._ "So your jutsu is limited to 5 minutes?" Dosu observes, "In addition, it seems that this girl's jutsu… seems to be a jutsu to take over the other's body. And judging by the blood she's spitting up, if I kill Kin, she will die too.." Dosu trails off. "Are you going to do your teammate in?!" Shikamaru asks, "If I need to, yeah." Zaku informs them, "Aw man what a drag. This really is no good." Shikamaru complains.

"Too bad. You're just a step away." Zaku says, "You're too easy." Dosu states. "Hmph, That's pretty tough talk, I don't like this at all. You minor Sound Ninjas. Bullying the second rate guys and putting on airs like a winner." Neji says from the trees. Everyone glances up at him, "They're Lee's teammates." Sakura states, "You goofed." Neji declares. "Hah! Coming out of nowhere like cockroaches…" Dosu says.

"Looks like you used our teammate as a punching bag, No one does that and gets away with it!" Neji shouts revealing his Byakugan and everyone gasps, _What's with his eyes? It's like they see through everything..._ Dosu thinks. "If you're gonna continue, I'll fight with full strength!" Neji states and Tenten gets ready. Suddenly Neja gasps, "What's the matter, Neji?" Tenten asks. _This chakra_ he thinks. "Well? Are you just going to stay up there all day?" Dosu asks.

"Evidently, there's no need for that." Neji announced as they all look towards… Sasuke and Y/N producing an enormous amount of chakra. Sasuke stands up, "Sasuke you're awake!..." Everyone gasps at Sasuke and how he looks. He looked evil and Sakura looks at him terrified. Y/N wakes up and glances at Sasuke. She looks horrified but the chakra she had disappeared. She watches Sasuke and tries to say something but her throat hurt and she grasped at it. Sasuke looks at Sakura, "Who did this to you Sakura?" He asks coldly. She doesn't respond and Zaku speaks up, "ME!" He says smirking.

Sasuke turns to him, "Ino! Get back here! You're going to get involved if you stay like that! Come back to this body!" Shikamaru calls

Y/N's POV

 _You know how wonderful it is to wake up to a Sasuke surrounded by evil chakra is? No? Good because it isn't. It's plain out terrifying._ He goes on about being an avenger and needing power. I just watch and try to speak up. I instantly feel a burn in my throat and I grab it. I use my medical ninjutsu to calm it… It seems that if Sasuke's using the curse mark around me I get hurt…

I watch as Ino and Choji go back to Shika and Sasuke goes after Zaku. I start to cough blood up because of Sasuke, "Come on… Naru...to." I mutter. "Dosu, this half-dead bastard is nothing to be scared of!" Zaku yells, _No! He's wrong!_ Rin speaks to me, _"Y/N are you alright?! Here let me transfer some chakra to you."_ She says, " _Yeah I'll be alright...somehow… Thanks!"_ I feel more chakra flow through me. Zaku tries to hit us with a big jutsu I just block it but Sasuke saved everyone else.

I turn away focusing on anything else but the horrendous scene in front of me. I feel a tear slip out, _"Y/N it'll be alright and you know it."_ Minato speaks to me, " _Yeah as bad as it seems it has to get better right?"_ Hiroshima asks, _"Yes, you'll be fine. It'll be over before you know it."_ Alphodus speaks to me. I nod not daring to even respond to them. Sakura shoots me a worried glance. I don't even try to reassure her this time.

Sakura's POV

I look over at Y/N. She looks at me and she's crying, _She didn't even try to comfort me… something's off._ She doesn't seem as affected like Sasuke _No she's affected by him being like this_ I think as I watch Sasuke breaks Zaku's arms. I watch horrified, as I hear them snap and screams of agony from him. I glance at Y/N and see she drops down, eyes wide. Her eyes start to change back and forth from her usual E/C orbs to a pattern(#8) and she slides down to her knees.

Suddenly she mouths, 'Help me. Please.' I gasp as Sasuke turns to Dosu, _No this isn't the Sasuke I know, this isn't Sasuke._ I think and run up to Sasuke, "Stop!" I hug him from behind crying, "Please. Stop." I beg. The mark recedes and he drops down panting.

"You're strong Sasuke." We look at Dosu. He hold out his scroll, "We can't defeat you now. Please let us withdraw now and we'll give you the scroll." He sets the scroll down and grabs his teammates and flees. "Wait! Who is Orochimaru and what did he do to Sasuke and Y/N?!" I yell, "And why them?!" I ask, "Sakura he doesn't know. He only was given orders to target Sasuke and if possible me." A raspy voice says. I look at Y/N and realize she was gripping her throat.

"It's a pain, but Ino I leave Lee to you." Shikamaru tells her. I watch as Y/N gets back up and shows a small genuine smile. She walks over and shakes Naruto. I look back to Sasuke who was gripping his hand, "Just what am I?" I watch him as he shakes.


	23. Test Two: The End and The Preliminaries

Y/N's POV

 _Naruto's finally awake._ I tried to shake him awake but he didn't so I let Choji at him. He looks around for Oro, "You are really one of a kind. Actually, you're getting on my nerves." Shika tells Naruto and I laugh for the first time in what feels like ages. "Sakura! Y-Y-Your…! Sakura your hair!" I laugh harder if possible, it feels good to after what happened.

"I'm changing my image! I like it better long but, when I move around in a forest like this, it gets in the way." She covers up, "By the way, why are you guys here?!" Naruto asks Shika and Choji, "It's such a drag to explain to you." Shika states and I giggle. "Everyone just showed up to help." Sakura tells him.

Tenten jumps down, "I'll take care of him from here." she tells Ino and takes Lee from her. "Keep it together! Lee!" She shakes him, "Oh, Tenten, why are you here?" He asks, "I came to help." She says, "Those guys, where's the Sound Village Ninjas?" He asks looking around, "Sasuke took care of them. Why did you hastily decide to act on your own?!" Tenten questions. I walk over, "For that I thank him. I hope I healed you ok." I tell him he nods. Naruto says something about Lee and Sakura punches him.

"Lee, thank you. Because of you I was able to grow strong." Sakura tells him, "It looks like my efforts weren't enough! Sasuke…. Just what you'd expect from the Uchiha clan. To chase off the Sound Ninja, just as I though you possess amazing strength. I was beaten to a pulp." Lee tells him. I see Sasuke's eyes widen in disbelief, "Sakura, The Lotus of Leaf Village blooms twice. When we meet again, I will have become stronger. I pledge it." Lee tells her.

"Hey Sakura! Come here! I'll fix your hair!" Ino calls her, "Yeah, I'd like that." Sakura responds and walks over. I know they're talking about Sasuke earlier and sigh. I wave at Neji and he gives me a shocked look and I smile softly. _"I'll see you later Neji."_ I tell him and he nods in response.

"Tenten, Lee. Take care." I tell them and they nod and head off. My lips fold upward and I walk over to Naruto and start to heal him some more. I feel a vision coming.

3rd POV (Vision)

Kiba bends over Akamaru, "Are you ok?" He asks petting him. "Is he still shaking?" Shino asks, "It's already been half a day."

"Akamaru…" Hinata says, "I don't blame him, it's because he saw that thing." Kiba says remembering….

Jumping threw the forest, "After all, brains are the most important in survival! Right Akamaru?" Kiba says. Akamaru barks happily, "Lucky for us, that the guys who got caught in the trap had an Earth Scroll!" Kiba continues, "We'll be the first to the tower at this rate!" He says, "Don't get carried away. That's dangerous. No matter how small a but it is, it has to guard itself at all times." Shino tells him, "We have to pay attention to avoid coming across any enemies. That's the only way to be safe."

"I know! But as usual you got to say it the weird way, but-nerd." Kiba responds and Shino frowns, "Yeah, but Kiba, what Shino said, he has a point." Hinata says.

"Hey you two stop." Kiba tells them, "We're being careful not to come across enemies, right?" Kiba questions, "Then Hinata! Can you check out 1 kilometer in that direction?" Kiba points and Hinata nods. She looks and sees Gaara, "T-There's someone there." She informs. Shino puts his head to the tree, "Evidently there are 6 people." Shino tells them.

"Ok! Let's go look!" Kiba tells his team, Hinata gasps, "Kiba! What are you saying? We're not doing that." Shino says, "The Proctor told us to bring one of each scroll in a pair. But she didn't say we couldn't take more than that. If we take more, that means some other teams will be left out." Hinata tries to say something, "We'll just see what's going on at first." Kiba attempts and eventually they agree.

When they reach there Akamaru starts shaking, "What's wrong?" Kiba asks him, "What happened? You stopped suddenly." Hinata says as Akamaru climbs into Kiba's jacket. "What scared him?" Hinata asks timidly.

"Akamaru can sniff out the level of the enemy's chakra and tell his strength. But this is the first time I've seen him this scared. The people up ahead aren't ordinary." Kiba said. _Oh… Yeah this part_ Y/N thinks from her perspective.

"Can you guess the nerve of these Sand Village kids coming to challenge us forthright?" One of the rain ninja asks, _I don't want to see this, it's different in person than in an anime._ Y/N thinks then focuses her chakra to break the connection.

Y/N's POV (outside of the vision)

I fall down panting, _I used to much chakra doing that and now I've worried my teammates._ I stand back up and shake my head and walk with my team.

Naruto uses shadow clones to go fishing and Sasuke does it with kunai. I giggle and walk back to Sakura. When I get there I help Sakura with the fire. I shake my head and I pull out one of my summoning scrolls when Sasuke and Naruto come back with 3 fish. Naruto looks at me curiously, "Summoning Jutsu!" I press my palm to the scroll and a few rice balls appear as they cook.

"We only have 25 or 24 hours left." Sasuke informs us, "There are already teams that have passed." Sakura says. We start eating and talking about our odds. I look over, _Oh dear Sakura and Naruto will try and open the scroll, huh?_ "Hey guys I'll be right back, Do. NOT. Open that scroll. Ok?" They nod and I walk away waiting for Kabuto.

I watch as Sasuke goes off to get water and Naruto grabs the scroll. He says something to Sakura and they get ready to open it. I see a certain glasses wearing man stop him and I jump over to them from my tree, "Ah, Y/N! I wasn't going to open the scroll! Believe it!" Naruto panics losing focus on Kabuto and Sasuke comes running back after seeing Kabuto.

"Man, you're beyond saving… That was too close." Kabuto scolds Naruto and Sakura, "The others who ignored the rules were forced into the situation of having to retire." Kabuto informs us and I nod, "They have traps inside, so whoever opens it early gets a consequences. So it's good Kabuto was here a millisecond later and I would have stopped you myself." I tell them and they hang their heads in shame.

"What're you doing here alone?" Sasuke asks still on guard, "Don't worry I'm not after your scroll." Glasses says. "Yeah, if that was your intention you would've taken it by now." Sasuke agrees, _Doesn't mean he's not after something else!_ I think and space out.

I hear every other thing so basically I heard, "Fight Me!" and that's about it. Eventually we come to the conclusion to work together and go to the forest. Sasuke asks if there are still people. Kabutt was confident there was because they all need a scroll and will be trying to ambush other teams. On our way Naruto was paranoid and started throwing kunai.

We weren't getting an closer and I stop for a bit and everyone looks at me. I raise my hands in a Ram sign, "Release!" I call and Sakura does the same, "A Genjutsu?!" She asks, "Yeah they were trying to wear us out." I explain, "We're being watched. They'll be coming soon." Kabuto says and then the rain ninja start appearing... well their clones do.

Everyone gets ready and I look towards the real ones. Then look away but not before glaring. _We need to end this_ I think and I grab a kunai knife and throw it in their direction. "Y/N! What was that?" Sakura asks me, "I'm looking for the real ones." I tell her. Naruto jumps to punch them and it splits then heals itself and Naruto falls.

Sasuke uses Sharingan as the clone throws a double sided kunai, and Kabuto tackles Sasuke to the ground. Sasuke can't seem to move at all. And I see the curse mark starting. Kabuto examines the kunai knowing that it's real, "The real ones are throwing to make it look like the clones can." I state and Kabuto looks at me as the clones start to ask for the scroll.

Naruto tries to throw a kunai and Sasuke stops him, "It's an enemy Genjutsu. Like Y/N said their not real!" I walk over to Kabuto and move his hand, "We can't have you dying." _Yet!_ I start to heal him and he just looks at me. _I can get this to the end sooner…. Probably. "Ok guys can you hear me?"_ They all respond positive, _"Good, We need to create a plan before we get taken out!"_ They all nod and we start planning.

We came up with the same plan but it would just speed up the process. The clones vanish and Naruto had prepared 'us'. The real things show up, "You 2 are the ones that caught me last time!" He looks at 'me' and 'Sasuke'. "Now I can even the score." He says. They pull out their kunai and 'Naruto' smirks.

"Cornered rats." Sasuke says, "It went well Naruto!" Sakura says I giggle as the rain ninja are still looking at the clones we- er Naruto created. They turn around, "If they're there then who are they?!" One of the asks, "Idiot! You finally showed your true colors, punk!" Naruto says from the clones and transforms them back into Naruto's' who all smile.

"How?! Don't tell me… it's not possible!" One of the rain ninja says, "The shadow clone is just the preparation for the trick." Naruto says, "for me to portray every member of the team myself!" They disappear, "At the same time, we hid. What do you think, guys? The Genjutsu users were deceived." Sasuke says and Naruto falls to his knee. I teleport over to him as they make more clones.

Sasuke pants hard and uses the Sharingan but they're all clones. Sasuke falls to the ground because of the curse mark and I start to get a headache. Sakura noticed me then looked back to Sasuke, "Stop using the Sharingan" Sakura and I say. Naruto turns and Kabuto saves Naruto from getting hit.

"Stop Naruto! They're not real! It doesn't matter how many times you hit them!" Sasuke says, "Yeah Naruto… They're attacking from somewhere else." I say then we see and enemy come out of the ground. The real one comes up and hits Kabuto with a kunai. They all show up and Naruto kicks them all and the clones disappeared, "Thank you, Naruto. You saved me." Kabuto says. I walk over to Kabuto, "Stop getting hurt would you? One last time I'll heal you… actually all of you." I tell them. The all walk over and Sasuke sits down. Kabuto looks at him, "Hey what's that? A terrible bruise?" He asks, "No it's nothing." Sasuke and I reply.

We finally get to the tower with the tower and Kabuto's teammates show up, "Oh, it's you guys." Kabuto says, "You're late." One of them says. He explains to them about some stuff, "He's nice, too nice." I mutter to Sasuke and he nods, "Good luck!" Kabuto tells us, " _I wish you luck as well… Here's a tip: You're too nice to really be on our side… I think._ " I tell him and walks away, " _Nah I probably imagined it"_ I hear him think and smirk.

We open the doors and walk in, "There's nobody here." Naruto states, "What are we supposed to do?" Naruto asks looking around blankly as Sakura and I look at the giant poster on the wall, "Look at that…" Sakura says as she points at the poster.

"If Heaven does not exist, enrich your knowledge, and prepare for the chance, run the fields in search of an advantage. Open the series of Heaven and Earth, and the perilous wa shall be redressed… This is namely the secret of 'the one that guides'" Sakura reads.

"It looks like there are letters missing there. It's probably about the scroll. I think we're supposed to open the heaven and Earth scroll." Sakura says. We take out the scrolls and open them at the same time.

There's some smoke and out comes, "Iruka-Sensei?!" Naruto shouts and I rub my ear, _He didn't even have a radio this time_ I think and hear some chuckles from Minato, and Rin. "Hey. It's been a long time huh?" Iruka says to us and smirks. I smile back, "It really has been a while." He nods, "It appears you guys had a rough time of it." He notes.

"Why are you appearing with a Summoning?" Naruto questions, "At the end of the second exam, we Chunin are to welcome the test-takers. I happened to be given the task of being the messenger for you guys." He reaches in his pocket for a watch, "And you made it just in time." He shuts it and turns to us, "And now Congratulations on surviving the second exam. To celebrate your passing, I'd like to treat you to ramen, but…" He's interrupted by Naruto hugging him. We all sit down, "Where's he get all this energy?" Sasuke asks no one in particular and I laugh as a response.

"Man, that scatterbrained part of you is the same as always, eh." Iruka says, "Well, you mentioned ramen, what'd you expect from Naruto?" I respond to him he laughs, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Naruto yells at me, "Oh, Nothing! Nothing at all!" I say laughing even Sakura and Sasuke smirk. "If we had looked at the scroll in the middle of the exam, what would you have done?" Sasuke asks, "As usual, you're a sharp one, Sasuke. You guessed right, the rules of this exam were to test your conclusive mission execution ability. To put it simply if the scroll was opened contrary to the rules… We were ordered to knock the test-taker in front of us unconscious." He informs us, "Some found that out the hard way." He says.

"Good thing you didn't open the scroll. Huh, Naruto?" Sasuke tells Naruto and Sakura who look scared, "Kabuto, thank you!" Naruto says to no one in particular. "Oh yeah, Sensei! What're the letters on that wall?" Sakura asks Iruka-Sensei, "They're kind a eaten away so we don't understand their meaning." Sakura tells him. I start to space out because I know that it was instructions. Heaven is your head and Earth is your body, blah, blah, blah. _Wait. If I had opened that scroll during the fight with Oro… would… he have…. Welp. Didn't think of that. Oh well._

"Well that's all I was supposed to tell you." Iruka-Sensei tells us. Naruto salutes, "But, as for the third exam, don't push it too far. Especially you Naruto. You're the biggest worry…" Iruka-Sensei starts, "Iruka-Sensei. From the day I received this headband, I stopped being a student, so you don't need to worry about me any more. There's nothing to worry about. I'm now a Ninja!" Naruto says. "You're right Naruto. Sorry about that." Iruka-Sensei says. I walk over to Iruka-Sensei, "Yes?" He asks me I smile and hug him, "Thank you for worrying." I pull away and smile at him. He smiles back.

Y/N's POV

We all meet in the room where we're going to take the preliminaries. The teams are all lined up and next to each other.

"First off, congratulations on finishing the second exam." Anko announces to everyone. "I'm still hungry." Choji mumbles, "What a drag, there's still this many remaining? This is a major pain." Shika complains, "Sasuke and the others have passed, too." Ino says looking at us, "Of course they did, after all the trouble we went through to save them. They better have passed." Shikamaru says and I giggle.

"Your team didn't do too bad. I guess they were lucky. But as long as my team is around, they can't go any higher." Guy-Sensei brags, "After all, whether you like it or not, ability takes at the next barrier. Well, a part of growing up can be harsh, Kakashi." Guy-Sensei says, "Did you say something?" Kakashi-Sensei asks and I snort, "Oh my God!" Guy-Sensei screams and I laugh quietly.

"Please watch, Guy-Sensei! I'll shine, too!" Lee says clenching his fist in determination. I turn to see Akamaru still frightened and I pet his head. Kiba looks at me, "Gaara?" I question quietly and he nods. My hand glows green for a mere second and Akamaru calms down a bit, "It's temporary." I say, "Well, thanks anyways." I nod.

"Look, all of the Leaf Village rookies are here." Sakura says looking around. "Say! Say! Old man Hokage and Iruka-Sensei and even Intense-Brow are here. Believe it!" Naruto says, "It feels like everyone is assembled." Naruto observes, "I don't have a good feeling about this." Sasuke says gripping his curse mark.

"Now then, we will now have the explanation of the third exam from Master Hokage." Anko informs us, "Better listen carefully everyone. Now then if you will."

"All right." He steps forward and clears his throat and I start zoning out. _I wonder who I'll be fighting…._ I shut my eyes, _Can I control my Kekkei Genkai to only focus to my right eye?_ I question and hear Tobirama respond, _Yes it's easier if it's a certain one though_ He says I nod to him in my mind. _Ok. Thanks._ I tell him. _Yeah, some of your eyes help you heal, analyze, or fight_ I look at him, _How many are there? I mean different eyes?_ I ask. _There are 8._ I thank him and focus back.

I open my eyes and hear, "Anything is fine, just tell us the content of that fight-for-life test." from Gaara, "Very well. Now then, this is where I'd like to explain the third exam. But," Hayate jumps in front of him, "Master Hokage, please allow me, Hayate Gekko, who was given the task of judge, to speak first." He requests. My eyes widen as I see a black aura surrounding him _"That's a marker. It marks someone who is going to die soon._ " Sivath explains grimly, " _It also means that one of your eyes is activated_ (lower left #6). I quickly turn it off by shutting my eyes and reopening them.

Looks like we're having people choose whether or not to drop out. I look around to find that NO one was dropping out yet. _Wonderful I'm fighting Kabutt_. I watch as Sasuke and Sakura talk about the mark, "Y/N, Sasuke, you should quit! Sasuke you're getting worse! You should drop out." Sakura tells us. I shake my head, "Sakura I'm fine." She nods reluctantly, "But, Sasuke, Please. Please, quit!" Sakura says, "I'm scared. She says wiping away her tears.

"It's just as I feared." The Hokage says, "What shall we do?" Ibiki asks, "We should remove _him_ from the exams." Anko says. _Only him? Oro must not have told her about me_ "and isolate him with Anbu bodyguards. We should recommend that he retire immediately." Anko tells them, "He's not the kind of kid to obey like that. After all, he's of the Uchiha clan." Kakashi-Sensei says, "I don't care! I'll make him stop, by force if needed!" Anko and the others discuss what to do with Sasuke.

"Sasuke." he turns to me, "You're staying right?" He nods, "Then let me stop the pain for a bit." I tell him he nods and Sakura tries to protest, "Sakura. Do you think he'll give up. At least this will help a bit." I start and see Anko holding her mark and looking at us. My coat/jacket doesn't reveal the curse mark but if it fell off or got cut it could easily reveal it.

I over hear Anko say, "By now he should be dead. Lord Hokage!" I finish, "That's the best I can do but if you use chakra it'll stop working." I inform him, _Do they have advil in the Naruto world?_ I ponder. I turn back, "So no one is quitting? All right." _Wonderful I'm fighting Kabutt_. I think. _Even with Oro watching I need someone to fight after all._ I smirk, _This should be interesting._

"What Orochimaru said is sitting on my mind. I will let Sasuke do the test and see how things go.." The Hokage says. "Wha-?! B-But Lord Hokage!" Anko protests, "However if the Curse Mark opens and the power gets even a little bit out of control, get in there and stop it." Lord Hokage says Anko goes to argue but decides against it, "And try to avoid using force." He says, "Why?!" Anko asks, "I don't want Y/N over there to beat anyone to a pulp." He says looking at me and I giggle innocently.

3rd POV

"Now then, we will begin the preliminaries. The preliminaries to come will be one-on-one battles. In other words, actual battle format. There are 22 people, so we will conduct 11 battles. The winners will advance. There are no rules at all. You will fight until; someone dies, collapses, or admits defeat. And please admit defeat right away if you don't want to die" Y/N pull down her eyelid and sticks her tongue out earning a few chuckles and amused looks in the background. Y/N release the face and go back to listening. They reveal the board, "This will decide the two foes that will face off. They are randomly selected and displayed on the screen behind me. Now let's start!" Hayate tells them. Everyone looks up at the board anxiously.

Y/N L/N

Vs.

Kabuto Yakushi

"Now then, the two displayed on the signboard, come forward." Hayate orders. Y/N and Kabuto both do so. "For the 1st battle, Y/N L/N and Kabuto Yakushi have been selected. No objections? Alright everyone else go to the sides to watch." Hayate tells the others.

"Good luck, Y/N!" Naruto says to her and she nods. Kabuto smirks, "Well to think that we'd work together only to be pitted against one and other." Y/N looks at him, "It would have happened sooner or later right, Yakushi?" She says coldly with no trace of kindness in her voice. His smirk fades, _She's changed… interesting._ "Well are you both ready?" Both parties nod, "Begin!"

"Thanks for healing me I feel great now!" Kabuto tells Y/N smirking smugly, "I'm sure it drained you too, right?" He taunts. Orochimaru watches carefully, _This should be interesting_ _to watch…_ He thinks. Y/N has her hair cover her right eye and activates mangekyō sharingan in it. "What are you scared?" Kabuto keeps taunting. Y/N pulled out a kunai and throws it. Kabuto dodges it and looks as it hits a wall, "What was that goi-" He's cut off by the H/C haired girl kicking him in the face and she... pulls out a book...

Kakashi watches her carefully as well, in fact everyone was, _Why is she hiding the right side of her face….?_ Guy walks over to him, "So that's one of yours Kakashi?"

Kakashi's POV

"So that's one of yours Kakashi? She's pretty strong." Guy tells me. "Yeah, I'm just not sure how strong." I tell him not looking away, "She's kinda like you covering her eye and reading like that Kakashi." I hear Asuma say as he walks over to me. I nod, "I don't know how strong she is she might be using her Kekkei Genkai, though." I tell them and hear 3 gasps, "She has one?" Kurenai asks me and I nod again, "I can't say much because it's private but she has a pretty hard past." This time they nod in understanding and look back at the battle unfolding in front of us.

3rd POV

Kabuto lands a punch on Y/N's stomach and she coughs up blood but keeps reading. Kabuto activates his chakra scalpel and pulls out his kunai. Y/N makes one hand sign single handedly and poofs away. Kabuto gasps, _Where?!_ Y/N appears behind him and nails him with a kunai. She misses her original target due to Kabuto leaning away but still hit him in the leg.

They both pull apart, "What? Why aren't you revealing your right eye?" Kabuto asks the unspoken question, "You want to see?" Y/N tilts her head. Kabuto nods, "I believe everyone does." He states, "Very well." Everyone watches as she moves her hair slowly revealing, "Sharingan?!" Sakura yells in shock. _First Kakashi and now her? How?!_ Sasuke thinks, "Man, Kakashi who knew she had that?" Asuma pats his back, "I-I didn't know actually…" Kurenai gasps looking at him.

"My, my, you're just full of surprises." Y/N nods, "While we're talking surprises…" She pulls off her jacket quickly with her free hand, revealing her curse mark. _What?! Orochimaru didn't say anything about her having one_ Anko curses to herself. Y/N smirks and runs at Kabuto he returns her smirk but it soon fades, "Where'd she go?!" Kabuto shouts looking around, "Under you!" They all look to see Y/N appear and punch him in the chin.

Kabuto spits out blood after landing and pulls out sebon while Y/N makes hand signs only Kakashi can keep up with because of his Sharingan, "T-That jutsu!" Kakashi stutters. Y/N smiles sweetly, "I think it's time to end this!" Kabuto responds, "You are correct this shall end now!" He throws the senbon and they... bounce back at him. Y/N laughs, "Thank the sound ninja, Zaku, for that I just modified his technique after all." Y/N tells Kabuto.

Kabuto runs at her and makes contact with a kunai to her arm and having his other arm blocked with her own chakra scalpel. Kabuto smirks, "Heh, how's that?" He asks Y/N, "Meh, I can't feel anything…" They watch as Kabuto jumps back and the kunai falls to the ground. Suddenly the skin where he hit starts to crumble. _She's strong. And she accepted me… I wonder for how long though…_ Gaara thinks as he watches his only friend fight. _That's like Gaara's jutsu!_ Temari thinks.

"Earth Release: Aggravated Rock Technique!" Y/N mutters throwing a few shuriken to keep Kabuto occupied. He easily blocks them, "Running out of things or just chakra?" He questions, "Not even." She vanishes and appears behind him. He gasps and turns around, _What's she going to do?!_ He thinks, "Give up, Kabuto." He shakes his head, "No way." She smiles and puts her book away, "I. Tried." She pokes his forehead and rock spreads over him until he's completely covered.

"And the winner of this round is Y/N L/N!" Hayate announces, and her friends go down to congratulate her. A few of the other Jounin smirk. She releases the technique and walks over to her friends. _Very Interesting Y/N L/N_ Orochimaru thinks. _We got lucky_ The sound ninja think. _That was an S-Rank jutsu…. I wonder what other things this child knows…_ The Hokage questions.

Y/N's POV

"Good job, Y/N! I knew you could do it!" Naruto tells me, _He held back_ I think. "Wow you are really strong Y/N!" Sakura says. Sasuke smirks, "You know… I want to fight you as well." He tells me. "Great job, Y/N. You did great. We need to talk." Kakashi-Sensei tells me and hands me my jacket, I nod. Then I smile and walk back up with them. We look up at the board.

Sasuke Uchiha

Vs

Yoroi Akado

"Will those selected please come down here. The second match is Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akado. No objections, right?" Hayate asks, "Right./No!" Come from Yoroi and Sasuke. I set my hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Don't worry alright?" She nods hesitantly, "Y/N after his match come with me ok?" Kakashi-Sensei requests of me, "Yes I understand do you want help with the seal before you do mine?" He nods firmly and I smile slightly.

I see him jerk slightly, _"The effect. Is it wearing off Sasuke? I'm sorry._ I tell him he nods at me, _"Don't worry. If I need to push past this pain to reach my ambition I will take on anything._ He tells me, _Very well, Good luck._ I say to him and he smirks.

"Sasuke don't use your Sharingan. If that Curse Mark on your neck gets out of control, it could endanger your life." Kakashi-Sensei tells Sasuke, "I know." Sasuke states. "Well, the match will be called off at that time. I'll be coming in to stop it, so good luck." Kakashi says walking back up to us. He shoots me a glance, _Mine will react differently. It responds to another curse mark being used and I feel immense pain._ I tell Kakashi-Sensei and he nods.

I turn to the battle and grab the railing. "Now we will begin!" Hayate states. "Let's go!" Yoroi says making the tiger hand seal, "Yeah." Sasuke responds getting ready. Yoroi activates his jutsu and reaches back into his pouch as Sasuke grabs a kunai. Yoroi throws shuriken and Sasuke deflects them, but the curse mark flashes giving me a minor headache.

He throws some kunai and Yoroi dodges them. Yoroi shows up and tries to punch Sasuke who dodges. Sasuke does some maneuvering and trips Yoroi. Yoroi grabs Sasuke and starts to take his chakra. Sasuke twitches trying to move. Yoroi grabs Sasuke's head and I walk over to Kakashi-Sensei he looks at me but then looks back to the fight. Sasuke tries to fight back but his arm falls to the ground.

"You...my chakra…" Sasuke manages, "You just noticed now?" Yoroi asks. Sasuke kicks Yoroi off, "To think you still have strength left. Impressive. Though you're just a guinea pig." Yoroi taunts him. "Put your mind at ease, I'll end this right away!" He says as he runs at Sasuke. Sasuke stands up and dodges. Yoroi manages to tap him and Sasuke loses some energy. "What's the matter? You already finished?!" Yoroi taunts more. Sasuke goes to kick him and he jumps back.

"Sasuke! You call yourself an Uchiha with that? Don't be looking so lame! Give it your best!" Naruto shouts from the side. Yoroi runs at him, "You can't afford to be inattentive! I'll finish you with this!" Sasuke keeps dodging and appears under him. Sasuke kicks him to the chin. Sasuke goes under Yoroi, "I admit it, I borrowed that move, but from now on it is my original." Sasuke says. "The dancing leaf shadow..?!" Yoroi asks. The curse mark starts to work and Sasuke coughs blood and I fall backwards holding my head.

Sasuke gains control over it and completes the technique by kicking, punching, then doing an ax kick, "Lions Barrage!" He calls and slides away. Hayate checks and Sasuke gets up. "This match is over. Therefore the winner is Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi-Sensei poofs down to Sasuke preventing him from falling and gestures for me to come as well. I jump down, "Good job. Before that Lions Barrage, your movements were that of Guy's Taijutsu. So you copied it with the Sharingan when you fought with Lee?" Kakashi says to him, "So did I actually." I tell them.

"Sasuke you won in a lame way!" Naruto yells, "Look at you, all battered up! You idiot!" Naruto laughs. Sasuke and Lee stare at eachother and I know what they're thinking so I don't even bother. Tenten looks between Neji and Sasuke wondering which is stronger.

Medical ninjas carry away Yoroi, "Sasuke, we medics will give you the best of treatment." One of the medics says. "You guys are out of your territory. I'll take him under my care. Now, we'll take you into the back. And seal that mark. Both of you." I nod, "Can we wait until the preliminaries are over?!" Sasuke questions, "I want to watch the matches of those who will remain in the main battle." Sasuke wines like a little boy. "I'll film them for you Uchiha and give it to you to watch later ok?" He nods and we go to the room to seal it.

3rd POV

Abumi Zaku

Vs.

Shino Aburame

"Which weakling is that?" Zaku asks, "Both of you step forward please. We will now begin the second match." _That's that sound ninja. The one that had both of his arms broken by Sasuke!_ Sakura thinks, _How's he going to fight with those arms?_ "I wonder if Shino is going to be ok…" Hinata says, "He's fine. He's strong! I'd square off with anybody but him." Kiba tells her.

"Now then, please begin." _Now, Zaku… How will you pull this one off, this should be a sight to see._ Dosu thinks and then Orochimaru in disguise disappears.

"If you fight here, you'll be finished. Withdraw!" Shino say, "Somehow, this one still works, so… One arm is enough to take care of you!" Zaku tells him and tries to punch him. Shino blocks it effortlessly, "You can't beat me with just one arm." he says calmly. Zaku uses his jutsu on Shino who rolls away smoking.

Kakashi's POV

I was writing the seal while Y/N double checked that everything else was ready, "Ok. hang in there. It'll be over right away. Ready?" I ask Sasuke. Y/N gets ready. "Curse Sealing!" We say together and I place my hand on Sasuke's back. He screams out as it works. It finishes and he falls forward, "Next time, even if that Curse Mark starts kicking in again… the seal should suppress it. However this sealing makes the strength of your will it's foundation. If something happens and that will were to weaken the curse mark will rage again." I inform him and he falls forward.

Y/N walks over and pulls at her jacket, "Soo.." She starts, "What about me?" I nod. She sits down after moving Sasuke over and putting a barrier around him. I do the same thing but it goes a tad bit slower because she's not able to help me this time. It finishes, "I don't have to tell you as well do I?" I ask and she smiles faintly, "No, Sensei but we should get Sasuke out of here." As she finishes I realize she didn't look the least bit worn out.

"To think you've become able to handle sealing jutsu…" I hear behind me and tense, "You've grown, eh, Kakashi?" I turn around and step in front of Y/N. "Long time no see, Kakashi." Orochimaru speaks to me, "Orochimaru." I say.

"No offence but I have no business with you. But I do with those kids behind you." He says referring to Y/N and Sasuke, "Why are you after Sasuke and Y/N?!" I inquire. "It's good for you. You already got it, right? I mean originally I wasn't after the girl but now that I've seen her power… Anyways, you didn't have it the last time we met right? That. That left eye Sharingan!" I give him a pissed off look, "I want it, too…" He says, "The Uchiha power." Y/N sets a hand on my shoulder and gives a faint smile.

"And how do you have it? Y/N?" He asks her, "Because I do." She responds _Typical…_ I think.

3rd POV

The smoke starts to clear, "Come on. Get up. Had enough already?" Zaku asks, "Huh?" The smoke clears fully revealing Shino standing, and bugs crawling out of him, "Great! Now What kind of bluff are you trying to pull." Zaku asks gasps and turns around to see a bunch of bugs coming towards him.

"These things are called Parasitic Insects. They attack their prey in groups and eat chakra. IF attacking in this amount you're finished, no mistake. Give up it's in your best interest." Shino informs him, "If you use your left arm technique on me, I'll simultaneously have the bugs exploit the opening from behind. Conversely, if you use it on the bugs, I'll simultaneously exploit the opening." He explains, "Either way, you won't be able to get through this. An ace in the hole is something you set aside." Shino finishes.

Zaku remembers his past and when he first met Orochimaru. He looks at Shino and pulls out his other arm, "Don't… underestimate me!" Zaku yells pointing it both ways, "An ace in the hole is something you set aside, right?!" Zaku asks.

"What?! He could already use his right arm?!" Kibba exclaims. _So the first half of the battle was a strategic move to make us think he couldn't use his right arm. Not bad Zaku_. Dosu thinks.

Zaku's arms start to produce chakra but not where it was supposed to come from. Everyone gasped, "My arms!" Zaku yells and looks to see bugs. Shino appears behind him, "Earlier when I recommend you give up… as a precautionary measure, I gave a suggestion to the bugs to block up that troublesome wind hole with their bodies and remain still. You see… While one ace is good… Two are better." Shino says. Zaku goes to attack him but gets backfisted to the face.

Kakashi's POV

"What's your purpose?" I ask, "The recently built Sound Village. That's my village, you see." Orochimaru tells me, "You already understand, don't you…?" He asks.

"Humph! Ridiculous ambition." I tell him, "Oh, my… you said it. But, for that I need various pieces who will obey my every whim." He explains.

"And we're one of those pieces?" Y/N asks from behind me, _forgot she was still conscious._ "No. Not at all, you and Sasuke, my dear are exceptional pieces. But for the others who are taking the exam now… are mere pieces to throw away." He tells us, "I don't think… I'm capable of listening to directions… much less yours." Y/N tells him sheepishly. Orochimaru starts walking forwards toward us. I tense, "Don't…. Come any closer… to Sasuke or Y/N!" I shout preparing Chidori, "Even if you're one of the legendary three Ninja, at the least I can kill you as you kill me!" I tell him. Out of the corner of my eye I see Y/N's eyes widen and she tenses. Orochimaru starts laughing, "Oro? Why you laugh like that? It sounds evil." She tells him, "Yeah, What's funny?" I ask.

"What you say and what you do, are all off. There's no point at all in attempting such a seal. You understand don't you? The heart to seek out in pursuit of the goal, no matter what obstructive power there may be. He's an avenger." Orochimaru tells us, "And Y/N has a desire to protect her friends so if she leaves them it would be for the better, right?" Orochimaru asks looking at her behind me.

"So you took advantage of those things, eh?" I ask, "However Sasuke and Y/N-" He interrupts me, "At some point, they will definitely seek me out in search of power." He states and starts to leave, "Oh, and, you're going to kill me...? Why don't you try?" He taunts, "That is, if you can." I widen my eyes and a vision flashes in front of me and I start to shake. _Kill you as you kill me? I must have been out of my mind._

"Kakashi… Sensei… Can you… take me back? To the exam?" Y/N says weakly snapping me out of it. "Y/N are you ok? What's wrong?" She looks up, "Oro, flared the pain, don't know if it was on purpose or not but it's there. Get Sasuke to the hospital." I nod recently and take Sasuke to the hospital.

I come back to find Y/N sitting and waiting, "All right. I'll be fine. Let's get back." She tells me. We start to walk back _I still need to ask about those drawings but… that's not a good idea now…_ I think.

Y/N's POV

"The winner! Shino Aburame!" I hear as I teleport back to the exam. Looks like no one noticed, "W-What is he, Neji?!" I watch as Neji uses Byakugan on Shino and gasps, "He's something else, I can understand him calling bus with a summoning jutsu but he harbors bugs all over his body." Neji tells Lee, "S-Say what?!" Lee exclaims, "He's part of the Aburame clan, that's their specialty." I tell them, "Yes, I've heard of that clan. The story of a race that as they come into this world, possess the secret technique of loaning their bodies to bugs as a nest and fight using these bugs." Neji informs us, "They fully control the bugs and entrust most of the battle to the bugs… I hear that they contract to keep giving the bugs their own chakra as food for compensation." Neji finishes and I nod, "So he's the successor?" Lee asks.

The medics come and carry Zaku off, "So Shino you were that strong, weren't you?! Dang it!" Naruto says, "I thought he was a creepy person from long before, but…" Shino walks back up to his team and gets congratulated. When he turns his back I nearly choke at the face Kiba made at his back.

Kakashi poof behind Naruto and Sakura, "Yo!" Kakashi-Sensei says, "What does that mean? What about Sasuke? and Y/N? Are they ok?" Sakura asks worried, "Sasuke? He'll be fine. He's sleeping soundly in the infirmary. As for Y/N…" I walk over, "Yes?" I ask and Sakura and Naruto hug me, "Ack! Get off!" I order as Kakashi-Sensei holds back a laugh but I hear him snicker and shoot him a death glare. 


	24. Preliminaries

A/N: Again, Please don't judge my drawing skills... If I have them.

Y/N's POV

Tsurugi Misumi

Vs.

Kankuro

 _Well, Misumi is a gonner._ I think and pull out a book, _Funny… It's on tailed beasts._ I think, _"Well, Rin can I summon you to help me heal ah… people_ " I ask her, _"Yes but would you want me in a disguise?_ She asks me, _"Yes, but if needed you release it to have max chakra. Ok?_ I tell her and she nods. _The Akatsuki are coming soon, and I want to meet them. But I'm a jinchuuriki, yet..._

"The winner of this round is Kankuro." _Figures_ "Two against one is hitting below the belt!" Naruto tells Kakashi-Sensei, "is that fair, Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asks, "It's not particularly hitting below the belt. It's a puppet, after all." Kakashi-Sensei explains.

"That's the puppet master jutsu. He's controlling the puppet with chakra. It's the same as using a ninja tool- like a shuriken." Sakura explains.

Sakura Haruno

Vs.

Ino Yamanaka

 _This is a good battle but… I know what happens so…_ I pull out my book on treating cardiac arrest for Hinata, _Rin do you know how to treat this?_ I question, _Yes I do. It takes me a while but with you it should be over quickly at least I can stabilize the person's condition quickly though._ I nod satisfied then look to see Ino slap Sakura.

They pause for a bit and I go back to reading as they get serious into fighting. I also look at how to help Lee when Gaara… I remember what they remember of their childhood and smile. I know others noticed but I don't really care what they think because that's what kept me going all those years, alone. Isolated. Abandoned, and Lonely. But when I left that behind I found, purpose. Comfort. Joy. Happiness. Encouragement and delight. I found friends.

I go back to reading, "Ne, Y/N what are you reading?" Naruto asks me and I see Kakashi also look up in slight interest. I look up and give him a closed eyed smile, "Nothing you need to worry about," I tell him and ruffle his hair. He grins goofily and turns back to the match. They restart their fighting.

When I look back up and Sakura's hand is fighting against itself. _Ah they already got to that point? I've been reading that long?_ I look at my book, _Oh… I've almost finished it though. Heh._ I look over at everyone watching their expressions as Sakura and Ino start battle for control. I smile, "Projection Jutsu!" I say putting my book away. Everyone looks at me as a mist screen appears, "He's right! I can't let Ino beat me!" Sakura's voice comes over, "Sakura?!" Ino asks, "This can't be happening!"

"I won't be conceding! No way!" They look up at the screen to see a spiritual Sakura pushing Ino's face away, "W-What's going on?!" Ino thinks. Everyone just watches in amazement, "No way!" Ino exclaims as Sakura grows, "But my jutsu is unbeatable!" Ino says. "Ino, You'll have a terrible time of it if you don't get out of me quickly!" Sakura says squeezing her.

"No… I won't hold on at this rate. Release!" Ino leaves Sakura and I turn the jutsu off. They start panting and I see Shika staring in amazement. "I'm someone who is as strong as I'm beautiful. Girls can't survive if they're not tough!" I hear. They both run at each other and go to throw the last punch. They both land at the same time to the face and get knocked down and out. "Both are unable to continue! By double knockout, no one wins the 5th battle. This match is over." Hayate states and I grin.

Both girls get picked up by their senseis. Their teammates surround the girls except me. But not because I didn't want to… Because of a reopened wound I'd long forgotten about. Hinata runs over to me, "Y/N!" she says as she sees blood soak my shirt, "Treatment won't be necessary for them." Asuma tells the others at the same time. I smile, _That snake! Why didn't it open before?!_ I think to myself, " _Because we we're doing our best to stop it."_ the tailed beasts tell me, "Y/N do you need medical treatment?" Asuma asks walking over, I smile and shake my head, "Nah, I'll be fine. Probably." I say and Naruto runs over and freaks out shaking me. "But That! That hurts Naruto!" He backs away and laughs nervously apologizing.

"You know I'll get a friend to help me, She'll probably help me later as well." I tell them, "Summoning!" I whisper and Rin appears transformed into a different looking girl. "Y/N! Here!" She says and starts healing me. I nod, " _Don't waste too much chakra_ _on me, ok? We have more life threatening things than this plus I have some Tailed beasts to help just incase too. One you know pretty well actually._ " I inform her mentally. _"But if you're in a bad situation yourself…. Wait the three tails?!"_ I nod, "Thank you uh…" _Can I still call you Rin?_ She shrugs, _Either that or something like Hana or M/N, but the people at the hospital call me Rin."_ I think on that, "Thank you, Rin." I decide.

She nods, "No problem." I see the Hokage look over and I smile at him, "Rin?" Kakashi-Sensei questions I nod, "Yeah… that's right… why?" I ask he shakes his head but I still see sadness in his eyes, "She uh.. Also goes by M/N, if that's better." I offer trying not to panic as the match between Temari and Tenten goes on. Sakura and Ino are awake, "Did you say, M/N? Y/N?" Ino asks me, "Yeah. Why?"

"She's the one you summoned?" I nod at Sakura's question. With cheering going on I turn back, " _She'll lose._ " I think to Rin as I see the 2nd 'star' come onto the fan and Temari blows all the weapons back at Tenten. "Third star." Temari states smirking and starts her jutsu. She disappears, "I'm over here!" Temari calls out from her fan smirking smugly, "Ninja Art: Wind Scythe Jutsu!" She calls.

Tenten get's hit and cut in the chakra twister and lands on Temari's fan. "That's awful." Naruto says as Tenten coughs up blood. I look back to Rin, _Ah… the one tails and nine tails guys they have similar pasts, both shunned, called monsters, children of a 4th kage._ I think looking at Gaara and Naruto. We look at the board,

Shikamaru Nara

Vs.

Tsuchi Kin

I turn away and wait for a bit. After Naruto and Lee both get out of their foul mood of not being pick next Kin and Shika both move down. Ino starts cheering enthusiastically and I walk over to Gaara. Kiba gives me the 'You're insane' look and I smile. "Hey Gaara!" He looks at me and gives a ghost of a smile. Both Temari and Kankuro give me the 'you're probably going to die' look and I hold in a laugh. Barely. "Who do you think you'll be fighting?" I ask, he shrugs, "Who ever it is won't be able to get me or land a blow." He tells me.

"Probably not. Uh… How's your insomnia? I mean I could help you if you ever need it." He looks at me, "If I ever fall asleep _he'll_ come out. So it's not like I can stop it anyways." I shrug, "Meh, whatever I can help you sometime." He nods and I look back to see Shika and see him connect the shadow and explain the strategy. He pulls out a shuriken from both sides and throws it. He bends backwards and she hits her head and he's fine besides the senbon. "Winner! Shikamaru Nara!" Hayate announces and his team cheers.

He comes back up and I pat him on the back, "Gg! Er… Good job Shika!" He nods, "Thanks…" He says walking over to his team, blushing but uh… I didn't notice. Hehe….

Naruto Uzumaki

Vs.

Kiba Inuzuka

"It's here, it's here, it's here!"Naruto cheers and I laugh lightly, still careful not to flare my wound. "Yeah! Lucky us! If it's this guy we'll absolutely win, Akamaru!" This time only Lee sulks about not being next. "The 8th battle Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka." Hayate announces, "It's finally time for me to shine! Believe it!" Naruto says confidently and Kiba looks angry, "That's my line! With you as my opponent, I've as good as won!" I smirk at this, "Right, Akamaru?" Kiba tells him. "Don't get over excited! You won't be able to beat me!" Naruto yells and points at Kiba. I roll my eyes _It reminds me of those people that are so alike that they hate each other._ I think to myself

Hey don't bring your puppy!" Naruto rants, "He'll get in the way of the match!" He yells, "Deal with it! I never go anywhere without Akamaru. He's going to fight with me!" Kiba says confidently smirking, "Hey! Is that ok?" Naruto asks the proctor.

"Yes, animals and insects are treated the same as ninja tools, there is no problem." Hayate explains and Naruto stares at him, "Well, that's fine! It's a perfect handicap!" Naruto tells Kiba. They keep bickering and finally it starts, "Rin do you want to talk to…?" She nods and I shut my eyes.

 _Hey, Minato wanna see your son battle? You'll have to transform, of course. Kushina that offer stands for you as well._ I tell them, _Yes we'd like that very much Y/N_ They respond. "Summoning Jutsu." I whisper and two people appear Kushina looked like Erza and Minato looked like Sting both from Fairy Tail. Kakashi-Sensei looks at me, "They wanted to watch in person." I tell him. He nods and we all turn to the battle, _Rin quite obviously it's Kushina and Minato but they're still erm… dead so they'll disappear sooner or later._ She nods and I smile.

Kiba uses the fang over fang and Naruto lands on the ground with blood running down his face. "This is the difference in our true powers." Kiba tells him, "You? Hokage? How're you going to do that? By lying on your face?" He asks. Kiba laughs, _Naruto's not weak!_ Hinata has faith in him, I have faith in him, his friends do, _He was always alone_. I set a hand on Hinata's shoulder, "You're right Hinata."

Naruto stands up, "If you compete with me for the name of Hokage… You will be the loser!" Naruto tells Kiba, "Man! Same thing over and over again. You're pesky!" Kiba says and points and Naruto smirks, Well, never mind. I'll make it so you can't stand up again!" Kiba states and starts running at him. Kiba throws a smoke bomb and attack Naruto again.

The smoke clears and they snap at each other again. Kiba throws another smoke bomb but when this one clears it reveals… 3 Kiba's. I watch as Kiba tries to figure out which one of the transformations is Akamaru and which is Naruto. The others watching work it out and Minato speaks to me, _That's smart_ He thinks and Kiba punches him but Naruto turns into Akamaru making Kiba think the other one was Naruto. I giggle as he turns into Akamaru as well and everyone gasps.

"Well it is coming from the original prankster." Kakashi-Sensei says. Naruto gets up and kicks Kiba. _Kiba looks pissed._ I think, "You little…" Kiba says, "Think harder about your jutsus before you use them. Because it's stupid if they're used against you! Baka!" Naruto tells him and I laugh. I look at Kakashi who was thinking, _He's using my line, sort of…_ I giggle as Rin, Kushina, and Minato all hear him through my head and smirk. Kiba bites his hand to keep himself calm, _That's almost as bad as cutting though… Self harm is a really bad thing._ I think to myself though hear some responses from the other Hokages.

Kiba pulls out some shuriken and waits for an opening, "So you've finally gotten serious, Kiba?" Naruto taunts, "Well then, I'll end this…" _Just not in the way you think_ I smile, "With my new special technique I've been saving up!" Naruto finishes. I hold back a laugh as everyone tries to figure out what it is. Kiba goes to attack and Naruto gets pushed back, "What are you waiting for?" Kiba asks. Naruto gets back up.

"Dang I don't have a chance to build up my chakra!" Naruto states. He keeps attacking with great speed. Kiba hits Naruto on the hand because he blocked and threw Kiba. Blood dripped from his hand and Kiba radiates chakra. _Dang it Kiba! I have healing to do. A lot!_ I think, _Hey Y/N I'll help._ I nod at Kushina, _Thanks Rin and I need to conserve our chakra and I don't want to depend on the tailed beast too much…_ I thank her and focus back on the battle. Everyone cheers him on and I smile _No need to thank me I want to help my son even if he doesn't know it. Ya know?!_ Kiba goes in for the next blow behind Naruto and he…. Farts. Kiba grabs his nose and starts complaining. I laugh and roll on the ground as Minato thinks, _Ah…. That's my son? *Sigh*_ I laugh harder if possible not caring about the stares.

I get back up to see Naruto starts, "Shadow Clone jutsu!" He shouts and creates 4 clones, "Ok! You've kicked me around pretty good so far so I'll give back to you all at once!" Naruto surrounds him and starts attacking, "U-ZU-MA-KI! Naruto Barrage!" He yells and everyone smiles.

The clones disappear, "The winner is Naruto Uzumaki!" Hayate announces and people cheer. "Good job, Naruto." Minato says softly as Naruto runs up the stairs and I smile as Hinata gives him an ointment. She walks down to Kiba and tries to give him some and I hear him say, "Hinata quit if you're put up against Neji or Gaara, Ok? Withdraw."

"Hey, uh… Erza?" Kushina looks at me, "That ointment works well but there are somethings that need help." She nods and walks over to Naruto, "Hey your friend Y/N asked me to help heal you." Naruto nods and smiles at me. She heals what wasn't healed before hand, "Hmm… I can only weaken it but…. Naruto come here real quick." I tell him he walks over to me, "What is it Y/N?"

"Could you focus your chakra for me?" I ask and he nods. I lift his shirt to reveal the seal. "Heh this might hurt a bit…. Five-Pronged Sealing! Release!" I yell to be met with some surprised looks from the Hokage, Kakashi-Sensei, Ibiki, Anko and the rest of the senseis. He stumbles back a bit but I feel the seal weaken. "Cool. He beat Kiba and not even at full strength." I mutter, ignoring the looks of confusion and shock.

Hinata Hyuga

Vs.

Neji Hyuga

"Rin! Get ready for that thing!" I whisper yell at her and she nods. I shut my eyes, _Byakugan! Sharingan!_ I think and allow one to go to each eye. They both walk down, I never thought that I would have a fight with you. Lady Hinata." Neji says. "Brother Neji…" Hinata says. Sakura and Naruto both ask about that and I giggle as Kakashi-Sensei and Lee explain about it.

"Just one thing, withdraw!" Neji says, _Grr…. Friends or not this guy…_ "You're not suited to be a Shinobi." Hinata's eyes widen, "You're to kind and gentle. You wish for harmony and avoid conflict, you're open to going with the thinking of others." Neji continues, _Oi what's wrong with that?!_ I think, "And you have no confidence in yourself. You're always feeling inferior. You thot it's a good idea to stay Genin. However you can't register for the chunin test without three members. So you couldn't turn down when Kiba and the others proposed it and-" I cut him off, "Shut IT!" I yell pissed off.

"I wanted to change that about myself. So I proposed it myself." Hinata explains taking advantage of the silence. _Buttnugget… This guy I swear I can't believe how much Naruto can change people…_ "People can never change!" _Wow the timing there Neji_ I think. Neji keeps talking and talking as Naruto gets aggravated. Kakashi-Sensei explains what the Byakugan is, "Yeah. and it looks like this." I mutter and point to my left eye sarcastically. I know no one heard me but still it was nice to get out some of my anger.

Neji activates his Byakugan and Hinata looks paranoid and Neji explains what he can see with his eyes. "Can I strangle this guy? Please?" I ask quietly. Naruto looks pissed and squeezes the ointment. Hinata looks ready to cry and I punch a the wall cracking it. Kakashi-Sensei looks at me as Kurani sets a hand on my shoulder.

Neji keeps talking, "That's it! You don't have the privilege of deciding what a person is like! Give it to him, Hinata!" Naruto and I yell at the same time as Naruto grips the railing, "Don't just take that! Do something about it! It's irritating to watch this!" Naruto says. I pull my hand from the wall and mutter, "Ugh. Time Arc: Restore." The wall fixes itself and I sigh. _That felt good._

Hinata activates her Byakugan and I smile. They get into their fighting stances and start. They keep trying to land with their attacks and I believe I'm the only other person to see it. _She almost hit one._ Naruto asks what the chakra network is and I facepalm. Lee explains to him but I block it out.

Hinata and Neji both land a blow on each other. Everyone watches intently as HInata coughs up blood. She whacks his and away and tries to attack as he lands another blow and rolls up her sleeve revealing marks. "You mean..?!" Hinata asks. "That's right! I can see the chakra points." Neji says and Kakashi-Sensei explains to us what it is and Neji hits Hinata away and starts letting his ego run off again, "I-I… I-I meant it. Every word, I said, I won't take it back. I won't run. Because… that's… my Way of Ninja!" She says and I smile, _Rin! Soon!_ I warn and she nods.

"I had no idea… Hinata was this tough…" Naruto says, "She's a lot like you." Lee tells Naruto, "Come to think of it… She's always watching you." Sakura agrees. Hinata grabs her heart and coughs up more blood. I look at Hinata's chakra points, _It's no good they're all shut!_ I think. Gaara twitches, "Is he going to try to kill her? No, he couldn't" Ino says, "He's too strong!" Sakura says.

"Go, Hinata! You can do it!" Naruto yells and she runs at Neji and they go back to it. I smile softly but sadly and shut my eyes. I feel a hand on my shoulder I turn to see Sakura but suddenly Hinata gets hit to the chin by Neji and I glare slightly and it intensifies as Neji lands a blow to her chest. She falls and coughs up more blood, "It's the end." Neji says and starts to walk away.

Hayate walks over, "Since she's no longer able to continue this mat-" he's cut off by Naruto, "No! Don't stop it!" He yells, "Don't stop it! Believe it!" _Ah he got that from his mother…._ "Naruto! What on earth are you saying, stupid!" Sakura scolds, "She's had it. You can see she's unconscious." I shake my head and we watch as Hinata gets back up, "Why do you stand up?!" Neji asks, "If you continue like this, you'll really die!" _Like I'll let that happen!_ Naruto nods.

"I'm far from finished!" Hinata tells him, "Give up! I can tell you're just barely standing. You've shouldered a heavy burden being born to the head family line of the Hyuga...And cursed and blamed yourself for being weak… But people cannot change. That's just how it is. There's no need for you to suffer anymore! Surrender to it!" Neji tells her.

She shakes her head, "You're wrong… brother Neji. Because I can tell... That you are suffering much more than I." She states, "You are the one who is torn up over the fate of the head and branch family." Neji runs at her, "Neij the match has been called!"

"Rin!" I yell and we both jump down in front of Hinata. Kakashi-Sensei grabs his right arm, Kurani his left, Guy his neck and Hayate was in front of him with two fingers to Neji's forehead, "Neji, get a hold of yourself!" Guy says, "You promised me you wouldn't let the head family thing get you riled up!" Guy declares, "Why are you people butting in?!" Neji demands, "Γιατί είναι ένα τέτοιο παλιόπαιδο ?!" I counter in greek. Everyone looks at me to find me with both Sharingan and Byakugan activated, "The head family gets special treatment, eh?" Neji asks.

"Ηλίθιε! Θα μπορούσατε να έχετε τη σκότ?σε!" I yell. Suddenly Hinata falls, luckly into Rin. My team and Lee jump down too, "Hinata! Are you ok?!" Naruto kneels down. "Naruto… I… Do you think… I changed maybe a little bit?" Hinata asks him as she starts passing out. Neji goes talking to Naruto.

"Rin let's do it! It's now or never!" I shout and we both start our medical ninjutsu. Naruto runs at Neji but is stopped by Lee. Naruto walks back over to us. "Cardiac Arrest…" I mutter and Kurani looks at me. The medics come in, "Leave this to-"

"NO! My medical ability is equal to that of Lady Tsunade when it comes to something like this!" I shout. They back off, "Ugh! Rin… release a little." She does that and I feel the power of our healing boost. I start using my Byakugan to see and help her chakra points. The medics watch in amazement. Kushina comes down as well and lends some of her chakra.

"Yes! She's stabilized!" Rin tells me and I sigh. I nod at the medics, "You can take her now. But!" I say, "You keep her at the best health you can, or I swear I will hunt you down!" I smile sweetly and they take her to the hospital room. I turn to Neji, "If she had died… I would have killed you as well, Neji." I tell him darkly.

Naruto reaches down and runs his fingers through her blood and holds his fist toward Neji, "I will win no matter what!" He states and I deactivate my eyes. _Next is… Gaara and Lee_. "Rin come here." She walks over with questioning look, "Chakra Replenish!" I say and I feel my wound heal for some reason and all of my chakra come back. Neji's eyes widen as everyone notices the same thing. I look around and smile. They sweep up the blood with a broom… a broom on concrete and blood… that's not how it works.

Kankuro walks over to Naruto, "What are you doing here all by yourself? Shouldn't you be with your friends?" Kankuro questions, "I-It's none of your business, is it?!" Naruto retorts.

"That guy… Neji Hyuga, right? Well, it seems to me that he didn't reveal the true extent of his power in that last match. What's he about?" Kankuro asks, "I'm going to crush him!" Naruto yells, "Err, that's not what I was asking. You seem like a fun guy. I quite like you." Kankuro informs him.

"You're dull. I don't like you at all!" Naruto tells him and I laugh. I walk over to Gaara again getting looks that say , 'you're insane' I poke him and he looks at me. Almost instantly his expression softens on me, "You're blood lust is strong, huh?" He nods, "Are you afraid now?" I shake my head, "You wanna know something?" He looks at me, "What?" He asks, "I'm the other half jinchuriki for Shukaku." I tell him and his eyes widen. I smile and teleport over to Kakashi-Sensei as they get ready for the next battle.

Gaara

Vs.

Rock Lee

Gaara was already down there and Lee… "I knew if I said I wanted to go last I wouldn't be last!" Lee explains kicking over the railing. I push him down to the arena and everyone sweatdropped at me. Lee stands up and gets in a stance

"I am very happy to be squaring off with you so early in the match." Lee tells Gaara. "I don't know what kind of moves that guy with the bowl-cut has, but he'll never take Gaara down. Not in this lifetime!" Kankuro says, "Wrong." Naruto says but when I heard it it sounded like a cat meowed and I have to hold in a laugh.

"Lee's stronger than you think! You've got no idea." Naruto tells Kankuro. Lee reaches up and catches the cork, "Please don't be in such a hurry." Lee says dropping the cork. "Now then, the 10th match… Begin!" Hayate says. I see a black aura raising around him and quickly shut my eyes, "Y/N? Hey you ok?" I hear someone ask. I turn and see Shika looking at me worriedly. I smile faintly, "Yeah I'm fine." He nods and turns back to the battle.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee yells but it's blocked by sand that then tries to attack him. Gaara stays standing there with his arms crossed. _Rin how well can you treat a shattered bone?_ I question. Her eyes widen, _I can get rid of the pain but that procedure has a_ 50 _% chance-_ She says, _I know. I can do it to the point where he'll be able to move his arm but I can't do the leg… Lady Tsunade will have to._ I state. _Uh… You mean my granddaughter?_ The first Hokage asks me, _Yes._ He sighs, _Why would she come here?_ He asks me, _She's the 5th Hokage_ I state, _Will the village be ok?!_ He asks going into depression, _Yeesh. Yeah, for the most part…_ I think the last part so he can't hear it.

Lee starts defending from the sand and evades it as the sand blocks all the attacks. Everyone starts commenting and Kankuro starts explaining, "No one's been able to even touch him… Besides that girl… Y/N." Kankuro says and Naruto looks at him.

"Is that it?" Gaara asks, "Entertain me a bit more. There's not enough yet! Blood!" Gaara says creepily and the sand starts going towards Lee. It catches him and he gets flailed around by his foot. He dodges the sand and goes at him again and ends up slipping. The sand goes down on him. We all look up to see him on the statue.

"Lee, take them off!" Guy-Sensei says, "B-but… you told me that it was only a last resort to protect very important people!" Lee reminds him, "That's right I did but I give you permission!" He says. Lee smiles and pulls off his weights, "All right, now I can move easily!" He drops them and.. They make a loud bang and shake the arena.

Lee now moves a lot faster to fast to track for Gaara or anyone without special eyes. Guy-Sensei explains about Lee. Lee lands a scratch on Gaara's cheek. "Bushy-Brows is even faster than before!" Naruto exclaims as the sand village ninja stare in shock. He lands a punch on Gaara's face. Gaara looks up with sand falling off his face. "Y/N that's like your jutsu!" Naruto tells me and I shake my head, "On the contrary Naruto. I modified his technique." I tell him as we watch.

"That face though… It's him." I mutter and Kankuro looks at me shocked, "You know…? Ah! That's right after he met you the progression was slowed but still there…" Kankuro tells me and I nod. Kankuro explains to Naruto what happened. _He'll lose. Lee will lose._ Lee undoes his bandages and starts running in a circle. He kicks Gaara in the face then multiple times in a row. He wraps Gaara and heads toward the ground, "Primary Lotus!"

He moves revealing Gaara laying on the ground cracking, "I got him… good." Lee says. I start getting a headache and hear a voice _You can't contain me forever~_ It's not only Shukaku…. It's also Isobu, they want control… _Hey! I'm the one in control! If you have a problem with that talk to Alphudos or Sivath!_. They both instantly stop pushing for control. I look back to the match as Gaara dissolves into sand and appears behind Lee with a manic look in his eyes and a menacing laugh.

He grins and the sand comes after Lee, "Έχει βασιλικά βιδ?θεί μέσα και μέσ? της…" I mutter at the same time Naruto yells, "Run, Lee!" Lee blocks the giant sand wave, "Gaara's just toying with him now." Kankuro says while the others talk about the strain on the body of the Lotus. Lee finally jumps out of the way and Gaara grins. Lee puts up a guard.

 _Rin how are you with helping with the 8 inner gates?_ I ask she shrugs, _Better than shattered bones._ I laugh, _Alright…_ The sand grinds Lee against the ground. Lee starts running and evading. Lee blocks another attack and Gaara smirks murderously. "What good will that do?" Gaara ask, "Lee's not one to give up with this much. The reason is because he doesn't know when to give up." Guy-Sensei informs us.

"Stop Lee! If you fight anymore, you'll die!" Sakura yells, "I hate to say this but that's not true… He'll most likely get injured to the point we will have to find Lady Tsunade…" I tell her and she gasps. Lee continues and gains his speed back. Sakura, Kakashi-Sensei, and Guy-Sensei start talking about the eight inner gates. _Hmm…. healing. Healing… healing…_ I ponder, _Maybe…? Ancient Gods, Lend me your power. Bring me peace. I call upon your power, might and strength. Bless this child of the secret night…. Maybe?_ I think, _That or Princess Blessing. Those should work…_

Lee starts opening the gates, "There is no way that I alone can lose in a place like this! Sensei please allow this! It is now!" Lee yells, "The Third Gate: Gate of Life Open!" I activate my Sharingan in both eyes, "The Fourth Gate: Gate of Pain Open!" Lee yells. He kicks Gaara and they move too fast for almost anyone to see them. We look up and see just Gaara.

Lee keeps going and the armor starts peeling away, "This is the end! Fifth Gate: Gate of Closing Open!" Lee yells and punches Gaara in the stomach. _Schist!_ I think as I see sand go after Lee again and wrap his ankle and wrist. Gaara was protected by his gourd.

"Now you die!" Gaara says and sends the sand after Lee. Guy-Sensei interferes, lucky and Rin and I both run to Lee, "Rin help Lee!" She nods and I walk over to Gaara and smack him. Everyone looks at me as it echos throughout the area, "Too far." I mutter to him. _Meet me on the roof tonight._ I think to Gaara and he nods slightly for only me to see. I walk over to Rin and bend down.

"Ancient Gods, lend me your power. Bring me peace. I call upon your power, might and strength. Bless this child of the secret night." I mutter and my hands glow gold. Rin glances at me, "Y/N! Your eyes! Again!" She tells me. (Pattern #4) Gaara walks away as I keep Lee from going on in his sleep. I watch as Guy-Sensei starts to cry.

"The winner is Gaara." Hayate states, "Thanks, couldn't see that." I mutter. I put my hands to Lee's arm. I feel the bones start to mend, "I can't do his leg but his arm and muscles…" I say as the medics come forward, "I can't do it all this time, I'm sorry Guy… This is a job for Lady Tsunade." He nods and after I finish fixing his muscles and most of his arm the medics take him away, "Thank you Y/N." He tells me, "Heh… Don't thank me…" I tell him and receive a confused look _I should have stopped both matches before the massive damage was dealt._ I think and walk away with Rin who had subdued the pain.

A tear slips down my face. I let it fall but I notice it's a light blue glowing color. When the next one falls I catch it in my hand, _A phoenix tear only falls from one's eyes if they are extremely powerful_ Sivath tells me. I nod and walk over to the Hokage, "Lord Hokage… Here," I hand him the tear that had crystallized, "It's a phoenix tear, if you mix it with chakra it will heal any injury. But it needs to be saved for now." He nods.

I set a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "You're right… he will get better eventually." I tell him and smile sadly. _But things will have changed by then._ I think, "Naruto calm down!" Kakashi-Sensei says and starts explaining about it and Lee. I walk over to Neji and whack him on the back of the head, "And you, stop talking and thinking about destiney. It annoys the crap out of me." I tell him and walk away.

 _Is it wise to have 4 jinchuriki here? And 2 past ones?_ I think. Kakashi and Guy both come back up as Choji and Dosu go down. I watch and just pull out a book. It's actually my journal. I start to draw… again. I draw all of the winners of the matches. When I look up I find that it's over and Choji's on the floor, _I really don't use water barriers to prevent the sound transmission just the vibrations_ I think to myself.


	25. The Matches

3rd POV

Kiba and Hinata find their seats as the other Genin go up. "This match should be interesting." Kiba says, _Naruto_ Hinata thinks.

"Say, Sakura. I understand you're worried about Sasuke. But why don't you cheer for Naruto at least a little bit?" Ino asks. "Hmm. You're right." Sakura says, "That being said, with Neji as his opponent, Naruto has no chance of winning." Ino tells her, "That is..!" Sakura starts, "Not so, is what you're going to say?" Ino asks.

"But to think that brat would survive until this point…" Kotetsu says, "I wonder if this is as far as it goes for those who survived just by luck, after all. That Naruto." Izumo says, "This isn't a good opponent at all. No matter how you look at it, he can't beat the Hyuga clan." Kotetsu agrees. _Yeah that's what I thought at first too. But you'll all be surprised if you underestimate him._ Kiba thinks, "Akamaru, what is is?" Kiba asks, "What? Are you sure?" Kiba asks. _Where?_ He glares at an ANBU _There! What are the ANBU black ops doing here?! Is something going on?!_ Kiba thinks.

Naruto and Neji both stand in front of each other, "You seem like you want to say something." Naruto holds out his fist as a reminder of the Preliminaries, "Only what I told you last time. I'll win no matter what!" Naruto says and Neji activates his Byakugan. _He has the look…. Of being sure of himself… It's as if he's not all worked up…_ Neji thinks, "That makes it more worthwhile for me. I look forward to your look of disappointment when you know the true reality." Neji says

"Are we going to stand here talking all day?! Let's get started! Show me what you've got!" Naruto tells him, "Let the first match begin!"

Neji and Naruto stare off. "Watch closely Hanabi. Nobody has inherited such a strong Hyuga Kekkei Genkai. More than your sister." the head of the Hyuga family says, "More than her?" Hanibi asks, "Perhaps more than you, too." He says.

 _This time, it's not an opponent that can be managed easily. He has the Byakugan._ Kiba thinks then glances at Hinata, _Close combat is no good. Does Naruto know that?_ Kiba thinks. Naruto throws 3 kunai and runs at Neji, "Idiot! Why would anyone attack from the front?!" Kiba yells at him as Neji blocks Naruto's attacks. Neji hits one of the chakra points on Naruto.

Y/N looked once with her Byakugan and memorized both Naruto's and Neji's head to toe. Naruto remembers what Neji did to Hinata. "He can see your chakra points Naruto!" Sakura shouts as Neji's hand hit's Naruto shoulder, _hm… I missed…_ Neji thinks. _In other words, he'll press the pressure point if I get to close and I'll become unable to use jutsu. That means I need to fight from a distance._ Naruto thinks, "Do you understand now? You have no way of winning." Neji tells him and Naruto smirks, "Heh…. All I did was to verify your power. Now that we're warmed up the real fight is just getting started!" Naruto says and uses his shadow clones.

"He's an interesting kid." Kotetsu says, "Shadow clone jutsu is a Jounin level technique." Izumo says, "To think he could use such a jutsu." He mutters, "Who knows how this'll turn out?" Kotetsu agrees while Y/N thinks _Thank the gods to the devil that those aren't permanent or the world would be doomed. The world couldn't handle that many Naruto's forever._

The Naruto's all pull out kunai, _Shadow clones?! I get it. If the chakra is evenly distributed among the clones, indeed, I can't detect the real one even with my Byakugan._ "But there's only one real one, after all!" Neji tells Naruto, "Heh. Don't be acting tough!" All the clones say together, "If you're coming then come on!" Neji states. Naruto frowns in the back.

"In front of that Neji's defense, it's not just all attacking." Tenten says smirking. "Don't you ever, underestimate me!" The clones say forming a sentence together and run at him. Neji bounces off the first two's heads and grabs the arms of the other two. Then Naruto runs at him and goes for a kick to the chin. Neji dodges, "I'll get you next time!" Naruto says. Neji spins in the air and kick two clones and does a palm heel on the others, _Does he have eyes behind him?_ Neji walks over to the last clone and flicks it.

"You think you can be Hokage? It's absurd. I can generally tell with these eyes of mine Intrinsic abilities are set." He keep going on about stuff and Y/N makes a clone to go sit with Hinata and Kiba.

Y/N's Clone's POV

 _I have a good amount of chakra to use for this jutsu but Neji talking is boring… and aggravating._ Neji keeps taunting Naruto as I walk over to Kiba and Hinata, "Hey!" I say and the turn, "Y/N! Shouldn't you be over…" Kiba looks and see the real me waving at us and his mouth forms an 'o'. I laugh and sit down with them, "Ah! Hey Kotetsu! Izumo!" I say and they look at me and wave.

"Look more at reality!" I hear Neji say and instantly gain a tick mark, "Yeah well let's see the look on your face when you see Naruto open his second chakra and kick your butt!" I mutter and Hinata giggles. "It's not something you become by trying to become it…" _Ack! He talks too much. Especially about destiny._ I think. I see Minato and Kushina in disguise and wave at them. Rin was here as well, standing with them.

"So what?! Think that way if you want!" Naruto retorts holding his fist out, "I don't give up! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto makes a bunch of clones. A lot. Around the amount of when he faced what's his face in the first episode. _"Lord Hokage… I… Think that you may die today…"_ I think and see him nod, _"I understand… How do you know?"_ I think for a bit _"Because of one of my eyes… I can see lateral death radiating off of you."_ I tell him, _"Ah… Thank you child… So… I'll still see you._ He concludes, _"Heh… Yeah_ " I think and disconnect, _Well somethings need to happen I guess…_

All the clones run and Neji goes after one but dodges the other attacks, "I told you I'm not such a fool didn't I?" Neji ask and starts running towards one in particular. He hits Naruto on a chakra point. "The match is over." Kotetsu says and I whack him on the back of the head with a water bottle, "It's not." Hinata starts coughing and I put a hand on her shoulder. It starts to heal her while we watch.

"And I told you to not frivolously assume things." The clone disappears and Naruto runs at him, "All right! Go Naruto!" Kiba yells and I rub my ear and laugh. "I've been striking from the beginning prepared for an honorable death! Believe it!" Naruto yell and goes to punch Neji. He hits him but Neji uses his rotation to block. I see the head of the clan watching in disbelief. Neji goes and taunts him some more and I sit back trying to keep Hinata from dying.

When I look at the battle again I see Naruto's been hit by the 8 trigrams and 64 palms technique. The proctor is ready to call the match. "Must be frustrating. Kneeling down before power that can't be changed…" _Heh… heh_ "and knowing you're powerless." I laugh at his words, "You thought your dreams will come true if you just work hard. That's only an illusion." Neji tells him.

Naruto gets up slowly but stands, "I told you…. I don't know when to give up." Naruto reminds him. "Stop already. It'll be the same even if you fight more than this.." Neji says and I look at Hinata worriedly I can't heal her to much… Then Kabuto walks over to us, well disguised as an ANBU. I give a slight glare and look away.

"It has nothing to do with you." I hear Neji tell Naruto, _It does… we're her friends._ "You mocked her selfishly labeling her a failure as you please. Head family, branch family… I don't know what happened to you. But I won't forgive the jerk who'd call another person a failure." Naruto states then Neji goes on about the family and his grudge and I watch as Kabuto heals Hinata. Neji reveals his curse mark and I sigh. I unconsciously reach back to my curse mark and watch as Neji explains with hatred in his voice.

He looks toward Hiashi and keeps talking. Naruto asks why it was necessary to do that, and why separate the different branches. I don't like this part very much, Neji used to smile more and I know it. "My father was killed by the head family." He elaborates on that and how it went and why he holds his grudge. *Sigh* _This guy needs a hug…._ I then start worrying about my match, _I wonder who I'll be fighting…._

"I won't go back on my word that my nindo. My ninja way!" Naruto tells Neji, "Heh I think I've heard that somewhere." Neji says, "All of this destiny stuff… I won't lose… to a jerk with cold feet like you, no matter what!"

"A brat who knows nothing shouldn't lecture arrogantly!" Neji tells him, _Like you're one to talk mr. destiny-man_ "People are born burdened with an inherent destiny that they cannot defy. You can't possible understand the destiny of being burdened with a mark that cannot be wiped off for life!" Naruto just stands there panting and by the looks of it remembering.

"Yeah… I do understand it. So what of it? Don't be acting cool. It's not just you who's special! Hinata was also suffering the same as you! Even though she's the head family, not being acknowledged as such… trying desperately to change herself… She fought you while coughing up blood with that in mind! You too! The branch family that protects the head family… Doing all that to Hinata just because it's an exam. In actuality, you were just as frantic in attempting to go against your destiny!"

Naruto starts to cough, "Your 64 chakra points are now shut. How are you planning to fight? At the end of the day, you and Miss Hinata have the same destiny!" Neji states, arrogantly. "OH Really?! You thin with you Byakugan, labeling people and talking like you understand!" Naruto shouts at Neji.

"Then show me whether what you're saying is true or not." Neji provokes. "I will! I'll defeat you no matter what and prove that to you!" Naruto states confidently and I smile, _I know you will so I don't have to punch that lit- breath…_ Naruto takes a step and looks up in realization. He concentrates and Neji deactivated his Byakugan temporarily. Neji tells the proctor to stop the match, "What Neji? Scared?" I yell down and he shoots a short glare. Naruto concentrates harder, "You have no chakra to use." _Yeah he does_ I think. _He can do it!_

"Why do you keep trying so hard?" Neji asks, "Because I was called a failure." The nine-tail's chakra starts flowing out and suddenly I look over at the real me, _Crap! Don't tell me? No we're good._ I think sighing.

I look and see the foxes head form. "No way! His Chakra Points have been pressed!" Kotetsu says and I smirk, "Yup."

Naruto's chakra starts to build up and surround him and he vanishes. Neji looks up and uses rotation. They both go at each other and Naruto gains speed. They both slide back and go up again clashing in the middle. I can only keep up with Sharingan and Byakugan. He makes a trail in the dirt, "I'll change the Hyuuga clan… After I become Hokage!" Naruto yells and a giant dirt proof is created.

When it clears there are two holes and I smirk. Neji comes out first and walks over to the other hole. He found Naruto laying on the ground, only to be punched by Naruto in the chin by the real Naruto from the ground with bleeding hands. Neji can't move his body and I laugh, "I knew it!" I say and Izumo glances at me, "Really?" I nod, "He's constantly growing." I tell him the disappear.

Y/N's POV

I watch as Naruto stands over Neji, _I think… I'm going to pay him and his uncle a visit…._ I look over at Hiashi and think about what I'm going to do.

"Winner of this match is Naruto Uzumaki." The proctor announces and I twitch, "Nooo… Really? I couldn't see that…. Thanks Sherlock." I say but only the other competitors heard me and either laugh or smirk. Everyone cheers for Naruto and I do as well. I laugh as he runs around, "He won. Is it for real?" Shika asks and I smile, "I thought he was the same as me, in the not going anywhere class…" Shika finishes and I laugh again, _Says the only Leaf Genin that passes this?_ "Not going anywhere?" Shino asks, "Looks like he's part of the group that's going somewhere." Shika says, "Shika… He always was." I say and he gives me the, 'are you serious look'. "I doubt I can beat him. It kinda depresses me." He says and hangs his head and I hug him, "Aw! Don't say that Shika! You'll grow stronger too!" I say this time noticing the faint blush on his face… but ignoring it.

I jump down and hug Naruto. He grins, "Hey Y/N! I won!" I laugh, "I can see that Naruto. Good job. I knew you could." I tell him and he looks at me as I smile. He starts running around again and I follow the medical ninja.

Neji's POV

As the medical ninja tell me about my condition the door opens and I see Y/N come in with Hiashi, "I'm sorry but… could you step out for a moment?" My uncle asks, "Well.. we're not supposed too…"

"It won't take to long." Hiashi says. They nod and leave. I sit up, "What do you want with me?" I ask my uncle.

"That day… I've come to tell you the truth about that day." Hiashi tells me, "What do you mean?" I ask remembering what had happened that night, "At that time, I intended to die!" I glare at him, "W-What are you talking about?! That day my father… He was killed as your body double!" I nearly shout.

"You _really_ believe anyone could kill their brother that willingly? Even Itachi Uchiha couldn't bare to kill young little Sasuke Uchiha that night." We hear a cold voice say. When we look we find Y/N standing in the corner, "And what could you know?" I ask just as coldly, "I'm just here to help. Family matter or not I can relate to losing your father." She says sitting next to me. Hiashi pulls out a scroll and hands it to me, "The truth of that day… is here." He tells me after sighing at the H/C haired girl, "They're probably excuses made at the convenience of the head family." I say with venom.

"The person you are now…. Should be able to understand." He says setting the scroll by me, "That writing!" I grab it and open it, 'Neji… I only have a little time left. I want to use that limited time to convey something to you… The head of Ninjas from the Land of Lightning, who was trying to kidnap Miss Hinata, was killed by Lord Hiashi… But the Land of Lighting didn't acknowledge the abduction of Miss Hinata, made only the killing of the head Ninja a problem, and made unreasonable demands. Overcome your own fate, Neji… Fate is something you work out with your own hands.'

"Father…" I look over to see Hiashi bowing to me, "This is… the truth! I'm sorry." He says, "Please… raise your head." I say to him. I feel someone hug me, "Y/N?!" I ask when she pulls away she smiles, "I… uh… was wondering if… you wanted… to… see-" I cut her off, "Say what you're going to say!" She nods, "Doyouwanttoseeyourfatheragain?" She slurs and I blink, "Do you want to see your father again?" She says slower and my eyes widen as Hiashi sits up with a similar expression to mine, "What?" We ask, "You heard me. Do you?" She asks and we both nod. She mutters something and a figure appears, "Father?!/Hizashi." Hiashi and I ask in sync.

"Hello, Neji. I never thought I'd get to see you again." He says to me then turns to my uncle, "It's been a while Hiashi." He says and I see Y/N start towards the door, "Why?" I ask grabbing her wrist, "Because I know that pain of not having a father. You should get to see him again after all this time. Weather for better or worse I don't know but it's something that should happen." She says and turns around again. I'm not sure what got into me but I hugged her from behind, crying, "Thank you. Thank you, Y/N L/N." I mutter and feel a hand on my head. I look and see it's hers, "I'd do anything for my friends… As they are my family. See ya later, Neji Hyuga." She says softly and walks out.

I smile and let the tears keep falling. I feel a new hand on my shoulder, "Neji, I'm sorry I left you, but you must make your own destiny. Friends are important in that journey." He smiles at me, "Y/N is special in many ways, but you mustn't tell anyone about this jutsu she has. She already possesses the Hyuga and Uchiha Kekkei Genkai and is a target. She'll do anything to protect her friends, even if it cost her life." My father tells me.

"You're going to have to go aren't you?" I hear my uncle asks looking down, "Yes I will brother. But you can talk to me with this," He hands both of us a pendant, "Or to see me again ask Y/N." He smiles at me and I wipe away the tears, "Yeah…" _Y/N L/N… you are very interesting._ I think and we all keep talking. My father looks over at us and said, "We'll meet again, but for now I must leave." With that he disappeared, _For now._

Y/N's POV

I teleport back to the area and find Shika and Naruto talking, _Good luck, Neji._ I think. I look up at the Hokage, _Obi- er... Kakashi-Sensei's habit of being late is rubbing off on Sasuke_ I think to him and he nods then says something to the 'Kazekage'. Everyone starts complaining, "Shut your faces for a few!" I mutter receiving a few chuckles from the others.

"He'll definitely come! Believe it!" Naruto tells us then looks at Gaara and glares. Shika looks between them. I jump down to tired to wait, "EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" I yell and it doesn't get anyone to pay attention except the proctor, Hokage and Kazekage. I punch the ground creating a large ho- no a mini crater, and this gets the attention, "Ok! Got your undivided attention?" I ask then continue, "Sasuke and Gaara's match will be the LAST ONE!" I shout as I fix the ground, "Huh? Why?!" I hear someone ask, "Because you should save one of the better fights for last!" I yell and hear murmurs of agreement as the Hokage nods at Gemma.

Gemma speaks up, "Alright! You heard her that's what's happening we will now move on." He says and I nod. The Hokage nods and the 'Kazekage' agrees too. I sigh and teleport back to Naruto, "Y/N, what was that?" Naruto asks me and I smirk, "Oh, he'll show." I say and Naruto glances at me, "That has an undertone saying or else… Y/N." Naruto notes and I nod, "That's because he better or else I pound him to a bloody pulp." I say and his eyes widen as he scoots a bit further away from my dark aura.

"Kankuro and Shino Aburame! Come down!" Gemma calls and Kankuro makes a sour face, "Proctor! I withdraw!" Kankuro calls down as Shika and Naruto gasp. "I withdraw. Please advance the matches!" Kankuro calls and there are quite a few protest, "Due to the withdraw of Kankuro Shino Aburame wins by default!" I facepalm, "That match will happen later though…" I mutter as Temari rides down.

"Good luck, Shika. You can do it." I tell him and stand by the rail. "Hey! Hey! What are you doing, frivolously building things up?" Shika mutters, "I mean, why does only m match have to be modified? What a drag." His voice cracks and I giggle. Naruto 'pats' Shika on the back, successfully pushing him off and he lands on the ground, _Yeah… Thanks a lot Naruto…_ I hear him think looking at us. I snicker and pat Naruto on the back, "Smooth." He rubs the back of his head and I sigh.

I finger the ring and watch as it switches from F/C to red. When I look up I see things being thrown at Shika. "What? You're giving up, too?" Temari taunts, "C'mon! What's he doing?!" Naruto asks moving around. I look over to see Asuma-Sensei watching with an amused expression as Naruto shouts, "C'mon Shikamaru! Get it together and do it!"

"If you don't come, I'll go!" Temari says running at him as Gemma tells her he hasn't started the match yet. "Man, that girl is so gung-ho." He mutters as he pulls two kunai knives out. She swings her fan and looks up to see him standing there, "It doesn't really matter if I became a Chunin or not. But there's no reason why a man should lose to a women." _Ah that's right. I have one thing on every person here that I don't particularly like about them. For example, Neji: Destiny stuff or Sasuke: His arrogance. Maybe Shika: His thing for fighting women or whatever_ I think then hear him think, " _Well, the one girl I really don't want to fight is Y/N. She'd win, heck she can almost match me in planning and she's strong._ " I smirk and shrug.

I hear Ino start cheering and twitch, _Ino: Sometimes annoying_ I list off. I look around to find the past Hokages… in disguise… but…. Harashima looks like, Gajeel and Tobirama looks like… Totomaru so I do the natural thing and sweatdrop. I stay starring for a bit.

When I look back I find Shika planning and smirk, "It's over for her." I say and Kankuro looks at me, "For her? No you're wrong. She's better this way." He tells me and I shake my head, "Shika has a planning skill of a Jounin. Once he's like that he can plan at least 3 steps ahead. Higher IQ than mine." I inform them and they all look at me, "My IQ's only 225 though his is higher." I say ignoring the shocked faces, _That's why I've only managed to tie with him in shogi. And only twice at that!_ I think. When I look back I see Shika reach the hole in the floor and smirk as Temari figures it out, supposedly.

She freezes and I laugh, "Behind you!" I say as everyone watches. He turns around to show her the shadow behind her. He explains what happened and I smile, _I would have figured it out had I not known all along._ I think. Shika raises his hand and says, "The heck with it… I give up!" and I laugh at everyone's shocked look, "I knew it!"

"I've used up too much chakra on my jutsu I can't hold for another 10 seconds. I thought of the next trick 200 times. But I'm out of time.. This has become such a pain. Doing one match is good." Shika says, "The winner is Temari!" Gemma announces.

3rd POV

"I'm gonna really give him a lecture!" Naruto shouts jumping off. Y/N jumps down, "Hey, Shika. Good job." She says as Naruto points, "What're you doing you idiot!" Naruto shouts, "Shut up, super idiot!" Shikamaru says but Naruto continues, "Why'd you give up?!" He rants, "Let's not talk about that anymore, alright?" Shikamaru asks, "It's not alright! It was a match you were close to winning!" Naruto argues, "Naruto. If he hadn't given up he would have continued and been out of chakra for the next match." Y/N explains and Naruto shuts up, "That's right there is!"

The Hokage stands up, "Y/N are you ready?" He asks the H/C haired girl and she nods, "Of course!" He smiles, "Well we need Kakashi to show up for it as well." He says, _I'm going to promote you to Jounin if you pass this_ He thinks even though he knows he dies today he already made a note for the next Hokage. Y/N's eyes grow wide, "I'm fighting the who and the what now?" She asks dumbfounded, "No, no." She raises an eyebrow in suspicion but says nothing while he thinks, _You're not just fighting Kakashi..._

"We will wait 5 more minutes until Sasuke is disqualified." Gemma announces. Lee and Guy come in and sit by Sakura and Ino. Y/N looks around to find people booing and stuff, _Tch. Everyone's so impatient._ Suddenly a whirl of leaves appears and in it Sasuke and Kakashi-Sensei, "Sorry we're late." Kakashi-Sensei says, "You are?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke tells Gemma and the Hokage stands up, "Alright settle down! As you know Y/N L/N still hasn't gone. But all of her opponents are here now. Y/N L/N will be facing, Kakashi Hatake. Kurenai Yuhi. Asuma Sarutobi. And Mighty Guy." He announces and Y/N blinks. Sasuke looks at her questioningly, "W-What?!" they all say at the same time. "L-Lord Hokage. With all due respect we don't want to kill her!" Kurenai says while Kakashi yells, "I don't want to die to my student!" Asuma and Guy just stand there jaw dropping.

Y/N sighs, "Fine." she says, "All of you guys get down here!" She calls and all the Jounin that were named came down. "I love all her youth!" Guy yells as they all get ready, "Begin!" Gemma tells them and Y/N smirks, "Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu." She lists off. Kakashi pulls up his headband and Guy looks at him, "Kakashi are you sure?" He asks and Kakashi nods, "I'll be killed otherwise…" He states, _No, I really will be killed if I don't use it._ He thinks to himself.

Y/N summons her sword, no hand signs, scrolls, or other, "Let's see you asked me who I trained with? I was adopted by her. Let's see if you can guess…" She says and does an ax kick toward Asuma who dodges, "If that's all you have…." He stops and looks at where her heel made contact with the ground and blinks, "You were saying, Asuma-Sensei?" She asks and he shakes his head. Suddenly Guy was behind her and throwing a bunch of hits but missing every time. Y/N smirks and looks up with both Byakugan and Sharingan activated.

"Oh… Kakashi…. I respect your choice of using the Sharingan now." Asuma states. Kurenai tries to cast a Genjutsu on the H/C haired girl and she reverses it. _One down… Three to go._ She thinks, _Guy-Sensei… You're next!_ She looks over at Asuma then at Guy. _What's she planning? With what Shikamaru told me she could have a good way of planning like him…_ Asuma thinks, "Kakashi… What's her IQ?" He asks and Kakashi shrugs, "It's 250." Y/N tells them and Asuma's eyes widen.

Guy sees this as an opening and goes for a kick. When he appears behind her she grabs his leg, "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you not even for a moment." Y/N says and turns toward him but not before pulling out two senbon. She focuses her chakra into them and throws it at Kakashi and Asuma's shadows. It hits and she smirks as they try to move, "What? I can use shadow possession." She says and Asuma's eyes widen.

Guy and Y/N enter a Taijutsu battle and she smiles at him, "You can't beat me!" She teleports behind Guy and punches him. With a fist full of focused chakra so he made a mini crater in the wall where he flew to. The shadow possession lifts up right then and she shrugs, _Who…_ Asuma comes at her with his chakra blades, "What? You think you're the only one with a wind chakra?" She asks him and focuses it to her sword, "Well? Are you coming or should I?" She asks.

Asuma throws one of his blades at her and she dodges. It hits the tree and the tree pretty much explodes. =-3. She looks around to find Kakashi missing and punches the ground. Causing it to crack until it revealed her sensei. Asuma backs up, _Close range with her would be…_ He thinks while Kakashi looks at the girl, _Suicide_ He completes Asuma's thought. _Lady Tsunade took her in?_ The Hokage thinks while the Kazekage is too busy watching to realize who would have taught her.

"Ano… I can read your minds you know right?" Y/N says from behind Asuma. He turns with wide eyes "Sword Technique: Dual Wielding!" She mutters and a twin sword appears in her other hand. Asuma tries to dodge but ends up getting hit back by multiple attacks. Shikamaru looks with wide eyes, _Really glad I didn't have to face that one, I'd be dead!_ He thinks as the others were thinking similar things. _Three down One to go._ The H/C haired girl thinks and turns to Kakashi.

Her swords disappear and she focuses, _My tailed beast chakra, huh? Sivath would you..?_ Sivath gives her some chakra. It's golden and one of her strongest eyes activates(#2) It looked like the Rinnegan with 6 Sharingan tomes, 2 star/Pentagons and right in the middle a triforce. Kakashi shuts his right eye, _I have a better chance if I just use my Left eye…_ He thinks. They start off with a Taijutsu battle that no one can keep up with until, Y/N hits Kakashi and they both back off.

 _I don't have any energy left! What is this?!_ Kakashi thinks looking at his student, "Your chakra points Kakashi-Sensei." His eyes widen, "But you don't have Byakugan on right now!" He argues, "Sensei…. I have a photographic memory… I memorized your points." She says and teleports behind him. He turns and blocks her attack, barely. He then starts using Ninjutsu, "Fire Style: Giant Fireball Jutsu!" He calls and a fireball comes at Y/N she summons a water barrier unconsciously do to the three tailed beast. He calls on his Chidori and Guy wakes up, unable to move, but able to see, "Kakashi! What are you doing?! That could kill her!" He yells and Y/N grabs his arm once he was in range, "I've been hit by that once before! It hurts like heck! It's not happening again!" She shouts.

 _Wait did I hit her on the bridge?!_ He thinks, _That and I sometimes feel the pain of the person I revive if I do it quickly._ She thinks to herself, _It's about time this is ended._ They both think, "Kakashi-Sensei… I'm sorry." She mutters and vanishes. "Demonic Ice mirrors!" She calls and summons the freezes water, "B-But this technique is…!" Kakashi says and she steps in, "If you know what's good for you you'll drop out, Kakashi-Sensei." She tells him and Kakashi being smart does just that.

"The winner of this match is Y/N L/N!" Gemma announces and the girl walks over to her Senseis. Her eyes change again (#4) and she starts healing them. When she finished they all looked like they never fought her.

Y/N's POV

 _It's almost time…_ I think and look over my Senseis one more time, "You guys are good to go!" I inform them, "I figured it out." Everyone looks at Kakashi-Sensei, "Your mother…. That adopted you and trained you over the span of time, Lady Tsunade." I smile and nod. "That definitely explains the strength!" Asuma says and we all laugh.

"Good job Y/N. We had no idea you were this strong." Kurenai tells me kindly. "Just to expect from my rivals student!" He says and I smile, "Well thanks for that guys but I think it's time for the next match to begin…" I say looking up at Sasuke who smirked and jumped down. I walk back up as everyone else finds their seats. Sasuke and Gaara both eye each other and Gaara finally goes down.

 _I wonder why when Naruto shakes me to hard I cough but in a battle like that…_ I gasp, "Gaara, just killed those two ninja…" I mutter and head to Naruto and Shika. "Naruto! Shika!" I call and see them standing there and Gaara walking down the stairs past them. _Good I didn't have to watch that…._

My turn to shake them, "Guys! Please talk to me!" I say shaking them both. Naruto and Shika both sit down, "If we had come earlier… we probably would have been killed… This is the first time I've seen anyone kill people without hesitation like that… This isn't looking good for Sasuke." Shika says and I pull both of them into a hug, "I came to check on you, you guys good?" I ask.

"Do you remember what he said yesterday? I do, 'Next time I'll kill you it out fail.' But he didn't do it. It was the perfect opportunity, but he didn't even see us." Shika figures, "We're not good enough" Naruto says punching his fist into his hand. "Right now, the only one who can make him feel anything-" "Is Sasuke!" Naruto finishes, _I probably could but meh._

"Should we go…?" They both nod slightly and Naruto, Shika and I all run to find up the stairs to find Kakashi-Sensei. Once we reach him he looks at us, "Kakashi-Sensei! Please! You have to stop the match! Right away!" Naruto practically yells at him as we run up, panting. "He's totally different from us! He's about as far from normal as you can get!" Naruto shouts. I shrug, "Gaara's the same as you and me Naruto." I mutter and only Shika heard, "What?" He whispers as Naruto explains why. I shake my head, "Jinchuriki are all treated like monsters." I say and he tilts his head, "I'll explain later."

 _That jutsu… Shukaku. And with Shukaku come Isobu…_ I think to myself. Kakashi-Sensei looks at us, "There's nothing to worry about. Right Y/N?" He looks at me and I nod, "Yeah. You taught him _that_." I mutter and he nods, "There's a reason we were so late." Kakashi-Sensei states. Sasuke keeps attacking the sand ball for a bit. I think about the events to come and sigh heavily, _Dang I've grown quite attached to the third Hokage._ I think, _"Yeah but you'll see him again, right"_ I hear the 2nd Hokage asks me and nod.

"Sensei? You said there was a good reason you were late. What is it?" Sakura asks, "Well it's sort of a long story, you want to know?" Kakashi asks and Naruto rants, "Like I said, this isn't the time to be talking about that!" I sigh, "You're right so, Shut up and watch." Kakashi-Sensei says, "Cause you'll get a real surprise."

He runs up the wall and charges his, "And you wondered why I always insisted on training Sasuke. Now you know, because he's like me." Kakashi-Sensei says as Sasuke runs at the sand ball with Chidori. I block out the conversation going on and try to figure out what's going to happen and what the jutsu is. Sasuke makes contact and hits Gaara.

Guy-Sensei keeps talking about it and I see Lee watching with envy and sigh. I sense the sound and sand ninja prepared. Gaara let's out a scream and Sasuke tries to pull his hand out. He gets it out but pulls out Shukaku's arm as well. I gasp, _Well I'm not getting hurt anywhere so I guess it's fine._ Sasuke grabs his arm in pain. I watch and get ready to release the Genjutsu.

The sand cracks and reveals Gaara standing there holding his shoulder. I feel tired and realize, "Release!" I look around to see the people asleep and look around to find Sakura, Guy, and Kakashi-Sensei are the closest to me. I look and see the signal go off and the 'Kazekage' turns to face the Hokage and ditto. The sound ninja perform the barrier jutsu and I watch helplessly. Even if I know what happened I still need some things to happen…


	26. Training! But Guess Who I Train With

Y/N's POV

"It's finally over. With this, the preliminaries are over. To everyone who has advanced to the Final Round of the third test of the chunin exams, there's one missing, but, congratulations." Hayate tells us. Kakashi-Sensei leaves and I know what happens…. "Well, I will begin the explain the last round of the chunin exams." The Hokage says. _Hmm… Kabuto should be going after Sasuke around now…_ I think, _Ah the Hokage said something oops! Uh.. Uh… Blame the snake!_

"Accordingly, the final round will commence one month from now." He informs us, _Training I'm train with some people! Training!_ "W-We're not going to do it here, right now?" Naruto asks, confused.

"This is so that there's a good amount of time for preparation." The Hokage explains, "What do you mean by that?" Neji asks, "Along with the announcement of the conclusion of the preliminary match to each country's Daimyo and Shinobi leaders, readying the summons for the Final Round requires preparations time- not to mention the time it takes for you examinees to prepare."

"I don't quite get what you're trying to say. What do you mean?" Kankuro says with a nasty look on his face, "It basically means to know your adversary, this gives you time to prepare yourself. Time to analyze what you learned about the adversaries in the preliminaries...It's time to take stock of your successes, dumbbutt." I muttered the last part but considering the snarky comments and snickers running through everyone's thoughts or the small smirks, they all heard me.

"Yes, the battles until now were like actual battles. However, this is not the case in the Final Round. You might have already revealed everything in front of your rivals, so you will all have one month to train your skills." The Hokage tells us and Naruto looks determined, "I'd like to let you take your leave. But first, for the Final Round, there is one more important matter to take care of."

"Let's get on with it, so we can get training!" Naruto says impatiently, "Calm down, you are all going to take one slip of paper from the box." The Hokage tells us. "I'm going to go around in order take only one." Anko tells us and we all take one.

Dosu: 8

Naruto: 1

Temari: 7

Kankuro: 5

Gaara: 3

Shika: 9

Neji: 2

Shino:6

Y/N:10

"And that means Sasuke has 4. Very well, I will tell you about how the Final Round tournament will work." The Hokage says, "Is that what these numbers were for?" Shika asks, "Ibiki, you can reveal the pairings." _I have Dosu… for how long._ I shut my eyes and open them, _So he still dies before hand…_ I shut my eyes again, "Does this mean there will be one winner of the tournament?" Shika asks, "Only one of us will be a Chunin?"

"No, on the contrary. The judges of the Final Round, of which I am one, will be made of the Kazekage, and Lords from various countries. Through this tournament…" _Tuning out now. So who should I train with? I want Naruto to train to the best of his ability with Master Jiraiya._ I think, "We will adjourn until next month." The Hokage tells us.

I walk on the roof and as promised Gaara was there. I walk over and sit down, "Hey." I say, "What? Do you think I'm a monster now? Do you hate me?!" He asks and I shake my head. "Gaara you're not a monster, remember that. I was wondering if you wanted to sleep just for tonight." His eyes widen, "I'll be leaving to train but one night could help you." I tell him and smile. "I-I can't. Remember?" He asks looking at me, "Oh, my chakra will keep him at bay. Trust me." I tell him. He nods slowly and lays down.

I grab his head and put it in my lap, "Better?" He nods and falls asleep. I pick him up and put him in my apartment on my bed. I stay by to keep the 1 tails at bay but I fall asleep too.

I get shaken awake by Gaara, "Thanks." He says and I smile, "No problem, I'll see you later, Gaara." I say and walk out.

Y/N's POV

 _I've decided! Hehehe…. I'm gonna train with Lady Tsunade!_ I walk towards the Hokage's room and knock.

"Come in." I hear and walk in, "Why hello. How can I help you?" He asks me kindly, "I was wondering if I could go outside of the village to train." He nods, "Of course, where?" I shrug, "Wherever I can just in a different area." He nods again, "Thank you, Lord Hokage." I bow and walk out.

"Bye Izumo, Kotetsu." I say passing the guards. They look up, "Oh! Bye Y/N!" Izumo says and I wave. I look back one more time and see Naruto and Ebisu running around the village. I take a deep breath and picture Lady Tsunade. "Long Distance Teleportation!" I say and shut my eyes. When I open them again I see a very shocked looking Shizune and Tsunade.

"Yo." I do a small wave and they just stand there jaw dropping. "W-Who are you?!" Tsunade asks, "I'm Y/N and I want you to train me. Please!" They both look shocked, "I don't know. I'm not really up for it. I'm busy!" She tells me and I sigh, "I only need 15 days of training!" She sighs in defeat, "Very well. What is it?" Tsunade asks me, "I want to learn more advanced Medical ninjutsu!" I tell her and again both jaw drops "S-Seriously?! T-That's hard stuff… But alright let's see what you have." I nod

"What can I practice on? I could always show you what I've done before too." SHe nods, "Memory Projection." I mutter and a mist screen appears and shows what I did at the Preliminaries. When it fades she looks at me, "Very well. I don't see what you really need help in." She states, "I want to become stronger. And you'r-" I'm cut off by her hugging me… "I mean you don't need any help. Maybe just start storing chakra in a point for emergency only." My eyes widen, "T-Thank you." I hadn't been hugged like that since… My father.

"Hey are you ok?" I hear and I nod, "Yeah, why?" I ask, "You're crying." She states and my hand flies up to my eyes and I wipe away a tear, "You… You remind me of my father." I tell her and she smiles kindly, "What about the rest of your family? Oh." She asks but then sees my face, "Sorry." She says, "How about I become your mother figure?" She asks me and I nod.

"Then it's settled. I'll be your 'mother'." She tells me and kisses my forehead. _I have… I finally have a…_ "Mm!" I smile brightly. "So about that training do you want to learn how to store your chakra? It should fit in your time limit." She tells me, "Yeah I'd like that. Thank you…. Mom." She smiles and Shizune smiles as well.

Y/N's POV

By the time I got to mastering it, it was time to go, "Don't forget to store it everyday ok?!" She asks and I nod, "I'll see you again, mom." I tell her walking away. _I will see you again…_ "Bye sister Shizune!" I tell her. I quickly use the telescope jutsu to check on Naruto. _Summoning? I can do that too._ I smile and walk over to a clear area.

"Long Distance Teleportation Jutsu!" I say and shut my eyes. _I'm probably insane._ I think as I open my eyes to find a few very shocked faces, "Heh…. Hi?" I say nervously. "Who are you and where did you come from?" A calm, cold voice asks me, "I-I I'm Y/N of the Leaf Village." I tell the orange haired man. "Itachi. Have you ever seen her before?" He asks, "No." _Of course he's an Uchiha of course it's a short response._ "Well? What did you want?" Pein asks me and my eyes widen, "I um… I wanted to talk to Itachi. Not on behalf of anyone but of me." Itachi steps forward, "What did you need with me? I'm sure everyone would like to hear this." He says and I gulp, "Iwantyoutotrainme!" I slur, "I want you to train me." I slow down the second time.

"Why would any of us help you, un?" A blonde haired member asks, "Because, Deidara. I want you to." They all look at me, "How did you know the brat's name?" I twitch, "Because I do, Sasori."

"Whose names do you know?" Pein asks me, "Na-Pein, Konan, Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Hidan. I already met Oro the stupid little- No never mind." They all look at me suspiciously and suddenly a childish voice rings, "Hello! I'm Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!" He yells hugging me, "Aha! But I don't think you're an official member of the Akatsuki, yet." I say and they all glance at me.

"How and where did you get our information?" Pein asks me. "Listen up Uzumaki I wanted to train with Itachi!" I say losing all patients but his eyes widen, "W-What did you call me?!" He asks, "I'll tell you if you guys train me. I also swear to never say anything about knowing you." The all ponder it, "It's risky, but I'm curious. Very well. But if you show anyway of attacking us we won't hesitate to kill you." I nod, "Itachi she wanted to talk with you first. Go." He tells him.

"Yes sir." He says and walks toward me. I sense them following us, "If you want to watch just ask!" I call behind me, "What did you want to learn from me?" He asks not breaking his cold mask, "How to use my Mangekyo Sharingan." I state and his eyes widen, "What?! That's an Uchiha trait!"

"I know. But Kakashi-Sensei has it and so does the butt called Danzo. So what's wrong with me to have Sharingan?" I ask and he sighs, "Fine but first show me you have it." he says, "Sharingan!" I call and hear a few gasps from behind. He gets into a stance and says, "Good now show me your skills!" I nod and get into a stance myself, "Can I use anything?" He nods in response, _Should I?_ I pull out shuriken and throw it at him as he blocks it I use the teleportation jutsu to get in front of him. I land a blow on his stomach and jump back, "So…?" I trail off, "You have good skill." He says. I shrug, "I bet Zabuza… sorta." I say and get behind him. I hit the 10 chakra points.

"What?! Is she beating Itachi?!" Deidara asks, "No, he's testing my strength. But I know one thing that can get him if I needed." I mutter the last part, "Alright. That's enough." Itachi tells me, "Well done." My eyes widen _A compliment? From the great Itachi Uchiha?_ "Thanks. Can we talk?" I ask him and he nods, "Guys leave us alone, Itachi can defend for himself, easily." They all leave.

"Well?" Itachi asks expentalny. "Do you want help?" He tilts his head, "With what?" He asks, "Sasuke. I'll probably have to explain what I did when I was training so I can make something up to get him to ya know… Hate you more?" His eyes widen and he drops the mask, "How? How did you know?" He asks quietly and I wanted to hug him. He sounded so broken, "I know everyone here almost. But most of all…. Tobi." I mutter.

"Why do you have Sharingan. No the Mangekyo Sharingan." I shrug, "It was just there one day and I don- Really Zetsu?" I question and feel his presence leave. "You didn't really want to train it as more a talking thing, huh?" I laugh, "You're smart alright but it wasn't only you. I also wanted if you wanted help with your disease." His eyes widen more, "I-I'm not sure if you can help." I shake my head, "Maybe I can't help get rid of it but I can help you." I say and this time I do hug him. He hesitates then hugs back.

"Thank you, imoto." He says and I gasp, "W-What?" He seems to realize what he said and I smile, "I have to go talk to your leader. Don't forget, if you ever need someone to talk to you can talk to me." I say walking toward the hideout leaving Itachi on his own to think.

"Oi!" I call out and Pein comes to see me, "Done already?" He asks and I smile, "Yeah. I wanted to talk to you." I tell him and he raises an eyebrow, "Why?"

"I want to… Nagato." I tell him and his eyes widen so you did say what I thought earlier. Very well, let's talk in my office tomorrow." I nod and start to walk away, "Y/N?" I turn back and tilt my head, "What?" He smiles, "Why would you come here? We're a group of S-Rank criminals it could go wrong for you." I smile, "You're not bad people but I thought we were talking tomorrow?" I say and he nods. I walk out and find a tree to sleep in, to lazy to make a camping area.

Pein's POV

I wake in my room thinking about that girl, Y/N. _She's powerful and smart. She could be a good asset to the Akatsuki if she was a bit older_ I think. I go to my office and hear a knock, "Come in." The door opens to reveal the H/C haired girl, "Hello Nagato." _That's right…._ "Hello Y/N." I greet. She nods at me, "I wanted to ask if… if you…" She takes a breath, "If you want to talk to Yahiko again." She finishes and my eyes widen, "Don't mess with me!" I shout at her and she steps back, "I'm dead serious." I see her mutter something and I see a white outline but then it turns into…. "Yahiko…" I say, "C-Can I get Konan?" I ask still in shock, "I already have. I know you're not that bad of people." She says and Konan walks in and gasp, "Yahiko!" She says.

"I think I'll leave you guys alone just holler when you need me." She says and all I do is nod. Once we hear the door shut I open my mouth but no words come out, "Yahiko, how?" Konan asks, "Y/N… Is special… in many ways, she can find the light in those who have lost all of their own. She has a very strong will." Yahiko tells us. "I-I lost you becaus-" I'm cut off, "Don't blame yourself for my death. Please. Y/N has a few things up her sleeve. We'll see eachother again after this. I know." He says, "Yahiko why are we able to see you?" I ask and he smirks, "Because if you know her… She knows you." He says, "Y/N! Come here." I call and she comes back in, "Yes?"

"Why?" She smiles, "Because you're worth it. I thought I told you, you're not bad people." She tells us, "Yahiko, do you have anything to give them?" She asks, "Yes. Here." He pulls out to braclets, "I wanted to give these to you after the war ended. So here!" He gives one of his smiles, "I have to go now. Till next time!" He says and vanishes.

Y/N gives a small smile, "I hope you got something out of that, good or bad I just thoug-" She gets cut off by Konan and I hugging her. Konan was crying, "Thank you so much, Y/N." Y/N smiles sadly, "I know what it's like to lose someone." She say, "Do you know how long we took? It's almost night." She laughs, "I'll see you around."

Sasori's POV

I was walking around when that girl came out of Nagato's office smiling. She bumped into me, "Watch it brat." I says, "Meh, didn't feel like it. Can you teach me how to make puppets? It's kinda cool." She tells me. I think for a bit, "Fine, brat, come on." I lead her to my room. I pull out my tools, "I'm going to need supplies…" I mutter and she looks over, "What do you need?" She asks, "Wood." She looks around and mutters something.

I see a pretty good piece of wood appear. I don't show emotions, "Thanks." She nods. I feel different around her and I don't know why. I feel almost human again. She helps me while I make a puppet, "Do you know how to use chakra strings?" I ask and she nods. I give her the puppet we had been working on, "Here. It's yours." I tell her and she smiles, "Thank you!" She hugs me then pulls out a blank scroll. The puppet goes inside of the scroll and she starts toward the door, "See ya!" She says and smiles.

Y/N's POV

"Deidara!" I call. He turns to me, "What?" He asks, "You work with explosions right?" I ask, _I want to hang with every member except maybe Tobi he might accidentally trigger my powers or something._ Deidara nods, "Can I watch you?" I ask, "Yeah! Un! Finally someone who appreciates my art!" He yells and I laugh. We head outside and he pulls out his clay, "Earth Style?" I ask and his eyes widen, "How'd you know, un?" He asks and I smile, "It's clay plus you just told me."

"When did I tell you?" He asks confused, "When you asked me how I knew. You didn't say anything to tell me otherwise." I tell him and he smiles, "Smart. I'll have to remember that." I return his smile as he makes a clay bird. It flies into the sky and I laugh, "Katsu!" He says and it explodes. I clap and he turns to me, "You really like it?" He asks me and I smile, "Yeah that was cool." I tell him. _Dosu and Hayate were killed, huh?_ I think inwardly.

"Why do you hang out with the likes of us, anyways?" He asks me, "I just wanted to and since I haven't been killed yet you're not the cold heartless people everyone thinks you are. But if we meet again I'm going to pretend I don't know you. But one day we can meet on the same side, I'm sure of it." I tell him. We spent the rest of the day blowing stuff up. I drop by Kakuzu's room before going to my tree and dropped him some money. To say the least we're on good terms now.

 _One more day and I'll be 'leaving' here._ I think and spot a silver haired ninja, "Hey Hidan." I say. He looks over, "Oh, it's you." He says, "Yeah, wanna walk?" I ask and he shrugs, "Why not." I can tell he's trying not to cuss in front of me and smile. We just walk until the moons in the middle of the sky, "Well, I should probably get to sleep now, it was a good walking with you Hidan." I wave and jump into a tree. He walks away, "Goodnight, Y/N." I hear faintly and smile.

I wake up and run off to find Kisame. I spot him, "Kisame!" I call and he looks over and waves, "Hey squirt." I giggle, "Can you teach me how to use my sword better?" I ask and he nods, "First get your sword, I'll wait." He tells me and I summon it. "Ok show me what you know." He instructs. I show him the basics of it and he nods. He teaches me how to use it better and some new sword techniques. I walk with him to the base, "Hey!" I greet everyone and they all turn. I even see some smiles, "I'm leaving tonight guys." I tell them and Itachi speaks up, "Why?" I sigh, "I need to practice and prepare for Oro's stupid attack." I tell them and they all glance at me,

"Oro? You mean you have problems with Orochimaru?" Nagato asks me and I nod, "But I have a favor to ask… I want you to deliver me…. Injured to the Leaf Village at the gates…" I say looking down. Itachi understands why, "Very well." Pein says, "You don't have to be seen but leave a thing so they don't suspect that I actually like you guys." They all nod and Itachi steps forward, "I'll do it." He says and I nod at him, "Thank you, guys." I say then suddenly Itachi hits a point on my neck and I pass out.

3rd POV

 _I'm almost at the Village._ Itachi thinks looking at the now scarred and injured girl laying on his shoulder. _Thank you Y/N._ He still couldn't believe how much she had trusted them. The note they left was clear enough, 'We'll be back for her soon.' is what it said. The Akatsuki put a F/C ring on her right pointer finger with 遠 on it. It couldn't be removed but she could use it to talk to them if she wanted.

When Itachi reached the gates he woke the H/C haired girl and said, "Good bye, Y/N." She noded her thanks and stumbled into the gates. Izumo spotted her and almost didn't recognize her, "Y/N!" He called Kotetsu looked up, "First Hayate and now Y/N?" He asks, "We need to talk to Lord Hokage and get her to a hospital!" Izumo said. Kotetsu noded and went to talk to the Hokage while Izumo took Y/N to the hospital.

Hokage's POV

"Lord Hokage!" I hear as the door opens up, "Hello Kotetsu what's wrong?" I ask looking up at his panicked face, "I-It's Y/N!" My eyes widen and I stand up, "She just stumbled into the village all beat up. Izumo took her to the hospital!" He tell me and I nod, "Thank you Kotetsu please go back to the gates we can't have anyone else slipping in." I tell him, he nods and runs off.

I get to the hospital and ask for Y/N's room. I see Sakura coming from the hallways, "L-Lord Hokage! What are you doing here?" She asks me, "I'm here to check on Y/N." I tell her and her eyes widen, "What happened?" She asks worried and I shrug, "Izumo brought her here from the gates a little bit ago." I inform her and she gasps. Sakura ended up following me to Y/N's room.

When we show up she's laying there sleeping but I look her over, a few scratches on her arms, legs, and face. But the one that stuck to me the most was the giant sword gash across her stomach. It looked bad but it wasn't fatal. I found a scroll stuck to her, 'She's strong. We'll be coming back for her soon.' is what it said. I need to talk to Kakashi. I leave but Sakura stays a bit.

Sakura's POV

I passed Lord Hokage in the hallways of the hospital and found out Y/N had been injured. When we got to her room she had cuts all over and a pretty bad sword wound. Once Lord Hokage left I got up a little after and gathered the other Genin.

It only took telling them that Y/N was injured and suddenly the schedule was freed up. Everyone includes, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, Choji, Asuma-Sensei, Kurenai-Sensei, Shino, and Naruto. Hinata wanted to come but still shouldn't be moving. Lee shouldn't really be moving either. When we got to Y/N's room Kakashi-Sensei and Sasuke were there. Also that girl that Y/N summoned, Rin, I think. We all go in and Y/N's stirring.

Y/N's POV

I wake up sore all over my body. I opened my eyes to see everyone standing there. I tried to sit up, but instantly regretted it, _Kisame went a little to hard for that sword._ I think, "Y/N! Don't strain yourself." I nod and lay back, "Yep. I get that. Did you all come here worried about me?" I ask.

"Of course we did! You're our friend! Now what happened?" Ino asks. I made my eyes widen in fear and I tremble a bit, "I-It's hard to but I remember some of it." I tell them, "Can I tell the Sensei's?" They all nod and wish me well.

"Y/N. What happened?" Kakashi-Sensei asked, "I was captured. By-By Itachi Uchiha." I tell him. Their eyes widen, "What?! How did-?" Asuma-Sensei asks, "I don't know, I remember them talking about my chakra and abilities. I tried to run away twice. I was on my way back from training outside of the village." They nod, "Y/N, how are you feeling?" Kurenai-Sensei asks softly, "I'm feeling better. I'll be ok. I got out and they didn't get information but-" I stop and look at my hand and tug at the ring on my pointer finger, "It-It doesn't come off!" I say.

"What? Kurenai get the Hokage!" Asuma-Sensei tells her and she goes off. Kakashi-Sensei and Asuma-Sensei try to get it off but if it comes off it reappears, _Man they did a good job, I'll give them that_ I think to myself as I hear a few chuckles from the other Hokages. The current Hokage walks in, "Ah. You're awake, Y/N. What's the problem?" He asks, "The ring won't come off. And if it does it just comes back 2 seconds later." Kakashi-Sensei tells him.

"That's strange. Who was it?" He asks, "Itachi Uchiha." I state and his eyes widen, "Really?" I nod, "Weasel. It took two tries to get away." He nods, "Can you move?" I slowly sit up, "It still hurts but yeah." He sighs, "Well how was your training?" He asks changing the topic, "It went well until I ya know…"

"Yes, well get better. Remember the Chunin exam is in 11 days." He reminds me and I nod. He gives me a sime and walks out. Soon the others walk out but the Genin walk in and Rin. Rin walks over and starts to heal me. "Hey." I say, "Y/N… will you be ok?" I nod but Rin answeres for me, "She'll be fine by tomorrow. She's a pretty fast healer plus her medical ninjutsu. Then there's me her sister!" She says and smiles.

"Yeah that's true. Maybe I can train with some of you." I say. Naruto grins, Sakura smiles, and the rest smirk or smile slightly. "Well get better soon Y/N!" Sakura tells me and walks out. The others leave as well. Sasuke stayed behind, "You worried me, you know?" He asks me and I smile, "Oh? The great Sasuke was worried for me?" I ask playfully, "Well if you can train why don't you train with me and Kakashi-Sensei tomorrow?" He asks me and I nod, "Sure." He nods and walks out. I watch out my window to see a beautiful sunset. I start to doze off.

I wake up and find Sasuke sitting on my bed, "Oh good you're up. Let's go." I nod and we head to the cliff to meet Kakashi-Sensei. "Y/N! You're feeling better I take it?" Kakashi-Sensei asks and I nod, "If I wasn't I wouldn't be here." I tell him. "What have you been doing?" I ask.

"I've been practicing Chidori." Sasuke tells me and I nod, "Cool." Sasuke goes on practicing for a few hours. I look up and they decide to take a break, "So Y/N did you get anyone to train you?" I smile mischievously and Kakashi-Sensei backs up and I laugh, "Yeah but you'll find out if you show up to my fight." He sighs and Sasuke smirks. "Ok guys I'm going home for the day. You can keep practicing or not." Kakashi-Sensei tells us in a bored tone and poofs away.

"Sasuke how's your training going?" I ask, "Good. What about you?" I shrug, "Besides recent events it's going well." He nods. I look at the sun setting and didn't realize Sasuke got closer until I turned to face him, "Hey Sasuke?" He looks at me, "Yeah?" I smile slightly, "How's your curse mark?" He turns to face me, "It's not hurting, yours?" He asks, "What? Are you just going off of my questions? It's fine I haven't been around someone with it activated lately so I'm good." I say.

"What's that ring?" He asks, "Oh… I can't take it off. I've tried." I tell him and his eyes widen, "Does it bother you?" He asks, "No, the only thing that bothers me is what you're brother did to me." I tell him and his eyes widen more if possible. " _Him?_ He did that to you?" Sasuke spat the him part out and I nod.

"Yeah, wasn't my-" I'm cut off…. By Sasuke Uchiha's lips crashing into mine and my eyes widen. I feel him smirk in the kiss and I give in to. His lips are softer than I thought. I wrap my arms around his neck and he brings me closer by pulling me up by my waist. The kiss lasted for a bit longer. When we pulled apart I looked at him, "Sasuke…?" I question, "It was a sorry for my brother." He says smirking and I smile, "Nice."

"Y/N I… I like you Y/N. You were different from those other girls. You took the time to get to know me. Even if you don't know me that well I feel I could tell you anything." He says and I smile gently, "Because you can. You can trust me and confide to me." I tell him. I lean against the rock behind me and Sasuke lays in my lap. "The stars are pretty." I mutter and look down to see Sasuke falling asleep. I run my fingers through his hair and sigh, "Duckbutt… that was my first kiss ya know?" I say barely above a whisper. I pick him up and take him to his house and I got to my apartment.

Y/N's POV

I wake up and remember last night. I get up, _I'm going to watch Naruto train today but first…_ "Hey Sasuke!" I say and wave. He looks over at me and blushes lightly, "Hey Y/N. I take it you're not training with me today?" I shake my head, "No sorry, I'll try to stop by though." He shrugs, "Yeah, I'd like that." He walks by and kisses my cheek and I blush. "See ya, Sasuke." I say.

I go off to find Naruto. What I found was a very worn out Naruto and Master Jiraiya. "YO!" I call out. Jiraiya looks over at me, "How's Naruto's training going?" I ask, "You know him? You know I'm training him?" I nod, "Here let me help." I use my water chakra and splash Naruto, "W-What's that?" Naruto shoots up, "To be clear, you have no sense." Jiraiya tells him, "Oh! Pervy Sage! Y/N! You're better?" I nod, "After you've been training for 3 weeks, you are still this level. If you continue like this it's pointless." Jiraiya tells him and I laugh, "That's not how it is! I'm doing this with all my might!" Naruto argues, "I understand that, if you really want to succeed at summoning jutsu, you have to do it like you're going to die or it's not good at all."

"That's what I'm doing! I drill my chakra every day like I'm going to die" Naruto yells, "That's not the same Naruto." _"Woah! So you got my Student son on your team. And you met his godfather also my sensei._ I sigh, _Yes Minato and now your sensei's going to push your son off a cliff._ I tell him and let him rant for a bit, "What?! You're not going to teach me?" Naruto asks.

"You need to risk your life on it."

"L-Life…?" Naruto questions.

It's not a joke. Even so, will you do it?" Jiraiya asks him, "O-Of course! I always risk my life!" I look between them, "Can I join?" I ask, "Yeah! Come on Y/N!" Jiraiya nods, "Well then, follow me." He says and I walk after him while Naruto makes a weird face but eventually comes.

First we go to the hot springs and I just wait for them while I smile knowingly. I then follow them and then we go to Ichiraku's Ramen, "Why don't we do training like this everyday?" Naruto says, "Good, now eat up. It might be your last meal." Jiraiya muttered the last part, "No, nothing. Nothing at all, eat it all!" He says and laughs nervously. Naruto finished and turned to see that Jiraiya was gone. I sighed and paid for him and thank them.

Naruto rants to Jiraiya after we found him and I just sigh. "Oi! Y/N aren't you mad? That was a lot of money!" Naruto asks me and I shrug, "I've got quite a bit." Jiraiya scolds him then asks, "Do you happen to have a girl you like?" Naruto looks at him, confused so he elaborates. "Well. you could say she's there, you could say I like her…" Naruto says blushing, "So who is it?" Naruto tenses, "Oh No one. Well…" Naruto goes and we go off after Naruto argues both sides about Sakura.

Naruto ends up getting hit in the face and I walk over and Sakura's eyes widen, "A-Ah! Y/N! Are you feeling better? That's good. I gotta run! Bye!" She says, _Her strength reminds me of mom._ I think and Naruto gets up. "Y/N?" I look over and he hugs me. I laugh, "Alright Naruto." I ruffle his hair. We start walking and Jiraiya hits Naruto and makes him pass out. "Hey Jiraiya just so ya know.. I'ma gonna have ta get ya back for that ya know?" He gulps and we start walking, "So who are you anyways?"

"I'm Y/N, Master Jiraiya." I tell him and he nods, "Can you do summoning jutsu?" He asks, "Yeah I learned from my mom, but I think it'd be cool to summon Frogs too." I tell him. He pulls out the scroll, "Here, write your name in blood." He orders and I nod, "Really?! Thank you." He nods and I do as told, "Now try." I focus and summon a pretty big frog and he nods, "Very good. Better than Naruto." I smirk then nod at the frog and he disappears.

We get to the cliff, "So we push him?" I ask and He nods and Naruto wakes up. Jiraiya tells him what to do and pushes him. I smile, "He'll make it." I say, _Kurama he better make it!_ Kurama nods and I smile. "Hey Y/N. Who taught you summoning?" He asks, "Like I said it was my mother. She adopted me. I'm sure you'll meet her soon." I tell him and he shrugs.

We wait at the top, "Well I'll meet you at the hospital." I tell him and turn around to leave, "Huh?" I shrug, "Oh you'll see." I tell him and walk away. I walk the streets of Konoha and see Iruka teaching his class, "Hey Iruka-Sensei! Lord Hokage!" I call up he smiles and looks at me, "Hey Y/N." They both greet me and Konohamaru waves. I wave back and keep walking.

I see Shika walking around, "Hey Shika!" I call he looks over lazily, "Oh, Hey Y/N." He smiles slightly, "What are you up to?" I ask, "I'm gonna go watch the clouds. Wanna join me?" I nod and walk with him to his spot. After a while the sun starts setting, "Well I gotta run Shika, nice hanging with you!" I say getting up, "Yeah, it's nice feel free to come here anytime." I smile, "I think I will. Good bye." He nods and we both walk off.

I start heading to the hospital and I find that Naruto was riding the giant toad boss, Gamabunta. He's using shadow clones to pull himself back up I smile. Then Naruto passes out and Gamabunta saves him. He lands and lays Naruto outside by the hospital. I smile at his peaceful face and go home.

I hung out with Shika and his team after that dropping by to say hi to Hinata and Lee. I trained here and there and as promised I dropped by Sasuke and Kakashi-Sensei every once and awhile. Today I walked with Shika and played some Chogi with him by Naruto's bed, "Is he ever gonna wake up? Maybe he's dead." Shika says after he wins another round. It's always so close but he ends up beating me anyways, "Nah, he probably went for 3 weeks to his limit and ended like this." I say and Shika shrugs.

I sense Gaara coming in and the sand stops, "Yo! You finally woke up, eh?" Shika asks him and I smile at Naruto, "You're at the hospital, the told us you'd been out cold for 3 days and 3 nights." I tell him

"3 days and 3 nights?!" He panics, "Uh yeah! More or less." We tell him, "Guys! When does the final competition start?" He shouts, "It's tomorrow." I tell him, "What?!" He yells and I hide behind Shika, "Why didn't you guys wake me earlier! I can't be just snoozing through in a place like this!" He says grabbing Shika's shirt. I detach him as he keeps shouting. Shika gives me a thankful look, "What about Pervy Sage? Where is he?! I've got to have him watch me train." Naruto rants.

"Naruto calm down. Shika doesn't know what you're on about." I tell him and he starts to shake me, "Y/N! You do!" I hit him off and cough up a bit of blood, "Naruto…. I'm still healing a bit…" I say and he gasps. He looks around for his clothing and Shika checks on me, "Hey, you ok?" I nod, "I'm fine… I'm trying to get him to calm down or focus on something else." Shika nods, "But the blood…" I smile, "I'm fine Shika! Don't worry."

"Settle down a bit. It doesn't matter that you've been asleep. Sometimes that's the best training. Hey are you ok?" Shika asks, "I'm so hungry…" Naruto responds and I hold back a laugh, "Don't keep scaring me like that…" Shika says, "Don't forget about the fruit basket, Shika." He nods and picks it up, "It's such a drag but I bought it for Choji but the doctor said he couldn't have it. So let's eat it together." Shika says, "Choji? Is he that sick?"

"Now don't be fooled. He's sick from eating too much BBQ." Naruto laughs, "That's just like him." I sigh and walk out, "I'm gonna check on Lee." I say walking out. I walk down the hall and see his room. I hear Naruto and Shika behind me so I wait up. "Come on guys." We walk into find Gaara about to kill Lee, "You jerk! What the heck do you think you're doing?!" Naruto yells after punching Gaara, "Hey Naruto, During shadow possession jutsu moves me too." Shika tells him, "Oh Sorry Shikamaru."

"What were you trying to do?" Naruto asks. I walk up behind Gaara just in case, "Well? What were you trying to do to Bushy Brow here?!" Naruto questions, "I was trying to kill him." Gaara says.

Gaara's POV

 _Why do they interfere?! I'm just using my way of living._ "What?!" Both of the Leaf Ninja ask, "Why'd you have to do something like that? You beat him in the match, right? Do you have a personal grudge against him or something?" The one with pineapple hair asks, "I don't have anything like that. I just wanted to kill him, that's it." I inform them, "How can you say something so selfish, you bastard?!" The blonde one asks.

"You… You had a lousy upbringing didn't you? All you care about is yourself." The jutsu lets up and I try to move but someone grabs me from behind. The pain in my head earlier let up and I feel more calm. _The only person able to do this is…_ "Y/N!" Both Leaf Ninja say, "Gaara… Don't… Please… Don't…" she says, "I-I Y/N" Y/N hugs me tighter, "Please three of us have monsters inside us." She says and I see the blonde one gasp, "Y/N? R-Really?" He asks.

"Yeah. I have parts of both yours and Gaara's. We all have bad upbringings." I can hear the pain in her voice. I tell them about my father and how I was born a monster. And how I don't have love in my life. "The only ties I have are ties of hate." I tell them.  
"Just what happened?" the blonde one asks and I can feel that power building up again, "In the 6 years since the time when I was 6 years old, my real father has tried to assassinate me more times than I can count!" Both boys tense and Y/N just hugs me tighter, "But I thought you said that your father spoiled you… What's going on here?"

"Those who are two strong are apt to become feared. Born through the jutsu my mind was unstable. Finally everyone realized I had emotional problems. As for my father the Kazekage, at the same time I was the ultimate weapon for the village, I became the biggest threat. It seems I was labeled a dangerous figure as soon as I turned 6. I was treated politely because I was feared. They wanted me to disappear. So why did I keep living? I had to ask myself that question and couldn't find the answer, but as long as you're alive, you need a reason. If you don't have one, it's just the same as being dead." I say.

"What's he saying?" pineapple head asks. I look at the other one and it seems he knows what I'm trying to say, "My reason for living was to kill people." I feel Y/N's arms squeeze me once, "He's the same as Naruto until he never got anyone to help him." I hear her mutter. She had been preventing me from using jutsu with a counter jutsu but let go from exhaustion and my sand started to move toward them. Then the guys sensei came in, "Tomorrow's the final round! There's no need to rush like this! Or do you just want to stay here starting today?" The man asks.

I grab my head in pain as memories come rushing into my head. I feel a hand on my shoulder and the pain resides. I walk out, "I will… kill you all without fail." I tell them and see Y/N shoot me a worried glance. _"Garra. Want another sleep before the match tomorrow?_ I hear in my head and nod slightly. I see Y/N shut her eyes and open them, " _Is…. Is Dosu dead?_ " She asks and I nod once more and walk out.

Y/N's POV

"You guys ok?" I look at Naruto and set a hand on his shoulder. He relaxes and nods. I smile and walk out after shooting a glance at them on last time.

"Hey Y/N." I hear and turn around from my spot on the roof. I smile softly, "Hey Gaara." I say, "Look… I-I'm sorry about that. But what were you doing…. That prevented me?" He asks me, "I just learned it so I'm not really sure. But come here." I say and he walks over and sits. After a while he lays down in my lap, "Thank you, Y/N… for not hating me, and doing this…" He murmurs and falls asleep. I sit there looking at the stars. _I wonder how mom's doing right now._ I think to myself and lay back. He woke up around midnight, "Huh?" He looks around, "Hey, sleep well?" I ask he looks at me, "Yeah, thanks." I nod, "I've got to go. See ya around Gaara." I wave and leave.

The festival was tonight but they aren't really my thing so I go home. I look around, "Hey you guys wanna come out?" I ask the Hokages and Kushina. They all nod and there were puffs of smoke, "Thanks Y/N." Tobirama says and I nod, "You guys can go out just transform first." They all nod and do different transformation and head out. I look and find Rin fast asleep on my couch. I smile, "Hey Rin the others have gone out if you want to, Nee-San." I tell her and she laughs, "I think I could go for a stretch, yeah." I nod, "Well see you later… I'm going to bed."

"Wake up, Y/N! It's the tournament today!" I wake up to Rin shaking me, "Yeah! We wish you good luck!" Hashirama tells me and I laugh, "You guys too. When Oro summons you guys I wish you luck. Minato…. Kushina….Feel free to watch your son." I say and head out. When I reach the arena I look around and see that the others were here as well. All except Naruto, Dosu and Sasuke. I sigh as they start firing the starting works.

Suddenly the arena looks at Naruto as he slides in and tries to warn us about the bulls and I laugh, "Naruto… They're stuck outside your fine." He breaths out a sigh of relief, "Hey where's Sasuke?"

"He's missing and so is Dosu." Shika says and the proctor tells them off. We all look towards the spectators. I see the 'Kazekage' show up and I cough once. Shika looks at me and I shake my head and smile.

"Everyone, thank you very much for coming to the Village Hidden in the Leaves Chunin Exam. Will will now begin the 'Final Round' matches for the 9 who made it through the preliminaries! Please wait till the end!" The Hokage announces.

"I have something to tell you before the match. Look at this." The proctor pulls out the matches and I see my name and was about to ask, "Y/N you have opponents picked by the Hokage to face that he believes will match your strength. There are 5 of them." Everyone's eyes widen and I jawdrop then look at the Hokage who just smiles at me. I gain a tick mark then sigh.

"Sasuke still hasn't come. What'll happen?" Naruto asks, "In case a competitor does not arrive by the start time of his match he or she will lose by default!" He tells Naruto. "Listen up. The terrain is different, but the rule is that there are no rules, the same as the preliminaries. The match will continue until one or the other dies, or acknowledges defeat. However, if I judge that it has been decided, I'll stop the match there. No arguments either. Understood? So the first match is Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga. Just those two remain and the rest go up to the waiting room." He tells us and we all head up.


	27. The Invasion

Y/N's POV

"That's a barrier jutsu?" Guy-Sensei asks, "To think that they could outwit Anbu… They're not ordinary." Kakashi-Sensei says and I sigh. An Anbu that I know is Kabuto comes in our way and 4 sound ninja jump by him, "I have some creative words running through my mind currently. So… Insert Swear word line here! What? It's too much work to actually swear." I say responding to the look Sakura and Kakashi-Sensei we're giving me. Kakashi-Sensei shakes his head and gets ready, "To think that the enemy was masquerading as our Anbu…" Guy-Sensei ponders.

"So it was also the guy who used Genjutsu!" Kakashi-Sensei success, "Yeah, Kabuto." I add then ignore the rest of the conversation absentmindedly fending off enemies. _Lord Hokage…_ I look around to find that Kushina, Minato, Hashirama, Tobirama, and Rin are all awake. I look back and find myself face to face with 3 sound ninja.

"Give up little girl." One of them says, "Yeah, it's futile." I look around and hear a giant crash, "Snake!" They all look at me and smile evilly, "Come on squirt! Bring it on, shorty!" One taunts, _Squirt? Shorty?!_ "Who you calling a Molecule who's so small that he fits into a raindrop and then disappears once he hits the earth's surface and can only be seen by the world's greatest telescope but even then is only a speck that can barely be seen!?" _Thank you Edward,_ I think as the sound ninja give me a look of complete confusion I smirk.

"Summoning Jutsu!" I summon my sword and pull 6 senbon out. They all laugh, "What's that supposed to do?" I smirk and throw one and they dodge, "You can't do anything." I see Kakashi-Sensei being worried but preoccupied with other ninja. "Y/N!" Sakura shouts and I throw a kunai to hit the ninja behind her. I then turn back to the sound ninja and teleport behind one. I stab him and hit a pressure point making him pass out. I turn to the other two and they back up, "W-What's with those eyes?!" I smirk and throw the senbon. It hits it's mark in the neck and they collapse, probably dead.

Oops. Overboard? I look at the barrier and see Oro's servants covering themselves, _I have to give it to them that's a smart move._ I finger my ring, _Eternal._ I get ready to fight again. I see Baki and Gemma fighting as well as Oro and Hokage.

Hokage's POV

As Orochimaru holds the kunai to my neck he pulls it back stabs his hand, "I was kind sleepy… I find it kind of interesting how I had Y/N in this position in the forest of death though…." He says and I remember something… _The tear she gave me…. No it's in the desk._ "I find it interesting to watch things in motion. I get no pleasure if something doesn't move…" He says and I start to think then I say, "That's why you put the curse mark on Y/N?" I ask and he smirks, "I believe she will come. To protect her comrades." He says and I look at him, "Then you don't know her. Did you not notice who she called her mother?" I ask and he gives an amused look, "No… But you won't tell me right?" I nod

He removes the Kazekage hat and I realize, _I'm going to die but…. I can try and take him with me._

Y/N's POV

We're fighting and I keep getting underestimated and beating the crap out of my enemies. Then I look over at Kakashi-Sensei as he says, "Y/N and Sakura wake up Shikamaru and Naruto. Naruto will be delighted. He'll be getting a mission after such a long while." Kakashi-Sensei says watching the battle, "What kind of mission?" Sakura asks, "You'll have to be careful. It's the first A-Ranked mission since the Land of Waves." I smile slowly, "Sensei! What do you mean? With this battle going on why send us on a mission?" Sakura reasons.

"Sasuke is chasing Gaara and company of the sand village, Sakura. We should do as he says and go after Sasuke." I tell her as Kakashi-Sensei summons, Pakkun and we get ready to go after we release the Genjutsu on Naruto. I just shake Shika and he doesn't react so I pinch him and he shoots up out of pain, "Ouch! I didn't want to end up getting involved! I really couldn't care less about Sasuke." Pakkun bites his hand and I let out a snicker. He glares at me and I laugh, "Ok guys let's go!" I say after explaining the mission.

They all head out through the hole Guy-Sensei made with the sound ninja. I was about to leave but Kakashi-Sensei grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him, "Don't get hurt this time…" He hugged me and I hesitantly hugged him back. He let go and looked me in the eye, "Promise me not to get hurt please?" He requested and I managed a faint smile, "I can't but I'll come back alive. That I can promise." With that I turn and leave after the others. I sense Shino behind me as well and sigh, "Good grief…" I mutter.

 _"Hey Tobirama, Hashirama be ready to be pulled can't do much about it sorry."_ I think and they mutter, _Right… Cause you can't do anyyything, huh?_ I sigh and I say, _Whatever! Deal with it! The village is in trouble!_ I think to them and that shuts them up they still care for their village after all.

I finally reach the others, "Where were you?!" Naruto asks and I sigh again, "Don't worry I was held up by some ninja." He shrugs and Pakkun says, "I sense 9 ninja chakras behind us. _Minato you good?_ _"Yeah, thanks"_ _No prob_. I look ahead and keep running as the discuss the plan. Shika goes off on his own to hold them off and I follow the others, "Good luck Shika…" I mutter.

"We better hurry. It seem that something else is tracking Sasuke! I don't know if it's an ally or foe but… It's not human." Pakkun says and half my vision goes out. I can see where I'm going and I can see elsewhere, _It's a more advanced type of your original power,_ The first tells me and I realize, _So you're back?_ He just nods and I sigh.

Shino shows up and tells us Sasuke to go. Shino explains about his bugs and I watch as he starts his battle. I teleport a Shadow Clone to him and hand him an antidote for poison just to get him through his fight and hold up against it. He nods his thanks me and I give him a quick hug, leaving him blushing behind his coat, not that I could see as I made the clone disappear.

Pakkun and Sakura stop and Naruto stops by face planting into a tree. "The two people left are fighting I can smell it. We need to go around them." Pakkun tells us and I blank it out till we start moving again. I sense Shino's father showing up and the one tails coming out. You know what else the life of the Hokage fading and I let a tear slip out, _Y/N… Shh.. You'll get to see him again just focus on your friends… all of them._ Rin tells me and I sigh, _Right…. All of them…_ I think as I see my vision switch to Oro and the Hokage. I hear the others in my head gasp, _That's not good…_ It switches again but to Sasuke and Gaara, _Ack! That's creepy!_

The curse mark starts spreading on Sasuke but mine doesn't hurt. When I look back I gasp to see Naruto kicks Gaara away, _That's right 1 vs 9 tails…._ I think as Sakura looks over Sasuke, "Y/N how's your curse mark." She asks as Sasuke flinches and Naruto tells us to run. "I'm fine but he's not." I state and she deadpans at me. She gets pinned to a tree and I cut down the pain for her. I fall down but I still don't feel any pain as my vision full fades out.

Y/N's POV (Dream/Vision)

 _Young princess…. Your power grows…. It seems you are strong enough after all…_ I look around to find pitch black, "W-What?" I ask out. Suddenly it hits me, "Y-You're that demon that sent me here!" I hear a laugh, the same one, _Yes… It is me. My name is Takashi Kazuto. And I will see you after this ends~_ I hear and suddenly the vision switches.

I see Gaara's past and what he's remembering and I try to block it out. Tears start to fall out as I watch him cry out. _It's true… why is it always us… people like us… called monsters, freaks, and always blocked out._ I think _Because they can only see the monsters not who you are_. I hear and turn to reveal Rin, "Well how'd you get back in my head?" I ask, _Once connected always connected… for better or for worse… Those are the ties you can't deny… at all._ She tells me and I let the tears keep streaming out. "How long have I been out?" I ask and she responds, _Thanks to that demon time passed by 10 times faster_ My eyes widen, "Naruto?!" She nods and I sigh, "How do I get out?" She touches my head and I fall into darkness and back into reality.

Y/N's POV (Outside of vision)

 _You know being greeted by the 1 tailed beast and 9 tails is not what I had in mind._ I think as I watch Naruto punch Gaara in the head successfully waking him up. I make a clone and have time to think, _I'm nuts_ , before shouting, "Shukaku! Go away!" Everyone turns to me and just deadpans except Shukaku, "But out of it Y/N!" He retorts and I gain a tick mark, "Stop bothering my friends, then! Butt!" Sasuke hits his face in the tree, "Sasuke… Don't do that. It's bad for your health…" They all stare at me and I smirk, "Ok carry on then!" _Hey I tried!_ My clone gets ready for whatever and I feel a pain in my stomach, _What?! My injuries have healed!_ I think.

 _Yeah so? Empathy links work you know?_ I hear from Rin and sigh, _But to who?_ I ask and she says, _You really care about the Hokage don't you?_ Minato asks and I nod, _I really have deep bonds yeah. Why?_ I ask, _Because if you know that person death and you care deeply for that person you can feel their pain. That and you host Takashi._ I tilt my head and realize, _The demon?!_ I ask, _I guess he's the demon of gateways but he's also the Grim Reaper that I used to seal the 9 tails in Naruto_ Minato explains and I just facepalm when I see Naruto using the 9 tails chakra to fight. I smile and get ready as Naruto headbutts Gaara and Shukaku cracks and shatters.

They both fall and I surprise myself by moving and catching Gaara and my clone catches Naruto. I fell tears stream down my face _He's died huh?_ I think and turn back to Gaara. Naruto starts inching towards us, "Gaara… It's not too late to find those who care…. We were all shunned…" I mutter but Gaara's focused on Naruto. He asks him why he's so strong and tells him to stay away. "That's enough, Naruto. Look Sakura's going to be ok, he's all out of chakra." Naruto faints and I smile.

Temari and Kankuro appear behind me, "That's enough, Stop here." Gaara says and I hand Gaara to Kankuro. They jump away and I shut my eyes and sigh, "I'll see you at the village guys…" I tell Sasuke as I teleport behind Kakashi-Sensei.

I walk over to everyone silently to find the third Hokage laying there. I let a tear slip out… again. I can tell the other Hokages want to say something but can't so I speak up to them, _How do I do it?_ They all look up, _Huh?_ I don't look at them, _How do I get him… here… with you?_ I ask, _It'll happen on it's own._ Harashima says and I nod. Kakashi-Sensei turns, "Y/N?" I look at him, "I'm sorry…. I broke my promise… I got hurt." His eyes widen and he hugs me tightly, not caring for the others looks. The others understand what's going on and work silently. I just cry into his chest as he soothes me.

"Shh…. Y-You'll be able to see him again, right?" He mutters and we pull apart. I look up at the sky to find the night sky, "Yeah." I reply staring at the stars. It starts to rain and I turn to Kakashi-Sensei to suggest we get to our houses when i realize he had his mask down, crying, "K-Kakashi-Sensei?" I ask. He pulls me into a tight hug, he was shaking. I did the one thing I could think of, I hugged him back. He muttered in my ear, "I've lost so much… I don't want to lose any more…" My eyes widen and he pulls away wiping away my tears with his finger. He does something I didn't expect… He kissed me. I was stunned at the moment so I kissed back. Under the night sky, in the rain, Kakashi-Sensei and I stood there kissing. We pulled apart and I look at him for a bit.

"Y/N… I'm sorry… I didn't mean for you to see me like that." He wipes away his tears and turning away, "It's ok… I understand." I whisper as he walks to his house pulling his mask back up. _W-Well… that was my second kiss._ I think walking myself home.

Kakashi's POV

 _I just did that! I don't know what came over me! It just happened. It's late anyways… Y/N…. You've captured a lot of hearts, yet you're so oblivious to it.. When will you see it?_ I reach my home and go inside. I lay down on my bed staring at my ceiling for a bit. I shut my eyes letting the sleep take over and fall into the darkness. _Y/N you are very special..._

Y/N's POV

 _Today… It's the funeral._ I think and walk over to my team. We head over together. It starts to rain and I stare up at the sky. _Am I going to cry again? I will be there for them.. I can't feel down about this all the time… I need to move on._ I think, _Yet here I am…. Letting weakness show through._ I look over at Konohamaru and shut my eyes, _Those who I care about… why must they die? I-It's not my fault, is it?_ I shake my head, _There was nothing you could have done… somethings have to happen, but still… Can I please save everyone? Itachi? Jiraiya?_ I wonder, _This is what that demon meant… by weak?_

I open my eyes and stare at the stone, _But you're not alone._ I hear and realize, _D-did you guys…? Work so hard to just…?_ I question and they nod, _Y/N… Don't cry… Even if it's raining now it has to clear up eventually._ I hear him say and let a ghost of a smile show, _Yes, I have to stay strong. It can't rain forever… I have to get up again because if I cry forever I can't do anything… You're right…. Hurizen. Thank you._ I think, _That was fast by the way._ I think and see half my vision go out. Kakashi-Sensei's at the stone…. As is that girl that deeply cared for Hayate. I hear her tell him to stop making excuses for being late, _But that's apart of who he is_ He was there at dawn I know that's why he's late but still….

I look around and see Jiraiya watching and thinking. Full vision comes back and we put our flowers down… I feel one of those special tears fall. It's glowing and I let it fall on the flower. It lets off a soft light that only those who look closely can see. I look around at all of the people, _They're not crying visibly but their eyes are screaming out and crying for them. I can see it…_ I turn forward, _It's stopped raining. The clouds are clearing. It's time I start over._ We meet up in our squad and I smile brightly.

I leave to my house, _So Itachi… You're here now? What shall happen next?_ I think to myself as I sense their chakra and smile to myself.

It's not always

The goodbye that

Hurts

It's the flashbacks

That will follow.


	28. So We Meet Again

Y/N's POV

I head out my door to hang out with Naruto. We go out to do morning training and run to get breakfast. I leave and Naruto spots Konohamaru and talks to him. _They're so stubborn._ I shake my head and help a bit with the reconstruction. When I finish I go to the dango store and sit down. A little later Itachi and Kisame walk in and I smirk. "Yo.." I mutter and by the glance I take it they heard me, "Dangos, Itachi?" I ask, "Of course. Next time I visit I'll bring some." I say and hear Kisame stifle a laugh.

Kakashi-Sensei's waiting to meet up with Sasuke. I see them glance at the Akatsuki members. Sasuke shows up and they 'vanish' Kakashi-Sensei nods at the other two, Kurenai and Asuma-Sensei. I blush slightly at the thought of the two people that took my 1st and 2nd kiss going off together.

3rd POV

The two Akatsuki members stop in front of Kurenai and Asuma. "You aren't from around here, are you? What are you doing here?" Asuma asks. "It's been a while Asuma, Kurenai." The shorter one speaks, "The fact that you know our names, you're former Leaf Shinobi?" The shorter one then pulls of his hat, "Y-You are…?" Asuma asks, as he opens his robe/jacket/overcoat and rests his hand on it, "No doubt, Itachi… Uchiha."

"Are these friends of yours, Itachi? If so… I'll introduce myself as well. I'm Kisame Hoshigaki." Shark man says pulling his hat off, I hope to be accustomed with you." He says, "Never mind later, I'm going to beat you now!" Asuma says getting ready. "It seems they hate you here as much as they do in mine." Kisame says, "I know all about you, Kisame, originally of the hidden village in the mist. Suspected of national covert activities and killing a feudal lord, a rogue ninja from the land of water, wanted everywhere." Kurenai says.

"You're a S-Ranked criminal listed in the Bingo Book. Itachi, you have some nerve coming back after you did to your clan and after what you did to Y/N." Asuma states, "Asuma… Kurenai Don't interfere. I don't wish to kill you." Itachi says calmly and Asuma glares, "That's funny coming from someone who killed their own comrades. Now out with it! You wouldn't come here without a purpose with that appearance. So what is it you're after? Y/N?" Kisame draws his sword, "He's getting annoying can I kill him?" He asks, "I guess we won't go anywhere without a fight. Just don't over do it so much we stand out."

"They're as good as dead, then." Kisame states and both groups get ready to fight. He swings at Asuma as Kurenai uses a Genjutsu. Asuma gets a cut on the shoulder with a swift sword strike, "Kurenai… You're late." Asuma states as the Genjutsu sets to work. Itachi reverses it, "Genjutsu of that level doesn't affect me." He says and pulls out a kunai. Kurenai releases it by biting her lip. She duck the attack and it cuts her hair a bit. Itachi kicks her into the water, "That Genjutsu good but…"

"However this is as far as it goes for you." Kakashi says and Kisame keeps attacking Asuma. Asuma focused chakra into his blade so it cut Kisame even when he dodged. He tries to use a water style jutsu and Kakashi counters it. "Not that I'm unhappy to see you but… What are you doing here?" Asuma asks Kakashi.

"Well I asked you to take care of them earlier, but i guess I got a little worried and uneasy." The shadow clone said the last part, "Ok, talk. What's a rogue ninja like you have to do in this village now?"

3rd POV

"It seems you really are just eating ramen." Jiraiya says to Naruto and Y/N walks in as well, "Huh?! Pervy Sage? Y/N?" Naruto asks in surprise and Y/N grins, "Yo!"

"What?! No way! How come I have to go on a research trip with you, Pervy Sage, for another one of your pervy books?" Naruto asks, "There is a very remarkable woman we have to look for first." Jiraiya explains while Y/N thinks, _Yeah… But not for the reason you think._ "Well, count me out! I don't have time to help you find a girlfriend! I have to get to my training!" Naruto argues, "What training?" Jiraiya asks, "It's time that Kakashi-Sensei taught me something like Chidori!" Naruto says.

"Well, I think that technique is impossible for you to learn." Jiraiya says and Y/N nods in agreement. Naruto turns away, "What's more important is that this women is really beautiful." Jiraiya coos and Y/N glares slightly, _Don't say that about my mom! Well not like that anyways!_ "Like I care! Who do you think you're talking to? I'm not going!" Naruto rants, "Fine! Suit yourself. And I could of taught you a more amazing jutsu than Chidori, but… Maybe I'll see if Sasuke wants to come." Jiraiya sighs in fake disappointment and Y/N smirks as Naruto runs in front of Jiraiya, "Of course I'll go! When do we leave?! I'll go pack my bags! Stay right there, I'll be right back!"

Jiraiya deadpans as Naruto runs away and he sighs, "What a knucklehead, still he's a cute kid." He says and Y/N pokes him, "C-Can I come too?" Jiraiya looks at the H/C haired girl, "My, My you're pretty cute!" Y/N hits him on the head with a book gaining a tick mark, "Can I go with you and Naruto?!" She asks slightly pissed, "Gee… Who do you remind me of? Well whatever I was going to ask you to come anyways." Her eyes widen in shock, "Really? Why?" She questions gaining curiosity, "Yeah, I was informed you have special abilities…" She nods and they wait for Naruto to come back.

Kakashi's POV

 _Those eyes haven't changed. This one is a true inheritor of the Sharingan… Possible like Y/N. That means I have to be ready for the worst_ I think gravely, "Well, well what a surprise, that's how you copied my jutsu. So there really is someone besides Itachi with those crazy eyes. You're Kakashi, right? The copy ninja?" Kisame asks me, "I'm the one who was surprised. To find that the two strange men from the tea shop was no other than Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, the scourge of the Hidden Mist Village."

"Well, how about that, you know my name. I'm honored." He tells me, "That's the Shark Skin sword, right?" I ask, "I heard that kid Zabuza had a duel with you? And you gave him the blind eye?" He asks. I reach behind and grab a kunai, "Yeah, we did." I admit, "Go ahead, it'd be good to rip you to ribbons." Kisame tells me, "Kisame, stop it." Itachi orders and everyone looks at him except me, "If you tip this man off it won't' end without a price. And it would take time and the commotions likely to draw attention of of another Shinobi. Your way is inefficient and risky. We can't lose sight of our goal."

"What is this goal then?" A tense silence rests in the air and my clone disappears, "We came looking for something and we know it's here." Itachi turns to me, "And what would that something be? What is this thing you're looking for?" I ask slightly angry, "My way is more efficient than Kisame's…" Both of our eyes narrow and Itachi slips out shuriken, "Ninja Art: Water Style. Water Wall!" I shout as water tendrils attack me. _That's some jutsu speed. My eyes couldn't follow the sign. The shurkin in his hand was just a decoy to distract me and use a water style jutsu below me._

"You're good, Kakashi. You almost anticipated my moves." He informs me. "Almost." He says stabbing me from behind and my eyes go wide, "A shadow clone?! His speed is to great." Kurenai says and 'I' turn to water. I grab Kurenai as she praises me, "Get back! That one's the shadow clone!" I yell and the clone blows up. Asuma jumps into the water as well ready to help us.

3rd POV

Naruto's sitting in his room packing his bag chanting, "I'm going to learn a new jutsu." Happily and snickering, "Maybe Sakura will start to like me! I can't wait to see Kakashi-Sensei and Sasuke in surprise!"

Y/N looks around, _Should I tell him? I mean I trust him… "Yeah you should." Alright I will Sarutobi-Sensei._

Kakashi's POV

"Are you alright?" Kurenai asks and she looks behind me, "Stay on guard. He was made chief of ANBU Black Ops at 13." I advise them, _Y/N probably could've managed that… probably,_ "Alright we get it, he's tough." Asuma says getting ready, "Heh, tough? You haven't seen half of what he can do. After all he managed to take Y/N down to… that state." I mutter the last part, "I didn't expect that someone who was not of the Uchiha clan to master the Sharingan so well. But not being one of us, you don't have our physical strength. Something you can't copy."

 _He's right. I don't have the stamina to last._ "There's a reason why the Uchiha Clan was deemed the strongest and was feared. I'll show you why and how strong the true heir of the blood line is." He states opening his eyes, "It can't be! Shut your eyes!" I warn and shut my right eye, "Listen, both of you, No matter what do not open your eyes. If you meet his gaze you're finished. I'll have to do this alone. My Sharingan against his."

"Indeed, your abilities with the Sharingan are impressive, they may even be able to resist this Mangekyo Sharingan. However they cannot defend against this, Tsukuyomi, Nightmare Realm. Only someone with the sharingan and Kekkei Genkai can defeat me. Even, the young dear, Y/N could only hold out for 5 minutes before falling into the realm." He let us know and I could hear a small gasp from both Kurenai and Asuma at the mention of Y/N. _Sasuke… Wait are they after…?_ My eyes widen and I feel the jutsu get placed. It shows me pinned to a cross and him with a sword, "I wonder how much you can take without the Kekkei Genkai?" He asks and stabs me.

I feel the pain and shut my eyes. When I open them the wound is gone, "In this realm I control both time and space. *Stab* Even physical mass. For the next 72 hours… It will be nothing but this… *Stabs* over and over…" He tells me, _Is this what Y/N went through?!_ *Winces* It repeats in different areas, _it's only genjutsu._ I think to myself, "To think it's just an illusion won't do any good *Stab* This pain is no illusion. How long will you sustain until your spirit is broken?" He asks, "You know…. I could show you what I put Y/N through…" He taunts and my eyes widen, "I see… That has gotten your attention…. But alas…" He trails and a lot of him appear around me, "That can come later. There's still 71 hours 59 minutes 59 seconds to do that in."

 _That's all the time that has passed?!_ I think as all of the Itachi's stab me simultaneously and it continues. I fall down, "What is it? Can we open our eyes now?" Kurenai asks, "No… N-Not yet…" I respond, "What happened. He just finished speaking and you fell." Asuma shouts, _Three days in that world is less than a moment in this world. Why not just kill me? He could do so if he so pleases._ I think looking up.

"I'm surprised his spirit is still intact. But you've risked over using those eyes of yours. You know that's dangerous." Kisame warns him. "This thing you've been looking for… is it Sasuke?" I ask, "No… the legacy of the Fourth Hokage… and a powerful H/C haired girl…" Itachi informs us and I feel the others tense. _Naruto and Y/N…_ He moves his hair and I see the ring glint, _Y/N's was flashing red at the Chunin exams…._ I start to remember back to my talk with Jiraiya.

"The nine tails and massive chakra they posses, that's what you're after? You aren't the only ones are you? There are several more of you on the move. I know all about you, The Akatsuki, right?" I question and get a few looks, "Akatsuki?!" Asuma asks. "Kisame! We'll take Kakashi with us but we don't need the others. Get rid of them." Itachi orders and randomly out of nowhere, "Severe Leaf Hurricanes!" Is heard and I keep painting, "And who are you?" Kisame asks, smirking.

"The Leaf Villages Beast of battle, Mighty Guy!" Guy says and I swear I could sense Y/N deadpan from miles away. "Shouldn't you be called Mighty Stupid Looking Guy." Kisame says again I swear I can hear Y/N laughing… _Oh wait… Maybe I can…_ _"Heh, found me out?"_ _*Sighs*_ the connection breaks, "Don't underestimate him…" that being the last thing I heard I then proceed to faceplant into the water passing out shortly after Guy's arrival.

Y/N's POV

 _Kakashi-Sensei's fallen, huh? That Genjutsu… He just refuses to kill him…_ I smirk, _Itachi… I will save you…_ I meet both Jiraiya and Naruto at the gates, "Alright I'm ready." Naruto says standing up… Well trying, "Here I go!" he shouts trying to lug his stuff and I stifle a laugh. "Y-You.. Uh… I think you've overdone it a little. You realize we're not going on a trip around the world right?" Jiraiya says and I hold my hand to my mouth and turn away shouldering my own backpack.

We fix his packing problem and head out, "Well come one Pervy Sage! What's this new jutsu I'm learning?! First it was tree climbing than walking on water. Oh is the next one walking on air or Walking on Fire?!" Naruto asks hyperly and I crack a smile, "Naru calm down…" I mutter and guess what? He doesn't of course, "Hurry up and tell me, Pervy Sage!" Naruto laughs goofily and runs to catch up with us, "Alright Naruto. Stop calling me that already, Y/N doesn't. *Me:Shakes head denying it* You really have no idea how amazing of a person I am do you?"

"Huh…? You? Amazing… Amazingly Pervy?" Naruto asks and I snort, _Got that right… Wait….. I'm…. Still shorter than Naruto?!_ _"Well he is a boy…" So what?! "They tend to grow faster…" Yeah? And I'm actually 3 years older in my world than this one!_ I think at Harashima, _"Alright calm down" Hmph! Oh wait what's happening_? Jiraiya just finished his ego-centric rant about his awesomeness and Naruto just walked on by. I start to laugh, "Hey!" I facepalm and keep walking with them.

I block out what their saying, _I get to see mom again! Yay!_ We keep walking and Naruto starts running around and talking about the Fourth and I basically feel the others glance at Minato and giggle. _Hehehe, Nah he really is like you and he says believe it like Kushina._ I glance at Jiraiya and Naruto and shake my head as we keep walking.

I pause in my steps falling slightly behind and look up to find Kisame and Itachi. I smile and wave, then run up to Jiraiya and Naruto. Naruto starts playing with the bells, "Keep it up and you'll be cursed…" Jiraiya says and I mutter, "Keep it up and the bells won't have a chance to curse you… You'll be dead…" Jiraiya scoots further away, "You seriously remind me of someone…" He says and I smile 'innocently'

"Hey, what kind of a student was the fourth Hokage?" I look over too, "I guess you could say he was great because of my tutoring.." _*Stops listening* "Yeah right!" Minato… "Ok yeah he helped and I looked up to him, happy?"_ I nod. When I look back from spacing out I see Naruto tangled up and laugh, "See, you got cursed…" Jiraiya laughs then asks, "You learned from Kakashi, right? Then you must know of the bell training."

"Yeah, We did, forgot about that!" I deadpan, _I rewatched that episode… and laughed…_ "Though I was the only one tied to a stump _AND_ I wasn't the one to get the bells for myself." He says, "What?! You too, huh?" Jiraiya speaks and I do a smile smile, _I did get the bells didn't I?_ "Ah… Nevermind forget I said anything. Just hurry and return these things." I giggle and walk down, _Jiraiya, I know what you're talking about… And I'm pretty sure I know why I'm here…_ I think to him walking down to Naruto to help.

Y/N's POV (Vision.. Well Half)

 _Kakashi-Sensei…_ "It appears that they haven't found Naruto or Y/N yet." Guy says and I look down, "That's what's crazy. It doesn't really add up." Asuma says, _Yeah and if you keep using those death stick… nevermind,_ "If they had already been in the village it should be easy, well to find Naruto anyways. Besides, Itachi know Naruto's and Y/N's face." Guy-Sensei suddenly shushes people and Sasuke walks in.

"Kakashi…. *Gasp* Why is he asleep? And why is the room full of Jounin? What are you doing? What happened?!" _3\. 2. 1._ "Hey is it true Itachi returned?! And that he's come here to get Naruto and Y/N?!" Guy facepalms and the others face deadpan, _He's and idiot._ "Idiot." Kurenai speaks and I nod as Sasuke runs out, "Why is it that this always happen?!" Guy yells and I come back.

Y/N's POV (Outside of Vision)

I keep walking and we reach the hotel. Then a woman walks in and I deadpan as they get excited. I whack Naruto on the head, "Come on!" I practically shout at him. Jiraiya walks off and I sense Sasuke's chakra coming nearer. I look at Naruto and hold in a laugh when I see most of the clones sleeping.

We hear a knock on the door and Naruto, "I'll get it!" He walks over, _Ok I have to put up an act…_ The door opens to reveal Itachi and I fall off the bed, "I-Itachi?!" I ask 'scared'. Naruto looks back at me, "Y/N? Are you ok?" I walk over to them, "Let's stay away Naruto, ok?" I ask and I start to back up, "I want you to come with us, quietly."

"Who'd think that a child like him has the 9 tailed fox inside of him." I can see Naruto conflicting and I open my mouth but it gets covered, "Been a while hasn't it, Y/N?" Kisame asked but Itachi was the one restraining me. "Y-Y/N!"

"Naruto you are coming with us." Itachi tells Naruto and I shake my head, well tried. We all know what would happen if I was actually trying. "Why don't we take a walk." He says calm as ever and Naruto comes with us. "It'll be a pain in the neck if the kids move around, maybe we should chop off a leg just in case?" He grabs his sword and I flinch, "Right… maybe just the boy…. The girl's already been hit by it… You won't try to escape will you?" He asks looking at me and I shake my head with wide eyes.

"It's been a long time… Sasuke." Itachi says still holding me and under his hand I smirk, _This might help that hate thing…_ "Itachi Uchiha!" Sasuke says, his voice full of malice and venom. "He looks like you who is he Itachi?" Kisame asks, "He's my younger brother." Naruto jaw drops and I 'try' to move away, "But i had heard that you had been the one to kill kill the entire Uchiha clan."

"Itachi… I hope you're ready to die because I will kill you!" _I won't let you!_ I hear Naruto gasp in realization. "It's as you said, I held a grudge against you and hated you. Living for one purpose, to see you die!" Sasuke charges up chidori and runs at us. Itachi holds me in front of him and my eyes widen. Sasuke comes to an abrupt stop, "Let her go, Itachi. This is a family matter." He says with murderous intent, "Sorry little brother, but she's coming with us." Itachi replies calmly.


	29. Hiya

Y/N's POV

"Fine, Kisame." He roughly throws me to Kisame but hits me with his Tsukuyomi and I know how to get out anyways… he may or may not of told me…. Heh.

Y/N's POV inside of Tsukuyomi

"Y/N!" Itachi hugs me tightly, "Hey, Itachi. I'm fine if you hurt me a little. I completely understand if you stab me with a kunai in front of your brother… He's taken a liking to me." I tell him and he nods, "Y/N… Very well. Thank you, for being there." He states and I smile warmly, _I know… Crap later!_

Y/N's POV outside

"Y/N… are you ok?" Sasuke asks and I glance at his wrist, _It's broken…_ I nod, "You?" He shrugs, "Been better." I look at Itachi and a small understanding passes us, "Sasuke… You're not strong enough." He says and pulls out a kunai. Sasuke gets ready and draws his own kunai with his other hand. To everyone's shock the kunai gets jabbed into my side and I clutch it falling down. Naruto starts to call forth Kurama's chakra as I start to cough up blood, _Why do they always hit so hard?!_

"It won't work, kid." Kisame says and his sword eats up the chakra. Naruto keeps trying and the sword comes down. Suddenly there's a toad there with armor blocking the attack and another poof of smoke appears, "You two don't know me at all do you? Shoulda done your homework, Jiraiya will not fall victim to any woman's allurement. It's not in my nature to be blinded by silly things like that. Once you reach my level, the ladies worship you!" Jiraiya says and I deadpan still holding my side.

"Moo." Everyone looks at me, "It's Y/N after all…" they all say at once and I smile. Then I teleport behind Jiraiya still holding my side. Let's see, _Itachi and Kisame look unimpressed but I can hear their thoughts, Well Itachi's impressed but Kisame doesn't really know what happened right now. Jiraiya's gonna question me later and Naruto and Sasuke have seen me do it before._

"You totally fell for it. You definitely fell for it, like a ton of bricks. Pervy Sage!" Naruto and I yell pointing at him. He rubs the back of his neck, "I really wish you wouldn't call me that in front of others." He says and I wave at Sasuke, Itachi and Kisame with a deadpan face that said 'This is what I deal with…. But they deal with me….' I see Kisame smirk and I smile inwardly. "We have more important things to deal with right now, Pervy Sage!" Naruto says pointing at Itachi and Kisame. Jiraiya starts crying waterfalls, "Do you have to call me that!" Naruto and I sweatdrop and I'm pretty sure everyone else did, _Hey at least their waiting? I guess…_

Kisame chuckles, "Whatever name you go by Master Jiraiya, you are somewhat of a disappointment. It's hard to believe that you could be one of the three legendary sannin." He says and I move to focus on my wound, I give Itachi the 'What the heck?!' look and start to heal the cut as they talk about us being the target. Sasuke gets up and Itachi tells him off. I cough up blood Itachi took note of it slightly but Naruto was focused on Sasuke. Jiraiya goes to help but gets stopped by Kisame. I cough again, _What is this..?_ Itachi uses the Mangekyou Sharingan on Sasuke and shows him that night, over and over.

I shut my eyes as I hear him scream and I sigh, "Man you're cruel, Itachi." I mutter and he looks at me and I instantly turn on my Sharingan to counter Tsukiyomi even if he wasn't going to use it on me. _Hemoptysis… A ruptured vessel….In my world it's something I can't tell up from down on how to cure but…. Maybe I'll live longer here…._ I smile to myself Jiraiya sets his jutsu into action. I stand up and turn off my Sharingan, _"See you later Y/N…"_ I hear Itachi think and I nod as Kisame follows Itachi and he uses Amaterasu to escape. Jiraiya and Naruto run and I walk over.

Naruto walk over to it, "What is this? It's black fire..." Naruto walks closer and I grab him and pull him back by 5 feet, "Stay away from it!" Jiraiya sets down a scroll and uses a fire sealing jutsu. I look at it and sigh as he rolls it back up. Jiraiya releases the jutsu and Sasuke is set down by Naruto. I cough again and suddenly Guy-Sensei comes in and kicks Pervy Sage in the face. I laugh for multiple reasons the main one being the face they both made.

"A-ahh….. I guess I may have been to enthusiastic. I forgot my mirror so I used my headband and saw two figures." Guy-Sensei explains and I turn around still holding in laughter. "Was that supposed to be an apology?! Because it stinks!" I snicker this time. "It was just a simple misunderstanding." Guy-Sensei says and I roll my eyes. "Yeah whatever. We have to get Sasuke back to the Medical Team!" I walk over to Sasuke and Jiraiya watches me.

"We need a master of Medical arts and soon." Guy-Sensei says and looks at me. I shrugs and put my hands over Sasuke. My hands glow green and I start to heal his arm and ribs, "Can't do anything about the Genjutsu. Sorry." I state even though I probably could but mom should probably do it. Plus I get mom and sister Shizune again!

After talking for a few, Guy-Sensei takes Sasuke back to the village and I look at my ring, _It's red again…._ I look back at Jiraiya and he looked at me, "We have to talk about your talents and why the Akatsuki are after you." I just nod. Guy-Sensei gives Naruto a suit and I look at Jiraiya, "I'll see you there…" I smirk at the terrified face he gave me and walk off.

They finally catch up and I sigh as we keep walking. Naruto starts asking why the Akatsuki are after us and Jiraiya tells us what they're after is inside of him but he didn't seem to know why they wanted me. My mind wanders, _So…. If I'm going to save lives… how about Shisui?_ We start talking about our mom and how she's the same age as Jiraiya and what she's like. I keep quiet, _I want it to be a surprise._ I smirk and my hand goes to my F/C necklace she gave me. I put my chakra in it like I do in the diamond on the back of my hand it's on my left hand.

Naruto pulls out the suit and Jiraiya deadpans. We get ready to train as we arrive at a town. Naruto and Jiraiya go ahead and I look at it. _Father took me to these things when I was 4._ I finally go down with them and Naruto pulls out his wallet. Jiraiya takes it and gives us 300 ryo. Naruto protests and we talk about the Shinobi temptations, "They are booze, women, and money…" Naruto retorts with, "Yeah well they don't really apply to me that much…. Much less Y/N." He says and I shrug. _I have my reason for not pulling out my money…. Kakuzu… I gave him money so he wouldn't kill me. I may or may not have a bounty but I don't want to find out._

 _The village…. I have my secrets._ I think as Naruto and I walk. Naruto stops to buy somethings and I just tag along. We get food first and Naruto eats it all. I deadpan as I shake my head. I chuckle and smile at him as he plays games to work off. He gets a mask and I giggle as he falls. He sees the checkbook and I smile. We drop by and see Jiraiya, " You broke all three in one go!" Naruto and I yell at the same time. He sees his wallet. He rages and two men come in.

They yell at Naruto for staining a suit and I pull my eye down and stick my tongue out, "Crybaby." I comment and he gains a tick mark, "Watch it little girl!" I look at him, Jiraiya hits the boss with Rasengan and I punch the other one in the face. They crash into the water balloon stand. Jiraiya pays for the balloons and I fix the stand with wood style… not that anyone saw. I had copied the move with Sharingan but I was also taught by Minato. I had advanced it to the one Naruto used against Kakuzu and Nagato but with Fire, Water, Wind, and Lightning. I got something else for the Earth style.

After that little…. Pass up we got back up and Jiraiya gets ready to train us, "Here. Have a water balloon!" Jiraiya passes us both a water balloon, "Eh?! What's this for?!" Naruto asks and I smile, "The jutsu I just used, right? How would you describe it?" Jiraiya asks Naruto, "You sent him spinning like a pinwheel." Jiraiya hold out his and it starts to move. It pops and I smile and hold up mine. Naruto and I both start after Jiraiya explains how it works

"Good. Tell me when you've done it. Meanwhile I'll be over here." I walk over and he looks at me, "What? To hard?" He taunts I hold out both hands, one with a balloon and one free. I pop the balloon in my right hand and it splashes on him. Then I do the Rasengan in my left hand with water and smack him, "Next?" I ask and he looks at me, "H-How?" I smirk, "You know those abilities right? The ones the Akatsuki are after?" I ask and he nods, "This is one of them." I say and he nods.

Naruto keeps trying to no avail and I was worn out… from working on my walking on air jutsu…. Yeah…. Jiraiya wakes up with a deadpan, "Well, it's almost done or how should I call it?" Naruto says and I think, _Not even close!_ "I was hoping for a nice sleep but that was better than I expected." He says. "Hey, hey… how do I break it?" Naruto asks both of us, "What happened to you?" Jiraiya asks me and I stand up, "Walking on air is hard." I mutter and he stares at me, "That shouldn't be possible. But, Naruto, I explained before. You won't know how it's done until you've done it."

"However in your case, it's supposed to be mastered by yourself by trial and error, maybe I'll give you a small hint. Rotate it. Which direction did you imagine it rotating?" He asks and Naruto stops for a second, "Well, to the left…" Naruto replies, "Now walk over here." Jiraiya commands. Naruto does so and Jiraiya puts a hand on Naruto's head, "I thought as much. You are a right-rotation type. In order to build up chakra, it needs to blend…" he starts to explain and I lay down under a tree…. _Spiritual visit?_ I think and shut my eyes.

What I find is Takashi and my eye twitches, "YOU!" I yell and he chuckles, "So you do recognize me in this form? I think it's time to teach you some jutsus…. Well not really." He says and I gain a tick mark, "What's that mean?!" I shout and he smirks, "Magic." He states and my eyes widen, "W-What?!" I stutter, "Magic. You have the power from the other worlds you know." He informs me and I sigh, "Figures." I look up at him, "Well wake up kiddo. But… I will summon one more tailed beast here." I give a light glare then, shut my shut and open my eyes.

I open my eyes to Naruto still training and realize, _Ten times faster… 3 days_ _because I fell asleep on the first day but I never bothered to go back…_ Naruto's hand is stuck and he tries to fix it. I see Takashi walking to me and I fall out of the tree I had sat in. "T-Takashi?!" I shout and he nods, "I thought I would tell you what beast I summoned and help you train." I shrug and relax, "Fine." He nods and holds up 6 fingers, "The six tails… do you remember the jinchuriki?" He asks and I nod, "It was… Utakata…" I mutter.

"Yes, that's right." He throws me a book and I look at the title, "How to create your own clan? Really?" I ask and he nods, "It's good for if, oh I don't know, someone goes on reviving people?" He says and I smile, "Good point." He nods "It's actually pretty easy." I open it and see how simple it is and deadpan, "You need a book for this?!" I ask, "Yeah, pretty bad right? Here's the name that's recommended." He walks over and points to it. "Dokuritsu Risutoa?" I ask and he nods, "I would recommend it as well. It fits sort of…" He states, "But isn't it a bit long?" I ask and he shrugs, "Do whatever." He vanishes as Naruto and Jiraiya show up.

"Yo!" I wave and Naruto waves at me, "I got the first step!" Naruto shouts and I laugh. "It seems like we can finally go into some serious training!" Naruto cheers and Jiraiya throws him a plastic ball, "A rubber ball?! Something like this again?! You're kidding me right?" Naruto retorts, "Let's see if you can break this one!" He holds it up and it pops. "Let me tell you, it's a lot harder than the water balloon!" Jiraiya says and Naruto starts. I grab one but when I started it did something I didn't think would happen, "It vanished!" I say shocked. Then I realize, it's a dojutsu, the one Kakashi and Obito have.

I look at Jiraiya, "I'll be training over there!" I point and he nods. Naruto looks at me as I walk away. I start training and by nightfall I can pass through things like 'Tobi' and jutsus can pass through as well. I walk back to find Naruto's, Jiraiya comes back and sends Naruto down to go get lunch for us. I smile and wave as he leaves.

"Y/N." Jiraiya says and I turn to him, "Hmm?" I respond, "Who taught you….? Why have you already mastered the fourths jutsu?!" He asks and I shut my eyes, "What I'm going to show you… Stays between us! I highly advise against telling anyone else!" I tell him and he nods. I sit down and focus, _Minato, I want you to come out… This time just you, ok? "Yeah got it."_ I open my eyes and slam my palm into the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!" I mutter and Jiraiya steps back as a poof of smoke appears. "M-Minato?!" Jiraiya asks and I smile, "Yo!" I say and Minato smiles at me, "Hello, Y/N, Jiraiya." He greets and Jiraiya's eyes go wide, "You can summon the dead?!" I deadpan, "Sure… Yeah let's go with that." I tell him, "Wait! What is it then?!" He asks stunned and I wave him off, "Mainly the Hokages but I can summon others…." He nods

"Jiraiya how have you been?" Minato asks casually and I sweatdrop, "Still doing your 'research'?" Minato asks and I snicker as Jiraiya turns a light shade of pink. "Yeah well…. Did you teach Y/N? The teleportation? What about the Rasengan?" Jiraiya asks flustered, "He taught me Rasengan…" I start, "But Tobirama taught her the teleportation… well polished it… She knew it by the time she found us." Minato says and I close my eyes and sigh, "Yup." I look at Minato, "Hey… It's time to go Naruto's almost back." I say and they both nod, "Bye."

Naruto shows up and I nod at them, "I'll be training ok?" I walk away. I teleport away and find a group of Leaf ANBU almost defeated by a S-Ranked ninja in the Bingo Book. I pull a green cloak over my head and pull out my katana. "W-Who are you?" The ANBU with a cat mask on asks and shake my head. I quickly take out the enemy ninja by Taijutsu because well I'm fast. As I turn to take my leave I'm stopped by the same ANBU that was talking earlier.

"If you tell me who you are I'll tell you who I am." He states and I keep my head down, "I think that's against our ANBU regulations." I say and he nods slightly, "But… I believe we will meet again." I pull my hood down, "Y/N of the Leaf Village. Pleasure." I hold my hand out and he takes it, "Likewise. The names Tenzo." I smile softly, "Yes, we will meet again, Tenzo…" I say and he nods, "I hope so." I smirk, "Shouldn't you be with your group?" I ask and he nods again putting on his mask, "Bye, _Yamato_." I whisper the last part as he walks back to his group and they leave.

I get back to Naruto and I see him kneeling on the ground with the ball in front of him. I put away my cloak as he stands up and tries again and I can see the chakra surrounding him. It deflates, "Well, well. Looks like you've made some progress." Jiraiya says walking towards us, "Yeah but it only sprung a leak and didn't burst like yours." Naruto says slightly disappointed. I ruffle his hair and he smiles at me, "Hey, don't get so picky all of a sudden! Here!" Jiraiya hands both of us a popsicle and I smirk, "You've come far all on your own." Jiraiya says as they both stick it in their mouths.

"Wanna test something real quick?" Jiraiya asks Naruto, "Sure what?" Naruto questions, "Give me your right hand." Naruto does so and Jiraiya draws a spot on it. Naruto looks at it, "What is it?" I giggle, as Jiraiya explains it. I shut my eyes and lay back against a tree. I open my eyes and I see, "T-Takashi?!W-what the heck, man?!" I ask and he chuckles, "I'm just here to help time pass, kiddo." I shrug, "Will I wake up when we leave?" I ask and he nods, "How fast do you want it to pass?" He asks, "You can control that?" I ask, surprised. He nods, "By the tens." I nod, "That'll be fine. So what's going on elsewhere?" I ask, "The one you call Oro and the ones whose arms I took away is on the move with the one you call Kabutt. He's also cursing at Sarutobi." I smile pleased with this.

"Also Naruto's kinda mad at Jiraiya or Pervy Sage." I giggle at this, "Why of course!" I say and he smirks slightly, "He does have emotions!" I shout, "Your mom is hitting the jackpot as well." I nod and smile lightly, "Then we'll be moving soon." I say, "Yes, actually… You might want to talk with Dan and Nawaki about summoning their spirits." My eyes widen, "Y-Yeah… Mom would like that, huh?" I ponder it, "OH kiddo wake up!" I nod.

I find Naruto and Jiraiya but Jiraiya's hiding. I look at Naruto as he concentrates and it finally pops, Well more like explodes. Jiraiya stops Naruto from sliding to far and his hand is smoking. I stand up, "Want a heal there Naruto? We're leaving now." I say and he nods.

I heal him then… "OK! LET'S GO!" Jiraiya says and Naruto and I deadpan, "What's with the energy? Don't act like a stupid little kid." Naruto says and I giggle, "Why're you in such a bad mood?" Jiraiya asks, "Because we're still in the middle of my training! You said there were three steps, right?! But I've only learned two! And Y/N seems to of mastered it already!" He rants and I look at him, "Naruto…" He glances at me and smile nervously, "You can do the third step while we're walking." Jiraiya pulls out a balloon and Naruto looks at it, "A balloon?... No Y/N! Don't say a word!" Naruto tells me and I smile 'innocently'.

"Here!" Jiraiya throws it and Naruto catches it, "So what's the deal?" Naruto asks and I blank out as we keep walking. I start think about my mom. Then I think about Dan and Nawaki. I use my half vision to talk to the Hokages and Tailed Beasts. I see the 6 tails and blink a few times. "H-hey! Saiken, nice to meet you." He looks at me and just nods. I sigh and look at the rest of them, "C-Can I bring a few people here?" I ask them and I hear, 'sure', 'doesn't matter to me', 'yeah', 'I see no reason why not', and 'no objection here'. I nod and think about four people, Dan, Nawaki, Shisui and Yahiko.

They show up and I glance at them, "Hi. I'm Y/N and uh…" I shut my eyes, "Nawaki, Dan." I open them, "You're going to, see Tsunade again!" I tell them and their eyes grow wide. I turn to Shisui, "I don't really know if you're alive or what but you're seeing Itachi with me next time!" I tell him and he blinks. I turn to Yahiko, "You! You… Maybe Jiraiya?" I wonder and shake my head, "Later. But are you guys ok with that?" I look at Dan and Nawaki and my eyebrow twitches. I snap my fingers in front of them and Dan looks at me, "Y-Yeah. I'd like that." I smile and nod, "Good. Now talk among yourselves I have to go." I say and vanish.

I look up and see the village. _We've finally arrived at the next village!_ I look and see the damage from the giant snake Oro summoned and when mom punched the wall but the others didn't see. Jiraiya was rubbing his head from when I hit him. He had assumed that she wouldn't still be there, probably safe call but still…. We reach a gambling place, "Yeah sure I know the young lady… She said she need to win back the money she lost here. Said she was headed over there." A man tells Jiraiya as Naruto gets asked to 'roll some dice'. I walk out telling them I'd see them after they finished.

"Hey, pretty lady. Why don't you come play with us?" I hear someone ask. I play innocent, "Hmm? Whatever could you mean?" I ask, "Why don't you come over here and I'll show you?" The others nod and chuckle darkly. I walk over and flick him in the forehead, "You think I'm that much of an idiot?!" I yell and the others quickly get ready, "She's just one girl, get her!" They run at me and I look at my nails, "Moo." I dodge and take them down one by one, "W-What are y-you?" one looks up at me and asks. I smile, "I don't really care. You're part of the The Crimson Devil Raiders and in my bingo book." I pull my cloak over my head, "I'm a Shinobi of the Leaf Village!" I erase their memory of my face and teleport them to the head of criminal forces for the water village.

"Hey! Who are you?" The man at the desk asks and I turn around with my hood on, "A Shinobi of the Leaf Village. Here, these guys are from the Crimson Devil Raiders." I say in a lower voice. His eyes widen, "W-What?" He stutters, "They were bothering me… Figured you'd want them." I tell him and he nods, "Thanks…" I nod and walk out. I teleport back to Naruto and Jiraiya. Naruto won a gamble and I laugh causing them to turn to me, "F-Found you!" I say.

We keep walking and Jiraiya deadpans almost all of the way about Naruto winning off of one ticket and I'm still holding in my laugh. This time they see it but we were just a little bit late. "Hey you what's going on? What are you running from?!" Jiraiya asks a man passing by, "You should run too! There's a monster up there!" He responds, "Just calm down! What is it?" Jiraiya asks, "A huge snake! It crushed the castle without even trying! Well I'm out of here!"

"Wait how big of a snake?!" Naruto yells after him, "Wait! Our village was attacked too! I know something about big snakes!" Naruto yells, "We have to hurry Naruto! Y/N! Come on! This could be the same snake that you saw before!" Jiraiya says and we go off to look for it. _Mom… She's trembling from the sight of blood…_ I turn to Jiraiya, "I'll be back." Before he could protest I teleport.

I put on a different black cloak and watch from afar. Kabutt spots me and starts over as the others turn as well. I make sure my hood would stay on as he came over, "And who might you be?" he asks and I shrug, "For me to know and you to find out." I tell him and turn invisible. He walks away still looking suspicious. I start to twitch, _I want to smack them both so hard right now! How dare he make my mom feel uncomfortable!_ I teleport away before I do anything rash, like beat them to a bloody pulp.

"I'm back!" I say scaring the crap out of Naruto. I follow them running and Jiraiya assumes we're to late. We head off and end up going into a bar. Jiraiya squints and points, "Tsunade?!" He shouts and I was waiting outside. "Jiraiya?! What are you doing here?" She asks and they go over to sit down, "Finally I've been looking for you everywhere." Once they sit down I walk over with my head down. They all look over, "Y/N?!" Mom asks and I look up as Jiraiya stares at me questioningly. "Mommy!" I hug her and Shizune.

Naruto and Jiraiya both look at me in shock, "She's your mom?!" they ask and I smile, "Technically speaking." I say sitting down, "Umm.. Ok, yeah." Jiraiya says still getting over the initial shock. "Talk about seeing old friends." Mom says and Jiraiya fills her cup, "You mean Orochimaru/Oro?" Jiraiya and I ask simultaneously and Shizune gasps, "So what happened?"


	30. The Sannin Battle

Y/N's POV  
"Nothing really. We exchanged a greeting." Mom pulls out a deck of cards and I roll my eyes. She deals to Jiraiya and I sigh, "So why were you looking for me? You obviously didn't do it for my daughter." She says and Jiraiya takes his turn shuffling the cards, "I'll cut to the chase…" They start talking about Hokage stuff and I look everyone's faces even the pig. I giggle as Naruto starts to choke when I hear, Is that even safe?

From Harashima and Dan. I smirk and go to visit them. Well it's been awhile since you guys have come out… Minus, you, Takashi! You can come and go at will. I say and they all look at me, "Does", "This," "Mean…?" Yes it means you guys can wander for a bit… just please. Please use disguises. Especially you, Dan Nawaki. "Yeah I get it." Dan says, But I do have to say…. You'll see her after this ends and she becomes Hokage. Dan and Nawaki eyes widen in surprise.

I smile and leave them to talk with eachother. When I come back Naruto, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune are all headed out to duel. I deadpan and walk out too. I stand by Shizune and sigh as Naruto runs at her and she ends up flicking him. He rolls back as his headband and kunai fall to the ground. He gets pissed off and mom sees both Dan and Nawaki in him. Naruto runs at her with Rasengan and I let a ghost of a smile appear.

She hits the ground and he misses, falls back, and gets stuck. Shizune-Nee and I help him out, "Are you ok, Naruto?" Shizune-Nee asks and I ruffle his hair, "Jiraiya! Are you the one who taught this little kid the Rasengan?!" Mom asks, mad. "Well of course! I'm his teacher after all. What of it?" Jiraiya asks putting his hand to his chin. "Humph! You and the Fourth Hokage are the only ones who can use that jutsu. Are you sure you're in you right mind? Teaching it to someone who can never master it, fool! Don't give him false hope. That's why the kid starts joking about becoming a Hokage!"

Naruto stands up, "I'll show you who's stupid! Just wait! Y/N can do Rasengan too so she can help me! Give me 3 days and I'll have mastered it!" Naruto yells and mom turns to me, "You've… You've mastered it?" She asks and I nod. She turns back to Naruto, "You said it, kid. I might just hold you to it!" She threatens, "Heh, I stand by my words. That's my ninja way." Naruto says smirking, "Well then.. How about a wager? I'll give you one weak. If you master that jutsu, I'll admit I'm wrong and give you this necklace." "What?! Hey! I hear Harashima complain and twitch, "Lady Tsunade, no! You don't really mean that!" Shizune-Nee says and Naruto pull his hands behind his head.

"I don't need a necklace." Naruto says and I look at him, "Naruto… That necklace is special. It's the first Hokages'. There are only two like it in the world. It's worth a lot." I tell him and he jawdrops, "Lady, you've got yourself a bet!" Naruto says, "Fine. However if you can't master it in one week you lose and admit I was right. And I get the money in your frog." She holds up his wallet, "That's cold mom." I says and she smirks, "Lady Tsunade what are you doing? That necklace is…" Shizune-nee trails off, "He hasn't a chance of winning. He has a better chance with my daughter helping him but still his chances are slim." She responds walking away.

Later that night we hear a knock on our door. "What the- Who'd be up at this time of night?" Naruto asks to himself. I'm laying on my bed with my eyes shut. I didn't realize I was actually falling asleep until I realized Shizune and Naruto were leaving and I had basically missed the conversation. I heard a chuckle in my mind, "But you know what words we exchanged, don't you?" Yes now shut up. I think at Harashima sending him into depression and smile falling asleep again.

I dreamt about Nawaki and Dan's past resulting in me waking up… crying. Mom kisses people foreheads a lot I think. Dan chuckles, "So.. uh… if you're my niece's sister does that make you my niece too?" Never considered it. Yeah it does. And if Tsunade's my mom that makes Harashima my great grandfather. And that relates me to Kushina in some way and ack! This hurts my brain nevermind. I think to them and I smile finally awake.

I go to check on Naruto and see that he's improved. When I get back from training myself, it's really late. I realize I'm not tired at all and check up on Naruto one last time. I look around and as promised summon the others, "Ok you know the rules. Don't go revealing who you are to anyone unless they know!" I remind them and they nod, "Hai!" They all transform and disappear quickly.

I find mom in the gambling, of course, "Hey." I say and she looks at me, "What is it, Y/N." She smiles kindly at me, "O-Oro… did he tell you anything? A-About the invasion?" I ask and she shakes her head, "No, why?" I look down, "I see. Ok. Thanks anyways." I tell her and walk out.

~*~

Y/N's POV

I find Naruto with Shizune-Nee, "Shizune-Nee wake up!" I tell her and she sits up. She checks on Naruto and I smile. Suddenly Jiraiya stumbles to the window, "Wait, Shizune. She slipped this into my drink." I walk over to him, "I can only weaken the effects, sorry Jiraiya." I say and he nods, "That helped though thanks." He explains what happened and we head off to find her after he regains some of his energy. I run off on my own, "I'll help you guys just wait!" I call back.  
I pull my black cloak over my head and head off. I stand on the tower and watch as mom and Oro meet. Kabuto was about to come after me but he realizes that mom was targeting Oro and saves him instead. I sigh and wait for the others to arrive but make a clone first. I feel the others souls return and smirk as I see my friends arrive as well. Good I'm ready. I think and make sure I can do my water style jutsu. That's wonderful I can! I save a proportion of my chakra to do it.

I follow them as they move out just to keep an eye out. Kabutt activates his medical ninjutsu and I glare slightly. It must of given off a pretty big aura or something because they all looked my way, "Who are you anyways? Who's side are you on?" Mom calls out and I shake my head and vanish. They return back to the battle and he severs a bicep and I make myself visible again as my clone joins the others. I see that Kabutt hit somewhere other than the anime and jump down.  
"Schist!" I yell and punch him back. I start to heal it and she looks at me, "W-Who are you?" I pull my hood down farther, "In due time." I mutter and finish healing the vital organ, "Thanks, I was really worried there. We can't have her die after all." Kabutt speaks and I glare even if he can't see it. He'll see it soon enough. I watch as mom jumps up and hits Kabutt and resist a laugh. She falls again but Kabutt realizes she reversed his movements and I smile. He figures it out fairly quickly though, Dang.

Finally! They finally arrived! I think as Naruto, Jiraiya and Shizune-Nee show up. Ah! My clone too… Heh let's mess with them. I make my clone poof and Naruto stares at the spot, "W-What the heck, Y/N? Again?!" He asks and I realize, Oh yeah it happened during the bell test once didn't it? I almost let out a snicker but hold it in. Barely. "Hey! Who are you?" Naruto says looking at me, "Don't worry she's an ally. She saved my life." Mom says and Jiraiya looks at me, Hahaha he hasn't figured it out yet!

"It's been awhile hasn't it, Jiraiya?" Jiraiya smiles, "Long time indeed. You still look evil like usual. Old friend." Naruto looks and sees Kabutt, "Hey! K-Kabuto?" Naruto asks and I facepalm, "Let me tell you he's no ally here!" I tell him and Jiraiya asks, "You've met him before?"

"Yeah, we took the chunin exam together! Why are you here Kabuto?" mom pushes Jiraiya out of the way and I catch him quickly, Oops. She goes after Kabutt and I raise my hand to my hood. This makes everyone look but I just pull it over my face more and they resume as I sweatdrop, Who freezes in a battle to look at someone removing their hood? What are they all? Idiots?!

Kabuto stabs his hand and mom freezes and steps back. "I never thought I would have to fight two of the legendary Sannin at once. But at least I have one down!" He says hitting mom into Shizune-Nee. Naruto was about to question Kabutt but I put my hand on his shoulder, "You only need to know he's the enemy." I tell him, "I'll trust you once you take your hood off!" Naruto says and I sigh.

"Fine." Everyone looks at me, "Good to see you again, Oro, Kabutt." I say and Kabutt looks at me wided eyed, "Y/N?!" I smirk pulling my cloak off, "That's me!" I say and they all sweatdrop, "Naruto look at his headband. He server Oro." I tell him, "That's right I was a spy from the Sound Village. And Y/N… Don't call me Kabutt!" He says and I shrug, "Fine… Mister Yakshushi." I say and even Oro hold back a laugh, "Well I wanted to gather information on you guys so I helped you. You didn't notice? Shorty over there noticed and turned pretty cold to me in the Preliminaries. I'll admit it, I was scared." He says and I gain a tick mark.

"Shorty?!" Kabutt nods, "You know… the last sound ninja to say that… well they don't exist anymore." I say and Jiraiya glances at me. "You, Naruto, have no Ninja ability. Unlike Sasuke." Kabutt tells him, "THAT'S CROSSING THE LINE KABUTT YAKSHUSHI!" I yell and kick him in the face… again. "Y/N… calm down" "Shh, Minato. Let it happen." "I don't want to get yelled at when she's pissed like that!" I smile, Good thing you guys calmed me down this time instead of the other way round.

I walk over to Shizune-Nee and mom, "Mom, don't push yourself, ok? As your daughter I'm here for you. So is Shizune-Nee." I smile at her as Shizune-Nee wipes away the blood. Kabutt runs at me and Naruto gives him a fierce look and runs at him. Jiraiya collapses trying to stop Naruto. He makes clones but it's not enough. Shizune-Nee shoots poison needles but Kabutt blocks them with his headband.

Jiraiya tells Shizune-Nee to take on Kabutt and I smirk. I rub my mom's back and Kabutt and Oro realize what I said, "She's your mom?" Oro asks with an amused face, "What of it?" I snap and he laughs, "You'll definitely be a good catch." He says and I glare. "And Four-Eyes over there could go toe to toe with Kakashi." I hear Jiraiya explain to Naruto, "Then let me do it." I say and he looks at me, "Aren't you still recovering?" He asks me, "Yeah, Y/N let me handle this, Shadow Cl-"

"Stop Naruto. You're clones won't work here. It wouldn't even be a good diversion here. It'd be a waste of your chakra." Jiraiya lectures, "Jiraiya… I went toe to toe with Itachi for the second time last week." I tell him and I see Oro's eyes flash with slight alarm, "I even escaped the Akatsuki alive." I say even Kabutt looks slightly impressed. Jiraiya shakes his head, "It's still too risky. Now why don't we get started." They both summon their creatures and I deadpan as they freak out over the frog.

"Summoning Jutsu!" I yell and everyone looks at me. Suddenly a puff of smoke appears, and out of it comes a small Katsuyu. "Y-Y/N?!" Naruto says and I smile, "That's my name." I say. I look at the smaller Katsuyu. "Naruto you'll know the time to use your jutsu." He nods and… gets eaten by the giant snake. Shizune-Nee and Kabutt face off but Kabutt clearly has the upper hand. Naruto gets slammed into a rock and I jump in front of Shizune-Nee taking a punch to the face. I end up coughing up blood.

Mom panics with Kabutt approaching her and I heal Naruto so he can move. Kabutt goes to punch mom but Naruto takes the hit to his headband and I see blood run down his hand, "Back off. That's enough already, jerk!" I smile as Naruto tries to use Rasengan but Kabutt dodges and hits Naruto's muscle. Kabutt, the jerkface, goes to hit Naruto with a Kunai and he catches it with his hand. Kabutt mocks and taunted him before and I start to twitch. I hold my hand out to the side and get myself ready but first send out a wave and heal Naruto's leg.

What I didn't expect was to start coughing. I dropped to my knees and mom looks at me. I wave it off and try to stand again. I manage and stand by Naruto, "Ready, Y/N?" I nod and he makes a clone. He starts his Rasengan and I get mine ready as well, "We… We absolutely will not die, to the likes of you!" Naruto and I say as Kabutt struggles, "Try dodging us now!" we make a direct hit on his stomach and he flys back. I know he blocked it but… I take my camera out, Have to! I snap a photo and put it away in the spacial area I have.

We both look to see Kabutt and Naru coughs up blood. He passes out and I catch him. Mom runs and I start to heal him. Kabutt explains how he focused his chakra to counter the jutsu, "But judging by your chakra points you've used up almost all of your chakra, Kabutt." I say and they look at me to see I'm using the Byakugan but I'm focused on Naruto, "Karuma! I swear!" I say and he responds, I'm working on it kiddo! I nod and see Kabutt approaching us but his glasses crack and he falls down.

Mom sets to work on Naruto as I fall back with another coughing fit, She knows I'd prefer Naruto to be healed than obsessive work with me. I smile and cough again. I was tempted to go full out Hidan language but held it in. For the most part. The people and creatures inside of me heard… some colorful words. Not creative. Colorful. I feel a warm liquid fall down my face, "That's it!" I say and everyone looks at me, "Heh…" I let it fall on Naruto and he starts to glow, "Medical Ninjutsu: Hidden Art! Phoenix Tear!" I mutter and all his wounds and bruises fade. The heart goes back to normal and I sigh.

Kabuto dropped his smug smirk, "Kabutt.. Is it that much of a surprise? Did you not get enough information from me?" I ask, "Guess… not." He manages weakly. I look at Naruto and see that it pretty much did external healing and helped his heart grow stronger. Mom cries on the seal and I feel Kurama's strength coming back. Mom puts watches as Naruto reaches for the necklace on and I smile as his hand falls and he passes out. Mom puts the necklace on Naruto and I hug her, "Thank you." I mutter and Oro comes after Naruto and I'm pretty sure me too.

Tsunade protects Naruto but everyone goes wided eyed as Oro comes at me with his sword. I do the most stupid thing ever and it saves my life. I blocked with my right hand and the ring put off a barrier that forced Oro back, "The Akatsuki wouldn't let me die." I say and he backs off, "Well no matter I'll go after the 9-tails brat." He says and goes back after Naruto. Mom blocks the sword for Naruto and I get up and walk towards Kabutt.

"S-Stay away from me!" He says, "You look scared Kabuto." I say and he looks as I crouch down, "Sasori… you know him don't you?" I ask and his eyes go wide, "I know so don't deny it!" I snap, "Heh. Yeah. So are you going to kill me?" He questions and I walk away to Jiraiya, "I… Have no words to you being in a hole." I say and heal some of the cuts while shaking my head. Hey, Harashima how's this for your granddaughter? I ask as mom starts to heal herself.

I walk over to Naruto and Katsuyu lets me ride on her due to my 'lack' of chakra. I know I still have about me 7/8ths left plus the reserve I made earlier…. But… "For many years I have stored my chakra in a space on my forehead. Saving it for such an occasion… My daughter has this ability as well." I wave weakly and cough again. I jump off. As mom summons the bigger version of Katsuyu, Jiraiya summons Gamabunta and Orochimaru/Kabuto summons a giant purple snake.  
Both Naruto and I get lifted on mom's summon. I smile widely and jump off, Time to put my new jutsu to the test! "Y/N, what are you doing?!" Jiraiya asks and I smile, "Testing my new jutsu." I say and they all watch as I just stay on the air, "What the heck?! That shouldn't be possible!" They all chorus together and I smirk, "But it is." I say and throw a senbon at Kabutt. He dodges of course but it was worth a shot, no? "NO!" Ok, ok… I grin and they all took a step back as I laugh.

"Manda and Orochimaru, Katsuyu and Tsunade, and of course Lady Y/N/Hime-Sama." I flinch as all heads turn towards me, "Heh… Hey Gamabunta, Katsuyu, Manda." I offer a wave, "How do you know them?!" they all ask and I smile nervously, "A-ah… I can uh… Summon them all…. I'm also sorta… a er… user of the Rinnegan…" I rub the back of my neck and they all sweatdrop. "You're also the host of 7 of the tailed beasts." Shut up! I know that Minato! But they don't need to know! I get 3 looks and laugh nervously, "D-Did I say that out loud? Hehe…" They all deadpan, "Uh.. continue…."  
Mom sends off Naruto to Shizune-Nee and I create a crystal. "Wait!" I call and take the crystal and tuck it in his pocket. The crystal creates a barrier and starts to heal him, similar to the barrier on the bridge. I nod and Katsuyu takes Naruto down. "Y/N, you should go too." Mom says to me and Manda speaks, "I'm going to pop you like a balloon you dirty toad!" I stumble, "Mom… here. Chakra transfer!" I say and give mom my reserve chakra. Shortly after I ride down to Shizune-Nee and Naruto. I start coughing again. I take out a piece of medicine and eat it. The coughing soon stops, "Lady Y/N are you alright?" Katsuyu asks me and I shake it off, "Y-Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry 'bout it." I say, Stupid stutter. I think and hear a few snickers from the Hokages.

"How's Naruto?" I ask changing the subject, "He'll live but he needs treatment…." She trails off noticing the green glow and she looks at me, "Did you do this?" She asks as we watch fatigue fade, "Yeah. He's my friend, no?" She nods and I smile down at Naruto. "Shizune-Nee… Would y..you look after me for now?" I ask and she frowns, "What?" I wave weakly, "Night, night." I mutter passing out from lack of chakra.

~*~

Y/N's POV

"Y/N! Wake up!" My eyes snap open and I find Shizune-Nee standing over me, "Huh?" I ask, "You passes out from lack of chakra but you started having a coughing fit." She explains and my eyes widen, "W-What?!" I shout and she holds her hand out with healing chakra and I take it, "Thanks." I say and she nods, "Look." She points at my mom stabbing Manda in the head. Oro wraps his tongue around her neck and I shiver. She suddenly pulls him and punches him in the face and I giggle.

"Man she really knows how to throw someone around." She reaches the extend of her strength and Oro manages to piss her off as falls she keeps going after him. As he flies back from a punch he gets his sword out, "Try it!" Mom urges and Oro smirks, "Sure." He turns and comes at me, "Y/N!" Both Shizune-Nee and mom shout as Kabutt smirks as well. "I'm the fifth Hokages daughter! Don't be underestimating me!" I yell and shatter the sword. I hit him all the way back and take a deep breath.

Mom walks over to him pissed off and she sends him flying back onto Manda by Kabutt. I run back to Mom and look over her injures only to remember, she healed them. "See ya Manda!" I wave and he rolls his eyes, "Yeah whatever hime-sama. Bye." He says disappearing. I sigh as we notice Oro still standing and…. Flipped him off. "So you refuse to heal my arms, do you?" I look at him, "Yes thank you very much. Are you by chance related to Sherlock Holmes?" I ask sarcastically and he glares at me, "No, no! Really! You figured out that mystery and it only took like 3 episodes worth of battling it out!" I say and mom deadpans at me.

"Well, no matter, I don't need you. There is one other way to resurrect these arms. And I will destroy the Leaf Village…. Without fail. I hope we'll all meet again soon. To walk amongst you. Until then…" He lifts looks at me and my eyes widen, "It was me who flared it in the Preliminaries, child, and I'll do it again." I feel it start to burn but smirk, "Yeah…. But can you beat me? I was on par with Itachi Uchiha for 5 minutes longer than you've ever lasted." I taunt and he growls. Kabutt lifts his finger and points at me. He opens his mouth to say something, "It's not nice to point, Kabutt." I say and he twitches.

"Let's go Kabuto. We have work to do." Oro says sinking into the ground and Kabutt disappears as well. I walk over to my mom, "Mhm…" I heal both her and Jiraiya, "You've never really been good at bets or wagers have you, Tsunade?" Jiraiya asks and I smile at her, "Mom… The deal Oro wanted to make…?" She smile, "I'll tell you later, Y/N." I nod and we bring Naruto to the inn.

"What?! The fifth Hokage?! Old lady Tsunade is starting as the Fifth Hokage today…" Naruto says and I smirk, "Is something bothering you p, Naruto? What's wrong?" Jiraiya asks and Naruto looks at him , "Come on. The Hokage should be kind and wise and everything?" Oh no... I think and the Hokages gain a bigger ego and I sweatdrop and twitch slightly. Naruto goes on insulting my ok and I sigh as they go outside to duel… Again. I laugh as Naruto gets kissed on the forehead and smile. We all head back to the village and I throw a rice ball into Naruto's mouth and he starts running after me as I laugh and run away. _Dan… Nawaki… Soon._


End file.
